Lukisan Pasir
by kiaara
Summary: Meskipun dunia membangun penjara, mereka menyusutkan semesta menjadi dua kata: "Aku mencintaimu." AkaKuro. Ancient!AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Lukisan Pasir  
**

**Akashi x Kuroko**

**T++ for bad language**

**.**

**..**

Roti legit bersemir mentega terpindai begitu menarik bagi Tetsuya Kuroko yang mengendap-endap ke dapur kapal dalam keadaan amat kelaparan, sore itu.

Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berusaha menakar situasi. Memanfaatkan hawa keberadaan yang tipis tidak lebih bijaksana dari mencoba berhati-hati.

"Aman," bisik Tetsuya gemetar, lebih seperti sebuah usaha untuk menenangkan diri sendiri, kemudian memilih meneropong sekeliling dengan lensa birunya.

Puntung lilin dengan bara kecil yang menjadi poros meja makan penuh sesak sudah separuh habis. Lelehannya berdarah di atas tatakan, menyebarkan bau wangi serupa kayu manis menodai udara bersih pengisi ruangan minim sirkulasi. Seteko air teh yang tampaknya baru saja dijerang, tak bisa Tetsuya tebak apa aromanya. Cairan keruh itu mengombak cepat dalam tarian ritmis bagaikan sebuah sekoci berlayar oleng di tengah laut perobek benua.

Namun, dari semua hal yang mengisi matanya, bagi Tetsuya yang paling menarik hati tentu tumpukan roti beraneka isi di atas piring segitiga. Terlalu menarik untuk Ia yang sedari kemarin hanya mengisi perut dengan satu-dua teguk air mentah dan hanya bisa sarapan dalam mimpi saja.

Berbinar-binar, Tetsuya mendekat. Ia selalu heran bagaimana kombinasi terigu dan telur dengan konfigurasi abstrak bisa menghasilkan permukaan empuk berulir-ulir yang teramat cantik. Ditambah lagi, stoples selai nanas disajikan sebagai olesan, juga mangkuk berisi kismis kering dan manisan _berry_, tak ketinggalan balok-balok keju putih beraroma menyengat juga ambil bagian menggoda.

Semua hidangan tersaji bebas seperti gelaran di atas tikar piknik, seolah sengaja mengundang rasa laparnya agar kian terlilit dan semakin menyiksa.

Tetsuya menelan ludah sekali lagi. Asam lambungnya naik dan cairan darah seakan-akan direbus hingga terasa perih dan meletup-letup. Getah beningnya kekurangan lemak, kerongkongan yang tadinya patuh kini serasa dibakar dari dalam.

_Para Atlantan sungguh punya selera yang bagus dalam memilih menu_—pikirnya.

Melangkah mengendap-endap ke tengah ruangan, pria kecil itu menutupi kepala dengan tudung merah demi menyembunyikan diri dari sinar senja yang menempa dek kapal serupa dedas bara cadangan dalam tungku api.

Tetsuya sempat melirik ke luar—entah sudah seberapa jauh Ia mengarungi laut lepas dengan kapal yang ditumpanginya secara ilegal.

Tetsuya tidak bisa membaca almanak. Pergerakan bintang pun hanya bisa diraba secara kebetulan. Terlebih selama satu bulan, Ia bersembunyi di sudut kapal yang paling terlupakan dan hampir mendidih karena tempat persembunyiannya berada di samping ruang mesin.

Sekali lagi, Ia mengamati sekeliling.

Aman—tapi hanya dalam perkiraan. Kadang-kadang para awak seringkali muncul tiba-tiba sekedar untuk mengambil kotak cerutu atau pemantik api.

Kadang juga mereka muncul mengambil es batu berbau ikan dari peti untuk menggosok muka temannya yang kelewat mabuk.

Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali Tetsuya mengingatkan diri untuk berhati-hati. Dan perasaan khawatir itu justru makin menggenangi langkahnya.

"Ah."

Tetsuya menutup mulut, menarik bagian dalam fabrik jubah dengan jemari bergetar.

Ia harus mencuri lagi, untuk yang kesekian puluh kalinya dalam satu bulan, dan kakinya yang berdiri tak stabil lantaran takut, tidak sengaja menubruk karung besar yang tergeletak di lantai.

Tetsuya terkejut.

Tepung gandum berhamburan bagaikan putik dandelion yang disebar.

Bergegas, pemuda kecil itu menggunakan kedua tangan untuk mengumpulkan kembali beberapa genggam serbuk putih yang tercecer. Tetsuya sengaja membaui bubuk halus itu dalam-dalam. Baunya enak, sayang sekali tidak bisa dimakan.

Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangan.

_Sebuah robekan?_

Mata _metilen blue_ encer mengamati bagian tengah karung yang terbelah dengan tatapan bertanya. Bagian tengah karung dilukai dalam bentuk sebuah guratan besar, seperti sengaja diiris menggunakan mata pisau, atau bahkan pedang—mungkin dilakukan oleh seseorang yang sedang kesal dan butuh pelampiasan.

_Sudahlah, segera selesaikan ini, ambil rotinya, selipkan di balik jubah, dan kembali bersembunyi di balik peti pengangkut marmer sampai kapal ini bercumbu dengan semenanjung gerbang tanah Atlantis._

Lama-lama pikirannya terhadap bahaya jadi serasa persetan. Tetsuya sudah terlalu lapar. Ia bangkit, menyisakan sedikit celah pada tudungnya untuk melihat keadaan. Roti berwarna emas semakin didekati semakin menggemaskan.

Seharusnya juga, semakin sering mencuri Ia semakin lihai—sungguh Tetsuya heran pada dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda itu gugup, namun tetap mengulurkan tangan. Gelas-gelas kristal serupa menara yang ditelungkupkan di atas hamparan serbet halus masih dibayangi layar tipis hasil polesan air sabun.

Tetsuya ingin menuang sedikit saja cairan anggur ke dalamnya sebagai pelucut dahaga. Siapa tahu juga bisa dijadikan obat untuk mencuci otak—

"Oi! Siapa itu!?"

Kejutan besar.

Tetsuya tidak punya kesempatan untuk berlari karena tanpa sengaja sisi tapak tangannya menyenggol stoples selai hingga berguling riuh.

Tetsuya mengeluh diam-diam. Kaca bening berisi jeli legit berhamburan jadi pecahan setelah beradu paksa dengan lantai dan memuntahkan isinya.

Ketakutan, pemuda itu berpegangan erat pada gigir meja—mencari kekuatan.

"Berlutut!"

Sebuah gertak susulan datang.

"Berlutut di tempatmu, kubilang!"

Tetsuya diam saja. Mata bulatnya yang sewarna mahkota bunga _hortensia_ melirik dari balik fabrik, tahu tidak punya celah untuk melarikan diri.

"Siapa kau!?"

Menelungkupkan tudung makin rendah sebagai pertahanan terakhir, dalam hati Tetsuya berharap masih dapat kesempatan membelah roti isi sebelum mati.

"Bagaimana bisa ada penyusup di kapal ini?"

Tangan sepucat salju dipaksa keluar dari tirai jubah, ditali dengan selingkar gelang logam yang menurut tebakan Tetsuya pasti terbuat dari tembaga bercampur mineral berat yang asing.

"Kau ikut aku, penyusup!"

Tetsuya muak, meskipun ekspresinya seolah tanpa reaksi—_salahkan orang-orangmu yang lebih sibuk berdebat di dermaga ketimbang mengawasi kapal ekspedisi mereka yang dibiarkan tertambat di pantai Lemuria._

"Kau akan kami bawa untuk diadili, begundal kecil."

"Tunggu dulu—"

Tetsuya tak sempat lagi memunguti pecahan kaca saat tubuhnya telah diseret paksa.

* * *

Seijuurou Akashi berdiri gagah di bawah layar kapal yang terkibar-kibar.

_Aku mengenal dunia ini seburuk mengenal diriku sendiri._

Entah sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali Ia mengatakan dirinya hanya percaya pada dorongan egoistik. Seijuurou tidak tahu kenapa di dalam kepalanya kini ada orkestra gaduh—penggesek biola dengan senar berkarat, penghantam simbal yang hanya bisa menciptakan nada sumbang, dan piano dengan tuts-tuts yang mulai lepas satu-persatu.

Semua pikiran tentang Lemuria mengganggunya tanpa bisa dilucuti, dan menatap luka berliku sepanjang tiga lintang telunjuk di lengan kirinya selalu mengingatkan Seijuurou terhadap hinaan yang diterimanya sebagai seorang anggota delegasi Atlantis.

_Aku tidak tahu di mana sebenarnya ruh iblis bersarang. Di dalam mereka, ataukah justru di dalam diriku._

Sebuah pedang dalam sarung logam bersaput emas terselip di pinggang Seijuurou bagai lepas landas dari pertanggungjawaban karena sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali digunakan untuk memenggal kepala orang. Seijuurou tetap tak pernah lupa mengasah senjata kesayangannya di atas batu granit agar selalu berkilat terlebih jika tiba-tiba ada musuh datang menantang.

Tidak cukup satu, sebuah pisau pendek dengan bercak-bercak putih digenggamnya begitu erat bagaikan kulit bumi mencengkeram pokok-pokok akar. Wajah tampan dengan helaian berwarna merah makin terlihat dingin disepuh angin horizontal iklim kontinental. Sepasang mata tajam sewarna _allura_ tak berkedip, bertindak sebagai prisma kaca yang menantang spektrum sang surya untuk diburai dan saling mengadu kekuatan melawan busur retina.

Kapal ekspedisi milik Atlantis, _Poseidon_, bergerak membawa Seijuurou menuju Barat Laut.

Bukan hanya sekali ini saja sang Kapten memimpin ekspedisi pencarian ilmu pengetahuan dan keperluan diplomatis. Masalahnya, memang baru kali ini ada manusia tengik yang berani menggores luka vertikal menyedihkan seperti itu—padahal Seijuurou tidak sedang mengajak berdagang lebih-lebih menantang berperang.

_Menghinaku, kuartikan sebagai sebuah permohonan dari kalian untuk mati beramai-ramai._

Benar, Seijuurou menerjemahkan leret merah di atas dermis yang terbubuhi ramuan obat itu sebagai sebuah ajakan perang. Ia telah mendapatkan hinaan dari bangsa Lemuria, sebagai bayaran atas ajakan baik junjungannya—sang penguasa Atlantis—untuk berdamai dan saling bertukar kebudayaan meski Atlantis dan Lemuria dipisahkan oleh rentangan samudra.

Sebuah suara gertak dan seretan menggugah Seijuurou dari lamunan.

"Berlutut!"

Sang Kapten tak mau membuang waktu untuk sekedar menoleh ke belakang—anak-anak buahnya, para awak kapal yang bodoh, rupanya memang suka mencari-cari perkara.

"Kapten, ada seorang penyusup di kapal kita."

Sebuah laporan yang tidak terlalu menarik perhatian Seijuurou.

"Bunuh saja."

Pemuda itu tetap berdiri tegap memandang lautan lepas.

"Kapten Seijuurou?"

"Apa kalian belum kuajari cara membunuh orang?"

Seijuurou sebenarnya lebih berharap melihat sirkus lumba-lumba yang bermain akrobatik di udara, daripada harus berurusan dengan tikus-tikus kecil yang suka mencuri perhiasan bernilai remeh dan sudah pasti akan disemprot uap beracun dalam bilik penjara setelah kapal mereka bergerak menepi.

Di belakang Seijuurou, Tetsuya didorong kasar hingga tubuh kecilnya tersungkur.

"Oi, berlutut pada kapten kami!"

Pandangan Tetsuya menyuarakan protes nonverbal.

_Kapten kalian bukan kaptenku_—kristal kuprum sekunder sang pemuda cantik menatap jengah pada sosok angkuh yang sejak tadi berdiri memunggungi mereka.

Hanya helai-helai rambut merah yang bergerak, sementara tubuhnya tidak lebih dinamis dari seonggok stupa.

Tampaknya, laut memang lebih agung di mata lelaki sombong itu ketimbang sesama manusia. Mungkin baginya nyawa manusia hanya sekaleng kornet sapi yang bisa disusutkan jumlahnya kapanpun Ia mau, atau diperas begitu saja di atas kloset seperti wanita mencuci darah menstruasi.

"Kapten, apa yang harus kita lakukan pada manusia sial ini?"

Tetsuya, dalam pandangan pertama, sungguh merasa jijik terhadap identitas kurang ajar yang disematkan spontan kepadanya.

"Kapten Seijuurou?"

"Lempar saja ke laut kalau kalian merasa makhluk itu membebani kapal kita."

Mata Tetsuya kian melebar. Sang Kapten sungguh memperlakukan manusia tak lebih mulia dari benda mati. Bisa ditenggelamkan kapan saja tanpa perlu memberi pertimbangan apakah jiwa seseorang yang dibunuh juga bisa kembali untuk menuntut balas.

Sebuah erangan kecil ditangkap telinga Seijuurou, sedetik sebelum disusul bunyi lemparan paksa gelang tembaga hingga terlontar entah ke mana.

"Maaf, saya bukan penyusup."

Suara denting halus dari sang pemuda mungil mengalun di telinga sang Kapten, secara kurang ajar menelusup membelah desiran buas angin hingga Seijuurou tak lagi terfokus pada hamparan beludru biru yang terbentang di hadapannya.

"Saya hanya ingin bertamu ke tanah para Atlantan. Kenapa dianggap penjahat?"

Seijuurou memutar-mutar pisaunya dengan tumpuan satu jari tengah seakan ingin merajang seluruh partikel udara hingga tercerai-berai sampai taraf atomik.

"Bertamu," ulangnya tanpa berbalik, "kami tidak mengundangmu, kurasa."

"Tidak perlu undangan, siapapun boleh bertamu jika Ia berminat—"

Belum sempat mematikan kalimat, sebuah pisau dilempar sengit melewati pundak kekar Seijuurou.

Benda tajam itu mendarat mulus nyaris mengenai lengan Tetsuya sebelum menancap ke lantai dek, mengunci juluran jubah merahnya hingga berjodoh dengan hamparan balok-balok kayu.

"Kau bilang begitu padaku … Aku yang baru saja dihina hanya karena ingin bertamu ke tanah air orang—" Tetsuya yakin sekarang lelaki itu pasti sedang menyeringai, "—kata-katamu seperti sindiran sarkastik untukku, dasar penyusup kurang ajar."

Tetsuya tidak punya keberanian untuk mencabut pisau yang mengunci pergerakannya.

"Maaf, tapi apa yang Anda lakukan sangatlah berbahaya," gugatnya dengan suara rendah.

Tetsuya tidak menunjukkan riak berlebihan pada air muka, tapi sorot matanya berubah membara.

"Pisau itu hampir saja menancap di tapak kakiku."

Hening, sebelum sebuah hela napas pendek menjarah vakum di antara mereka.

"Begitu," jawab Seijuurou, tak basa-basi menunjukkan kesan tertarik, "sayang sekali kalau lemparanku meleset. Aku malah berharap tepat sasaran."

Tetsuya tersinggung juga, "Anda jangan bercanda. Saya bukan penjahat."

"Lalu kau siapa?" pertanyaan antiklimaks bernada retoris—Seijuurou memang terlalu malas untuk berharap diberi jawaban jujur. Tidak ada gunanya bercakap-cakap dengan calon korban.

"Siapa kau? Bajak laut, ataukah anjing laut?" sindir Seijuurou tajam.

Tetsuya menarik kain tebal pembungkus dirinya hingga menutupi separuh muka.

"Saya hanya orang yang ingin bertamu. Ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan pada kalian semua. Kepada bangsa Atlantis."

"Kalian?" untuk kali ini Seijuurou memutuskan berbalik badan, "Maksudmu, kau bukan termasuk dari bangsa Atlantis?" tanyanya langsung.

Demi mendengar pertanyaan itu, Tetsuya terdiam. Sadar bahwa dirinya telah salah bicara.

"Lalu kau bangsa apa?" lanjut sang Kapten.

"Saya … "

"Siapa?"

Tanpa menunggu Tetsuya menemukan jawaban sebagai bentuk penyelamatan, Seijuurou telah melesat, mendekat. Gerakannya yang cepat dan diluar kalkulasi sempat membuat Tetsuya membeku.

"Kau belum memberitahu namamu pada calon malaikat mautmu."

Menggunakan satu lutut sebagai tumpuan massa tubuh, Seijuurou menarik dagu Tetsuya yang tengah bersimpuh di hadapannya. Manik orbita hematit dan lilianit beradu, tudung merah Tetsuya tidak punya kuasa lagi untuk menyembunyikan sang pemuda mungil dari Seijuurou yang berniat melakukan kudeta. Jembatan jarak di antara mereka yang tadinya tersulam dalam serat-serat kuantum telah rubuh dan hanya tersisa setipis membran plasma.

Tetsuya Kuroko tak bisa berpaling, Seijuurou Akashi menjaring seluruh dirinya dalam paksaan untuk tak melepaskan tatap mata satu sama lain.

"Kau kembalilah bekerja," Seijuurou mengusir anak buahnya tanpa berpaling dari Tetsuya, "tikus kecil ini biar aku yang urus. Aku masih punya sepotong sosis di dalam kamar. Ia pasti akan suka dengan jamuanku."

Anak buahnya patuh. Seijuurou mencabut pisau yang meninggalkan luka menganga di bawah kaki mereka, mengusapkan bilah tajamnya dengan lembut di pipi porselen Tetsuya seakan ingin melukis aliran sungai darah di atas sana.

Tetsuya dapat mencium aroma tepung gandum di bilah logam itu.

"Kau cantik, sayangnya bodoh."

Tetsuya menelan ludah, lelaki gagah di depannya kian mendekat.

Tetsuya merasakan hangat napas Seijuurou menyepuh lembut wajahnya yang tersulap pias.

"Mari bongkar identitasmu. Sebaiknya kau jangan bermain kucing-kucingan denganku."

Dengan satu sayatan lihai, Seijuurou menanggalkan jubah merah Tetsuya dan merobek turun baju tipis sang pemuda berkulit salju, menyisakan pemandangan punggung mulus tak bercela dengan sebuah rajah kuda terbang terlukis di bawah tonjolan selangka kiri Tetsuya.

_Ilustrasi yang menarik di atas detak jantung mangsaku_—pikir Seijuurou.

"Lemuria," Ia menyeringai saat menemukan bukti otentik di atas sana, "sudah kuduga."

Rajah itu bersinar-sinar ditempa lajur jingga milik dewa senja. Seijuurou menelusuri kisi-kisi sayap yang terbentang dari perpotongan leher hingga mencapai lekuk-lekuk sangkar tulang rusuk. Jaring kolagen elastis Tetsuya jadi kanvas istimewa untuk disulam dengan titik-titik tinta. Cairan warna telah diserap dinding lengkung pori-pori hingga tak ada lagi titik sulaman tak rata. Jutaan partikel kroma menyatu terabsorbsi tanpa menggoreskan bekas cedera.

Bagi Seijuurou, semuanya merupakan kombinasi elemen minimal yang terpahat membentuk mahakarya.

Jujur saja, Seijuurou Akashi sempat terpana.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan—" Tetsuya menampik tangan Seijuurou dan memaksa pisau kebanggaannya terlempar hingga meluncur dan membentur pinggiran dek, "—ini pelecehan."

Seijuurou menyeringai, di hadapan seorang calon korban Ia tidak perlu memasang topeng aristokrat. Memaksa Tetsuya telentang dengan dirinya berada di atas tubuh sang boneka porselen, Seijuurou memborgol kedua lengan Tetsuya dalam obsesi yang memasung.

"Tolong, lepaskan saya."

Gelisah, Tetsuya mendengar detak jantung lelaki itu dalam setiap sendi napas karena benang jarak tak punya kesempatan untuk ditenun lagi.

"Tidak salah kalau aku memperlakukanmu seperti ini," Seijuurou kembali menjejak ilustrasi indah yang melekat di kanvas putih kulit Tetsuya dengan ujung telunjuknya, "kau memang orang Lemuria. Dasar menjijikkan."

Tetsuya sungguh ingin meludahi lelaki itu kalau Ia tidak ingat jika dirinya harus selalu mampu mengendalikan diri. Ia tidak ingin gagal sekarang—dan tidak boleh gagal sekarang.

"Jawab aku!"

"Bukan saya yang meminta lahir sebagai bangsa Lemuria."

Kepala bersurai biru dimiringkan ke samping demi menghindari penjara cincin visual Seijuurou Akashi. Bagi Tetsuya, lebih baik Ia memandang udara kosong daripada harus dipaksa memindai mata jijik sang Kapten yang jelas-jelas melempar kesan menghina kepadanya.

"Saya juga bukan penyusup seperti yang Anda sangka."

"Jadi apa? Kau mata-mata?" Seijuurou berbisik sinis, menempatkan wajah di ceruk leher Tetsuya, "Ataukah pelacur? Berapa aku harus membayar sewa jika ingin menggunakanmu?"

Tetsuya memalingkan wajah, tapi Seijuurou memaksanya menatap lagi.

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin kau sampaikan di balik wajah tenangmu itu," ucap Seijuurou, menarik leher Tetsuya lebih mendekat, jemari panjangnya berdecit saat menelusuri garis rahang sang pemuda mungil yang berkeringat karena gelisah dan takut, "lebih baik kau sampaikan padaku sebelum tubuhmu berakhir jadi makanan predator di bawah kapal ini. Atau kau lebih memilih ingin jadi makananku?"

Tetsuya refleks menggeleng.

"Saya ingin Atlantis dan Lemuria berdamai, tidak lebih," jawab Tetsuya sekuat tenaga—dalam genggaman tangan Seijuurou, rasanya mencari celah untuk menarik napas saja jadi teramat sulit.

"Berdamai," Seijuurou mengulangi, "impianmu itu seperti berharap ingin memasukkan mercusuar ke dalam lubang sedotan."

"Saya tahu ini terdengar mustahil, tapi saya tidak bercanda. Akan ada bencana besar jika kedua bangsa terus-terusan berselisih. Saya ingin mencarikan jalan untuk berdamai, jika diberi kesempatan hidup—dan akan sangat bersyukur jika Anda bersedia bekerjasama dengan saya," tuturnya tanpa ekspresi berarti.

Sebuah tutur yang teramat polos.

Namun, topik ini laksana kontraindikasi bagi pikiran Seijuurou yang tengah penat dan kusut.

"Bekerjasama dengan Lemuria? Serendah apa kau memandang bangsa kami sesungguhnya?"

"Maaf, tapi intinya kita sama-sama manusia."

Harga diri Seijuurou kembali tersengat, Tetsuya merasakan sepuluh cakar menancap pada kedua lengannya yang dibiarkan telanjang tanpa benang-benang garmen.

"Sakit," keluhnya spontan.

Seijuurou sungguh tak peduli.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau mengatakan itu semudah menuang gumpalan gula ke dalam teh," sang Kapten menggeram marah, "padahal Atlantis-lah yang ingin memulai perdamaian itu, dan aku serta anak buahku justru diusir setelah mereka menggoreskan ujung pedang melintangi lenganku. Kau tampaknya hanya penduduk sipil, tahu apa kau soal perdamaian? Kesalahanmu yang menyusup di kapalku adalah kesalahan yang tak bisa dimaafkan, terlebih kau sudah bersikap seolah-olah kau paling bijaksana di hadapanku. Aku bahkan tidak yakin laut mau menerima mayatmu jika kau kulempar jauh ke bawah sana."

Tanpa Seijuurou duga, pemuda manis di hadapannya masih punya keberanian menjawab.

"Saya sudah tahu akan dibunuh, cepat atau lambat," Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou tanpa gentar. Sebaliknya, bagi Seijuurou, menatap Tetsuya bagaikan bermain pendulum berkekuatan sihir—menciptakan getar yang repetitif—sedenten tapi berproses, dengan ketukan-ketukan kecil yang mengganggu pikiran rasional.

Tetsuya sedang menjahit lingkaran konsentris berlapis-lapis di sekelilingnya. Dan Seijuurou, dalam lubuknya, amat takut dilumpuhkan.

"Tapi saya juga tahu, kalau saya tidak pergi ke Atlantis, bencana itu akan membinasakan kita semua."

Seijuurou tidak bereaksi, tertegun pun tidak. Memang sudah lama didengarnya, orang-orang Lemuria memberi kepercayaan berlebihan pada mitos dan hal-hal supranatural. Berbeda dengan bangsa Atlantis yang memuja matematika, ilmu pengobatan, biologi dan filsafat, orang-orang Lemuria masih meluangkan waktu lebih banyak untuk membakar persembahan di depan berhala.

Saat orang-orang Atlantis ingin menciptakan pusat pertambangan logam terbesar di dunia dan menganggap seks sebagai kegiatan sakral yang hanya akan dilakukan secara terhormat demi menjaga garis keturunan, bangsa Lemuria berdagang dengan tata cara lama dan menganggap seks adalah kenikmatan duniawi yang bisa dicicipi sebelum dilupakan.

Atlantis dan Lemuria bagai dua sisi mata uang.

Tidak akan pernah saling memeluk, dan akan selamanya saling memunggungi.

"Aku bisa bilang … Kau ini hanya seorang pemimpi di siang bolong."

"Saya akan meraih mimpi itu, dengan segala cara."

"Terlalu optimis akan membuat orang lemah sepertimu remuk saat terjatuh."

"Tidak apa-apa. Saat saya berada dalam titik yang terendah dalam hidup, saat itulah berarti saya tidak bisa dihancurkan lagi."

"Ya. Boleh juga gayamu."

Seijuurou tahu, ada perbedaan antara dirinya dengan pemuda kecil di depannya yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Perbedaan yang saking banyaknya akan mengeringkan setumpuk pena bulu meski sudah ribuan kali dicelupkan di genangan darah sebagai pengganti cairan mangsi.

Mereka hanya akan dijemput karam jika memaksa menepi berdua.

"Siapa namamu? Tidakkah kau ingin memberitahu aku?"

Seijuurou menarik Tetsuya, menopang leher hangat dengan tangan dinginnya, menjahitkan diri semakin dekat hingga pucuk hidung keduanya saling bergesekan.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa nama calon mayatku yang paling cantik sebelum aku mengirimnya ke dasar neraka."

Sebuah jeda panjang, sebelum—

"Tetsuya," jawab pemuda beriris biru, "Tetsuya Kuroko. Sebenarnya Anda tidak perlu tahu karena kalaupun saya Anda bunuh, saya tidak akan punya batu nisan yang perlu dipahati nama."

Seijuurou menyeringai lagi sebagai bentuk perayaan bagi kepolosan Tetsuya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyusup, Tetsuya?" tanyanya.

"Saya mengambil momen saat Anda dan yang lain berintrik dengan penduduk Lemuria di dermaga."

"Kenapa kau senekat itu?"

"Saya," Tetsuya menggeleng kecil, "Tidak tahu."

Seijuurou melukiskan sepasang sudut siku-siku di kening.

"Saya hanya merasa, keputusan ini perlu saya ambil," penjelasan Tetsuya berlanjut setelah berpikir lama. "Orang-orang Lemuria sudah lama tahu tentang ramalan itu, tapi mereka merahasiakannya dari para Atlantan. Alasannya, harga diri kedua bangsa sama-sama tinggi jika harus bersatu, meski itu untuk menghindari kebinasaan akibat kutukan dewa."

"Kutukan dewa? Omong kosong kau, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya dapat melihat dengan jelas keraguan tercetak di wajah Seijuurou—untuk alasan yang sama sekali tidak Ia mengerti.

"Tidak. Saya serius, Anda bisa membunuhku. Tapi saya tetap meminta kesempatan untuk menciptakan perdamaian itu. Sekecil apapun perubahannya, itu bisa jadi sebuah penangkal."

"Penangkal?" ulang Seijuurou, "Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tak memedulikan bualan bodohmu itu?"

Tetsuya mendongak, berusaha mencemari rasionalitas Seijuurou dengan keyakinannya sendiri.

"Suatu hari nanti, tanah Lemuria dan Atlantis akan tenggelam oleh air bah hingga benua kita menghilang dan karam sebagai samudra yang terpisah."

"Apa katamu?"

Seijuurou berusaha mencari sejarah kebohongan dalam wajah tanpa ekspresi Tetsuya—dan mengeluh karena tidak menemukan satu pun jejak rekayasa.

"Jadi, kau ingin menyelamatkan keduanya agar tak jadi 'dunia yang hilang'? Terdengar heroik," komentar Seijuurou sinis, "sekaligus terdengar imbisil dan teramat naif."

"Memang benar, tapi tidak ada jalan lain. Saya harus melakukan ini."

Sayup-sayup suara lembut Tetsuya hanya terdengar bagai irama pembuai di telinga Seijuurou. Lelaki itu membiarkan Tetsuya terus berceloteh dengan nada datarnya.

"Saya tidak ingin suatu hari nanti, peradaban yang telah dibangun selama sekian ribu tahun, hanya akan dikenal sebagai potongan dunia yang hilang."

Seijuurou tersenyum samar.

"Aku sama sekali tidak percaya padamu Tetsuya, sejauh ini dalam paradigmaku kau tidak lebih dari sekedar orang depresi yang suka mengada-ada," ujarnya, "tapi aku terkesan dengan wajah seriusmu itu. Kau menciptakan keadaan yang seolah-olah ada, dan keyakinan aneh yang lebih remeh bahkan jika dibandingkan mimpi siang bolong. Tapi kuanggap kehadiranmu bisa jadi hiburan untuk memecah belah pikiran idealisku—kalau kau mampu."

"Saya sangat merasa terhormat bisa membuat Anda terkesan, tapi saya mohon perlakukan saya dengan lebih sopan karena saya bukan pelacur."

Seijuurou ingin sekali tertawa. "Maksudmu kau tidak bersedia terus kutekan di bawah tubuhku seperti ini? Bukan salahku, Tetsuya. Aku lupa diri karena terpukau dengan dongeng-dongeng sintingmu."

Perlahan Ia melepaskan pagutan jemari dari kulit selembut beludru, mengamati sosok Tetsuya—alih-alih menyandera, Seijuurou memperlakukannya sama dengan sekuntum_ hydrangea_ yang dengan kelopak putih-biru akan jadi senyawa bersama semesta jika ditanam di ladang salju.

"Aku suka pidato panjang lebarmu. Tapi aku masih belum percaya, Tetsuya. Tapi kau beruntung … Usahamu membuatku harus berpikir lagi untuk membuat wajahmu cacat, atau melemparmu jadi umpan ikan hiu."

Seijuurou mengusap bekas hujaman kuku yang berbaris harmonis di kulit pucat Tetsuya bak deretan bulan sabit yang dipecah-pecah. Udara dinamis bergerak membelai pori-pori, namun tak menebaskan ketidakpekaan Seijuurou pada keadaan sekitar semenjak kemunculan Tetsuya.

"Saya tahu tidak mudah membuat Anda percaya."

"Tidak mudah memang," sahut Seijuurou. "Bahkan bisa kubilang aku tidak akan pernah percaya padamu."

Seijuurou tahu dirinya meracau. Ia sudah lupa bagaimana seharusnya memperlakukan tawanan, Seijuurou hanya tahu dirinya sangat menyukai gerakan kecil pembuluh darah biru di balik kulit leher Tetsuya saat pemuda itu menjelaskan keadaan dunia dengan penuh semangat. Ia juga lupa bagaimana tadi Ia ingin membuat wajah Tetsuya cacat sebagaimana orang Lemuria menggoreskan hinaan menyakitkan di lengan kirinya—Seijuurou hanya tahu, bagaimana Ia bisa semerta-merta percaya jika lazuardi seindah sketsa di atas _papyrus_ sungguh-sungguh ada.

"Jujur saja, Tetsuya, aku tidak sudi menguburmu di tanah Atlantis setelah mencabut nyawamu," Seijuurou menekan ujung telunjuk di atas jalinan arteri Tetsuya untuk ikut serta merasakan denyutnya. "Aku pun tidak pernah segan menyiksa orang yang merepotkan hidupku."

Tetsuya diam saja. Menyadarkan diri, seharusnya sudah sejak lama Ia tahu, berurusan dengan para Atlantan berarti menjemput malaikat maut secara sukarela.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu di sini, tapi aku tidak tahu akan berapa hari kau punya umur setelah kaki Lemuria-mu menginjak tanah Atlantis-ku yang suci."

Dan seorang kapten kapal ekspedisi berpedang emas adalah malaikat maut yang dipilihkan dewa untuknya.

"Tapi—" Seijuurou dengan lembut kembali menarik jubah merah Tetsuya hingga naik menyelubungi pundak. Tangan Seijuurou mengusap lembut kuda bersayapnya. "—di tubuhmu yang menyedihkan ini, aku melihat ada keberanian yang aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti bagaimana orang sebodoh dirimu bisa memilikinya. Karena itu, mungkin akan lebih sopan jika kau kusambut hangat di beranda rumahku dengan secangkir teh dan camilan yang layak saat nanti kapal ini telah menepi."

Tetsuya memerangkap seluruh gerakan Seijuurou dengan pandangan takjub, memerhatikan pemuda itu bangkit dan kembali menyejajari laut lepas yang membentang seolah tanpa ujung.

"Terima kasih," ucap Tetsuya, tulus, "Anda lebih baik dari yang saya kira."

"Jangan senang dulu," sahut Seijuurou, "panjang tidaknya umurmu tergantung apakah kau bisa meyakinkan aku dengan dongeng-dongeng bodohmu itu atau tidak. Dan Tetsuya—"

Seijuurou memungut pisaunya.

"—kau perlu tahu, aku selalu memperlakukan pendusta serendah anjing."

Tetsuya terseyum kecil.

"Saya bukan pendusta."

Berjalan mendekat, Ia mematikan langkah di belakang Seijuurou.

"Saya tidak bisa membeli kepercayaan Anda. Yang bisa saya lakukan hanya berusaha membuat Anda percaya."

Seijuurou melirik sosok mungil itu. Menjajaki kurva dan sudut wajah Tetsuya yang terbingkai pigura langit dengan bintang mulai bermunculan satu dan dua.

"Apa itu artinya kau tidak keberatan mati di tanganku, Tetsuya?"

Pertanyaan Seijuurou menuai gelengan samar.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?"

"Bukan masalah takut atau tidak, tapi Anda memang bisa membunuhku," sebuah jawaban penuh keyakinan terlontar dari bibir mungil Tetsuya, "dan bisa melemparku ke laut lepas kalau tidak sudi membenamkan mayatku di tanah air Atlantis."

"Ya. Kau tahu aku tidak akan segan melakukannya, Tetsuya."

"Saya mengerti."

"Aku bisa menyelamatkanmu, sekaligus mengakhiri hidupmu."

"Saya mengerti, Kapten."

"Namaku Seijuurou, panggil saja begitu."

"Saya mengerti, Seijuurou."

Seijuurou Akashi melempar pisaunya hingga menghujam permukaan laut dan menghilang tertelan gelombang air.

"Kalau begitu Tetsuya, setelah kapal ini menepi dan melempar jangkar, kau harus turun bersamaku."

**To be Continued.**

* * *

Ditengah badai insomnia akhirnya ngetik dan entah kenapa malah bikin project multi lagi dengan ketikan asdfghjkl macam gini -_-

Adakah yang bersedia memberi kritik dan saran?


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**AkaKuro, R18, sado!Seme tapi bukan maso!Uke, mengandung interaksi chara yang—**_**maybe**_**—sarkastik.**

**Lukisan Pasir Kedua**

.

.

Tetsuya Kuroko telah berani membuka bab baru dalam hidupnya.

"Jadi kau belum pernah mengunjungi tanah suci kami, Tetsuya?"

Sebuah senyuman transparan sempat tertangkap oleh mata Seijuurou.

"Belum. Saya tidak pernah berlayar sebelum ini."

Perhatian Tetsuya teralih fokus kala memerangkap gesekan kertas teralun jadi nada _falsetto_ di udara.

"Kalau begitu peta ini bisa jadi pemandu wisata pertamamu," ucap sang Kapten, "sebelum aku mengucapkan selamat datang di tanah air yang tentu akan membuatmu seribu kali lebih takjub lagi."

Cetak biru teritori Atlantis tergelar angkuh di atas geladak. Menampilkan ilustrasi wilayah kekuasaan berlapis-lapis berupa tiga gugus daratan terpatri ketat membentuk gelang benua.

Tetsuya diam terpana.

Benua Atlantis merupakan koloni dari tiga busur pulau utama dengan ribuan anak panah yang dirantai melalui sulur-sulur anggur. Sebuah gunung berapi aktif berdiri sebagai mata cincin, berbentuk lonceng terbalik menjadi poros bagi delapan penjuru mata angin.

Satu pendapat untuk Atlantis dari Tetsuya, tempat ini pastilah irisan surga yang terbelah dan tak sengaja jatuh ke dunia.

"Di sini daerah asalku, sekaligus pusat pemerintahan … Tempat istana Atlantis berdiri."

Seijuurou menunjuk satu titik di peta. Mata ingin tahu Tetsuya tekun mengikutinya.

Persis di tengah-tengah lengkungan, Kota Atlantis sebagai empulur kekuasaan dilukis bersinar menyengat lapang pandang.

Lagi-lagi, Tetsuya tidak tahu di mana sendi kekuasaan Atlantis yang sekiranya tampak sederhana. Tanah Atlantis laksana singgasana adikara berdiri membebani kerak-kerak jelata.

"Ini hebat, Seijuurou."

Tetsuya membungkuk di atas gelaran peta dengan poni berjuntai dan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ya. Apa kau merasa punya celah untuk menghina Atlantis, Tetsuya?"

Seijuurou Akashi berdiri, dan tentu merasa berhak untuk menyeringai bangga.

"Bangsa Atlantis pasti memuja kesempurnaan," Tetsuya berkomentar tanpa sadar, membuat Seijuurou mengangkat alis sekilas. "Tentu kalian melakukan semua hal dalam kebulatan pikiran dan menera setiap perkara dalam sudut pandang ilmu pengetahuan."

"Tebakanmu memang tidak salah."

Seijuurou ingin sekali melihat sendiri proyeksi kekaguman dari lingkar mata Tetsuya, kalau saja pria kecil itu tak sekuat tenaga berusaha menghindari tatap dengannya.

"Saya tidak tahu harus memuji apalagi. Atlantis memang hebat."

"Tidak perlu heran," Seijuurou menyilang lengan, "Sejak dulu kami, para Atlantan, memang tak pernah sekalipun menjadi nomor dua."

Tetsuya dengan tulus memberikan sikap afirmatif dengan mengangguk mengiyakan.

Jujur, Ia pun setuju dengan pernyataan Seijuurou. Atlantis memang hebat—padahal baru bayangan di atas peta.

Jemari pemuda kecil beriris biru berlari menelusuri setiap garis dan guratan. Kadang berhenti sejenak, mengeja keterangan, kemudian berlari lagi.

"Kau yakin tidak akan tersesat kalau tidak kutemani menjelajah Atlantis, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou.

Tidak ada jawaban, yang ada hanya balasan tatap ragu-ragu dilempar kepada sang Kapten.

"Kau masih bimbang?" desak Seijuurou. "Takut seandainya aku berbahaya?"

"Sepertinya saya memang akan tersesat," akhirnya Tetsuya menjawab polos. "Saya butuh ditemani oleh Seijuurou."

Mungkin memang benar tubuhnya yang kecil akan begitu mudah ditelan kebesaran Atlantis.

Ia bergidik diam-diam.

"Benua ini tampaknya tidak segan menyesatkan pendatang."

Dari ilustrasi itu, Tetsuya menjadi saksi bagaimana pulau-pulau utama Atlantis saling berpeluk. Ratusan selat sempit menjulur di atas peta sebagai perpanjangan tentakel samudra. Tetsuya tahu, celah-celah pulau berperan jadi sinapsis yang sepanjang waktu tak pernah berhenti dilayari kapal-kapal raksasa.

Belum cukup sampai di situ, bukit-bukit kerdil berdiri acak di pucuk-pucuk mata angin. Sementara puluhan semenanjung besar menyokong aktivitas perdagangan hingga ekonomi Atlantis berkembang biak lebih cepat dibanding metamorfosis kecebong di musim hujan. Tentu badan Tetsuya yang kecil akan dengan mudah dilupakan dan tenggelam jika berani berkelana sendirian.

Ia memang—suka tidak suka—sangat membutuhkan Seijuurou jika ingin berpetualang di dalam belantara megah yang bisa kapan saja mendigestinya sampai tamat.

"Lalu mau sampai kapan kau mau tertegun?" Seijuurou menyindir, "Ini baru gambar, kalau melihat langsung bisa-bisa kau pingsan sia-sia karena terlalu banyak menahan napas, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menggeleng kecil sebagai pembuka jawaban.

"Apa saya tidak boleh terpana?" protes datarnya dijeda satu kedipan polos, "Saya terkagum-kagum."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya."

Kalau saja Tetsuya Kuroko adalah seorang teman lama, Seijuurou Akashi pasti sudah sedari tadi menepuk pucuk kepalanya karena gemas.

"Terserah kau saja. Berdecaklah sepuasmu."

Seijuurou membebat kain linen hitamnya hingga mengulir melingkari sabuk, kemudian menerapkan sebelah tangan menarik kursi kecil di balik meja kayu.

Ia meraih sebatang jam pasir berpinggul besar, membaliknya hingga butiran halus terjun mengaliri celah sedikit demi sedikit.

Partikel-partikel kasar menjalin isi, memutilasi kosong dalam ruang interspasi. Seijuurou mengamatinya lamat-lamat sekedar untuk memberikan waktu bagi pikirannya menyeleksi bahan renungan, selain hanya mengolah bayangan wajah manis Tetsuya—selalu begitu sedari tadi.

_Dewa ternyata masih punya keberanian untuk berusaha mencuri perhatianku melalui makhluk biru ini._

Dari permukaan kaca cembung, hati Seijuurou tertawan lagi kala menilik bayangan paras cantik Tetsuya terpantul dalam hamburan.

_Sialan._

Sang Kapten buru-buru membuang pandang. Ada pasang aneh mengombak di balik dadanya saat mencuri lirik pada Tetsuya. Sebuah kegelisahan yang mengganggu, dan getaran halus yang timpang dan terasa murahan.

Seijuurou benci memandang manusia sebagai bulan yang jatuh dari langit—tapi Tetsuya bahkan lebih cantik dari bayangan bulan yang terlukis di atas permukaan danau.

Penat, Seijuurou ingin sekali memijat pelipis. Ia juga manusia biasa yang bisa disengat oleh naluri-naluri purba seperti keinginan untuk menyentuh dan disentuh.

"Seijuurou?"

Panggilan halus Tetsuya membuyarkan lamunan panasnya tentang gelegak androgen dan aktivitas cakar-mencakar di atas ranjang.

"Ya," sahutnya dingin. "Butuh bantuan lagi?"

Tetsuya menatapnya seperti bayi kucing. Sungguh Seijuurou ingin menculiknya ke dalam karung dan membawanya pulang sebagai oleh-oleh dari pelayaran.

"Sebenarnya saya—"

"Oh ya, Tetsuya. Ada satu hal yang mengganjal untukku dan belum kukatakan padamu," kebiasaan Seijuurou memotong omongan orang lain membuat Tetsuya sempat mengerjap kesal, "kuda terbangmu itu … Aku harus lekas mengulitinya begitu kita sampai di kota."

Tetsuya mengerling keberatan.

"Tidak. Tolong jangan menghapusnya, ini satu-satunya segel yang menunjukkan bahwa saya adalah seorang—"

"Seorang Lemuria murahan," potong Seijuurou, "perlukah aku menyobek segelmu agar kau berhenti mengingatkan aku siapa dirimu, Tetsuya?" lanjutnya sarkastik.

"Apa Seijuurou memang belum bisa menerima saya sebagai orang Lemuria yang bertamu?"

Jawaban untuk Tetsuya hanya berupa perpindahan jam pasir yang didorong beberapa inci ke depan.

"Seijuurou seharusnya sudah bisa bersikap baik padaku seperti halnya memperlakukan tamu."

"Diamlah."

Tidak ada celah bagi Tetsuya untuk menghindar saat Seijuurou menarik jubah berbahan ringan yang melapisi tubuh rampingnya.

"Siapa memangnya kau sampai berani mengaturku?"

Mata membara sang Kapten berkilat sengit.

"Saya tidak berniat untuk mencari masalah," Tetsuya berusaha membela diri. "Seijuurou selalu salah paham."

"Penipu," desis Seijuurou, "aku membenci Lemuria dengan seluruh hidupku. Termasuk membencimu."

"Lepaskan saya."

"Kalau aku tidak mau, kau mau apa?"

Tetsuya diam, tidak mampu berkelit saat lengan kekar Seijuurou menarik tubuhnya dengan paksa.

Mereka terjahit tanpa jarak. Seijuurou sampai dapat merasakan detak jantung Tetsuya berderap membentur dadanya.

"Apa jawabanmu atas kebencianku ini, hm?"

"Saya—"

"Katakan, Tetsuya."

Seijuurou menjilati tubuh Tetsuya dengan pandangan mata. Kulit pucat sang pemuda mungil terlihat begitu renyah di mata Seijuurou. Sungguh membangkitkan selera makan bagi karnivora lapar yang sudah lama tidak pernah mencicipi daging buruan.

Seijuurou tanpa sadar menelan ludah, ingin mengunyah sekujur tubuh Tetsuya seperti selada. Disajikan sebagai isian roti isi, menusuknya sepuas hati, kemudian Seijuurou berniat menyantapnya habis di atas ranjang hingga peluh mereka sama-sama turun berceceran sampai terbangun telanjang esok pagi.

Tetsuya muncul sebagai alat yang sempurna untuk melayaninya.

"Kau memang cantik, Tetsuya. Jika saja kau bukan Lemuria, itu akan lebih bagus."

"Saya sangat membenci Seijuurou," sebuah jawaban tangkas memangkas belukar delusi di kepala sang Kapten yang mulai berteriak minta santapan, "saya sangat membenci Seijuurou yang selalu melecehkan saya."

"Persetan dengan pendapatmu tentangku," sebuah seringai bermain di wajah tampan Seijuurou, "mau apa kau kalau kubilang aku menginginkanmu malam ini?"

"Saya ini laki-laki, dan bukan budak yang dikirim dari tempat pelacuran. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan isi kepala Seijuurou, sehingga memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimp—"

Hati Tetsuya berjengit ngilu ketika mendengar suara mata pedang berderit, ditarik kasar dari sarungnya.

"Kau pilih pedang tumpulku, atau pedang ini—terserah."

Tetsuya menunduk, ujung benda tajam kebanggaan Seijuurou bisa kapan saja membelah tubuhnya.

"Kau orang pertama yang berani menghakimi orientasi seksualku, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mati-matian tak sudi menangis, apalagi meminta maaf.

"Seijuurou keterlaluan," hanya itu makian yang terlempar dari bibir pucatnya.

Dan sebagai balasan, pedang Seijuurou meluncur hampir menggaruk sisi tengkoraknya.

Tetsuya semakin memucat melihat bilah tajam itu terbanting dingin di atas lantai.

Seijuurou belum puas dan kembali menarik tubuhnya.

"Persetan denganmu. Aku ingin kau menuruti aturan mainku karena kupikir kita sudah sepakat," sebuah bisikan bernada mengancam serasa menusuk gendang telinga Tetsuya. Intimidasi Seijuurou terhadapnya begitu keras, ketakutan terakumulasi dalam benak Tetsuya mengajaknya sejenak berkontemplasi tentang alam setelah mati.

"Aku tidak menerima satu rengekan, apalagi protesan kurang ajar. Aku menginginkanmu, dan kau turuti aku. Itu ganjaran yang pantas untuk orang asing yang berani cari mati menyusup kapalku."

Tetsuya dibanting kasar ke lantai. Entah darimana asalnya, sebuah kain tipis cemerlang bersulam benang emas tiba-tiba dilempar ke atas tubuhnya.

"Siram tubuhmu dengan air bunga, lalu kenakan busana itu," Seijuurou berbalik badan, "Kutunggu kau di bilik pribadiku. Kau punya waktu untuk bersiap-siap sampai tetesan itu berhenti."

Tetsuya menatap jam pasir Seijuurou nanar bagai menghadapi sapaan malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Turuti aku," sebuah titah tak terbantahkan kembali dilempar. "Kalau perlu jual dirimu padaku."

Suara deritan pintu mengawali bantingan metal yang bergema.

Kepergian Seijuurou meninggalkan kontras yang tak mungkin diseberangi Tetsuya.

Mungkin bagi Seijuurou Akashi dirinya hanya bayangan yang berjalan.

Tetsuya merangkak pelan di atas lantai, meraih gagang pedang Seijuurou dengan sebelah tangan.

"Bukan hanya Seijuurou yang bisa bermain pedang … "

Pemuda kecil itu menatap kosong hingga peta Atlantis-nya mengabur tanpa disuruh.

Pasir halus yang mendera deras ke dasar gelas belum juga habis separuh.

* * *

Seijuurou Akashi sedang menghadapi setumpuk perkamen saat mendengar suara ketukan.

"Siapa?"

Tak ada jawaban untuknya.

Ia kembali menulis. Bara kecil lentera minyak bergoyang pelan di balik panel kaca bening, memberikan nuansa dekoratif sekaligus berusaha menyuplai penerangan meski tak terlalu memadai.

Sesekali pokok pena bulu angsa dicelup dalam suspensi pekat. Saat digunakan menulis, suara ujung runcing menendangi serat-serat kertas memenuhi ruangan sepi.

Seijuurou sudah beralih pada gulungan kedua saat ketukan itu kembali terulang pelan.

"Masuklah."

Suara engsel tembaga bergeser, pangkal persegi panjang yang beradu dengan lantai terayun menimbulkan bunyi derit perlahan.

"Apa saya mengganggu?"

Mata semerah bintang Antares menyipit saat melihat profil cantik menguak diri dari balik pintu yang terbuka malu-malu.

"Tidak. Masuklah."

Sosok Tetsuya Kuroko dipersembahkan pada Seijuurou Akashi melalui satu ayunan lebar seberat puluhan kilogram.

"Selamat malam, Seijuurou."

Pikiran waras Seijuurou lagi-lagi mendapat cobaan. Wangi bebungaan datang menyerbak memunculkan impresi liar ke dalam lumbung otak. Mencumbu lengkung saraf olfaktori, aroma wangi perlahan mengirimkan sinyal animalistik untuk diolah nakal dalam pusat integrasi.

Luminositas Tetsuya Kuroko tunai menimpa mata Seijuurou, dengan lihai jadi kiriman impuls merambati jalinan lengkung saraf yang bertugas menyetrum pikiran sadarnya.

"Seijuurou … Kenapa?"

"Jangan memandangku seperti melihat ayam berenang, Tetsuya."

Bagaikan air hara terangkut dalam pembuluh kayu, dengan daya kapiler berbahaya sesosok kecil pemuda bermanik kilap apatit berhasil menggenangi celah-celah pikiran waras sang Kapten.

Seijuurou jarang tertarik pada orang lain—sama sekali jarang—entah orang lain yang dimaksud adalah manusia ataukah makhluk astral, selera sang Kapten mungkin terlalu tinggi untuk dapat tergapai orang biasa.

Namun, mungkin sosok di depannya itu memang tercipta berbeda.

Belum ada belasan detik Tetsuya mendekat, Seijuurou Akashi sudah tak segan mengartikan pemandangan cantik di depannya sebagai 'sebuah godaan besar'.

"Selamat malam juga, Tetsuya. Kupikir tadi aku belum menjawab salammu."

Melengkapi kain tipis yang menawan keterlaluan, mahkota bunga bakung yang dijahit dalam jembatan sulur terpasang melingkari kepala—Seijuurou sungguh tak bisa menebak darimana Tetsuya mendapatkan aksesoris feminin seperti itu. Seijuurou hanya tahu, dirinya memang terpana.

Untuk beberapa detik, keduanya hanya saling bertukar pandang—dengan Seijuurou yang berdecak kesal karena sama sekali tak menemukan cela pada lawan mainnya.

"Kenapa Seijuurou memandangi saya?"

"Tidak. Kau hanya terlihat," Seijuurou berdeham kecil sebelum mengalihkan fokus, "lumayan."

Bohong, Seijuurou heran ternyata dirinya juga bisa berdusta. Buktinya, Ia tak berani mengomentari bahwa Tetsuya Kuroko sempurna bertransformasi. Si Lemuria tidak lagi bergerak-gerik ala pemuda serba canggung. Balutan linen merah pucat dengan jahitan cahaya kroma emas melilit pekat di tubuh rampingnya.

Tetsuya membiarkan leher dan pundaknya tak tertutup sehelai benang pun, membiarkan udara malam mengendus dan membawa aroma wangi kulitnya terkirim kontan menggoda naluri primitif dalam benak Seijuurou.

Sang Kapten sempat mengeluh kecil saat sadar dirinya salah mengambil pena.

Langkah kaki telanjang Tetsuya berderap teratur mengalahkan senandung ujung pena menari. Seijuurou diam-diam melirik, menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana lembaran kain tipis serupa selendang terbelit menggoda sebagai ganti ikat pinggang.

"Apa saya mengganggu?"

Tidak dijawab.

Pusat bahasa di otak Seijuurou nampaknya bermutasi akibat radiasi kosmik berjuluk sinar mata polos mencurigakan. Di mata lapar Seijuurou, Tetsuya lebih molek dari batang jam pasir. Kulit saljunya seakan menyembunyikan banyak rahasia yang begitu ingin dipecahkan dalam sebuah ekspedisi pencarian harta karun.

"Kau benar-benar datang, ya? Ternyata kau berani mati juga, Tetsuya."

Senyuman tipis tersimpul samar. "Seijuurou yang menyuruh saya datang."

Perhatian sang Kapten tampan lunas terjarah. Ia memalingkan wajah sejenak, menarik napas dalam. Kembali menenggelamkan ujung pena bulu hingga terbalut cairan hitam. Seijuurou menjodohkan ujung lancip di atas hamparan kertas buram. Gaya tarik bumi menempelkan ulasan tinta dengan kertasnya, tapi sepertinya Hukum Gravitasi Universal sudah tidak berlaku bagi sang Kapten karena Ia telah tertarik dalam daya magis lain yang membuatnya tak bisa berpikir benar.

"Seijuurou masih bekerja?"

"Ya."

"Membuat laporan untuk atasan?"

"Begitulah."

Bohong lagi.

HIDANGAN TENGAH MALAM YANG LEZAT, SELAMAT MAKAN—mungkin ini akan masuk salah satu daftar keanehan dunia, tapi memang itulah yang ditulis seorang Seijuurou Akashi.

"Kalau begitu saya akan kembali lagi nanti."

"Jangan pergi. Kemarilah, Tetsuya."

Dokumen-dokumen berisi barisan ilmu ketatanegaraan dicampakkan beserta pena bulu dan kolom tintanya.

Seijuurou berdiri, tangan kanannya terulur, betisnya spontan mendorong kursi hingga bergeser menjauh dan memberikan jeda yang lebih leluasa untuk bermain akrobat di udara.

Tetsuya tidak berpikir lama untuk mengiyakan permintaan Seijuurou.

Mereka sama-sama berjalan mendekat bagai terperangkap dalam pengaruh medan magnet.

Seijuurou baru kali ini merasa ingin sekali bermain boneka. Wajah Tetsuya, disepuh cahaya remang-remang, tampak cemerlang melebihi seorang mempelai wanita di mata Seijuurou. Helai pucatnya menyala keperakan dalam penerangan minimal, membuat Tetsuya bagai sebuntal lampion cantik yang menyita perhatian dan membuat Seijuurou dibakar dalam tungku animo liar.

Aroma bunga sama sekali tidak membuat penciumannya beradaptasi. Momen stensilan yang seharusnya terasa remeh dan murahan, semakin lama justru semakin membuatnya gila.

Seijuurou merasakan kepalanya berdenyut.

Ia kelaparan. Benar-benar kelaparan. Ia ingin segera menancapkan taring kemenangan di atas kulit indah Tetsuya. Berpikir untuk memerawani ladang salju berliku-liku dengan jejak-jejak merah sebagai manifestasi dari gairah yang mendidih. Ia berminat benar melukis di atas kanvas mulus dengan pokok ranting serta memuaskan rasa ingin tahu dengan bergerak lincah menggali ceruk buritan.

Saat itu, bagi Seijuurou Akashi, Tetsuya Kuroko adalah jantung alam raya yang berdegup dan terus berdegup.

"Kau layani aku, Tetsuya."

Omong kosong tentang Lemuria dan Atlantis, biarkan saja konflik dua peradaban dijadikan topik ringan untuk menemani mereka minum teh lemon esok hari.

Kemunculan Tetsuya dengan senyum tipisnya membuat api imajinasi Seijuurou terkibas-kibas di udara terbuka.

Mata besar Tetsuya bagaikan sebuah planet yang hidup, dan Seijuurou bersedia meninggalinya secara sukarela.

Tangan kekar Seijuurou terulur memerangkap pundak telanjang Tetsuya.

Hati Tetsuya berjengit risih. Pintu metal menawarkan jalan untuk melarikan diri dan Tetsuya hampir tergoda untuk lekas berlari. Tapi melihat Seijuurou lupa diri bagai serangga kecil yang terjerat benang laba-laba beracun, Tetsuya mengurungkan niat untuk menyerah dan tetap memutuskan untuk maju berperang.

"Kau cantik, Tetsuya."

Mata semerah darah menyala dalam gulita. Seijuurou Akashi memeluk Tetsuya, dan mencium bau logam menyengat.

Fokus matanya jatuh, Ia menyeringai.

Sang Kapten bukannya tak tahu, Tetsuya Kuroko menyembunyikan pedang di balik punggungnya.

Tetsuya menyingkir, naik ke ranjang Seijuurou tanpa disuruh. Tapi kain licin yang tersingkap membuat Seijuurou ingin menyeka peluh.

"Kau benar-benar membakarku, Tetsuya."

Seijuurou melompat, bersiap menerkam mangsa.

Fabrik tipis seharga sepuluh keping emas dirobeknya dan dihempaskan layaknya sampah tak berharga. Aroma tubuh Tetsuya lebih wangi dari asap dupa, membuat Seijuurou semakin menggenang liar dalam bayangan nakal untuk lekas merangkum Tetsuya tanpa ampun. Ia ingin memanggang makhluk empuk di hadapannya dalam sebuah kecupan panas sampai matang—dan Seijuurou Akashi selalu membenci penolakan.

"Jangan segan-segan, Seijuurou."

"Terima kasih tapi aku tidak meminta izin."

Seijuurou memang tak akan segan. Ia berancang-ancang memulai pelayaran. Dimulai dari mencicipi bibir Tetsuya bagaikan pasir hisap dan mengasah deretan gigi dengan lidahnya.

Garmen hitam yang membalut tubuh Seijuurou telah dilemparkan, impas mengiringi busana Tetsuya yang kini tak lebih baik dari sepotong kain penuh robekan.

Sulit bernapas, Tetsuya meremas seprei kuning pucat yang tergelar jadi alas di bawah tubuh mereka.

Telapak tangannya dingin menahan sesak, Tetsuya menjambak benda mati seolah mencari pertolongan. Seijuurou menerapkan cumbu di bibirnya tanpa ampun, sembilan guratan konsentris tercipta fatal sebelum ujung sprei sehalus sutra tertarik paksa, beberapa jalur benangnya terlepas dari simpul-simpul jahitan yang semula berjajar rapi.

"Hentikan, Seijuurou."

Mata Seijuurou menyipit tersinggung. Ciuman dalamnya telah kurang ajar diinterupsi tanggung.

"Tetsuya."

Terlebih, logam berbahaya terkutuk itu dikeluarkan dalam momen yang sungguh tidak pada tempatnya.

"Singkirkan benda busuk itu, Tetsuya."

"Tidak mau."

Mata pedang berkilat milik Seijuurou bersilang horizontal siap membelah leher sang Kapten.

Seijuurou sungguh heran, Tetsuya bertindak dalam posisi siap memutilasi orang dengan tetap mempertahankan wajah datar tanpa emosi.

"Singkirkan kataku."

"Tidak mau. Saya tidak bersedia digertak."

"Tetsuya!"

"Seijuurou-lah yang mengundang saya ke mari. Saya datang memenuhi undangan."

Sungguh, demi Atlantis yang tak pernah sekalipun kalah, Seijuurou telah muak dengan omong kosong ini. Memang salah Tetsuya Kuroko jika tiba-tiba hasratnya mendadak mati. Memang salah Tetsuya Kuroko yang sudah membangkitkan sisi terliarnya—sebagai predator pemangsa, sekaligus sebagai pembunuh.

Seijuurou sungguh kesal. Ia tidak jadi berlayar di danau impian, terpaksa melemparkan dayungnya yang terlanjur bergoyang dengan penuh kemarahan.

Ada rasa benci meniup geloranya hingga menghilang padam seketika.

"Candaanmu sungguh tidak lucu, Tetsuya."

Tak ada respon balikan.

Terlampau gusar, pedang di tangan Tetsuya berhasil direbut dan dibanting jatuh oleh Seijuurou yang marah besar.

Seijuurou melompat dari tempat tidur, memandang Tetsuya dengan tatapan jijik.

"Lemuria murahan," desisnya tajam, "Sebuah kesalahan besar kalau aku sempat berpikir ingin menidurimu!"

Seijuurou Akashi sudah terlanjur dibuat murka.

"Sei—"

Tetsuya ketakutan melihat amukan Seijuurou yang dilepas tak main-main.

Kalap, Seijuurou mengobrak-abrik seluruh barang di atas meja hingga terbanting berjatuhan. Lentera yang masih menyala berguling, mendarat tepat di atas ceceran perkamen, minyak tanah dalam tabungnya tumpah, bara kecil menjalar meniti aliran hingga menjilat ujung-ujung dokumen. Kertas-kertas berharga tersepuh panas hingga ujung-ujungnya remuk jadi abu, sebelum akhirnya padam semuanya meninggalkan suara desis mengerikan.

Tetsuya menutup telinga mendengar bunyi benturan. Gagang pedang yang jadi sumber malapetaka ditendang keras hingga meluncur menumbuk dinding. Benda itu kemudian melenting kembali, dan berbalik arah hingga menghantam kaki meja.

Tetsuya bahkan takut untuk bernapas.

"Seijuurou, hentikan."

"Diamlah atau kupancung lehermu."

Tetsuya mengunci mulut, lebih memilih menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan kain seprei yang terkoyak dibandingkan harus menggugah Seijuurou yang tengah menarik jarak dan tak bisa didekati.

Ada rasa bersalah yang memasung Tetsuya untuk terus bertahan di bilik sunyi itu hingga tak berani melarikan diri alih-alih memaki. Sebagai akibatnya, Ia hanya duduk meringkuk di sudut tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

Seijuurou Akashi pun sama sekali tak mengusirnya.

"Sialan."

Pemuda gagah itu hanya diam menjambak rambut di bibir ranjang, duduk memunggunginya sepanjang malam dengan punggung telanjang dan sisa-sisa kemarahan yang masih belum padam.

Seijuurou membiarkan Tetsuya bertanya-tanya dalam kegelapan

Tubuh sang pemuda cantik nyatanya tak kunjung disentuh oleh sang Kapten hingga pagi datang.

* * *

"Akhirnya!"

Matahari terbit selalu menjanjikan cerita baru—dan Tetsuya harap, bisa merobek cerita hari kemarin.

"Atlantis!"

Ada seseorang berteriak girang. Baru kali ini Tetsuya melihat sendiri para awak kapal menggulung layar, dan bagaimana mata jangkar diluncurkan hingga menikam bentala dermaga.

"Merapat! Merapat!"

Seijuurou Akashi tidak memberinya ucapan selamat pagi.

"Di mana kudaku?"

Seijuurou berjalan menuruni tangga kapal.

Merasa tidak punya pilihan, Tetsuya mengekor dari belakang.

"Selamat datang, Kapten Seijuurou."

Mereka disambut hamparan semenanjung Tenggara Atlantis dengan sinar matahari hangat dan langit biru seluas mata memandang.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan melapor kepada Raja."

Tetsuya hanya diam disepanjang pagi meskipun pasir putih di bawah alas kakinya sangat menggoda untuk dijadikan lintasan lari.

Seijuurou pun tak banyak membuang waktu untuk meliriknya. Kejadian semalam masih menimbulkan luka basah di hati keduanya.

"Kalian membawakanku tumpangan?"

Seijuurou didekati salah seorang anak buah. Mereka berbicara cepat tanpa memedulikan Tetsuya.

"Kalian larung semua peti yang berisi buah tangan untuk Lemuria. Tapi kalau merasa sayang kalian boleh bawa pulang untuk dijual, atau kalau mau silakan sedekahkan kepada fakir miskin. Yang penting aku tidak mau benda-benda itu membusuk di kapal kebanggaanku. Ada pertanyaan?"

Seijuurou memberikan perintah, sementara Tetsuya berusaha bersembunyi di balik tunik berwarna perak yang diberikan sang Kapten sebagai pengganti kain linennya yang telah koyak dirobek.

"Aku akan langsung pergi ke kota. Kalian bereskan yang ada di sini."

Tetsuya tahu ada begitu banyak tatapan tak suka datang menghujani punggungnya. Ia hanya bersikap tenang—dan berpura-pura tak peka. Namun, sebuah ujung telunjuk besar tiba-tiba lancang mencolek pundaknya.

Seorang anak buah Seijuurou—Tetsuya tak tahu namanya—mendekat dan berbisik, "Kau yakin kau orang Lemuria? Apa aku salah kalau kubilang … Dari bentuk mata dan rahangmu, kau lebih mirip orang Athena?"

Tetsuya, di balik selubung kainnya, terkesiap kaget.

"Tidak," Ia buru-buru menyahut, berusaha tetap tenang, "Anda salah tebak. Saya memang dari Lemuria."

Tetsuya buru-buru menjauh, mendekat pada Seijuurou yang masih sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Si anak buah menyeringai dari jauh, Tetsuya bisa melihat mata liciknya berkilat puas seolah telah berhasil menelanjangi kebohongan si pemuda cantik bulat-bulat.

Tetsuya menelan ludah, anak buah usil iseng melakukan gerakan potong leher seraya mengerling jahil ke arahnya.

"Kapten Seijuurou, ini kuda milik Anda."

Terlalu sibuk bergulat dengan pikiran gelisahnya, Tetsuya terkejut saat melihat Seijuurou sudah berdiri menatapnya dengan ekspresi 'terpaksa menunggu'.

"Mau di sini sampai kapan?"

Tangan kanan sang pemuda gagah terlapisi sarung tangan hitam, secara konsisten tergenggam menahan juluran tali kekang. Seekor kuda putih bersurai emas menunggu untuk lekas ditunggangi. Pelana sewarna karamel menawarkan singgasana khusus untuk mereka berdua.

Bingung, Tetsuya masih tak berani buka suara. Ia mengamati Seijuurou takut-takut. Khawatir akan diremas habis dalam telapak tangan seperti bijih-bijih galium.

"Apa yang kau pandangi itu, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou bertanya santai, tidak ada ekspresi tertarik di wajahnya. Tapi Tetsuya heran, entah kemarahannya semalam hilang ke mana.

"Kau mengamatiku?"

"Tidak, Seijuurou," Tetsuya memutuskan berbohong.

Bagai sebuah lukisan surealis dengan pasta warna-warni yang mengusik imaji, baru kali ini Tetsuya tercengang demi seorang laki-laki.

"Kalau begitu, naiklah."

Tetsuya menelan ludah, menimbang-nimbang. Mulai merasa ada yang janggal dengan pikiran dalam kepalanya—yakin kalau memang _mulai _ada yang janggal.

"Kenapa diam saja? Apa perlu kucontohkan?"

Tidak sabar menunggu, Seijuurou melompat ke punggung kudanya terlebih dahulu.

"Giliranmu, Tetsuya," sang lelaki berhelai semerah nyala litium tak berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi muaknya. "Atau kau mau kutinggal di sini?" lanjutnya sengit.

Tetsuya perlahan berjalan mendekat.

Jubah peraknya terkibar anggun, sesekali pucuknya jatuh menyapu pasir.

"Saya—" Ia mengangkat wajah, "—berada di atas kuda ini … Berdua dengan Seijuurou?"

"Jadi kau mau berjalan kaki, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya terkejut, Seijuurou menarik tali dengan sengaja hingga kudanya meringkik gaduh.

"Baguslah. Kudaku jadi tidak perlu bersusah payah menahan beban dua manusia."

"Tidak. Saya ikut dengan Seijuurou," sahut sang pemuda mungil—tapi langsung menyesal begitu sadar suaranya terucap penuh harap. "Tapi … Itu kalau boleh," lanjutnya segan.

Siapa tahu Seijuurou masih dikibasi dendam. Tetsuya gelisah memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Naiklah."

Seijuurou menepuk bagian depan pelana, memundurkan tubuh untuk memberikan ruang bagi Tetsuya.

"Saya di belakang saja Sei—"

"Kau di depanku," sambar sang Kapten, "ada masalah?"

Tetsuya terdiam, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

Tentu saja Ia takkan pernah berani membantah lagi.

"Lalu kau tunggu apalagi? Naik, Tetsuya."

Sumbu kesabaran Seijuurou dari lahir tidak tercipta terlalu panjang. Ia tidak terlalu suka manusia yang suka mengulur waktu. Dan demi aura kewibawaan sang Kapten yang memancar keterlaluan, Tetsuya merasa harus menurut hingga akhirnya bersedia melompat dan mendarat mulus di hadapan Seijuurou yang terlanjur menyeringai diam-diam.

"Maaf."

Ia memucat, Tetsuya bergidik saat punggungnya bersentuhan intim dengan dada batu sang Kapten.

"Kau tampak gugup, Tetsuya."

Seijuurou mengibas juluran tali dalam genggaman. Kuda putihnya bergerak membelakangi ombak. Berlari meninggalkan jejak-jejak bundar di atas hamparan pasir. Peliharaan Seijuurou yang gagah bergerak cepat menendang bayangan seolah ingin meninggalkan sandi-sandi rahasia.

"Berpegangan, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya Kuroko dan Seijuurou Akashi terbawa serta di atas punggungnya.

Tetsuya, dengan seribu satu perasaan tak nyaman, dan Seijuurou yang secara naluri sangat menyetujui momen ini terjadi.

"Maaf … Bisakah Seijuurou membuatnya berjalan pelan-pelan?"

"Tidak, kita bukan sedang berwisata."

Tetsuya tidak berani melepaskan telapak tangannya yang menekan leher kuda, Seijuurou Akashi berekspresi tenang di belakang. Tidak berkeinginan mencolek apalagi menjatuhkan dagu di pucuk kepala Tetsuya.

Kala itu, hati sang Lemuria masih serupa orbital kosong, dan Seijuurou Akashi berusaha memenuhinya dengan jutaan enigma.

"Seijuurou, bisakah—"

"Kenapa kau sangat ketakutan, hm?"

Tidak sampai lima menit, siluet cemerlang mereka telah pergi meninggalkan keramaian dermaga.

Tetsuya tak berani melirik ke belakang. Ia takkan melihat mercusuar. Ia hanya akan menemukan wajah Seijuurou Akashi yang tak pernah berhenti melirik dirinya.

Karena itulah, Tetsuya bertahan memandang ke depan.

"Jangan pucat begitu," Tetsuya benar terkejut saat mendengar suara bisikan, "kau tidak sedang berkuda dengan hantu."

"Saya hanya takut Seijuurou masih marah," jawabnya jujur.

Sebuah senyum tipis tersimpul di bibir Seijuurou, namun Tetsuya tak sempat melihat.

"Kita belum banyak berkenalan. Kau seorang murid perguruan, anak pedagang, ataukah apa?"

"Saya seorang pelukis pasir," jawabnya.

"Benarkah? Lukislah aku kalau begitu."

Tetsuya membentuk garis tipis di bibirnya. "Kalau Seijuurou?"

"Aku bandar judi."

"Apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Aku menghabiskan dua pertiga waktu hidupku dengan berlayar."

Kuda putih mereka berlari semakin cepat. Pasir pantai yang dipijak semakin banyak menyimak jejak.

"Seijuurou, soal kejadian yang tadi malam … ano—maafkan saya."

"Kenapa?" sambar Seijuurou, "Kau mau tanya apakah aku terluka? Tentu saja iya."

"Kira-kira apa yang bisa saya lakukan sebagai permintaan maaf?"

"Menuruti aku mulai hari ini."

"Menuruti apa?"

Seijuurou memandang jauh ke depan, sementara Tetsuya masih menunggu jawaban.

"Seijuurou?"

"Aku akan menghapus rajah menjijikkan di dadamu dengan tanganku sendiri setelah kita sampai di kota," tandas sang Kapten, "aku tidak sudi bersabar untuk menerima dua kali penolakan darimu, Tetsuya. Jadi kuminta, mulai hari ini bersikaplah lebih jinak padaku."

**To be Continued.**

* * *

Terima kasih banyak kepada …

**Saory Namikaze Athena, Bona Nano, Yuna Seijuurou, sera, Suki Pie, Thalia Tetsuna, Karui Hikari, Katsukatsu,** **Myadorabletetsuya,** **Ningie Cassie, ** **Monggu. **dan **setmefreeeeee**

Saya nggak tahan untuk nggak bikin LupaDiri!Seme. Kwakwakwa. Masih belum saatnya AkaKuro jatuh cinta satu sama lain di fanfik ini. Saya penganut definisi pasaran, nafsu lebih dangkal daripada cinta (aseeek) dan 'menyentuh' nafsu tampaknya lebih mudah bagi seorang kapten-kapal-yang-sudah-betahun-tahun-hidup-jadi-single-fighter-di-laut-sehingga-hampa-tanpa-belaian-pendamping-jiwa (waikz bahasa gue dangdut banget coba) XD

Etto, satu lagi, fanfik Pip Pop! akan saya update bergantian dengan fik aneh ini …. Belakangan saya nggak bisa ketawa jadi updet Pip Pop! saya pending dulu. Semoga minggu depan sudah jalan lagi. ehe

See you next chap …


	3. Chapter 3

Ini adalah catatan kepala _seseorang _yang sedang sakit kepala.

**Halaman pernyataan kepemilikan.**

**(*) Kuroko akan lekas dipindahtangankan dari Tadatoshi Fujimaki kepada Akashi Seijuurou.**

**Kuroko**: Apakah _gay relationship _sudah ada sejak jaman pra Diluvian? Saya sedang memikirkan cara-cara terbaik untuk melakukan _harakiri._

_Cintaku manisku_, siapa peduli dengan semua itu. Uang dan tahtaku akan selalu berguna untukmu. Aku bisa memperalat penegak hukum, juga perangkat lunak pembuat dokumen untuk menceritakan bagaimana perjuanganku mendapatkan dirimu:** Akashi** (sebuah pernyataan penuh penekanan).

Mungkin semakin jauh cerita, skenario ini akan jadi makin sialan. Sabarlah, sayang. Sabar.

Kuroko berharap setidaknya Ia dapat peran jadi seorang bi. Tapi Akashi setiap detik ikut menyumbang sedekah mobil _SUV_ kepada pengurus kuil supaya doanya tentang jodoh lekas-lekas terkabul.

… Akashi jelas tidak mau jadi pengagum rahasia Kuroko sampai lansia.

**FIN FIN FIN (for A/Notes yang penuh formulasi delusif, jangan menuang saya dengan minyak jelantah, ya.)  
**

* * *

**WARNING:** **R18.** Author semprul lupa minum obat. Genre rujak gado-gado, mengandung bondage rasa vanilla milkshake dan isu sensitif berupa unsur larangan LGBT (dalam masyarakat kuno) yang terus-terusan dilanggar. Konflik komplikasi, mungkin butuh serombongan dokter dengan spesialisasi berbeda untuk memperpanjang nyawa. Mengandung serangkaian usaha implisit-isme yang semoga berhasil diterapkan (agar tidak tercium aroma porno menyengat dari wajan penggorengan).

Glosari _to the point_ hanya berisi satu kalimat saja, **M rated is created to prevent children to read.**

AkaKuro, side pair AoKise.

Selamat membaca, ya.

* * *

**Lukisan Pasir Ketiga**

.

.

Seijuurou Akashi memang harus curiga.

Jangan-jangan Ia sudah terlanjur jadi pangeran kesiangan.

"Kenapa, Tetsuya? Aku sudah cuci tangan."

Uluran lembut sebenarnya sudah cukup untuk menjadi pertolongan Tetsuya. Tapi Seijuurou masih menambah porsi perhatian dengan memberi bonus seulas senyum anonim. Ia berharap bisa jadi tumpuan saat loncatan kaki mungil serapuh tulang daun berniat turun dari punggung kuda. Dan Seijuurou juga sudah tidak berharap untuk melirik sibakan kain yang tak sengaja mewariskan plakat marmer berupa sepasang paha seindah matahari terbit.

"Terima kasih."

Seijuurou sama sekali tak menyangka tawarannya akan tertolak secara sepihak.

"Saya bisa turun sendiri, Seijuurou."

Suasana yang melesak di antara mereka sepertinya butuh gerakan pemanasan.

Kurang lentur, terlalu kaku, terkesan penuh ketidaktulusan.

"Baguslah."

Tetsuya yakin, ketika memberikan balas tatap untuk Seijuurou dengan wajahnya yang bertahan inersia, Ia memang gugup. Sedang tak terlalu lihai menangani degup jantung yang sulit sekali diajak berbohong. Sekaligus tidak tahu juga, mengapa singkup simulakrum ciptaan mereka terasa begitu mengambang.

Satu hela napas pendek terdengar menjeda suara dalam Seijuurou.

"Kau turun saja sendiri kalau begitu."

Ada keganjilan menyedihkan, semakin lama semakin menumpuk seperti cucian dalam keranjang. Tapi Seijuurou sedang tidak terlalu bersemangat mencari imunisasi kecewa. Ia mendapat penolakan, titik. Harga dirinya memang diparut, titik titik titik. Sang Kapten hanya melepas sarung tangan dalam diam, berniat menyampirkan sembarangan di lungkang pelana, dan tidak pernah berhenti melirik Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba meloncat tanpa perhitungan—kemudian, Seijuurou hanya mengerutkan kening melihat pemuda cantik hampir tersungkur mencium batu jalanan.

"Kenapa tidak mau kubantu, kalau tahu keseimbanganmu ternyata tidak sebagus orang kebanyakan?"

Sebuah sindiran kaustik, terdengar jelas ingin menyudutkan. Juga sebuah pembalasan dendam yang sepadan. Seijuurou tak lagi mengulurkan tangan sebagai tawaran bantuan. Ia lebih memilih bersilang lengan, mata menyergap tubuh ringkih Tetsuya yang berusaha mengembalikan keseimbangan. Tidak ada gerakan lebih, Tetsuya sudah terlalu banyak merepotkannya.

"Saya tidak selemah itu untuk selalu minta tolong pada Seijuurou, jadi saya menolak."

Kepala batu, selalu saja begitu. Tapi Tetsuya memang mulai terbiasa dengan diktum-diktum Seijuurou yang selalu terdengar menggigit, dan Seijuurou juga mulai terbiasa dengan keoptimisan Tetsuya yang selalu berpotensi memunculkan disharmoni.

Mungkin mereka sama-sama terlahir sebagai pembawa bencana, tapi tampaknya adaptasi inheren yang sebenarnya tidak diharapkan sudah mulai terjadi.

Tapi mereka tetap saja butuh pemanasan.

"Jadi kau pikir kau bisa bertahan hidup di sini tanpaku … Walaupun hanya untuk seminggu?"

Tetsuya diam saja, menepuk-nepuk bagian depan kain halusnya yang sedikit tersapu tanah.

"Hei."

Mata _amaranth_ Seijuurou menghujam dalam pada sosok bertunik perak yang tak segan membuat eksistensinya mulai terasa sia-sia.

"Aku bertanya untuk dijawab, Tetsuya," benar, Seijuurou Akashi memang masih penasaran. Seumur-umur, baru Tetsuya Kuroko, manusia anomali yang berani membuat pertanyaannya meleleh percuma tanpa tersuguhi jawaban. "Apa perjalanan denganku sebegitu membosankannya untukmu, hingga kau tertidur di atas kuda, dan saat terbangun suasana hatimu berubah kacau sampai tak bersedia bicara padaku, Tetsuya?"

Memang, Seijuurou tidak menyesal telah menyelipkan nada sengit dalam suaranya.

Tetsuya, lagi-lagi, terdiam.

_Tidak, dan tidak. _

Ia tahu apa jawaban yang sebenarnya, tapi tidak yakin bahwa dirinya ingin mengatakan kejujuran itu pada Seijuurou bahwa_—saya hanya ingin Seijuurou menjelaskan, bagaimana Seijuurou dan wajah arogannya bisa seenaknya menyadap alam mimpi saya. Ini sebuah penjajahan mental, saya tidak suka bentuk asli pikiran saya dicuri._

"Tetsuya."

Rasa gugup membuatnya lebih memilih untuk mengangguk, dan Tetsuya tak membiarkan sang Kapten tahu jawaban hati kecilnya. Jawaban yang paling jujur, jawaban yang paling memalukan karena memimpikan Seijuurou rasanya sudah masuk kategori abnormal.

"Saya hanya …," berdusta dengan mempertahankan ekspresi hambar adalah keahlian Tetsuya, " … merasa sangat bosan sampai tidak sengaja ketiduran. Maaf."

"Oh. Begitu."

Lawan mainnya tampak menerima. Namun, diantara kalutnya, pemuda mungil bermanik oksigen solid masih sempat membuat hipotesa kecil-kecilan. Mungkin Ia harus belajar merumuskan banyak kebohongan mulai hari itu, dan harus berusaha tetap tenang meskipun tiba-tiba Seijuurou dengan sengaja meraup ujung jemarinya yang gemetar tanpa sedikitpun menunjukkan rasa enggan.

"Ayo kita masuk."

Risih bergandengan, Tetsuya menarik tangannya selekas mungkin.

Seijuurou tampak keberatan. "Aku merasa kau semakin gencar ingin menjatuhkanku, Tetsuya."

Hening. Jendela visual Tetsuya melebar, Seijuurou melecutkan sebuah klausa yang dialunkan dalam nada menuduh, tetapi tetap terdengar lembut dan terkesan ingin menetralkan atmosfera canggung di antara mereka.

"Tidak. Saya tidak pernah berniat begitu. Seijuurou jangan salah paham lagi. Saya hanya merasa aneh kalau ada dua lelaki bergandengan tangan."

Seijuurou tersenyum dengan mudahnya. Entah mengapa Tetsuya berubah merasa tenang—dengan sama-sama mudahnya.

"Terserah kau saja. Kau masuklah dulu ke dalam toko, Tetsuya. Akan kupanggil seseorang yang bisa kumintai tolong untuk menambatkan kuda."

Seijuurou berjalan menjauh, berbicara cepat dengan seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tadinya sedang sibuk menumbuk biji-biji kopi. Tetsuya Kuroko ternyata butuh waktu lama untuk memutuskan respon.

Detik bermonolog seperti pasien sakit jiwa, menyisipkan jeda panjang sebelum telunjuk runcing Tetsuya akhirnya terangkat ragu-ragu.

Menunjuk etalase kaca, Ia memutuskan untuk memanggil Seijuurou.

"Maaf—"

"Masuk sajalah, Tetsuya," Seijuurou ternyata mengesampingkannya, sebelah tangannya sibuk menggali beberapa keping uang tembaga dari dalam kantung kain perca. "Ya, tolong tambatkan di seberang sana. Kalau bisa di tempat yang teduh saja. Biasanya kudaku ini sering gelisah apabila melihat bayangannya sendiri saat beristirahat, terima kasih banyak."

Sadar diabaikan dan dilarang bertanya, Tetsuya perlahan mengetuk pintu toko yang terbuka dengan kecanggungan penuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tetsuya?"

Ketukan Tetsuya berhenti, Ia menatap Seijuurou Akashi yang kembali berjalan mendekat menghampirinya.

"Agar kita tidak kelihatan seperti pencuri," jawab Tetsuya dengan kenaifan tak kira-kira. "Saya harus mengetuk pintu."

"Pencuri apa maksudmu? Pembeli adalah raja, Tetsuya. Dan kita berdua adalah calon raja."

Muak dan keheranan, dua ekspresi paling tipikal Seijuurou Akashi ketika dirinya dipaksa menghadapi sebuah momen irasional. Ia memandang Tetsuya dengan mata menyipit, ingin mempertanyakan semua unsur ganjil dalam diri Tetsuya yang selalu saja membuatnya merasa sedang diajak bercanda—bercanda dalam sebuah teater komedi yang sama sekali tidak membangkitkan selera tawa.

"Kau akan kuajak berbelanja, bukan kuajak bertamu, Tetsuya."

Sinis, Seijuurou tiba-tiba berkeyakinan kepala Tetsuya memang sempat terbentur batu karang di Lemuria sebelum bertemu dengan dirinya.

"Masuk sajalah, kau tampaknya terlalu gemar menyampahkan waktuku."

* * *

Melawan arus manusia yang mengaliri jalan setapak kecil di jantung pasar, sebuah gulungan papirus tanpa sengaja ditendang oleh seorang anak kecil yang tengah riang berlari-lari.

"Masih ada pula bagian untuk hari ini? Cih, orang-orang kerajaan seharusnya meluangkan lebih banyak waktu untuk mengerjakan hal-hal yang lebih berguna, daripada kegiatan mereka hanya memboroskan sari kayu untuk mencatat berita tentang para pendosa besar. Memalukan sekali."

Ratusan ucapan sengit bernada seragam selalu terdengar bagai untaian mata rantai panjang.

"Aku ingin meludahi mereka yang menodai perserikatan suci antara cawan dan mata pedang."

Satu lagi sejarah hitam dipaksa terhapus dari tanah Atlantis. Peradaban rupanya juga berperan ganda jadi meja hijau peradilan. Berita yang seharusnya ditunggu untuk dijadikan pelajaran, akhirnya hanya jadi bagian dari kecipak kotor yang poros lumbung basahnya diinjak kaki bergantian. Gulungan yang seharusnya bernilai edukasi tercebur ke tengah genangan berbau darah ikan, tercerna lumat sampai jadi konsentrat dalam hitungan jam, dan selalu begitu akhir riwayat media penyampai warta penuh provokasi yang dibagikan secara cuma-cuma oleh para kuli tinta.

Cawan adalah rahim yang hakiki, dan mata pedang adalah penusuk sperma.

Jadi, bagaimana segalanya bisa dipisahkan dengan adegan ranjang dua pisau bersilang?

"Aku justru lebih tertarik jika mereka memikirkan sebuah hukuman mati yang lebih membangkitkan gairah daripada sekedar menyuruh terpidana berjalan di atas lempeng besi panas."

Ya, nama orang yang mereka hujat memang disamarkan, latar belakangnya dijadikan rahasia. Tapi wajah mereka, bagaimana kisah mereka yang terlarang, semua orang masih ingat. Begitupun dengan bunyi desis daging yang terpanggang, bunyi sumpah serapah penduduk yang lebih berisik dari kicauan burung-burung, dan klimaks suara mata tombak yang menghujam memecah lambung sang terpidana mati saat Ia berusaha berlari dari kewajibannya menapaki jala besi pencabut nyawa.

* * *

Suara ayunan pintu terdengar sangat berderit sebelum daunnya dibanting lagi sampai menutup.

Tidak berapa jauh dari markas para bedebah tukang gosip, komentar-komentar sumbang yang sedang jadi primadona di tengah masyarakat tampaknya tidak berhasil mencapai telinga dua anak manusia.

Salah siapa, kalau kicauan para penyumpah memanglah kalah dari suara-suara—

" … nggh, Daiki-cchi. Ah … A … a … ahn."

"Ryou … ta … ah … hah … hah."

"Dai … ki … chhi … "

Salah siapa, mereka hanya sedang lupa diri di balik dinding rumah kubik sederhana.

"Ryouta."

Daiki Aomine memanfaatkan buletin berita dalam perasan tangannya jadi lakban untuk menyegel desahan panas Ryouta Kise-nya.

"Kalau aku mencintaimu … Memangnya mereka mau apa?"

Suara kecupan, satu.

Suara desahan, dua.

Suara hisapan, tiga.

Suara kuluman, empat.

Suara pacu jantung kesetanan, lima.

"Daiki-cchi."

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima—kembali lagi jadi satu.

_… bersatu._

_… berdua._

_… tidak ada lagi angka tiga._

Ah, persetan semua. Mereka sudah lupa alfabet dan hitung-hitungan.

Dari A sampai Z hanya ada A, H, dan N. Dari 1 sampai 10 hanya tinggal ada 1.

... bersatu lagi. Dan tidak akan pernah bosan menjadi satu.

Tubuh Ryouta Kise diluluri _saliva_, pelumas Daiki Aomine mendapat restu personal untuk menggaraminya.

"Seandainya saja aku dan Daiki-cchi memiliki sebuah planet tersendiri. Tidak usah terlalu lebar … Asalkan aku dan Daiki-cchi bisa bebas bercinta di mana-mana."

Mereka menyemburkan darah. Namanya gairah. Daiki menyusuri setiap sudut dan radian tubuh kekasihnya seperti menghapal jadwal perburuan serangga musim panas. Ryouta menjambak rambutnya, mencakar punggung telanjangnya, kelopak bibir ranum bertumpang tindih, memancarkan emisi panas untuk saling membakar satu sama lain.

Keduanya mendidih. Bola mata biru _lobelia_ berlari was-was mengejar _amber _hangat yang mengerjap pedih lantaran terlalu parah menahan perih. Tombak trisula Daiki sudah bersiap-siap mengirisnya secara bilateral, membuat Ryouta pasrah dan hanya bisa meremas pundak Daiki sebelum dibimbing untuk segera memasang posisi bungkuk udang. Ia telah menandatangani perizinan mental untuk bersedia dijadikan obyek tunggal dalam kegiatan eksploitasi ilegal, dan demi Daiki, Ryouta tak pernah keberatan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita dihukum mati, Daiki-cchi?"

"Persetan. Semua orang akan mati, bodoh."

Tapi bagi Ryouta apa yang terjadi adalah preservasi, dan yang bertanggungjawab untuk membuat laporan pada komandan adalah nafsu birahi. Mungkin mereka akan menulis bersama-sama pula. Tapi sebelumnya, Ryouta harus mengizinkan Daiki melukis sketsa dengan cairan hidupnya.

"Jangan bertanya macam-macam Ryouta, aku tidak mau melemas lagi."

_Cit. Cit. Cit._

Ia patuh saja. Dan ketika Ryouta berjengit, Daiki memelintir sengit.

_Tuk. Tuk. Tuk._

Ada tumpang tindih irama antara librasi pendulum bodoh dan tumbukan lidah merah dengan pangkal paha yang sudah dipijat sampai muntah darah.

Ia mengetuk apikal sensitif Ryouta, karena Daiki tak pernah mau jadi tunawisma.

_Aku tak pernah merasa memiliki rumah untuk berpulang selain di atas tubuhmu._

"Daiki-cchi."

"Sudah berapa ratus kali kau menyebut namaku, Ryouta?"

Ryouta tersenyum disela keinginannya untuk menangis dan menjerit. Ada kalanya memanggil dia yang tercinta menjadi sesuatu yang teramat menyenangkan untuk selalu diulangi dan terus diulangi. Tidak peduli segala sesuatu di sisi mereka hancur berantakan. Persetubuhan kadang-kadang bisa menjadi kegiatan pelepasan susila yang berimbas teramat kurang ajar.

"Hei … Buka matamu, Ryouta. Tatap aku, bodoh."

Semua elemen di ruangan sempit itu mendapatkan efeknya. Terutama badai Katrina yang menerjang seisi meja. Semuanya bergoyang, mereka telah salah memilih tempat bercinta di ruang makan. Tapi salah siapa kalau kesalahan itu tidak mereka rasakan salah—mereka menyesal karena sama sekali tidak menyesal.

Daiki kebat-kebit, peluh bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya.

.

.

… _kekasihku hanya bisa menyanyikan satu lagu._

… _siapa bilang Ia buta nada, buta lirik._

… _sedari tadi Ia menghiburku dengan nggh … nggh … hnggh …!_

… _dan semuanya terlalu mencekik untuk dilewatkan begitu saja._

… _sebagai audien subjektif, aku ingin memberikan _standing applause_ meriah, boleh berikan kesempatannya?_

_Terima kasih. Terima kasih._

_Aku akan menyusuri terowongan merah kekasihku yang berkedut, berdenyut, berkerut-kerut._

_Di dunia ini cuma ada aku, kamu,_

_Bangga menjadi pencetak karbondioksida  
_

_... dan oksigen._

_Yang tidak pernah habis mendukung kita dari belakang sambil membawa spanduk._

_._

_DAIKI-CCHI … KAU BUAT AKU BEROTASI. AKU PUSING, DAIKI-CHHI. AKU MAU LAGI._

_._

_Jadi cinta itu apa?_

_... ekstasi, barangkali?  
_

_._

_._

_._

Mungkin Satsuki Momoi akan memaki-maki ketika tahu rumahnya dijadikan tempat Daiki dan Ryouta menjalankan permainan panas mereka. Semuanya berantakan, tak lebih baik dari suasana miris selepas gempa tektonik. Cangkir kalium silikat terguling memuntahkan kelopak_ rosella_ dan air gulanya. Kuah kaldu sapi titipan sang tuan rumah untuk sup makan malam lupa dijerang. Kaki meja bergoyang-goyang. Keranjang buah-buahan tumpah, tiga butir jeruk menggelinding jauh.

Tapi Daiki masih sempat meraih sekotak sabun dari lemak nabati sebagai surfaktan untuk melicinkan senjata mereka.

"Daiki-cchi …."

Dimulai dengan sebuah adegan pijat berantai.

"Terus … "

Awalnya biasa, lama-lama luar biasa.

Ryouta menguncikan kedua tungkai di atas pundak kekar Daiki.

"Kau lupa diri hm, Ryouta?"

Mereka sudah terlanjur mendidih. Lantai buruk di bawah sepasang tubuh polos dibanjiri peluh hingga menderukan komposisi nada berdecit-decit. Jemari Daiki dikulum dalam, buku-buku jari memerah akibat terlalu banyak bergulat di antara gigi dan lidah.

Ryouta menjilati dari atas ke bawah. Adil. Milimeter demi milimeter. Berantai. Penuh perhitungan. Seakan-akan si pirang sedang mendapat tugas mengurutkan konstelasi bintang.

Mereka bahkan sudah lupa bahwa di dalam kamar masih ada ranjang.

Tapi dapur buruk pun bisa jadi planetarium untuk menikmati keindahan semesta.

"Sakit …. "

Semesta Daiki pepat tersulap jadi Ryouta.

" … Daiki-cchi."

Hisapan Daiki menyegel jeritannya. Punggung lelaki yang mengendalikan permainan ruam penuh gurat cakaran. Tindak akuisisi buas Daiki mengompresi Ryouta hingga lumat di bawah tirani. Hanya ada sedikit ruang untuk bernapas, dan mengeluh, dan berteriak bisu memanggil nama masing-masing.

Daiki membenci aturan, Ia juga membenci detik jam yang berjalan. Ia hanya ingin meningkahi pinggul Ryouta sebagaimana berlatih memetik senar.

"Persetan dengan semua orang. Kau milikku, Ryouta."

Daiki pun tak puas-puasnya meniti dua pasang lingkaran sejajar, menatap mata Ryouta dan menemukan akar dirinya menancap di dalam sana tanpa diganggu bayangan orang lain.

Suara robekan pedih mengiris cincin otot sfinkter, sebelum Daiki Aomine memuntahkan seluruh intisarinya. Ryouta Kise akhirnya remuk dalam genggaman seperti nasi dalam kepalan. Tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini.

"Aku tahu … Kau memang tidak pernah bisa menolakku, Ryouta bodoh. Akui saja."

Semoga ciuman mereka tidak akan pernah jadi salam perpisahan.

"Aku … Memang sangat … Mencintai Daiki-cchi."

Bumi yang teramat membenci roman terlarang akhirnya menjadi pasir pecah di bawah kaki mereka.

* * *

Seijuurou meninggalkannya mengamati meja berpelitur yang terjejali puluhan macam buah segar.

"Tolong bungkuskan lima butir jambu yang paling bergetah."

Tetsuya tidak mengikuti langkah Seijuurou yang menarik kursi di depan balok-balok kaca patri.

"Ada apa? Kau tampak sangat keheranan, Tetsuya."

Tidak ada balasan untuk komentar Seijuurou yang diberikan kepadanya. Langkah kaki kecil membawanya berkeliling di dalam toko penuh sesak barang-barang.

Bangunan yang memerangkapnya dan Seijuurou tak berukuran terlalu besar. Tetsuya memutari semuanya, mengamati satu-satu. Mengelus pisau besar pembelah pantat durian, label harga dari lempengan triplek, karung-karung besar berisi buah persik, tumpukan pisang dalam kotak kayu yang menyengatkan bau karbit, langit-langit rendah penuh juluran benang laba-laba, dan hifa primordial jamur tiram yang entah kenapa bisa tersasar di antara tumpukan mentimun, semangka, dan buah mentega.

Sikap Tetsuya yang serba terpesona—jujur saja—membuat Seijuurou merasa curiga.

"Kau belum pernah diajak orang tuamu berbelanja, Tetsuya?"

Seijuurou menyilangkan kaki. Mengamati saja. Menelan semua perasaan disonansi ketika melihat Tetsuya mirip anak kecil yang baru sekali dilepas bermain di lapangan. Sang Kapten juga merasa harus menyipitkan mata heran, berbanding terbalik dengan manik sesium Tetsuya yang sepanjang waktu selalu tampak berbinar-binar.

_Apakah Ia benar-benar malaikat yang baru dilempar dari surga, dan baru berkenalan beberapa hari dengan bumi dan seisinya?_

Tangan kecil berwarna pucat akhirnya mendapat kesempatan bermain neraca.

Tetsuya meletakkan sebutir apel dan menahan napas saat melihat pergerakan tuas logam yang jatuh karena berat sebelah.

"Seijuurou tahu nama alat ini?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Dan tanpa merasa perlu menunggu balikan dari Seijuurou, Tetsuya dengan antusias bertingkah lagi dengan mengambil sebutir labu kuning dari keranjang rotan.

Kedua sisi timbangan mendapatkan beban yang tepat serasi. Dua sisi berjungkit-jungkit, memanfaatkan momentum panjang hingga akhirnya berhenti mencapai titik setimbang.

"Saya belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini di Lemuria."

_Tidak mungkin. _Seijuurou makin merasa tidak habis pikir—_apakah Ia benar-benar bukan orang buta yang baru sembuh, atau mantan tahanan yang diisolasi sejak lahir dan baru dilepas dari kurungan?_

"Tetsuya," sadar merasa ada kejanggalan besar, akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk menguji teori, "ambil ini."

Seijuurou melemparkan kantung uang ke dalam pelukan Tetsuya.

"Berikan satu keping uang perak pada Nyonya yang menjaga toko."

Diam. Menimang-nimang kantung perca berat di kedua tangan, Tetsuya jelas tampak amat kebingungan.

"Kenapa Tetsuya?"

Ia tidak bisa menjawab Seijuurou. Memilih bertindak lain, isi kantung perca itu akhirnya dituang di samping kertas daftar harga. Berjatuhan semuanya, menimbulkan suara bergemerincing. Gamang, Tetsuya melihat keping-keping berkilap tercecer dengan jumlah yang begitu banyak. Ada yang kuning pucat, ada yang kelabu, kuning kehitaman, putih berkilauan, bahkan ada yang hitam legam.

"Saya harus … Memberikan yang mana?"

Tetsuya belum pernah melihat uang sebelum ini. Ternyata benda itu tidak sesederhana namanya.

Tetsuya menelan ludah. Benda di hadapannya mulai terasa mengerikan ketika dikawani oleh tatapan mata curiga dari Seijuurou Akashi. Tetsuya terjebak. Ia tidak tahu mana uang perak yang dimaksud. Apakah yang bergambar malaikat telanjang, apakah yang bergambar burung _Phoenix_, apakah yang memuat ilustrasi bunga kosmos dengan kumbang madu. Ia tahu perak adalah logam. Sebuah buku dari seseorang yang disebutnya guru pernah memberi tahu padanya. Tapi kalau harus berurusan langsung, Tetsuya kebingungan harus menggunakan yang mana.

"Seijuurou, saya—"

"Kau yakin tidak bisa menggunakan uang, Tetsuya?"

"Saya hanya," Tetsuya tidak berani berputar balik, "sedikit bingung saja."

Seijuurou berdiri, berjalan menghampiri Tetsuya, memandangnya keheranan seolah Tetsuya bukan manusia.

"Yang benar saja," desis Seijuurou, "berapa banyak orang di luar sana yang menjual harga dirinya untuk pundi-pundi benda itu, dan kau … Malah tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya untuk bertransaksi. Jangan bercanda, Tetsuya, orang Lemuria seingatku sudah tidak lagi menggunakan sistem barter untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari."

"Saya memang bingung. Seijuurou jangan memandang seperti itu kepada saya."

"Kenapa kau selalu protes terhadap apa yang kulakukan, Tetsuya?"

Bukannya ingin melawan, tapi Tetsuya tetap saja merasa risih ketika emisi panas mata rubidium terang Seijuurou menyapunya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Kau ini," sang Kapten kembali bersuara. Pelan tapi menyengat, "benar-benar manusia, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Tetsuya langsung, "saya memang manusia. Seijuurou sangka saya apa?"

"Makhluk metafisika. Apa aku salah sangka?"

"Tentu saja iya."

"Tetsuya …," Seijuurou menekan suara, "Bukankah kau tahu aku sangat membenci para pendusta?"

"Saya berkata benar," Tetsuya masih berusaha menyusun sebuah usaha pembelaan diri, "Saya memang manusia, Seijuurou. Saya berdiri menginjak tanah. Lihatlah kaki saya."

"Kau ini polos ataukah licik? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti, Tetsuya."

"Seijuurou, percayalah pada saya."

"Aku selalu ingin percaya padamu, Tetsuya—"

Seijuurou memasukkan seluruh uangnya yang dicecerkan Tetsuya ke dalam kantung perca dan melempar satu koin pucat pada wanita paruh baya yang membawakannya sekantung buah penuh getah gatal.

"—tapi sifat dan gerak-gerikmu sendirilah yang membuatku selalu terhambat untuk percaya."

"Saya tidak ingin membunuh Seijuurou, sungguh," Tetsuya berusaha keras membuat sebuah ekspresi meyakinkan, "justru Seijuurou-lah yang sebenarnya berbahaya untuk saya. Dan saya tetap percaya."

"Jadi kau percaya padaku, hm?"

Tetsuya kontan terdiam.

"Apa kau benar-benar percaya padaku, Tetsuya?"

Ia masih saja diam.

"Aku bertanya untuk kau jawab, Tetsuya."

"Ya."

Akhirnya, sebuah anggukan menjadi epilog yang membuat Seijuurou lugas bermain seringaian.

"Saya percaya pada Seijuurou."

Nuansa canggung itu melentur sudah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Bersemangat, Seijuurou meraih kantung buahnya, menyimpan ketip uangnya, dan menarik tangan Tetsuya yang sudah mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Seijuurou, saya masih bisa jalan sendiri."

"Diamlah. Katamu kau percaya padaku."

Tidak ada gunanya protes, sang Kapten terlanjur memaksanya mengikuti langkah keluar pintu.

"Seijuurou, pelan-pelan. Jangan menarik saya. Tangan saya sakit."

"Diam kubilang."

"Tapi saya tidak suka diseret seperti ini."

"Persetan dengan pendapatmu. Buktikan kalau kau benar manusia, Tetsuya. Buktikan kalau kau benar-benar makhluk mortal yang bisa mengaduh dan merengek. Aku sangat berharap kau tidak mengecewakan aku lagi untuk kali ini. Atau akan ada pertumpahan darah yang akan mengirimmu melihat kematian lebih cepat. Jadi kau suka atau tidak suka, aku tetap akan menjelajahi tubuhmu."

* * *

"Seijuurou … "

"Ya? Belum puas memanggil namaku puluhan kali sedari tadi, Tetsuya?"

"Bukan begitu."

Bagi Tetsuya Kuroko, tidak meraih Seijuurou Akashi saat kuda berlari dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan adalah sebuah usaha mempertahankan harga diri.

"Saya khawatir kita akan terpental ke jalanan."

Tapi velositas yang terlampau tinggi sebenarnya adalah sebuah kesengajaan.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menurunkanmu di tengah jalan. Sengaja, ataupun tidak."

Seijuurou menarik tali kekang, Tetsuya terbanting ke belakang.

Tubuh mungilnya mendarat mulus di dada bidang Seijuurou.

Tetsuya buru-buru menunduk malu.

Salahkan hukum kelembaman.

… _sebuah benda akan selalu mempertahankan posisinya jika tidak ada gaya luar._

Tetsuya hanya berusaha mempertahankan posisinya, secara naluri, secara harga diri.

Tapi gaya tarik dari Seijuurou berpengaruh padanya, jauh melampaui batas elastisitas, menginjak-injak nilai ambang kekuatan hingga akhirnya Tetsuya mendapatkan gravitasi yang benar-benar baru.

Panik, Tetsuya akhirnya bersedia melonggarkan ego, meski tetap saja sebal karena tidak bisa melihat pemandangan Kota Atlantis di malam hari. Dan dada bidang Seijuurou menjadi opsi tunggal untuk bersandar, untuk dipilih sebagai satu-satunya perisai.

Tetsuya berpendapat, lebih baik memejamkan mata daripada memucat karena ketakutan.

Tapi lengan kekar Seijuurou tak lepas melingkari pinggangnya bagaikan ingin membagi keberanian.

"Kita akan segera sampai, Tetsuya. Tapi kau masih punya setengah jam kalau ingin tidur bersandar di dadaku."

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Saya tidak mengantuk."

"Kuharap kau akan segera mengantuk, kalau begitu."

Suara tapal kuda beradu dengan jalanan berbatu, Tetsuya dan Seijuurou terlonjak-lonjak di atasnya. Isi pikiran dalam kepala mengorbit seperti gasing berputar. Tetsuya dan Seijuurou tanpa sadar telah disulap oleh aturan perasaan—menjadi satelit bagi satu sama lain. Menjadi medan gravitasi personal tanpa pernah saling menyadari apa yang tengah berproses di dalam hati mereka.

Tapi naluri kecil yang berteriak kadang-kadang masih bisa didengar.

_Bagaimana kalau Seijuurou tahu jantung saya berdetak sekencang ini …._

_Bagaimana kalau Tetsuya tahu panas tubuhku mulai menderu-deru …._

_Tidak normal, saya punya ketertarikan aneh pada seorang laki-laki. Saya harus memanggil tabib lain kali._

_Aku tidak sudi jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi aku merasa mulai terganggu. Aku bisa terserang demam tinggi kalau tiba-tiba Ia mengusap dahiku, atau diam-diam meniup telingaku._

Dan lagi, seribu satu hal yang memiliki korelasi pekat dengan semua itu.

Mental dan hati mereka, mencatatnya satu demi satu.

_Aku yakin mulai ada yang salah._

_Saya lebih yakin mulai ada yang luar biasa salah._

Jangan-jangan iblis sudah mulai ambil bagian menggoda. Magnet mereka juga kembali ambil bagian—menelusup, memberikan daya kerja, menarik kedua kutub agar tak lagi berlawanan.

Meracuni semua keraguan yang berdiri sebagaimana sebuah benteng pembatas.

Tembok penghalang itu sudah mulai menunjukkan alur retak-retak.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin tidur, Tetsuya?"

"Seijuurou ingin sekali saya bersandar, ya?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi siapa tahu kau mau."

Seijuurou membawa Tetsuya menyusuri gang sempit, membawanya menyusuri rumah-rumah minim sanitasi, kemudian kuda mereka berbelok tajam. Menukik. Memperlihatkan irisan dunia yang lain.

Berdecak kecil, Tetsuya belum pernah sama sekali melihat bangunan-bangunan megah berkubah tinggi dengan gerbang menjulang menggapai langit. Patung-patung malaikat berukuran raksasa—yang di ujung jalan sedang bermain harpa, di pokok pertigaan membawa perisai dan tombak bersepuh emas, yang di pinggir kanal besar duduk menangis di atas tiruan tumpuk-tumpuk jerami—semuanya dipahat berjajar tak terputus, menjadi pagar pembatas jalan, menyemarakkan jalur-jalur arteri Kota Atlantis.

Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada bukit-bukit hijau, tidak pernah terlihat ada bagian tanah cadas atau padang pasir yang kering dan tidak menjanjikan apa-apa.

Tetsuya yakin, masyarakat Atlantis pasti sangatlah sejahtera. Obor-obor sebesar tubuh orang dewasa dengan ukiran naga dan singa, mulai dinyalakan bersamaan sebagai perayaan untuk menyambut malam. Matahari sudah menutup mata di balik perbukitan. Ia dan Seijuurou menjadi pelancong yang terlalu terlambat. Tapi mereka sama-sama menikmati perjalanan singkat itu. Terlihat jelas, dari bagaimana cara Seijuurou menjelaskan kepada Tetsuya yang keheranan melihat jam matahari besar di sisi alun-alun, dan dari bagaimana Tetsuya mulai terbiasa membiarkan dagu Seijuurou sesekali mendarat di pundaknya.

Sempat Seijuurou melepas tali kekang, membuka telapak tangan, dan Tetsuya melihat ada gurat melintang kemerahan.

"Apa ini sakit?"

Tangan kecil berwarna pucat dengan penuh kehangatan, berusaha menghapus ruamnya dengan teramat bersahaja.

"Kau tidak trauma?" Seijuurou berbisik, Tetsuya merasakan tiupan udara hangat berdesir dari sisi kepalanya. "Dengan tangan yang sama aku pernah menyodorkan pedang kepadamu."

"Seijuurou juga tidak trauma? Dengan tangan yang sama saya juga pernah melintangkan pedang di leher Seijuurou."

Seijuurou tersenyum, disambut dengan ulas manis balasan oleh Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak trauma. Apa kau mau melakukannya lagi, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak, saya takut Seijuurou malah akan meniduri saya."

Tawa kecil pecah berderai menandingi keresahan angin.

Sebagaimana sepasang siluet berlatar langit malam penuh bintang, mereka terus berkuda, melesat melintasi ladang, sabana, stepa.

"Sebenarnya kita akan ke mana?"

… _ke bawah ricik sungai madu di taman belakang istana surga, di sana kita akan berendam sampai kain basah kita saling melekat menonjolkan kurva-kurva, lalu kita akan sama-sama terserang amnesia._

"Seijuurou?"

_Tetsuya …_

_Apa kau berminat untuk berdansa semalam suntuk di bawah tubuhku?_

"Seijuurou melamun?"

Satu panggilan susulan sampai diberikan karena Ia terlalu larut dalam uvula kontemplasi imbisil.

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Aku tidak melamun."

_Bodoh._ Ingin benar Seijuurou menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Jika saja Ia tidak ingat bahwa dirinya belum berniat melepaskan jabatan jadi kapten kapal dan beralih profesi jadi pujangga, tentu Ia akan dengan mudah meluncurkan kata-kata manis yang harganya semurah setengah sisir pisang dibagi dua.

"Seijuurou sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

_Ya, memikirkanmu di setiap tarikan napasku, berminat tertawa?_

"Jadi kita akan ke mana, Seijuurou?"

Kuda mereka menukik masuk ke dalam terowongan gelap.

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat paling aman di dunia, Tetsuya," jawab sang Kapten seraya tersenyum kecil, "untuk kali ini aku berjanji akan menyarungkan pedangku baik-baik … Jadi, tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk tidak percaya padaku."

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**Terima kasih kepada …**

**Bona Nano, Flow Love, Karui Kuran, Hyori Sagi, Yuna Seijuurou, Hikage Natsuhimiko, Suki Pie, setmefreeeeeee, Saory Athena Namikaze, Sparkle Thanato, hakyuu, Thalia Tetsuna, Arisachii2994, Ningie Cassie, Ao-Mido, Sarashiina, maki yumikochi **serta seluruh _silent readers_ yang sudah bersedia mampir dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. :)

Di dua chapter awal saya berusaha tetap menggunakan bahasa yang sopan. Tapi semakin ke sini saya semakin tidak tahan (LAGIII) karena gaya menulis saya ternyata memang semacam ini -_- Semoga saya gak kerasa jomplangnya ya, ampuni kesemprulan saya jika isi dalam fanfiksi ini semakin disturbing. Saya mohon kritik dan saran untuk perbaikan dari pembaca semua.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**WARNING:** **R18**. Harap perhatikan timeline series karena flashback tidak diberikan keterangan. Tapi di chapter ini sama sekali tidak ada flashback, kok.:D

Selamat membaca ya.

.

**AkaKuro, side!PairAoKise**

**Lukisan Pasir Keempat**

.

.

" ... tsuya?"

Tidak cukup dengan panggilan Seijuurou semata, tapi Ia masih butuh disadarkan oleh gerak lari seorang anak kecil yang melesap membawa telur berkeranjang-keranjang.

"Kau selalu terlihat seperti orang hilang, Tetsuya. Tidak peduli di manapun kau berada."

Pasangan simpai lintar Tetsuya melebar. Jari-jari iris bumantara menjerang Seijuurou di tengah-tengahnya, sebelum kelopak lebar berwarna sepucat bintang sekarat berkedip pelan sekali saja.

Tetsuya tak pernah menyangka Seijuurou juga bisa memberinya tatap selelah itu, tapi ternyata Ia tak pelak mendapatkannya.

"Terpesona lagi kau, Tetsuya? Tapi, kau tampaknya tidak terpesona dengan gorong-gorong bau di seberang jalan, ya."

Sindiran teralun dengan bunyi nihil afeksi. Haruskah dirinya menjawab Seijuurou dengan preambule menyakitkan? Bahwa dirinya heran. Dinding dengan tumpang tindih batu bata berselang-seling itu—apakah tidak terlalu sederhana untuk sang Kapten yang ditaksir punya selera tinggi terhadap segala sesuatu? Begitupula dengan kusen yang rawan lepas karena ringkih dikerat ludah rayap. Rumah dadu dengan atap lapuk seadanya, yang kelihatannya malah hampir rubuh ke bawah, dengan pola gelap terang tak rata seperti anyaman rotan dari tanaman tak sama.

Mungkin ada beberapa titik yang baru saja ditaburi cempera abu vulkanik, dan hujan tak cukup mampu mengguyur habis hitam imbasnya.

Miris.

Terlebih bagi ukuran Tetsuya Kuroko yang terbiasa melihat damar-damar kemerlap dari perabotan lapis aurum belasan karat.

"Tidak," lirikan mata Seijuurou tidak menjadi pertimbangan Tetsuya untuk sungkan menjawab dengan roman konvensional, "Saya hanya keheranan dengan rumah ini." Ia tandas memberi balikan, kejujuran yang tidak sepenuhnya. "Ini rumah Seijuurou, ya?"

Memahami Tetsuya setidaknya menyembunyikan gumpalan benang kusut dalam benaknya, Seijuurou hanya bisa mencerling sekilas. "Memangnya kenapa? Ada protes pembuka sebelum masuk, Tetsuya? Mari kudengarkan sekarang."

Tepuk-tepuk alas kaki sang Kapten sudah membentuk barisan ceruk di atas tanah basah berpasir, menjauhi tempat kuda mereka tertambat di bawah kanopi kusam pohon buah mentega.

"Apakah ini tempat paling aman yang dimaksud oleh Seijuurou?" tanya Tetsuya. Dan Ia dihadiahi sebuah gerakan mata menyipit, dengan bonus pandangan merendahkan.

"Kau pikir mau kubawa ke mana?" sang Kapten bertanya seleder—sekaligus mengundang—yang di telinga minim pengalaman Tetsuya, dipremiskan sebagai ujian ketebalan iman.

"Mungkin saja saya mau dibawa ke ... Ano—"

Ada satu ide untuk dijadikan jawaban. Tetsuya berharap semoga saja terdengar rasional.

"Ke sebuah pondokan, barangkali," jawabnya tanpa prasangka apa-apa. Lalu satu ide lagi muncul menyusul, "Atau sebuah rumah kosong. Tapi saya juga tidak terlalu pandai menebak-nebak, Seijuurou."

Sebuah kejutan manis untuk Seijuurou Akashi, sedikit geli dalam hati karena tidak menyangka Tetsuya Kuroko yang selalu melakukan tindakan serba defensif nyatanya bisa juga berpikir kejauhan.

Hadiah susulan untuk pemuda manis itu diberikannya dengan lugas dalam wujud seringaian.

"Apa kau sebegitu tidak sabarnya menciptakan kemarau panjang di atas ranjang bersamaku, Tetsuya?"

"Apa? Bukan begitu maksud saya," tukas Tetsuya, "Seijuurou jangan terlalu banyak berharap."

Spontanitas tersurat. Tawaran terselubungnya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Lantaran antonim dengan sikap terbuka Seijuurou, Tetsuya lagi-lagi memberi respon apatis—yang dalam sudut pandang lelaki bermanik _Gamma Crucis_—benar-benar teramat mengecewakan.

Namun, Tetsuya yang mungil masih bertahan dengan wajah beremosi tawar.

"Maaf kalau Seijuurou sakit hati. Tapi saya tidak menaruh minat pada aktivitas disetubuhi."

Mendengar ucapan Tetsuya yang menusuk inti hati tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Seijuurou terpaksa diam saja menelan jengkelnya. Sebuah pemikiran yang benar tapi terdengar kelebihan unsur menyimpang. Keberadaan Tetsuya Kuroko dengan gaya bicaranya yang anomali nyatanya mampu membuat Seijuurou Akashi lama-lama merasa dunia jadi semakin aneh berlaku kepadanya.

"Saya tidak mau melayani Seijuurou," Tetsuya rupanya belum puas membalas dendam—atas kesinisan Seijuurou beberapa jam lalu di antara tumpukan buah-buahan. "Saya hanya berpikir, rasanya tidak mungkin kalau Seijuurou punya niat baik untuk melepaskan kesempatan bagus. Saya ragu Seijuurou bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menjadikan saya korban kejahatan kriminal."

_Tolonglah._

Seijuurou makin pening. Takut kepalanya segera mengincar lapis bata terdekat.

_Demi kedua orang tuaku yang sama sekali tidak pernah kukenal seumur hidup, makhluk kecil ini sebenarnya sedang bicara apa?_

Sepasang sisi pelipisnya jadi ingin sekali dipijit. Merupakan sebuah kehormatan bagi Seijuurou Akashi untuk selalu dipaksa bersabar menghadapi gaya bicara Tetsuya. Maladroid, sekaligus blak-blakan.

"Sudahlah, terserah kau saja. Apa cara bicara orang Lemuria memang selalu sevulgar itu?"

Pertanyaan ironi dari Seijuurou disambut anggukan penuh percaya diri dari Tetsuya.

"Syukurlah kalau Seijuurou menilai begitu. Kata orang-orang saya masih polos, tapi saya tidak setuju."

Seijuurou tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali isi pikiran warasnya merayang seperti ini. Ia benar-benar dibuat gemas oleh tingkah Tetsuya. "Kau ini bukannya polos Tetsuya, tapi minta dipolosi—"

"KAKAK! Telurnya sudah aku belikan, Kak! Kakak di mana?"

Fokus keduanya teralih dari perbincangan tak tentu arah. Sedikit menyalahkan diri, bagaimana mereka bisa mengalahkan eksistensi orang lain di sekeliling ketika sedang berduaan—oke, berdebat. Padahal sudah sekian lama anak pembawa keranjang itu menggedor-gedor pintu.

Dan Seijuurou serta Tetsuya justru asyik mengobrolkan kalimat-kalimat berbisa seakan dunia milik berdua.

"Kak Satsuki!"

Anak kecil yang tadi berlari dengan muatan tak sepadan jika dibandingkan besar tubuhnya masih meramaikan ayunan kayu di depan mereka dengan ketukan bersemangat. Muka polosnya memancarkan harapan untuk segera diberi imbalan. Setidaknya, beberapa keping ketip bisa dimanfaatkan untuk membeli roti dadar selama tiga hari berturut-turut.

"Satsuki? Siapa dia, Seijuurou?"

Tetsuya dan Seijuurou belum melangkah. Masih mematung bertopang tempat mereka berdiri di atas tanah pelataran, dan melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut tersemat anyelir membuka pintu untuk menerima kiriman keranjang telur dari si bocah yang masih saja berteriak-teriak penuh energi.

"Ah! Terima kasih banyak, maaf tadi Kakak di belakang jadi lama membuka pintunya," gadis itu tertawa renyah, menukar bawaan elusif dalam pelukan si bocah dengan segenggam uang kecil sebagai remunerasi sepantasnya, "Untuk tambah uang jajanmu. Jangan dihilangkan, ya."

"Terima kasih, Kak. Aku pulang dulu."

Tak mau berlama-lama, bocah itu kembali berlari pulang. Ketika bergerak menutup pintu, Satsuki Momoi mendapati dua orang tamu tak diundang bersisian kontras di kejauhan.

"Eh, Kapten Seijuurou, 'kan?"

Sekarang hanya ada mereka bertiga, permainan adu tatapan bertanya, dan leret-leret sinar bulan membentuk lengkung parabola.

"Kapten sudah pulang dari Lemuria? Kenapa begitu cepat?" Satsuki buru-buru menuruni tangga, mendekati mereka. "Aku kira akan berada lebih lama di sana. Apakah ada hal buruk terjadi?"

Seijuurou memandang perempuan itu dengan mata terpicing.

"Aku datang bukan untuk menjelaskan hal itu kepadamu, Satsuki."

"Oh, maaf. Kalau begitu ...," fokus Satsuki mudah saja terserap oleh Tetsuya yang mematung apa adanya, "Err... Kapten membawa siapa ini?" tanyanya, antusias. Bertolak dari indera penglihatnya, Satsuki Momoi tampak benar tertarik pada Tetsuya yang tekun diam menunggu aba-aba.

"Kau tanya sendiri saja padanya," tukas Seijuurou, "tapi tidak perlu mencondongkan diri begitu, Satsuki. Kau seperti ingin memakan _santapanku_."

Imigrasi sudut pandang dan bagaimana kehadirannya serasa disemati reputasi sendiri, bentuk ansietas berawan mengisi penalaran Tetsuya seperti nasi berkapang dalam kotak makan. Difiksasi oleh proposisi-proposisi meracau—_dia cantik, dia sangat cocok menjadi istri, dia tampaknya akrab benar dengan Seijuurou, tapi saya tidak melihat anak mereka_—membuat Tetsuya belum juga membalas tatapan berbinar Satsuki Momoi kepadanya, dan justru sibuk merumuskan induksi antipositif jadi paragraf-paragraf puaka sebagai perumit lilitan benang dalam kepala.

"Hei, kamu tidak mendengarku, ya?"

Mendengarkan. Hanya saja apa yang didengarnya tidak diproses. Konsekuensi buruk dari kegemaran melamun yang kadang terlalu boros takaran—harusnya satu setengah sendok makan imaji, satu sendok teh ide-ide segar, ditumis dengan cacahan satu siung impian—semua itu saja sudah cukup.

Tapi Tetsuya memberi tambahan resep dengan menuang secangkir kebimbangan, keresahan, dan seribu satu batang pertanyaan yang diiris tipis-tipis seperti kecombrang. Melihat kemunculan Satsuki Momoi tak benar ubahnya dari mengunyah daun bawang. Ada kecap pahit distingtif yang terasa sangat menulang—dan Tetsuya sungguh tak nyaman dengan semua itu. Ia ingin meludahkan semua pikiran-pikiran buruknya. Ia mulai menyesal dipertemukan dengan Seijuurou.

"Kamu ini ... Kenapa, ya?"

Tetsuya gamang memutuskan akan ikut melangkah bersama Seijuurou atau tidak, jika di rumah itu Ia hanya akan jadi tamu yang sekedar dibukakan pintu.

"Kapten, temanmu ini ... Bisa bicara, 'kan?"

Bisa, hanya saja untuk sekian denyut kedepan, Tetsuya bertahan bisu provisional. Ada sesak yang mengganjal, ada lesu yang tiba-tiba minta dibuang.

"Mungkin saja Ia bisa bicara, Satsuki," Seijuurou mendekap iga dengan lintang dua lengan, "Terakhir kali aku mengeceknya, manusia ini masih bisa mendesah meskipun malu-malu."

"Ha? A-apa?" Satsuki yakin pendengarannya tidak keliru, meskipun Ia butuh tambahan girik agar yakin bahwa penyimpangan Seijuurou memang sudah ditera secara resmi, tapi Ia yakin benar sudah menyergap suara Seijuurou dengan selayaknya. "Me-mendesah, eh? Ke-kenapa Ia harus ... Mendesah?"—_astaga, pantas saja perempuan lacur yang kemarin dipesankan untuk menemui Kapten hanya diberi insentif sepantasnya dan ditinggal iseng-iseng membuat lukisan pasir ... Tanpa disentuh sedikitpun hingga pagi datang, padahal pahanya sudah dibentangkan sampai masuk angin._

"Kenapa pucat begitu, Satsuki? Seperti Daiki-mu tidak menyimpang saja."

"Bukan begitu. A-aku hanya heran ... Kenapa aku harus hidup dikelilingi laki-laki yang semuanya—ano ... Ah sudahlah, jangan diambil hati, Kapten. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, kok."

Mengesampingkan Satsuki Momoi yang mulai bergidik membayangkan selera persetubuhan Seijuurou, Tetsuya Kuroko justru diam-diam menunduk, menggelisahi hipotesa negatifnya sendiri.

_Apakah dia istri Seijuurou? Kenapa ada sebersit kecewa di dalam dada saya?_

" ... hei?"

_Kenapa Seijuurou tidak membawa saya ke tempat yang lebih gelap lagi? Apakah rumah seorang wanita adalah yang paling aman? Ataukah ini memang rumah mereka berdua? Saya tidak naif, tidak juga tidak ingin menolak. Tapi kenapa kami tersasar di sini? Kenapa desiran menyebalkan itu harus punya kompetensi untuk membuat saya gelisah? Saya tidak menyukai perasaan seperti ini._

" ... hei, orangnya di atas sini lho, jangan memandang terus ke bawah."

Kebanyakan melamun membuatnya terpelanting telak dari jalur osilasi. Dan pada akhirnya Tetsuya Kuroko juga menyadari bahwa Ia melupakan sepasang kewajiban dasar seorang manusia terhadap sesama manusia—menjawab ketika ditanya, memberi salam ketika bertamu.

"Ano. Selamat malam," cetusnya hambar. "Maaf, tadi saya melamun."

"Tak apa. Selamat malam juga," Satsuki membalas air muka keruh Tetsuya dengan cengiran lebar, "teman Kapten Seijuurou, ya?"

Jeda lama. Pertanyaan sederhana tapi keraknya terlalu tebal untuk segera dijawab. Karena Tetsuya sendiri pun tidak tahu harus menyahut dengan apa. Anggukan, ataukah gelengan? Teman? Sepertinya tidak. Bukan teman? Seijuurou sudah pernah mencuri belahan daging merahnya di atas kapal.

Tetsuya diam-diam kebingungan juga. Apa emblem yang terkesan cukup pantas untuknya? Selama ini Seijuurou tampak menganggapnya lebih seperti penyusup, atau anak ingusan, atau sejelek-jeleknya; pe—

"Kapten, temanmu bisa bicara, 'kan ya?"

... LA.

"Maaf, tapi saya bisa mendengar Anda berbisik pada Seijuurou. Itu terlalu keras."

... CUR.

"Eh, maaf, maaf, jangan tersinggung begitu. Aku Satsuki Momoi, dari pandanganmu sepertinya kamu penasaran apakah aku adalah istri Kapten Seijuurou atau bukan ... "

"Saya tidak penasaran."

Dusta pendek yang begitu menyakitkan dalam hati kecil Tetsuya.

"Oh begitu ya, hahaha."

Sambaran vokal tanpa rasa Tetsuya seperti air tuba dibalas air susu. Seperti tidak punya hati yang efektif ditusuk belati verbal, gadis itu menghadiahkan sebuah suara tawa yang manis, dengan wajah yang tak kalah manis, dengan juluran tangan lembut yang keterlaluan manis.

"Satsuki Momoi, namamu?"

"Bagus sekali. Cara perkenalan yang kreatif, Satsuki," Seijuurou rupanya tidak bisa terlalu menikmati momen itu dan memilih berlalu pergi. "Kau tampaknya tertarik benar pada bocahku ini."

Tapi Tetsuya juga tidak suka menerima panggilan seenak jidat dari Seijuurou.

"Saya bukan anak-anak."

Sebuah tawa kecil dari Satsuki untuk menyambut jawaban Tetsuya membuat Seijuurou hanya bisa menyahut bosan, "Dalih yang sempurna, Tetsuya. Aku masuk dulu kalau begitu. Lanjutkan saja berkenalannya, kalau perlu sampai ayam berkokok. Di mana kau sembunyikan Ryouta, Satsuki?"

Seijuurou menghilang tanpa merasa perlu menunggu jawaban. Pintu di belakang punggung sang Kapten yang tadinya menjeblak menimpuk dinding, menjadi separuh tertutup karena digoyahkan dengan sedikit jengkel. Tanpa merasa perlu berpikir apakah ada yang ganjil dengan kelakuan Seijuurou, Tetsuya dan Satsuki meneruskan kegiatan teramat tidak produktif—berpandangan, mengukur seberapa lama pihak lawan mampu tidak berkedip memandang yang lain.

Satu tercenung gemetar. Menimpuki Tetsuya dengan sinar mata takjub yang janggal. Satsuki seperti anak kecil melihat kedip lampion bintang-bintang. Sedangkan figur yang satunya, dengan sorot mata _Iota Aquarii_ gersang emosi, tampak sangat ... Biasa-biasa saja.

"Ano." Namun, Tetsuya Kuroko memang kerap kali merasa risih jika diamati terlalu lekat. Tanpa segan, Ia melempar protes, "Apa Anda juga ingin bertanya mengenai ... Status kemanusiaan saya?"

"Eh?"

"Apakah saya manusia atau tidak—begitu. Anda melihat saya seperti melihat hantu."

Gadis itu sempat tercengang di atas teras rumah kecilnya. _Manis sih, tapi gaya bicaranya sepedas saus cabai_. Dari siapa pemuda mungil itu belajar bahasa sindiran? Tampang berekspresi monoton itu juga tidak lekas membusuk. Bertahan begitu nyata meski Satsuki sudah melengkungkan senyum dengan bibirnya yang semerah kulit buah ceri. Ada kaku yang aneh. Satsuki curiga Tetsuya tidak pernah bersua dengan orang lain sebelumnya—_kecuali dengan Kapten Seijuurou, mungkin?_

"Kamu hantu ... Apa maksudnya, ya? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Saya juga tidak. Seijuurou yang bilang begitu."

Penilaian Satsuki Momoi telah valid tentang Tetsuya Kuroko. Satu. Kemampuan sosialisasi nol besar. Dua. Dari gaya bicaranya, sepertinya pemuda bertampang kelebihan gula itu terlahir membawa bakat kelebihan martabat. Tiga. Ekspresinya hanya satu macam, keterlaluan konsisten untuk ukuran manusia kebanyakan. Aura tamunya itu juga setipis satu lembar serat kapas dibagi sepuluh, mungkin tubuh yang kelihatan ringkih itu akan begitu mudah terbawa siulan angin jika sedang lengah.

Namun rasa tertarik datang tanpa menunggu autentikasi dari sistem penilaian. Hantu atau kuman, apa bedanya kalau cinta pandangan pertama nyatanya bukan hanya dongeng belaka.

"Aduh, tentu saja. Aku yakin kamu manusia," Satsuki kembali bercicit riang, bagaimanapun Ia masih ingin jadi tuan rumah yang ramah, "karena Kapten Seijuurou sejak dulu tidak pernah percaya dengan hal-hal berbau klenik. Jadi tidak mungkin figur rupawan yang mengikutinya berkuda adalah makhluk halus, lelaki jadi-jadian, jin dari botol, atau seribu satu nama konyol lainnya."

Tapi Satsuki Momoi tidak menyangkal, melihat Tetsuya Kuroko mengingatkannya pada begitu banyak adegan dalam teater legenda peri.

"Terima kasih," jawab Kuroko segan, "Nama saya ... Tetsu—a-ano, apakah Anda istri Seijuurou?"—_akhirnya pertanyaan yang paling menyumbat tenggorokan saya tidak bisa ditahan-tahan juga. Meluncur begitu saja dikawani oleh rasa gugup saya._

"Ah! Akhirnya bertanya soal itu," cetus Satsuki, "bukan, aku teman Kapten. Sejak dulu kami dan kedua teman yang lain sering menggunakan rumahku ini sebagai markas untuk berbuat onar. Dan kebiasaan itu berlangsung sampai sekarang, tetap seperti dulu—meskipun, sahabat kami sudah berkurang satu dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ... "

Ada liuk pedih tersamarkan yang bisa ditangkap Tetsuya dalam nada cerah Satsuki.

"Kalau begitu, saya ingin masuk ke dalam. Apa boleh?"

Bukan sebuah upaya alih ekspresi, tapi Satsuki memang menangkap seulas kelegaan baru dalam suara Tetsuya ketika tahu bahwa sang gadis tak memiliki hubungan hati ke hati dengan Seijuurou.

"Silakan masuk, Tetsu," sebuah senyum Satsuki lagi-lagi terlempar untuk Tetsuya seorang, "mungkin Kapten Seijuurou sudah menunggu di dalam. Ia sedang melihat teman kami. Ryouta Kise, yang ... er, sedang dalam keadaan sakit. Tapi ... Lebih baik Tetsu jangan dekat-dekat, ya. Sedikit berbahaya."

* * *

Rumah Satsuki Momoi tidak selapang hutan hujan artifisial.

"Seijuurou?"

Bangunan ringkas itu hanya punya satu lorong. Dunia Tetsuya yang sejak dulu terasa sempit semakin mengeriput, langsung jadi pepat begitu pintu depan tertutup akibat tubrukan angin.

"Seijuurou?"

Udara lembab menodai paru-paru begitu masuk ke dalam. Hawa panas menguar mengasapi tengkuk meskipun hari sudah malam. Rumah Satsuki tak ubahnya loker sempit dengan gelembung matahari yang dipadat-padatkan. Keberadaan labu air tua sebesar setengah tubuh orang dewasa membuat semua piranti serasa harus berdesakan untuk bertahan tidak dilempar ke dalam gudang. Beberapa kali berusaha menebak ruangan dengan menyingkap tirai kuplet-kuplet kerang, dan hampir salah masuk ke kamar dimana busana perempuan tergeletak di atas ranjang, Tetsuya akhirnya mematikan langkah di depan kamar penuh tatahan kayu tanpa pelitur.

Mengayun pintu papan ringan baru separuh, otaknya langsung dipaksa mencerna informasi visual jadi klausa-klausa penuh perhatian. Tetsuya memindai suasana di antara goyangan bara lilin.

Ada Seijuurou di dalam sana, dengan seorang pemuda yang lain. Meringkuk di atas kursi, terbalut selimut tebal, dengan pipi pias menunjukkan bekas-bekas aliran lakrimal.

"Mencariku, Tetsuya?"

"Ya," jawab Tetsuya, "itu teman kalian yang sakit, ya, Seijuurou?"

Malas bercerita, Seijuurou Akashi berdiri bungkam menyandar di sisi dinding buram sebelah kanan. Dalam penerangan seadanya, mata Tetsuya Kuroko masih bisa memerangkap figur Ryouta Kise yang sedang duduk menyanding jendela berigi-rigi.

Tetsuya tidak bisa maklum begitu saja. _Toh_, pemandangan di luar sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menarik untuk dijadikan obyek pindai.

"Apa yang sedang Ia lihat, Seijuurou?"

Tetsuya menyulam kenur tilikan mengimitasi pandang fokus tak fokus Ryouta. Hanya ada beberapa ranting kering melambai seperti juluran tangan setan. Ditambah beberapa batang teluki yang sedang tidak musim berbunga. Selebihnya, rumput-rumputan, dan hamparan langit malam tanpa batasan. Tidak ada yang masuk kategori menakjubkan untuk diobservasi. Tapi kenapa Ryouta bisa menatap ke luar begitu lama tanpa membuat kedipan?

"Apakah Ia baik-baik saja, Seijuurou?" Tetsuya penasaran, "Apakah Ia memang benar ... Sedang sakit?"

Nihil, sang Kapten tak mau menjawab. Tapi Ia membiarkan Tetsuya melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam kamar, dan melirik saja ketika Tetsuya memandang heran pada ceceran bubur, serta irisan paprika merah yang menggenangi seputaran kaki kursi Ryouta Kise. Tetsuya menerka-nerka saja. Mungkin Satsuki sedang membersihkan kotoran itu saat tadi bocah pengantar telur memanggil-manggil dirinya untuk segera keluar. Meninggalkan pekerjaannya bersih-bersih sebelum selesai.

Ryouta Kise mungkin telah menumpahkan mangkuk makan malamnya.

"Jangan terlalu dekat pada Ryouta, Tetsuya," Seijuurou mengingatkan. Seperti biasa Ia tak pernah mengharapkan bantahan, "kau harus mengambil jarak yang cukup darinya."

Bergeming, Tetsuya lekas berjongkok, meraih kain belacu yang teronggok di atas petak ubin buruk, menuntaskan sisa pekerjaan Satsuki. Setelah selesai, pemuda kecil itu lekas berdiri di hadapan Ryouta, melambai kecil di depan mata si lelaki pirang dengan gestur mendalam. Dengan jarak sedekat itu, olfaktori Tetsuya bisa menghirup aroma pekat sulingan minyak kayu putih.

"Tidak bereaksi."

Seijuurou sebenarnya keberatan ketika Tetsuya meraih tangan Ryouta dari celah selimut. Pemuda mungil menurunkan jubahnya hingga terbuka perpotongan leher dan dada, menunjukkan selangka dengan cacakan indah melukisi integumen berstrata lesi.

"Apakah sudah lama Ia seperti ini, Seijuurou?"

"Naikkan bajumu, Tetsuya. Ryouta tidak akan tertarik dan menyahut meskipun kau sudah telanjang di depannya," tak terbiasa berpura-pura, rupanya Seijuurou khawatir juga. Sudah banyak hal yang menekan nalar secara tiba-tiba—dan itu sangat konyol. Kecuali kalau Seijuurou Akashi benar sudah melanggar janji setianya pada pencarian ilmu pengetahuan dan malah buang-buang waktu melakukan kegiatan boros energi bernama jatuh cinta.

_Lalu, sekarang apa?_

_Cemburukah aku?_

"Seijuurou?"

_Bagaimana kalau pipi mulusmu dicakar? _

_Bagaimana kalau Ryouta tiba-tiba meloncat untuk mencekikmu? Dasar bodoh._

"Kau bisa berakhir seperti mangkuk bubur itu, Tetsuya. Biarkan saja Ryouta duduk tenang di sana dan jangan mengganggunya."

Tapi tidak ada cetak biru yang lugas menyebut Tetsuya Kuroko tidak keras kepala.

"Jangan khawatir. Saya tidak akan menyakiti teman Seijuurou."

"Bukan Ryouta yang kucemaskan. Tapi kau, Tetsuya."

"Kalau begitu, Seijuurou jangan mencemaskan saya."

Dengan bimbingan tangan yang lembut, telapak kanan Ryouta diletakkan Tetsuya di atas dadanya.

"Tetsuya, apa yang—"

"Seijuurou, saya butuh berkonsentrasi."

_Tapi kenapa harus diletakkan di sana? Itu wilayah penjajahanku._

Telapak tangan Ryouta menggesek titik definit yang diketahui Seijuurou sebagai tempat rajah kuda terbang bersemayam.

"Tetsuya—"

"Ryouta Kise. Begitukah namanya, Seijuurou?" Tetsuya berbicara sendiri dengan mata terpejam, "Ingatannya kacau, Ia sudah ratusan kali menimbang untuk bunuh diri ... Dan sudah lima kali berusaha mengoyak nadinya dengan pasak bambu, tapi selalu digagalkan oleh Satsuki Momoi."

Tetsuya membuat Seijuurou terkesiap. Ia menyeleksi satu-persatu informasi yang ditransfer secara magis dari memori Ryouta ke dalam dirinya, kemudian menyampaikan apa yang terbaca olehnya kepada Seijuurou.

"Daiki Aomine. Begitukah nama lelaki yang menghabiskan seluruh kapasitas ingatan Ryouta Kise?"

"Tetsuya," Seijuurou merasa sudah saatnya Ia bergerak, "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Ayo kita keluar. Pembicaraanmu akan mengganggu Ryouta. Tidak kusangka Satsuki akan memberitahu hal yang bukan urusanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Seijuurou. Percayalah," Tetsuya sekedar menjawab tenang, "kehadiran, suara, dan eksistensi kita tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya. Seperti debu, suara saya tidak akan masuk pertimbangan untuk direkam kecuali hanya dibiarkan berlalu sekilas saja. Pikiran Ryouta Kise telah sempurna difiltrasi. Karena hanya terisi satu nama yang terus-terusan diulang secara adaptif ... Seperti piringan karbon rusak."

"Tetsuya, sudahlah."

"Daiki Aomine. Yang dulu pernah bercinta dengannya di kamar ini, di dapur, di samping sumur, di kamar mandi, bahkan di ... Balik semak mawar di halaman belakang. Apa saya benar?"

Bara lilin kecil yang menyala jingga direfleksikan oleh mata terkejut Seijuurou.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Dari Satsuki?"

"Bukan," jawab Tetsuya, "Saya membaca memori masa lalunya, itu saja."

Satsuki Momoi ternyata telah muncul di samping Seijuurou ketika Tetsuya mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa yang Ia lakukan pada Ryouta, Kapten?" tanyanya separuh berbisik. "Ryouta bisa me—"

"Kita dengarkan dulu saja," sahut Seijuurou. "Tetsuya memang selalu penuh kejutan."

"Tapi, Kapten—"

Protesan halus Satsuki ditebas oleh gumaman rendah Tetsuya.

"Jiwa Ryouta Kise kacau. Kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara dan menerjemahkan apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilihatnya. Sepertinya Daiki Aomine memberi pengaruh mendalam pada kestabilan mentalnya. Ryouta mengingat caranya tertawa, caranya melempar buah apel, caranya menunggang kuda ... Caranya mendesah saat bercinta—ini aneh sekali. Ternyata masih ada kasus orientasi sejenis lain di Atlantis ini selain Seijuurou yang ingin menggagahi saya, ya."

"Apa kau bilang, Tetsuya?"

Satsuki menarik lengan Seijuurou.

"Kapten, tidakkah merasa ada yang aneh dengan orang itu?" bisiknya, "Apa Kapten sudah pernah bercerita tentang Daiki kepadanya?"

"Untuk apa aku bercerita tentang orang mati? Sejak dulu bocah itu memang aneh," Seijuurou menyahut penat, "tapi kalau Ia tahu Daiki tanpa aku mengenalkannya ... Aku lebih suka menyebutnya sakti ketimbang aneh. Bersikaplah biasa saja, Satsuki, kalau Tetsuya macam-macam aku yang akan bertindak menghabisinya. Dengan pedang pusakaku, sampai masa depannya hancur berantakan."

"Kapten ini bicara apa ... "

"Kekasih Ryouta Kise meninggal delapan belas purnama yang lalu, apa saya benar?" Tebasan lagi. Tetsuya, dengan mimik polos menoleh kepada Seijuurou yang telah merespon dengan anggukan kecil. "Dipermalukan habis-habisan sebelum meninggal? Apakah Daiki dulunya adalah seorang terpidana mati, Seijuurou?"

Sang Kapten mengangguk lagi.

"Sebentar, Tetsu ... Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu semua itu?" sela Satsuki tak tahan lagi. "Bisa membaca pikiran orang? Apakah kau ini ... Sejenis orang sakti, atau apa?"

"Tidak, saya orang biasa. Saya juga hanya bisa melihat dari simpanan memori masa lalu saja. Terbatas pada apa yang membawa pengaruh besar pada emosi target pembacaan saya. Hanya itu."

"Tapi ... Itu tetap kelihatan aneh."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau dianggap aneh. Tapi, saya juga tahu apa yang menjadi permintaan terdalam Ryouta sejak dulu," Tetsuya tidak berusaha menumbangkan wajah takut Satsuki dengan alun suara menenangkan. "Ryouta ingin melihat jasad Daiki Aomine dikuburkan secara layak ... Tidak hanya dilarung di sungai dan mengendap jadi bangkai berceceran menyumbat aliran delta. Ia selalu bertanya, tidak bisakah orang kerajaan memberikan sepetak tanah kuburan untuknya?"

"Tetsuya, cukup," Seijuurou menarik lengan Tetsuya, bosan mengingatkan, "ayo pergi sekarang."

Seakan tidak menggubris Seijuurou, Tetsuya melangkah mendekati Satsuki.

Meraih tangannya. Menggesekkannya di dada seperti apa yang diperlakukannya terhadap Ryouta.

"Satsuki Momoi mencintai Daiki Aomine. Dan menawarkan diri untuk merawat Ryouta setelah kematian Daiki. Merawat orang yang paling menghancurkan hatinya."

Satsuki berjengit ngeri. Buru-buru menarik tangannya dari sergapan Tetsuya.

"A-aku tidak pernah mencintai Daiki."

"Tidak pernah berhenti sampai sekarang. Bahkan Satsuki rela dimusuhi semua orang ... Karena dianggap memelihara pendosa seperti Ryouta."

"Tetsuya, hentikan!" Seijuurou tak punya pilihan lain selain menarik Tetsuya keluar dengan kasar. "Ikut aku sekarang!"

"Tapi Seijuu—"

"IKUT AKU SEKARANG, TETSUYA!"

Tangkas, dua sosok kontras menyeret dan diseret, sama-sama menjauh. Sementara Satsuki Momoi mati-matian sudah menahan diri untuk tidak tergoda memecah isak tangis.

... sesak mengingat nasibnya sendiri yang sama sekali tidak baik.

Satsuki Momoi selalu menderita.

"Daiki ... "

Keranjang telur yang diletakannya di meja dapur itu bahkan bisa bercerita semuanya—bahwa nyatanya tidak ada satu pedagang pun di pasar lokal yang mau menjual bahan makanan kepadanya, sehingga Ia harus menyuruh seorang anak untuk membelikan segala macam kebutuhan pokok jika Ryouta dan dirinya tidak mau mati kelaparan.

"Daiki bodoh ... "

Seluruh dunia membenci Satsuki karena merawat Ryouta ... Demi kenangan Daiki yang sudah tertebas sebelum waktunya.

* * *

Pintu ringan kusam tertutup persis di depan Satsuki yang sudah merosot ke lantai. Melicinkan ubin-ubin buram dengan gerimis matanya yang teramat cemerlang.

Dan Tetsuya Kuroko masih sibuk mencari kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri.

"Seijuurou, tunggu dulu. Seijuurou."

Tetsuya berusaha menarik lengannya.

"Seijuurou keberatan saya membaca mereka? Kenapa Seijuurou marah? Tangan saya sakit ditarik-tarik begini."

"Kenapa kau bilang?" Seijuurou mengulangi komplain Tetsuya, tidak habis pikir. "Kau membuat temanku terperanjat seperti itu dan masih merasa berhak untuk bertanya?"

"Tapi saya hanya ingin membantunya, membantu Ryouta Kise juga. Bukan ingin menakut-nakuti—"

"Diam kau, Tetsuya!"

Tanpa ampun, Seijuurou membanting Tetsuya hingga punggung korbannya menumbuk dinding dapur. Ada seulas jelaga menodai tunik perak Tetsuya.

Namun, Seijuurou tidak peduli.

Ia menghimpit Tetsuya dalam aura tirani, mencepitnya dengan bala tentara tembok tua penuh tempelan abu-abu.

"Sei—"

"Bedebah Lemuria! Lihat masa laluku kalau memang kau sehebat itu! Ayo lihat, dan katakan padaku semuanya! Kenapa diam? Perintah kubuat bukan untuk kau abaikan, Tetsuya!"

"Tapi, s-saya tidak bisa—"

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Kau takut ketahuan membual, takut aku tahu kau penipu?"

"Bukan begitu maksud saya ... "

"Lalu apa maksudmu?"

"Saya ... Tidak bisa."

Tetsuya tahu telapak tangan Seijuurou bisa merasakan percik keringat dingin di dadanya

"Omong kosong. Dengar, Lemuria murahan. Aku tidak peduli siapa kau, manusia atau bukan. Penyihir, tukang nujum, atau iblis sekalipun," sebuah desisan menyengat, cukup mendidihkan gendang telinga Tetsuya. "Sudah cukup kau membuat masalah hari ini. Aku malas marah padamu, tapi kau perlu belajar mengatur bicaramu kalau tidak mau termutilasi sia-sia di tanganku. Apa kau paham? Kuharap otakmu masih cukup normal untuk memproses perintahku. Kau paham?"

"Saya paham, Seijuurou."—_sungguh,_ _saya sangat paham perasaan mereka, masa lalu mereka, isi lembaran almanak yang telah mereka robek dan coreti. Semuanya ... Saya bisa menjelaskan semua bagai merangkai ribuan adegan untuk setumpuk skenario drama. Seijuurou boleh bertanya semaunya._

"Baguslah. Ternyata kau masih bisa berpikir, Tetsuya."

... _tapi mengapa saya justru tidak paham dengan masa lalu saya sendiri, Seijuurou?_

_Dan mengapa ..._

"Seijuurou, tolong jangan curiga lagi kepada saya."

... _saya juga tidak bisa melihat masa lalu Seijuurou?_

Tetsuya memejamkan mata, Seijuurou Akashi mengusap perpotongan lehernya.

_Siapa Seijuurou sebenarnya? Mengapa ingatan Seijuurou tersegel hingga tak bisa saya baca?_

"Tetsuya."

_Lalu, siapakah saya? Kenapa memori saya juga direkat dengan albumin telur parafisik yang sama?_

"Kau dengarkan baik-baik kata-kataku ini," Seijuurou memilih untuk berbisik di cuping telinga Tetsuya, "aku tidak mau menodai tanganku dengan darahmu, dan menggunakan pedangku untuk mencincangmu. Kurasa aku masih punya banyak urusan lain yang harus kuselesaikan dibanding harus memutar-mutar pisau sepanjang waktu, atau mungkin menghabiskan akhir minggu dengan bersantai seraya menyileti tubuhmu."

_Sejak Seijuurou menyentuh rajah saya yang pertama kali di atas geladak, saat itulah saya mulai bertanya-tanya._

_Adakah orang lain yang juga memiliki segel yang sama dengan kita?_

"Iya, saya mengerti apa keinginan Seijuurou," Tetsuya menelan ludah, gugup, "Tapi ... Seijuurou, tolong lepaskan saya. Tangan saya sakit dikunci begini. Saya juga gemetaran sejak tadi."

_Lalu, sebenarnya ..._

"Begitu, ya."

... _kita berdua ini siapa?_

Seringai rupanya masih punya kuasa menggantikan paras murka. Wajah tampan Seijuurou kian mendekat, menjadikan pipi Tetsuya sebagai alamat yang dituju.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka tanganmu kukunci di atas kepala seperti ini, hm?"

_Dan mengapa Seijuurou seakan punya naluri intuitif untuk mengikat saya sejak pertemuan kita yang pertama?_

"Kau merasa terganggu, Tetsuya?"

Dalam ruang terbatas, pemuda yang dijadikan korban masih berani menggugat selugas mungkin.

"Iya, saya tidak suka. Kita hanya perlu bicara baik-baik, ano, sepertinya wajah kita terlalu dekat. Seijuurou bisa mundur sedikit saja? Wajah saya panas sekali."

"Apa peduliku pada wajahmu?" bisikan sang Kapten kian berparak, "Kalau aku nyaman kita saling melekat begini ... Memangnya kau mau apa?"

Rikuh, Tetsuya takut-takut membayangkan kemungkinan bahwa Seijuurou bisa begitu mudah menjilat lehernya dengan lidah, atau memangsa bibir merahnya tanpa perlu bersusah payah.

Karena itulah Ia kemudian memalingkan wajah, tidak sudi dipatri dengan sekrup aroma napas hangat dan supernova insting brutal yang terasa begitu hidup dari arah lelaki gagah di hadapannya.

"Aku bisa membuatmu sekarat, Tetsuya."

_Aku juga siap membara, melesak, kemudian menggerogoti buas sampai tulang-tulangmu ngilu._

"Kau pikir aku kasihan padamu?"

"Seijuurou ... Saya tidak nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini. Mundurlah sedikit."

Permohonan Tetsuya perlahan dibiarkan diskontinyu olehnya yang berusaha menahan kepul mendidih dari pucuk kepala.

"Lepaskan saya."

"Memohonlah padaku, Tetsuya."

"Bagaimana caranya memohon?"

"Bersujud, apalagi?"

"Saya tidak pernah diajari memohon yang seperti itu."

"Lemuria sombong. Selama ini kau hidup di dalam peti harta karun sampai lupa kalau telapak kakimu sebenarnya masih harus menginjak tanah, begitukah?"

"Lepaskan dulu, baru saya akan bersujud. Kalau perlu sampai kening saya menekan lantai."

"Inisiatif yang bagus. Tapi sayang kau takkan kulepaskan sebelum mata indahmu terbuka." Seijuurou sengaja menggesek ujung-ujung runcing jemari, membiarkan simpul-simpul saraf peraba tumpul beradu nyali dengan permukaan pipi. Sebuah gerakan lembut yang dikonstitusi dengan penuh intimasi. "Buka matamu, Tetsuya."

"Tidak mau. Saya takut."

"Kenapa takut? Ah, aku jadi tidak tega menyuruhmu bersujud kalau ternyata kau masih punya sisi jinak menggemaskan seperti ini," Seijuurou berbisik di telinga kiri Tetsuya, "Lupakan Satsuki, lupakan Ryouta, dan sekarang fokuslah kepadaku. Hanya kepadaku saja. Aku membawamu ke mari bukan untuk bersua panjang lebar dengan mereka, Tetsuya. Aku masih punya tugas lain yang harus kulakukan—tutup mulutmu, jangan bertanya. Ikuti aku sebagaimana yang kuperintahkan kepadamu."

"T-tunggu, Seijuurou."

Erat Seijuurou Akashi menggandeng tangannya, berjalan di depan menunjukkan jalan separuh menyandera.

"Tolong lepaskan saya. Saya bisa jalan sendiri."

"Protes lagi, hm?"

"Maaf. Tapi, saya mau dibawa ke mana? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

"Ke surga, Tetsuya. Semoga aku tidak lupa alamatnya."

"Seijuurou ...," Tetsuya memaku punggung Seijuurou dengan sinar mata tak terdefinisi, "Apakah Seijuurou mau membunuh saya ... Karena kecewa saya telah menyakiti hati Satsuki?"

"Ya, aku kecewa padamu," Seijuurou Akashi sudah bosan menggubris protesan. Ia tahu apa yang ingin Ia lakukan. "Jadi kau ... Mau dibunuh sambil tengkurap atau telentang, Tetsuya? Kupikir rasanya akan sama saja."

"Tapi ... Kenapa posisi dibunuhnya harus seperti itu?"

"Improvisasi gaya membunuh ala Seijuurou Akashi. Ada masalah, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya hanya bisa menunduk dalam.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

Terima kasih kepada ...

**KUROJI, Yuna Seijuurou, opitiopi, gyurachi, Flow . L, Sparkle Thanato, Bona Nano, Suki Pie, Katsukatsu, Thalia Tetsuna, KyraAkaKuroLover, Ningie Cassie, setmefreeeeeee, Myadorabletetsuya, safsaf, Ao-Mido, , huangangelin** dan **InfiKiss, **serta buat semuanya yang sudah berkenan mampir dan membaca. :)

Ehehe. Saya sebenarnya juga harus menyabar-nyabarkan diri untuk segera bikin AkaKuro gituan lho. Serius. Tapi gimana lagi, karakter asli kuroko itu sungguh monumental (?) Kalau punya prinsip numbanginnya susah. Kalo kata saya dignity Kuroko nembus langit ketujuh ahahaha. Jadi rasanya lebih IC untuk Kuroko jika Sei berjuang dulu sebelum meraih cita-citanya bikin Kuroko bol-jeb gitu.

Jadi sabar ya, semua akan indah pada waktunya.

Sekian dulu ya, kritik, saran, komentar dan perbaikan selalu ditunggu. Arigatou ne.

-kiaara.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jurnal author error yang ngebut update gara-gara kena gaplok 106-105.**

... **hatiku terbelah, tapi aku mencintai seirin** (Kuroko, selalu memanfaatkan ruang publik untuk mengeluh, padahal timnya menang, tapi dalam dunia seme-uke fitrahnya selalu kalah dari jin ifrit rakuzan, jadi dia curcol sambil secara terselubung banggain sekolahnya)

**boleh, sayangku **(berabe Akashi pasang status pakai emot diantara ucapan belasungkawa yang memenuhi linimasa rakuzan's fans page) **kau sudah berani belah harapanku, jadi pasti akan kubelah durenmu. **

**Sruputtt ... Akashi-kun sudah kalah, akui saja. aku pulang dulu bersama dengan teman-teman seirin. **(Kuroko belum tertarik menyeruput susu kocok vanilla yang LAIN)

(Akashi, di pinggir lapangan penuh bercak darah, diantara jepretan kamera paparazzi, dan para kuli tinta yang selalu haus berita) **Ya, pulanglah dengan hati-hati, Tetsuya.** **Sudah jelas semuanya.** **Kemenangan seirin atas rakuzan ini adalah MAS KAWIN DARIKU UNTUKMU.**

(**FIN)**

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**R18.** Warning masih sama, ditambah adanya legalisasi pelelangan manusia, tragedi, hurt/comfort, drama, supernatural alayverse rasa tabrak lari, majoring romens versi nyebelin. Dan etto, dari chapter 1 kemarin matanya akashi dua2nya merah, bukan heterokromia. Umur chara juga saya acak-acak ahahaha, usia akakuro di fik ini antara 20-21 tahun.

.

.

.

AkaKuro

**Lukisan Pasir Kelima**

.

.

Pintu belakang rumah Satsuki Momoi akhirnya menjadi jalan keluar tunggal bagi mereka.

"Kenapa kita tidak kembali saja, Seijuurou? Saya sangat kedinginan."

Seingat Tetsuya sudah belasan kali dirinya mengeluhkan siksaan temperatur rendah kepada Seijuurou Akashi. Tapi sosok yang menggandeng sepertiga menyandera telah mengabaikan perihal suhu sebagai bahan olahan penting dalam alimentasi organisatoris otaknya. Ia hanya menjawab dengan terus berjalan, meringkus Tetsuya dalam langkah-langkah stabil, menyusuri karpet-karpet lumpur semulus menyiangi batang rerumputan.

"Seijuurou, saya mohon jelaskan dulu kita akan ke mana."

Frekuensi keluhan makin lama terdengar semakin rutin, seperti kaset rusak berputar mengulang-ulang lirik lagu. Sangat mengherankan gigil bisa menahan persenyawaan angin dengan dingin, dan merasakan pikirannya yang bertanya-tanya ternyata tidak lebih baik dari berhenti menyinggung-nyinggung niat Seijuurou akan menculiknya ke tempat macam apa. Meski Tetsuya rajin bertanya, seolah bisu, tetap saja Seijuurou kosong obrolan. Ia hanya mengepak suara, menyimpannya, dan baru menunjukkan sebagai pandangan menyuruh diam.

"Seijuurou, kalau seperti ini saya jadi merasa mirip korban penculikan."

Dalam hati Tetsuya mempertanyakan alasan Seijuurou mengapa tak sekalipun membuat jeda dalam merangkai langkah-langkahnya.

Dalam hati Tetsuya juga mempertanyakan bagaimana kepatuhannya terhadap Seijuurou mulai berlaku tanpa hitam di atas putih.

"Seijuurou, ano ... "

Kini, sekedar menyebut namanya saja sudah menjadi semacam candu untuk Tetsuya. Secara personal Tetsuya menjadi sangat menyukai nada berharap itu, nada ingin diperhatikan itu, nada yang memunculkan sensasi mengejutkan bahwa dirinya ingin sekali-kali direspon dengan bahasa sesederhana apapun.

" ... kaki saya digigit semut."

Ringkus jemari Seijuurou telah sampai hati membuatnya berlaku bagaikan budak temporer. Tapi, Tetsuya dengan ekspresinya yang teramat rata-rata, mengandaikan betapa dirinya bisa terluka kalau saja Seijuurou tiba-tiba menyingkirkan patri jemari dari genggaman mereka.

"Semut." Seijuurou jarang sekali tampak tidak yakin ingin berucap apa, "Kau digigit, ya? Bukankah kau yang seharusnya melahap—"

_... ku?_

_... mengasah pedangku sampai berdecit ngilu._

_... membuka dirimu lebar-lebar untukku yang bertamu._

"Saya tidak suka melahap serangga, Seijuurou."

Tetsuya menyadari dirinya diberi sebuah seringai tipis, padahal Seijuurou belum terlalu lunas tersadar dari imaji-imaji kotornya.

"Kenapa, Seijuurou?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

..._ menarik. bolehkah jika menjebakmu agar kau mau melahapku sampai melesak menusuk batas kemampuanmu?_

Sepanjang perjalanan yang belum nampak ujungnya, Tetsuya terus menuruti Seijuurou, sekalipun Ia harus membawa dirinya patuh meluncur menuruni lahan miring dengan tanah retak-retak. Nalurinya primitif saja, mungkin sekadar ingin selamat. Oleh karena itu Tetsuya hanya berlaku pasif. Melakukan usaha-usaha repetitif seadanya. Mengimitasi jejak telapak di atas persil, meringkus profil Seijuurou lebih sering ketimbang mencari gerimis sinar bulan.

Tetsuya membiarkan ujung garmennya digoda permukaan semak belukar, membuatnya menggantung nasib kepada dua hal semata—gumpal-gumpal oksigen baru, dan kepercayaan sepenuhnya pada Seijuurou Akashi.

"Saya sudah tidak tahu lagi mana Utara, mana Selatan."

Pelan, Tetsuya mendongeng pendek, lagi-lagi ingin dipedulikan meski tidak selalu menoreh pandangan dan tidak selalu dibalas dengan sahutan, "Saya rasa Seijuurou hebat jika tidak tersesat di tempat seperti ini—saya saja benar-benar sudah kehilangan arah."

Laksana disetel, Seijuurou memiliki bakat untuk melempar jawaban satire semudah melempar biji kelereng.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya, Tetsuya. Bergegaslah, jangan terlalu lama."

* * *

Ratusan tumbuhan hutan yang mengelilingi mereka tertanam dalam bentuk barikade yang saling mencerabut satu sama lain.

Tetsuya berjengit saat mendapati sikunya tergores kulit tajam kayu yang mengelupas, lereng gua persembunyian nyaman kutu-kutu putih yang memprotes dengan berebutan lari keluar.

"Hati-hati, Tetsuya."

Selain tak pernah sanggup menghentikan langkah tegas Seijuurou, Tetsuya juga tidak tahu bagaimana merantai teroris-teroris dalam rasio sang Kapten yang hanya kenal kosakata paksaan.

"Apakah Seijuurou sering melakukan perjalanan malam seperti ini?"

"Ya."

"Sendirian saja?"

"Baru kali ini berdua."

"Begitu. Ah, saya tidak menyangka di belakang rumah Satsuki Momoi ada portal menuju hutan perbukitan. Ternyata masih ada berhektar-hektar tanah di Atlantis yang belum dimiliki oleh siapapun. Saya pikir orang-orang di sini semuanya berpaham kapitalis."

Seijuurou samar mengedikkan bahu. "Rumah Satsuki kuanggap pintu gerbangnya. Karena itulah aku mengajakmu ke persinggahan buruk itu. Jadi apa yang kulakukan bukannya tanpa alasan, apalagi hanya membawamu bermain-main membaca kisah cinta Ryouta."

Melirik, Seijuurou sempat saja menangkap kerling keberatan Tetsuya ketika kepalanya hirau menoleh kepada pemuda berekspresi uniformis.

"Kenapa, Tetsuya? Bukankah kau sebelumnya juga memandang rendah kondisi Satsuki ... Sepuluh kali lebih terang-terangan daripada apa yang kulakukan?"

Sindir-menyindir mungkin akan naik kasta jadi sebuah kebiasaan baru.

"Jadi ... Semua ini adalah tindakan balas dendam untuk saya?" respon Tetsuya tidak terlalu mengenakkan untuk didengar Seijuurou. "Saya tidak menyangka Seijuurou punya waktu luang sebanyak itu untuk merepotkan diri sendiri."

Insinuasi tajam Tetsuya ternyata lebih lincah daripada kelinci meloncat-loncat dalam kepala.

"Seijuurou kelihatannya punya banyak ide untuk menyiksa saya, ya."

Penat, Seijuurou menarik Tetsuya untuk menyingkir dari genangan air penuh jentik-jentik.

"Sudah kubilang jaga bicaramu, Tetsuya. Jangan membuatku hilang selera makan."

"Jadi Seijuurou akan mengajak saya ke tempat makan?"

"Memakanmu, boleh?"

"Tidak boleh."

Meneruskan perjalanan. Kaki berlangkah terbatas Tetsuya yang enggan telah diklaim penuh agar bersedia menapaki beludru rumput pembebat punggung bukit. Berdua menjauhi petak-petak rumah kampung yang kian serau, merambah jeda-jeda cemara angin dengan konsekuensi dikurangi jatah gembala sinar rembulan.

"Kau pakailah jubahku, Tetsuya. Aku tidak mau kau sakit karena kedinginan."

Udara tengah malam yang bersetubuh dengan setum dingin semakin lama semakin mengetat. Berdevosi satu sama lain untuk bersinergi menyebabkan daun-daun dipaksa bergutasi esok pagi. Berulang, suara adu alas kaki selalu menginjak ceceran ranting mati.

"Hati-hati, kadang di sini banyak lintah. Angkat sedikit ujung kainmu, tanahnya berlumpur."

Seijuurou dapat merasakan deriji kebas Tetsuya memagut lekat sela-sela jemarinya. Ia melirik lagi. Ada kenaikan magnitudo spontan, dalam sinar mata yang tradisinya selalu bersinar polos namun tiba-tiba berubah jadi seterang _Betelgeuse_**(1)**, dan Seijuurou Akashi tidak pernah menyadari bahwa perubahan cahaya dalam mata Tetsuya terjadi lantaran senang menerima sikap protektif darinya.

"Kau takut?" Seijuurou bertanya, membawa dirinya lebih lekat kepada Tetsuya. "Masih meragukan kemampuanku mengusir anjing hutan yang usil?"

"Bukan begitu. Saya hanya ingin berhati-hati. Tapi ada yang tiba-tiba menempel di kaki saya, Seijuurou."

"Apa? Coba kulihat."

"Tidak berbahaya. Warnanya hitam, sebesar ibu jari."

"Coba kulihat, Tetsuya. Angkat sedikit kain jubahmu. Lekaslah."

"Tapi tidak sakit, benda apa ini?"

Seijuurou berjongkok, menyibak kain tipis Tetsuya.

"Jangan bergerak-gerak."

_Pengetahuannya terhadap isi dunia minimnya juga sangat keterlaluan._

"Dasar kau," Tetsuya merasakan tangan Seijuurou menyentuh lembut betisnya. "Hewan menjijikkan inilah yang namanya lintah."

* * *

Berjalan lurus, Seijuurou mengayunkan pedang ringan, menebas semak belukar, mengusir keluarga tupai hingga muncul saling berloncatan, memberikan portal lapang pada Tetsuya yang tak bisa menyembunyikan gelisah di cetusan rona yang biasanya tanpa gelombang.

"Ano, Seijuurou. Sudah lama kita berjalan, kenapa tidak sampai juga?"

Tetsuya benar tidak berani melongok ke atas. Takut ada makhluk tanpa kepala bermain ayunan di dahan-dahan rampak.

"Saya sudah lelah dan mengantuk."

Ia terkejut mendengar suara alas kakinya sendiri yang berisik menimpuk serasah daun kering. Beberapa tanaman di bawah kaki menganyam jaring-jaring. Ada pasukan semut merah menerjang sebutir buah persik busuk yang jatuh di samping koloni perdu pucuk merah.

"Tahanlah sebentar lagi."

Bagaimana Ia bisa tahan? Daya fisiknya sudah disedot sampai kering. Mereka sudah terlalu jauh mengumpankan diri ke dalam lumbung belantara. Iluminasi satelit bumi bahkan perlu bersusah payah mencuri celah di antara pelukan ranting-ranting, mencoba mengeliminasi pekat dengan taraf resistensi terhitung menjilat-jilat. Lalu bagaimana Seijuurou bisa terus memaksa jika tenaganya sudah kian menipis?

"Kau tidak akan kecewa, Tetsuya."

Jeda diantara mereka setara dengan kemarau panjang sebagai musim paceklik. Menepati janji bagi seorang Seijuurou Akashi adalah sebentuk konsistensi, dan Tetsuya mulai bertanya-tanya apa mereka harus lebih dulu menemukan ujung pelangi.

_... surga yang dimaksud Seijuurou ... Itu apa?_

"Kau mendengar suara ricik itu?"

"Ya, seperti tetesan gerimis. Ada sumber air di tengah hutan belantara seperti ini, ya?"

Tetsuya memasang telinga benar-benar, memerangkap suara aliran deras jatuh menimpuki permukaan bebatuan.

"Sebenarnya ini tempat apa?"

"Surga. Perlu kuulangi lagi sampai seratus kali?"

Pasemon terang-terangan yang dirasa sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia tidak ingin bertanya lagi, dan Seijuurou pun sudah tak berniat menjelaskan apa-apa. Ia hanya ingin membawa Tetsuya—bersamanya.

"Mundurlah sedikit, Tetsuya."

Tanpa mengulur tempo, semak duri dengan sulur tali putri setinggi kepala tertebas lagi oleh pedang berlapis argentum.

"Seijuurou ... "

"Aku tidak menerima pertanyaan apapun lagi."

* * *

Memang tidak perlu bertanya.

Aliran air terjun pembelah bukit menjawab rasa penasaran Tetsuya

"Sejak dulu semua orang selalu membuangku. Dan setiap kali aku ingin menyendiri, aku selalu datang ke tempat ini untuk menumbuhkan semangat baru. Mencari jalan pintas melalui rumah Satsuki, kadang juga tidak sengaja ketiduran di tempat ini hingga fajar datang."

"Tempat ini ..."

Tetsuya melebarkan mata. Seijuurou menunjukkan bagian lain dari pecahan surga kepadanya. Hutan sudah tidak ada. Yang ada hanya bebatuan bumi membentuk formasi, dengan permukaan-permukaan datar yang mengundang untuk lekas ditiduri.

"Selamat datang di rumah ketigaku, setelah kediamanku yang sebenarnya, dan geladak kapal layar, Tetsuya. Maukah kau menghabiskan sisa malam ini denganku?"

Tertegun. Aliran sungai dengan lapisan air sebening kaca mengalir membelai mata kaki, air terjun lata dari cepitan tebing menjatuhkan gerimis adhesif lurus menghantam bumi.

"Ini indah sekali, Seijuurou."

... disempurnakan dengan lingkar terang cincin rembulan di langit malam. Segala unsur bersenyawa jadi lukisan surealis menawan yang dipersembahkan hanya bagi mereka.

"Seijuurou," Tetsuya mendapati Seijuurou tersenyum tipis kepadanya yang memanggil, "saya tiba-tiba merasa kita seperti anak muda yang sedang berkencan. Apakah Seijuurou setuju?"

Seijuurou Akashi memang tengah berusaha menelan senyumnya.

"Sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan penyimpangan seksual, Tetsuya?"

"Bukan begitu maksud saya."

"Sudahlah. Apa katamu saja. Kita nikmati malam ini. Tanpa ada orang lain yang mengganggu kita. Tidakkah itu semua cukup sebagai ucapan terimakasih darimu untukku?"

"Ya. Sepertinya sudah impas." Tetsuya mengulurkan tangan, membiarkan telapaknya yang dingin bergerak lembut melawan arah aliran air, "Aneh, bagaimana bisa air ini begitu hangat?"

"Sudah kubilang, kau idiot jika bertanya tentang keajaiban deferensiasi surga."

"Alasan yang bagus, Seijuurou."

"Kau sekarang sudah berani menilaiku, rupanya."

"Saya rasa Seijuurou perlu berlatih membedakan penilaian dengan pujian."

Seijuurou hanya memberi senyuman kecil sekali lagi. Ia menarik Tetsuya ke atas sebuah batu landai, membawa kedua tubuh mereka saling berhadapan.

Seijuurou mengundang Tetsuya mendekat dengan satu lengan memagut pinggang. Saling berpandangan, mempertanyakan apa yang sebenarnya sedang sama-sama mereka tanam.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Tetsuya," bisiknya, "selalu menginginkanmu."

Gelisah. Perasaan apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilangitkan—Tetsuya tidak begitu yakin. Hanya saja, Seijuurou menyulap pikiran muluknya berubah jadi kontemporer, saat kedua bibir tiba-tiba tampak jauh lebih menggemaskan dari seikat padi kuning, dan pucuk-pucuk anggrek liar yang bergelantungan bersedia jadi senampan bunga perayaan.

"Jangan menjauh. Jangan menolakku lagi."

Seijuurou Akashi memulainya dengan satu kecup, membawa Tetsuya yang berdiri menghadap terpaksa menengadah menatap dirinya dengan hangat napas menjerang akal sehat. Darah Seijuurou berdesir-desir, memaksa Tetsuya menyadari aturan hati ternyata punya velositas yang lebih tinggi dari apa yang dapat ditakar neraca daya pikir manusia.

"Seij—mmh."

"Ssh. Buka bibirmu, Tetsuya."

Sempat merasakan tubuh lawan mainnya menegang, Seijuurou membawa Tetsuya tenggelam ke dalam hangat cumbu dan pelukan.

"Kau cantik."

Sekali lagi Seijuurou menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman dalam. Memberikan tekanan brutal hingga punggung Tetsuya berlekuk menerima permainannya. Manis. Ia menghisap bibir Tetsuya laksana kupu-kupu menyedot cairan nektar—kupu-kupu yang beringas karena sudah hampir mati kelaparan.

"Maaf, ciuman pertama yang kuberikan kepadamu waktu itu ... Lebih mirip ciuman seekor binatang," Seijuurou mengesampingkan anak rambut Tetsuya yang menghalangi pandangan mereka, "Jadi ... Untuk kali ini, aku akan lebih berhati-hati."

Anggukan kecil diterima sebagai ucapan persetujuan kepada Seijuurou. Mereka memagut berdua. Di antara suara titisan air jadi hanyutan, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya menikmati setiap detik bahkan tertegun senang mendapati selembar daun pasrah tersangkut perbatasan betis yang telanjang. Seijuurou meringkus Tetsuya yang tersipu, mengusap lembut pipinya.

"Saya tidak tahu kenapa saya tidak trauma—tapi, saya menyukai ciuman Seijuurou yang seperti ini."

Senyuman tipis senada. Merah dan biru, seperti sepasang komet dengan helium, hamburan selubung nebula menyala-nyala di angkasa raya. Sekaligus, seperti bintang merambatkan medan magnetik demi mengkonfigurasi jala-jala konstelasi. Keduanya terbenam dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Menyadari—beginilah keadaan hati mereka kini. Membentuk asterisma yang saling bertaut pekat, memahami dinding idealisme hati sama-sama telah terkondensasi.

"Kau percaya aku tidak akan menjerumuskanmu, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak. Saya percaya kepada Seijuurou."

Perlahan, Seijuurou menidurkan Tetsuya dengan karpet permukaan batu datar di bawah tubuh mereka.

"Seijuurou?"

"Masih ada banyak cara untuk berterimakasih kepadaku, Tetsuya. Menurutlah, aku tidak akan membuatmu kecewa."

Seijuurou membuka kain tipis Tetsuya selagi mereka sibuk bersitatap. Kecupannya menurun dari titik definitif sepasang otot berwarna merah muda hingga meluncur bebas di atas lekuk rahang. Hisapan panas Seijuurou berlayar melintasi jakun, leher, ceruk selangka, tulang dada, menghapal setiap inchi area serupa menyimak ruas-ruas paragraf dalam badan cerita.

"Kita mampir ke toko buah-buahan bukannya tidak ada gunanya."

Tetsuya merasakan selembar bola dingin menyemak jejak yang ditinggalkan hisapan panas Seijuurou.

"Sebutir jambu?"

"Sebutir jambu yang tadi kita beli sebelum sampai ke rumah Satsuki."

Leher kebasnya dielus dengan poros bola pejal yang masih memiliki beberapa titik getah menggumpal.

"Aku yakin kau takkan kedinginan lagi. Karena aku akan membuatmu terbakar setelah ini."

"Seij—"

Sekejap mata, kain perak Tetsuya berhasil disangkutkan Seijuurou di sela-sela bebatuan.

"Kembalikan jubah saya. Saya menggigil, Seijuurou ..."

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janji. Termasuk mengingkari janjiku yang akan membuatmu membara hingga kau tak kedinginan lagi. Jadi kau diamlah, dan baca mantra panjang umur di bawah tubuhku. Rasakan sensasi terbakarnya. Semua itu baru akan kau dapatkan jika menurut kepadaku. Ada pertanyaan lagi, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak. Saya mengerti, Seijuurou. T-tapi baju saya itu, kembalikan dulu. Saya belum bilang kalau saya menyanggupi ..."

"Kenapa dengan bajumu? Mau ditukar dengan bajuku? Aku tidak keberatan melucuti seluruh kain yang melekat di tubuhku sekarang juga kalau kau mau."

"J-jangan. T-terima kasih. Saya yang keberatan."

"Kenapa? Bukankah katamu kau kedinginan? Aku siap menjadi perapian untukmu."

Ketakutan. Tetsuya semakin menggigil, menggigit bibirnya getir, tak berani menatap mata antagonis Seijuurou meskipun telah berulang-ulang dipaksa. Seijuurou menancapkan gigi-giginya, menyemir permukaan kulit Tetsuya dengan tarian lidah.

Ia mencoba mengacaukan sistem koordinasi Tetsuya, merasakan androgen melonjak-lonjak merangkumnya terbang ke angkasa.

"Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Lilitan kain dalam Tetsuya telah jadi materi yang hanyut bersama aliran kali.

"Aku hanya akan membersihkan ilustrasi bodoh ini."

... _dan akan mendapatkan hadiah tambahan karena aku selalu beruntung._

"Seijuurou, janji ... Tidak akan menodai saya?"

"Tidak mungkin," jawabannya dijeda gelengan usil, "karena itu pasti akan terjadi."

"Eh?"

.

.

_Benar._

_... bahasamu lucu._

_Bagaimana bisa aku dituduh menoreh noda._

_Bercak jamur, cat, ataupun karat._

_Aku hanya akan meluber jadi akrilik._

_Di atas tubuhmu akan kugambar sesuatu._

_Merah, hijau, kuning, biru._

_Titik, koma, garis, segitiga._

_Tarian khas pensilku akan berubah jadi semesta._

_Kusiapkan kertas._

_Duduklah manis, benang pakaian di tubuhmu sudah kuharamkan._

_Aku akan bekerja profesional._

_Runcingkan pensilku dengan lubang serutanmu yang kelaparan._

_Kau sudah siap, sayang?_

_Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan ..._

_... aku_

_jatuh ..._

_... cinta_

_Padamu ...?_

.

.

"Kau ... akan membuatku terbelah ... jika menjauh ... dari sisiku. Tetaplah di sini, kalau kau tidak mau kuikat ... Jual dirimu kepadaku ... Akan kubayar berapapun harga yang kau pasang, akan kumenangkan dirimu setiap malam."

Berusaha menyeimbangkan permainan, Seijuurou pun menarik kainnya tanggal.

"Katakan kau juga menginginkan aku, Tetsuya. Katakan padaku."

"Saya—"

"Katakan."

"Saya ... Tidak bisa."

Kecewa. Seijuurou menjajaki profil gurat-gurat kemerahan yang diciptakannya menyusur tulang dada Tetsuya bagai tinta stempel menyegel isi kertas aturan perjanjian.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ... Akan kuhapus identitas Lemuria yang menyebalkan itu, dan akan kuganti isi dadamu dengan nama Seijuurou Akashi."

Figur tegap Seijuurou melengkung di atas tubuhnya, sedang berusaha menyatukan diri seraya kontinyu menghidu seluruh aroma Tetsuya.

Membuat duel bibir sekali lagi.

"Hentikan, Seij—" disela ciuman panas yang datang bertubi-tubi, Tetsuya merasakan gatal getah mulai menjalari dada telanjangnya. " ... ke-kenapa? Kenapa Seijuurou melakukan ini kepada saya? Kenapa meneteskan getah pedih ini di atas rajah saya?"

"Karena aku tidak suka melihatnya. Apalagi, hm?"

"Ini ... menyakitkan. Gatal, dan ... perih."

Tanpa bermaksud menenangkan, Seijuurou mengusap kening Tetsuya, menyingkirkan lengan gemulai yang melintang menutupi mata bulat menahan lara. Pipi Tetsuya dikecup lembut, kulitnya memerah merengsa gerimis sudorifera. Ruam paling parah ada pada kuda terbangnya.

"Tahanlah ... sedikit lagi."

Seijuurou merendam wajah dalam liku-liku leher, mencucupnya dengan belaian lidah beralur lengkung menukik. Gerimis berjatuhan di lubuk hatinya.

"Seijuurou—ngh, l-lepaskan saya. Seijuurou ... Saya tidak tahan lagi ..."

"Tidak apa, Tetsuya?"

" ... saya tidak bisa merasakan tubuh saya. Sakit sekali. Seijuurou menggores dada saya dengan kuku ... Terlalu kasar."

"Ssh. Tenanglah. Tugasku belum selesai. Jadi kau jangan sekali-sekali memberontak," Seijuurou berbisik, mulai menggosok lukisan kroma di atas dada Tetsuya, melenyapkan satu ruas sayapnya. Dan kemudian, runtuh satu lagi.

Tetsuya masih menahan sakit. Namun dijeda satu kedip, seumpama persenyawaan _deja vu _sekaligus _jamais vu_, iluminasi bola mata kimera berkelebat dalam imaji Tetsuya.

"Kau kenapa? Berhalusinasi?"

Tetsuya tidak menjawab.

Bukan halusinasi, hanya saja sejak dulu Ia memang hanya bisa mengingat kroma berbeda itu—merah, dan jingga.

Bersandingan. Dua warna yang tertanam menjadi milik satu orang.

Pemuda yang selalu melihatnya seolah Ia satu-satunya manusia yang hidup di dunia.

"Seijuurou," punggung Seijuurou tercakar, Tetsuya merasakan sakit mengepul di dalam dada ketika mengingat seseorang yang sudah tidak bisa lagi Ia ingat nama dan wajahnya. "Kenapa ... Seijuurou ... Selalu menyiksa saya?"

Jika saja segel memori bodoh yang terpasang di dalam kepalanya tidak pernah ada ... Tentu Ia tidak harus menggelandang hingga ke Atlantis dan tidak bertemu dengan Seijuurou Akashi.

Tetsuya memalingkan wajah, jijik.

Kulit dadanya digerus paksa sekali lagi.

"Pegasus buruk rupa ini selalu mengingatkanku siapa dirimu, Tetsuya," Seijuurou berbisik diantara suara air menggerimis dari atas tebing curam, "Dan aku seperti dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sama-sama buruk ... Akan tetap berdiri dalam keyakinanku tapi mengabaikanmu, ataukah harus memberanikan diri menyeberang diantara konflik kedua bangsa kita yang tak pernah berkesudahan."

Seijuurou memaku mata Tetsuya dalam-dalam.

"Hei. Kau bisa membaca memori Ryouta dan Satsuki, sekarang ... Bacalah memoriku."

Tetsuya terdiam lama, kemudian menggeleng dan menelan ludah, "Sudah saya bilang ... Saya tidak bisa."

"Selalu saja kau menolak—"

Beberapa detik, Tetsuya membiarkan Seijuurou mengambil serpihan ranting yang tenggelam di dasar aliran air. Menggunakannya untuk mengebor badan jambu semakin dalam, membiarkan getahnya menggelayut dan siap untuk lekas digoreskan jadi amunisi tambahan.

"Seijuurou ..."

Tetsuya tak sempat menggigit bibir saat Seijuurou kembali mendaratkan ciuman penuh gairah untuk mematikan rintihan-rintihan sakitnya.

"Apakah kau masih merasa kedinginan, Tetsuya?"

"T-tidak. Saya merasa terbakar dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki."

"Hiperbolis. Tapi aku suka jawabanmu."

.

.

_Bersamamu dunia tak pernah jadi sederhana._

_Aku memang jatuh kepada cinta._

_Yang menjangkit lebih cepat dibandingkan wabah penyakit._

_Semoga wabahku juga menular kepadamu._

_._

_._

"Awalnya, mungkin aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengingat siapa diriku, Tetsuya." Seijuurou mengusap pelipis Tetsuya saat pemuda tanpa selaput kain yang terbaring di bawah tubuh merintih perih karena Ia mulai menggerus ilustrasi dari kanvas mulusnya. "Tapi beberapa detik yang lalu aku mulai berpikir ... Rasanya aku tidak peduli lagi siapa diriku yang dulu, karena saat ini aku terlalu sibuk mengemudikan tubuhmu, dan sepertinya aku berharap akan selalu diberikan kesempatan seperti ini untuk menghitung berapa kali kau mendesah dan mengigaukan namaku."

.

.

_Aku benci memikirkan orang lain._

_Dan kau membuatku merasa tidak memiliki diriku sepenuhnya._

_Jika aku melautkan keinginan bersamamu._

_Inilah satu-satunya balas dendamku padamu._

.

.

Tetsuya, dengan pikiran penuh tanda tanya, sempat tertegun lama.

.

.

_Tubuh saya panas._

_Mengherankan—di tengah telaga air terjun saya kipas-kipas._

_Ia memaksa saya bernapas._

_Sebelum jadi desah alih-alih ... n ... a ... p ... a ... s_

_Apa yang hati saya cari?_

_Di bawah sana mulai tergenang delta._

_Saya bertanya bagaimana hati memberi izin Ia berenang di dalamnya._

.

.

"Kau terlalu banyak memejamkan mata. Apa sebegitu sakitnya? Ingin ditusuk sekalian dengan pedangku? Kau pasti akan langsung mati bahagia."

"T-tidak, semua perkataan Seijuurou maknanya konotasi. Saya takut terjebak."

... _kau sudah menginjak permukaan lubang yang dikamuflase daun-daun lanjut usia. Sudah terlanjur terperosok. Sekarang, tinggal tugasku membuatmu lupa dunia luar sana._

"Jadi ini rajah sakti, begitu ya? Yang membuatnya pasti bukan orang sembarangan. Sayang harus terhapus di tanganku sekarang."

"Apakah dada saya belum cukup—"

Tetsuya memejamkan mata ketika Seijuurou memberi tekanan mekanik merangsang cepitan paha.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, apakah kau orang yang istimewa di Lemuria?"

Seijuurou menjilati tangannya yang mulai digetahi pelumas.

"Saya tidak tahu," dalam kondisi apapun, Tetsuya masih berusaha menjawab jujur. "Tapi yang saya tahu ... Rajah-rajah orang Lemuria yang lain, hanyalah sebuah ilustrasi biasa."

"Jadi kau ini ... orang sakti? Bangsawan, atau apa?"

"Entahlah. Sebelum menumpang kapal Seijuurou ... Saya adalah tawanan yang kabur dari penjara." Suara air ramai diantara erang-erang susulannya. Rajah kudanya kini buntung, satu kakinya sudah diamputasi getah yang menetes dimediasi tangan Seijuurou Akashi.

"Dipenjara atas kesalahan apa, Tetsuya?" tanyanya, meniupi poros tubuh Tetsuya yang mulai memanas. "Membunuh orang, atau mencuri roti?"

"Entahlah," Tetsuya menggeleng, "Saya lupa."

"Konyol," cetus Seijuurou. "Bagaimana bisa kau lupa? Dan bagaimana kau tidak bisa membacaku sementara membaca memori orang lain kau mampu?"

Tetsuya menyahut kontan menggunakan pertanyaan balasan. "Bagaimana saya bisa menjawab sementara saya sendiri pun tidak tahu siapa diri saya sendiri?"

"Apa maksudmu?" alis Seijuurou terangkat. "Darimana kau mendapatkan segel memori itu ... dan siapa yang memasangnya?"

"Entahlah, Seijuurou. Ingatan saya sangat transparan. Saat berusia lima belas tahun saya sakit keras, setelah itu saya lupa segalanya. Sebagian besar kenangan saya sebelum saya tumbang dan sekian tahun harus bergantung pada obat-obatan. Saya tidak bisa mengingat mayoritas memori yang tersimpan sebelum jatuh sakit. Dan saya juga melihat Seijuurou pernah juga sekarat seperti saya ... Di usia yang sama pula. Apakah itu benar?"

"Kau tahu kejadian itu? Bagaimana mungkin."

"Bisa. Sisa-sisa memori yang itu masih ada. Kasus kita sepertinya serupa. Mungkin, penyakit langka yang bisa menyegel memori, barangkali. Apakah saya salah kalau saya tebak ... Seijuurou juga tidak tahu siapa diri Seijuurou sebenarnya?"

"Omong kosong. Jangan main-main, Tetsuya."

"Saya tidak bercanda. Semua sumber informasi itu masih terekam dalam otak Seijuurou, menjawab pertanyaan saya dengan begitu jujur. Kecuali ... Asal usul Seijuurou, semua kenangan yang tersimpan sebelum Seijuurou jatuh sakit—iya, itu semua sudah tersegel."

Lagi. Seijuurou meniup ujung ranting basah. Menusukkannya pelan. Menggoresnya seperti menarikan ujung pena. Tetsuya sampai harus memejamkan mata menahan perih yang menggigit. Serat-serat tinta kian musnah tergaruk, ada benang dermis ruam mengganti gambar kuda terbang yang sudah dijemput ajal. Dada Tetsuya membiru kemerah-merahan.

Seijuurou mengusap rambutnya yang dibasahi keringat.

"Lalu mengapa kau selama ini selalu menunjukkan sikap menolak terhadapku?"

"Karena ... Sebenarnya saya menyeberang ke Atlantis untuk mencari seseorang."

Tergugu, Seijuurou pun keheranan mengapa Ia tiba-tiba jadi kehilangan minat mengurut benangsari Tetsuya.

"Seseorang ...," Seijuurou mengulang getir. "Seseorang siapa?"

"Malaikat maut saya, Seijuurou," entah tak menghiraukan, entah kurang peka, Tetsuya benar-benar menjawab dengan nada seadanya. "Ia orang yang selama ini saya cari."

"Malaikat mautmu?" Seijuurou mulai membenci tenggorokannya yang tercekat untuk terus dipaksa berbicara, "Siapa?"

"Saya tidak ingat siapa," Tetsuya menjawab polos, "Saya lupa. Baik namanya, apalagi wajahnya."

Tetsuya mendengarkan suara gelinding jambu jatuh menghantam lapisan permukaan air.

"Siapa yang sebenarnya kau cari?" Seijuurou sendiri mendengar ucapannya terkesan begitu kaku, "Apa maksudmu ... Kau harus dibunuh oleh orang itu?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Saya harus menyerahkan diri untuk dibunuh oleh orang yang ditakdirkan jadi malaikat maut saya. Atau ... Sayalah yang harus membunuh orang itu," Tetsuya memperjelas meski dengan suara lirih, "Cara paling adil, kami berdua harus berduel sampai mati. Dengan begitu Lemuria dan Atlantis bisa selamat dari bencana air bah. Jika salah satu dari kami berhasil terbunuh, atau dua-duanya terbunuh. Ramalan kuno berkata seperti itu, Seijuurou ... Itu yang menjadi perbincangan para sipir penjara belakangan ini. Itu jugalah alasan utama yang membuat saya menyusup ke dalam kapal asing dan pada akhirnya justru bertemu dengan Seijuurou."

Ada getir dalam hati, membawa seluruh sendi terasa mengetat terselubungi endospora kecewa. "Ramalan macam apa itu?" cecar Seijuurou.

"Ceritanya panjang," Tetsuya menukas lugas. "Saya akan bercerita lain kali. Tapi dengan terbunuhnya saya, hal itu akan bisa membuat Atlantis dan Lemuria selamat dari bencana. Seijuurou tidak perlu tahu ramalannya seperti apa."

"Kau semakin mengada-ada, Tetsuya." Teramat enggan, Seijuurou menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Tetsuya. "Apa perlu kau kubunuh sekarang? Belum apa-apa kau sudah membuatku cemburu—cemburu konyol pada orang asing yang bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa kau ingat siapa dirinya."

"Kenapa harus cemburu?" Tetsuya memberi sebuah gelengan kecil—yang dalam pandangan terluka Seijuurou tampak menuduh bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk marah, "Seijuurou memang bisa membunuh saya. Tapi setiap hari saya berdoa yang membunuh saya adalah malaikat maut saya itu ... Bukan orang lain. Bukan pula Seijuurou. Agar Atlantis dan Lemuria bisa diselamatkan. Semua itu mungkin sudah digariskan takdir."

Seijuurou jengkel bukan kepalang. "Memangnya, apa yang bisa kau ingat tentangnya?"

"Seseorang yang pernah hidup dengan saya ketika masih kecil," jawab Tetsuya, "Obrolan sipir memberikan informasi kepada saya. Bahwa Ia adalah orang terkuat di Atlantis. Dewa perang Atlantis. Tapi sebenarnya Ia hanya seorang manusia biasa seperti kita, Ia mendapatkan predikat itu karena kemampuan perangnya tidak ada yang menandingi. Saya tidak ingat nama, wajahnya ... Segel ini membuat saya merasa tertekan."

"Dewa perang Atlantis?" ulang Seijuurou. "Manusia?"

"Ya, Seijuurou bisa memberi ide nama? Mungkin prajurit terkuat ... atau siapapun?"

"Hanya dua kurasa. Pemimpin divisi kavaleri yang menggantikan posisi Daiki setelah makhluk bodoh itu mati ... Kagami Taiga. Atau mungkin juga Putra Mahkota Atlantis, Shigehiro Ogiwara. Hanya mereka yang mendapat julukan tak terkalahkan di medan perang. Selebihnya, aku tidak tahu lagi karena aku tidak pernah benar-benar terjun ke dunia militer akibat riwayat kelam ... Yang menjijikkan. Kau tahu sendiri, aku pernah mengidap penyakit mematikan, semi kutukan."

"Apakah kira-kira saya bisa bertemu dengan mereka berdua?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik bergaul lama-lama dengan orang-orang bodoh di balik tembok istana," Seijuurou masih saja tampak tidak rela, "Tapi apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku? Mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu ... Kalau aku masih punya sedikit rasa kasihan kepadamu."

"Mudah saja," Tetsuya berusaha duduk, bagian tengah tubuhnya terasa amat mengganjal, "Seijuurou harus membantu saya untuk menjual diri pada salah satu dari mereka."

"Menjual diri ... Kau ingin melacur, begitu maksudmu?"

"Terserah apapun julukannya, saya ingin bertemu dengan orang itu. Saya tidak ingat siapa namanya, tapi mungkin Ia adalah salah satu dari mereka berdua. Jika saya bisa mendekati mereka sebagai budak ... pelacur, atau apapun, mungkin kesempatan saya untuk dibunuh akan semakin besar."

"Tapi kalau kau melacur pada orang lain ... Apa kau pikir aku rela, Tetsuya?"

"Saya ke Atlantis demi orang lain," Tetsuya bersikeras, "bukan demi Seijuurou."

Seijuurou mendengus muak. "Omong kosong. Aku tidak rela, Tetsuya. Aku tidak mau menyerahkan kau ... Pada siapapun. Pada Taiga, Shigehiro, atau kepada Dewa sekalipun ...," ekspresi wajah Seijuurou menegang, mengunci mata Tetsuya dengan pandangan mematikan, "Jual dirimu padaku! Akan kubayar sebanyak apapun yang kau mau!"

"Tapi ..." Tetsuya—sedikit demi sedikit—berusaha juga membohongi isi hatinya. "Bagi saya, Seijuurou sama sekali tidak penting. Kita berpisah ataupun bersama, tidak akan ada gunanya."

"Begitu," baru kali ini Seijuurou merasakan inti hatinya ditusuk serangan klausa tanpa ampun. Ternyata pedihnya pun tak kira-kira. "Kau ternyata berani juga menyakitiku, Tetsuya. Kerja bagus."

"Maafkan saya ..."

Kain perak Tetsuya yang setengah basah kembali dilempar persis di atas tubuhnya.

"Kenakan pakaianmu. Aku sudah tidak berminat lagi padamu."

"Seijuurou, kenapa ... Seijuurou kelihatan begitu marah?"

_... kenapa?_

_Kupikir setelah ini hidupku akan sedikit lebih sempurna, tapi ternyata belum sampai di tengah acara aku sudah dibayangi kenyataan akan jadi separuh gila._

"Tidak, kau tidak berarti apapun untukku, Tetsuya." Seijuurou Akashi semakin menjauh. Kembali mengenakan kain untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Ia berpakaian perlahan tanpa bersedia menatap Tetsuya—memunggunginya, mengabaikan sorot mata bertanya.

"Tenang saja. Kau menyeberang ke Atlantis karena mencari orang itu. Aku akan membantumu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kabar baik bagimu, pelelangan manusia legal di negeri ini. Akan kuantar kau ke tempat lelang esok pagi. Akan kukirim pesan pada Taiga dan Shigehiro untuk datang ... Dan kubujuk untuk menebusmu. Selama mereka mengajukan penawaran, kau bisa sambil mengingat-ingat wajah orang yang kau cari itu. Siapa tahu kau ingat, dan bisa langsung digendong ke ranjang. Siapa tahu kau bisa membuat mereka rela memasang harga tinggi ... untuk membelimu."

"Seijuurou ..."

"Berhentilah memanggil namaku."

"M-maaf."

"Jadi besok kita akan berpisah," Seijuurou seolah menatapnya, meskipun sebenarnya hanya bisa melukisi ceruk-ceruk kosong tanpa arti apa-apa, "Secepat ini, hm?"

"Sepertinya ...," Tetsuya benci perasaan sakit yang ternyata juga menyusupi dadanya, "... begitu."

"Boleh juga. Jadi, aku senang kita masih punya malam perpisahan. Apa kau mau tidur di pelukanku sekali saja?"

Seijuurou memaksakan senyum tak wajar, Tetsuya menyadarinya dan hanya bisa terdiam.

"Anggap saja sebagai ucapan selamat berpisah. Atau kau ingin kugendong kembali ke rumah Satsuki dan mendapatkan tempat beristirahat yang lebih layak?"

"Tidak," Ia menggeleng lirih, "Saya masih ingin tetap di sini ... bersama Seijuurou."

Mereka bertukar senyuman kecil—berusaha menyingkirkan rencana bercinta yang gagal total. Seijuurou lebih sibuk menata hati retak karena dipaksa patah hati tanpa persiapan.

"Seijuurou sepertinya sangat terluka, ya?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Kemarilah, Tetsuya."

.

.

Seijuurou hanya bisa mendekap Tetsuya, mengecup pucuk rambutnya sesekali, menatap air terjun menurun menertawakan sikap pecundangnya.

"Tidurlah."

... _aku tidak bisa memenjara Tetsuya._

Seijuurou tidak percaya akan melihat perpisahan secepat ini.

_Taiga ataupun Shigehiro, siapapun ... Bukan aku yang Tetsuya cari._

Sinar bulan rupanya masih belum mau memudar.

_Tapi bukankah itu justru sikap seorang ksatria? Seharusnya aku tidak akan pernah menyesal._

.

.

Seijuurou akan mengingat selembut apa Tetsuya bernapas dalam tidurnya.

.

.

_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cinta berlaku._

_Aku hanya tahu kau dan setiap sudut-sudutmu meringkusku._

_Mengapa aku merasa menemukan galaksi?_

_Menemukan tandu sederhana untuk singgah dan berdiang setelah menambat kapal._

_Aku tidak meminta selebihnya termasuk sudah berusaha amnesia perihal latar belakangmu._

_Dan sekarang kau meminta kulepaskan._

_Sudah tidak kupikirkan lagi bagaimana hati menghitung bintang._

_Cinta ini sekarat, tak heran, Ia lahir prematur._

_Di upacara pemakamannya esok hari, tidak perlu karangan bunga._

_Ucapkan selamat jalan, semata-mata, agar Ia tenang melihatmu menghilang._

.

.

Gesekan dua kulit yang hangat.

Ia hanya bisa bermonolog, nyatanya, "Kau mimpi apa, Tetsuya?"

.

.

_Saya bermimpi ada dua matahari._

_Saling ingin berpeluk, tapi takut saling menghanguskan._

_Saya adalah salah satu matahari itu._

_Matahari yang lain, yang saya rindukan, kini tidak saya kenali._

_Saya ingat bagaimana Ia mengajari saya makan tidak mengais lantai._

_Ia mengajari saya berbicara, bukan menirukan burung bercicit._

_Ia juga yang menanam kuda terbang di kulit saya._

_Setelah itu saya tidak tahu apapun lagi._

_Selain, bahwa Ia harus membunuh saya, itu sepencuri dengaran saya._

_Ah, ya. Satu lagi tentangnya._

_Hal terbaik yang selalu saya mimpikan setiap jatuh tertidur._

**.**

**.**

Seijuurou menutupkan jubahnya hingga menyelimuti Tetsuya.

.

.

_Saya mencarinya._

_Akan menyampaikan saya merindukannya._

_Sebelum menyerahkan hak pencabutan nyawa._

.

.

"Apa aku jadi tamu dalam mimpimu, Tetsuya? Tapi sepertinya tidak."

.

.

_Seijuurou, bantulah saya._

_Menemukannya._

_Salah satu planet miliknya berwarna jingga,_

_bersisian,_

_dengan mata merah membara_**.**

.

.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

Glossy.

**1) Betelgeuse**: sebutan lain untuk Alpha Orionis. Bintang berwarna biru paling terang kedua di rasi Orion setelah bintang Rigel. Orang Jepang menyebutnya Kin-Waki (bintang di samping Bintang Emas).

Terima kasih kepada ...

**KUROUJI, Yuna Seijuurou, Thalia Tetsuna, Saory Athena Namikaze, gyurachi, witchsong, opitiopi, Bona Nano, Flow . L, Oto Ichiiyan, Sparkle Thanato, Shizuka Miyuki, Ao-Mido, Kasukatsu,** dan seluruh _silent readers_ yang sudah bersedia mampir. =)

Soal buah jambu itu ... Jambunya jambu monyet akakak. Saya sebenarnya nggak yakin juga sih getah jambu bisa ngilangin tato, tapi saya baca di gugel begitu. Mungkin harus diampelas juga kali ye. Jadi gak usah dipikirkan yah. Saya juga belum pernah nyobain soalnya hahaha

Chap ini lebay banget, panjang pulak -_- Tapi yah, mulai saya bongkar deh misteri gunung merapinya di chapter ini haha -_- abisnya lama-lama saya makin ngerasa ini fik melenceng dari tragedi jadi misteri *pletak* Biar rada romens juga gitu maksudnya.

Mungkin untuk sementara yang bisa saya update mingguan hanya Lukisan Pasir, untuk Pip Pop! karena harus ngeluangin waktu mikir guyonan saya berikan jeda. Belakangan saya lagi rada gak aktif dumai gegara dihantui skripsi annoying yang nggak asik banget plisss. Tapi kalo gak nulis fik, saya pasti bakalan kena hajar WB dan dijamin hiatus entah sampai kapan. Yeah, I'll try my best. Tapi, mungkin hanya sebatas inilah yang bisa saya haturkan. :')

Saran dan kritik dari teman-teman selalu kiaara nantikan.

.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Jika ingin merasakan kenikmatan terbang tanpa parasut, silakan coba sensasi jatuh cinta. Namun jika akhirnya Anda hanya akan mendarat dalam keadaan babak belur, jangan minta pertanggungjawaban dari siapapun. Pendaratan akan dinyatakan berhasil jika Anda ternyata menemukan perasaan Anda ternyata tidak ada dasarnya. Indikator yang bisa dipakai, Anda masih tetap merasa melayang-layang meskipun sudah ratusan kali dibenturkan."_

.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

.

"_Aku hanya ingin tahu di mana letak diriku di dalam hatimu, seandainya aku memang punya sedikit saja tempat bermukim di sana."_

.

**WARNING: R18. **_Plot twist._ Alur campuran, _timeline series_ nyebelin tanpa keterangan. _Flashback_ dapat nyempil sewaktu-waktu jadi mohon untuk diperhatikan. Fanfiksi ini tidak menggunakan aturan nama marga, jadi Seijuurou maupun Akashi, Tetsuya maupun Kuroko, semuanya adalah _given name_. Satu lagi yang semoga tidak mengganjal, Mayuzumi dan Himuro dapet peran lebih tua 3-4 tahun dari AkaKuro. Ogiwara lebih muda 1 tahun dari Akashi. _Enjoy, friends._

.

**AkaKuro**

**Lukisan Pasir Keenam**

.

.

.

Fajar.

Memang derap langkah kaki berlapis logam padat itu yang membuat si anjing kecil terbangun, ketika halimun pekat di luar jendela belum sempat terusir guguran matahari terbit. Di luar masih terlalu gelap. Kernel Bimasakti masih bermalas-malasan untuk mulai bekerja memanggang pagi. Gelagat mentari pun sama malasnya dengan dia. Lantaran sedikit jengkel dengan makanan penutup hari yang membosankan—dia menginginkan semangkuk susu dan irisan daging, tidak hanya sisa-sisa tulang yang sengaja diguyur air panas agar melunak—Nigou, si anjing berbulu campuran, tidur lebih cepat semalam. Sekaligus, membuka mata tidak kalah cepat dari para penjaga pintu yang memang harus selalu siap saat desing mesin-mesin penggiling gandum dari pabrik-pabrik roti di sekeliling rumah pelelangan itu sudah mulai ribut berbunyi.

"Selamat datang, Tuan."

Sudah lama Nigou tidak diberi kesempatan menilai tamu yang berkunjung tatkala baru sekian detik membuka mata. Sama lamanya dengan waktu ketika orang-orang yang menghuni tempat komersialisasi manusia itu mulai mengabrasi adat dan penghargaan terhadap nyawa sesamanya.

Nigou seringkali jenuh harus terus menguik—lantaran dia saja tahu, bagaimana sayur-sayuran segar kadang diperlakukan lebih terhormat daripada makhluk-makhluk malang yang datang dengan kaki bersimpul tali tambang dan punggung lecet bekas terseret. Nigou juga sudah jenuh melengos jijik terhadap perempuan dan lelaki muda yang memang sengaja memilih untuk menggadaikan harga diri demi alasan dramatik yang luar biasa kacangan—sedang sangat membutuhkan uang.

"Adakah yang bisa kami bantu, Tuan?"

Di tempat itu, sebuah bangunan batu andesit berlantai tiga, martabat satu sosok mortal memang bisa ditukar dengan angka sekian digit sesuai sinyal palu terketuk. Tinggal menulis berapa keping uang yang berani dipasang, mengangkat penawaran bermediakan selembar papan dengan alat tulis di tangan, kemudian menunggu hakim melempar tanda persetujuan.

Jika menang, silakan mengekspresikan euforia dengan cara apapun. Setelah menerima tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat dari penawar-penawar lain yang sikap culasnya sudah larut sampai serum darah. Kemudian, sederhana saja, kehidupan pribadi golekan bernyawa yang telah terbeli akan segera kehabisan kata-kata. Obyek transaksi mutlak dikompresi fisik, mental, jiwa, dan hanya bisa tunduk pada subyek yang menebusnya—terserah jika akan dikawini, dinaikkan derajat jadi anak angkat, atau bahkan cuma jadi pemuas birahi tempat menuang anggur kental yang sudah jelas akan terbunuh esok pagi dalam keadaan telanjang, atau dibiarkan mati lebam membusuk setelah puas dipecuti sebagai korban kejahatan seksual.

Dan Nigou, meski tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa, sangat mengerti dengan aturan-aturan itu. Bagaimana sirkuit pikiran-pikiran biadab para manusia bekerja. Mungkin gelambir otak orang-orang berduit, dan orang-orang yang membutuhkan duit, sama-sama sudah menipis hingga tidak bisa diajak berpikir berliku menyentuh lubuk hati terdalam. Mungkin pula rasa empati, simpati dan afeksi telanjur aus digerus kebutuhan pokok yang selalu memberikan tambatan persuasif untuk selalu dipenuhi, meskipun demi hal itu kadang harus menghalalkan segala cara.

Di mana-mana uang memegang jalan cerita, keputusan kontroversial untuk melegalkan pelelangan manusia di Atlantis yang menurut riwayat adalah irisan dunia yang begitu bermartabat, akhirnya menjadi racun moral yang menikam jantung khalayak dengan janji-janji palsu.

Di Atlantis, pelacuran, homoseksual, inses, dan _semen leven_, adalah haram. Namun pelelangan manusia mendapatkan takhta istimewa tersendiri. Sekaligus, dianggap menjadi ramuan darurat yang secara ironis, dapat pula berefek menyembuhkan—mengembalikan fungsi cerobong dapur para kepala keluarga yang memiliki banyak anak untuk dilepas ke tempat lelang, yang sudah lama vakum karena tidak mampu mengepul akibat tidak punya bahan makanan. Membunuh, dibunuh, meniduri, ditiduri sembarangan, secara aturan adalah dosa besar. Namun jika sertifikat kepemilikan sudah di tangan, tidak akan ada yang mengganggu—mengingat penduduk Atlantis lebih menghormati hak kepemilikan itu dibandingkan menghargai mas kawin. Mungkin hanya homoseksual dan pernikahan sedarah saja yang tidak akan terampuni, karena penduduk Atlantis benci pencorengan silsilah keluarga. Dan, seluruh pelaku pencorengan itu layak untuk dibelah bagaikan sebutir labu.

"Jadi, Tuan ... Apakah Anda menawarkan barang yang bisa dilelang?"

Nyawa adalah barang—sesederhana itulah aturan mainnya.

Barangkali Nigou sudah terlalu hapal. Di bawah atap-atap rendah, dengan tumpukan kardus-kardus berjamur berisi lusinan ikat kanabis narkotika, juga plastik-plastik tembakau kering tembus pandang, perihal kejujuran sudah bukan sesuatu yang selayaknya masih perlu diumbar-umbar—apalagi dijunjung tinggi selayaknya sikap omong kosong para bangsawan.

Kebejatan telah membuat hati nurani bermutasi jadi sel kanker.

"Maaf sebelumnya, Tuan. Apakah Anda adalah Tuan Seijuurou Akashi?"

Nigou juga sama sekali tidak peduli bagaimana terkejutnya lelaki tambun yang memberinya makanan busuk semalam, menyambut dua orang tamu yang datang dengan keyakinan yang tak sepadan. Namun, kepala kecilnya tetap tertoleh ingin tahu, dengan telinga mungil yang mencuat waspada, pandangan Nigou terpapar pada jaring-jaring sinar yang baru dilahirkan oleh ayunan spasi dua pintu kembar.

"Ya, itu namaku," salah satu tamu yang datang melewatkan tata krama untuk sekadar membalas sapa. Lelaki dengan paras sempurna yang berjalan lebih depan berkata seraya memunculkan ekspresi kasual yang terkotori oleh nada enggan, "Aku akan menitipkan pemuda ini kepada kalian."

Tertegun. Kadang-kadang Nigou bertanya-tanya apakah semua manusia di dunia sudah terjangkit wabah sakit jiwa. Mereka tahu bagaimana mendalami sastra, mereka tahu bagaimana menyembuhkan satu penduduk desa yang serentak terkena lepra, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana menjaga seorang pemuda cantik yang dengan bola mata kuprum nitrat bersahabat, memandang dunia tanpa prasangka apa-apa. Tidakkah malaikat ini kelihatan terlalu berharga untuk dilepaskan begitu saja? Apakah yang melepaskannya itu adalah orang bodoh?

"Siapakah Ia, Tuan? Kalau saya boleh tahu."

Nigou menggeliat, menguik pelan, berusaha memanggil malaikat biru berbalut jubah perak. Dan sikap pencari perhatian Nigou ternyata mujarab juga untuk menjadi magnet sederhana tanpa harus menunggu digosok-gosok pucuk kepala.

"Terbangun karena kedatangan kami ya, anjing kecil?"

"Guk!"

Si anjing senang, pemuda cantik itu lebih tertarik pada dirinya yang masih melungkar manja di depan kubus perapian yang kayu-kayunya sudah mendesis jadi arang. Ketimbang jika makhluk rupawan itu harus menangisi nasib gara-gara lelaki arogan dengan pedang argentum yang membawanya ke neraka ini tampaknya tidak akan menarik keputusan fatal yang diambilnya dalam keadaan pikiran penuh semak belukar. Nigou sama sekali tidak tega. Dia ingin mencari padanan yang tepat bagi ekspresi ringkas itu—apakah takut, apakah pasrah, apakah rela-rela saja—dan Nigou tidak berhasil menemukan jawabannya.

"Hai, anjing kecil. Siapa namamu?"

Berusaha menjawab. Nigou pelan menandak-nandak, mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan cakar yang tertekuk, mengais perhatian. Tapi dia tidak melupakan transaksi—mungkin saja hanya sepihak—terlarang yang dilakukan dua figur lain di bawah atap yang sama. Ingin sekali memandang mereka dengan benci, tapi takut sosok mungil dengan senyuman elementer akan ketakutan jika tahu tempat ini memiliki puluhan kayu apit untuk memasung kaki seseorang, hanya gara-gara dibela oleh seekor anjing yang terlalu banyak bertingkah demi dirinya.

"Memangnya berapa Tuan akan melepasnya kepada kami? Ataukah Tuan hanya menitipkannya untuk dilemparkan di forum lelang hari ini?"

Lelaki tambun itu—Nigou tahu sedang meneliti pemuda cantik yang berjongkok di hadapannya, dan si anjing terang-terangan melempar tatap tak suka. Telisik pria bergigi kuning itu, di mata Nigou, keterlaluan kurang ajar. Gelagatnya seperti baru mendapat barang antik yang pasti akan membawa laba mahal jika dilempar ke pasaran.

Namun tetap saja Nigou heran, pemuda dengan biner biru tetap saja tersenyum kepadanya. Seolah tak pernah mengkhawatirkan apa-apa, caranya menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dirinya akan segera dilepaskan dalam lingkaran kartel berotak kepinding, bagi Nigou keterlaluan sederhana.

"Kau tampaknya tidak suka dengan Seijuurou ya, anjing kecil?"

Hanya karena belum tentu orang satu kerumunan ada salah satu yang bisa membuat Nigou merasa begitu iba dalam pertemuan sesingkat itu, dia jadi ingin mencakar muka orang-orang bodoh yang tengah bertransaksi perihal harga.

"Tuan Seijuurou?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada harga yang kupasang. Aku menyerahkannya kepada kalian secara cuma-cuma. Aku hanya ingin pastikan kalian memperlakukannya dengan fasilitas dan jamuan terbaik—sebelum Ia ditebus oleh Putra Mahkota, atau sejelek-jeleknya ... Dibeli oleh Taiga Kagami. Aku tidak mau kalian melepasnya kecuali kepada kedua orang itu. Aku tidak mau ... Orang yang berharga untukku diperlakukan dengan tidak terhormat."

Anjing kecil itu tahu kadar muaknya meningkat begitu tinggi pagi ini—cih, orang yang berharga? Kalau memang berharga kenapa dijual untuk dijadikan komoditi lelang? Kalau memang berharga kenapa tidak dirawat baik-baik dan diberikan pakaian yang lebih pantas alih-alih dibiarkan mengenakan jubah tipis yang bisa ditusuk-tusuk angin?

"Ia berharga untuk ... Tuan Seijuurou?"

Si anjing dan lelaki tambun sama-sama tak percaya. Seijuurou Akashi juga enggan menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Lebih memilih bersikap beku menutupi lubuk hati yang terparut-parut, mengaburkan jalur-jalur pemikiran rasional yang saling mencerabut. Ada kedut menyakitkan di pasangan pelipis, tapi sang Kapten dengan konsisten mempertahankan paras arogansi dan silangan lengan berusaha menekan sesak di dada.

"Tuan, kalau memang pemuda itu berharga untuk Anda ... Kenapa harus melepasnya kepada kami? Kenapa tidak Anda pelihara saja? Sebagai saudara mungkin, atau adik."

Tetsuya sadar pagi ini Seijuurou enggan meluangkan banyak waktu untuk sekadar menatap dirinya. Dan juga tidak terlalu tertarik untuk menyiksa orang lain dengan sindirian-sindiran sarkastik. Entah apa yang terjadi, Tetsuya hanya merasa ada yang salah dengan sistem hati Seijuurou yang lenggana, barangkali netra semerah pomegrana yang biasanya terlihat begitu hidup perlu setruman listrik seribu Volt agar menggeliat bangun seperti sediakala.

"Aku tidak mau bersaudara dengannya."

Aturan hati sebenarnya begitu klise. Nigou, Tetsuya, atau siapapun mungkin tidak akan pernah mengerti, Seijuurou Akashi hanya sama sekali tidak rela orang yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta sampai terjun bebas itu, akhirnya hanya berakhir jadi barang dagangan biarpun jika bayarannya adalah seisi dunia.

"Dan kau tidak perlu tahu apa alasanku," jawaban getir itu akhirnya meluncur tandas. Jarang sekali seorang Seijuurou Akashi merasa tidak berdaya—tapi pleksus solaris(1) yang bergetar dalam sistema nurani bagi eksistensi Tetsuya yang telah dipaksa menjadi pusat dari seluruh dirinya, dan hati Seijuurou telah bertransformasi menjadi serbuk-serbuk halus lantaran dipecah relai oleh keputusan ceroboh dari bibir Tetsuya. "Urusan aku melepaskannya ataukah mengawininya, itu adalah keputusanku. Kau tidak berhak mencampurinya."

Tidak ada yang tidak tahu bagaimana titah seorang Seijuurou Akashi, kapten kapal yang bermartabat tinggi itu, selalu berhasil mengintimidasi orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Tidak mau mengambil resiko—apalagi menurut rumor yang berkembang Seijuurou Akashi kerap kali haus darah rakyat jelata, entah apa maksudnya—si pria tambun hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan. Nyawanya cuma satu, sayang kalau hanya begini saja harus ikut ditumbalkan. Anak dan istrinya di rumah masih butuh makan.

"Kalau begitu baiklah, Tuan," si pria tersenyum canggung, memamerkan gigi-gigi kuningnya, "Kami akan melelang pemuda ini dengan patokan nominal yang tinggi. Agar harganya hanya terjangkau oleh orang-orang yang terhormat. Seperti mereka yang Tuan sebutkan tadi."

Seijuurou mendengarkan saja, membuang pandang menembus jendela kaca. Ada beberapa uliran embun pagi mengalir adhesif, dan makhluk terbang bersayap yang mungkin sedang menilik keadaan agar bisa mencuri sesuap madu untuk sarapan. Seijuurou memutuskan untuk mulai memerhatikan hal-hal sepele, karena Ia tidak mau menyibak kekecewaan yang sudah mati-matian disembunyikannya dalam-dalam.

" ... tapi apa benar Tuan sama sekali tidak menginginkan apapun sebagai barter? Atau mungkin, kalau tidak mau uang, Tuan bisa minum-minum teh sejenak sebelum meninggalkan pemuda itu di sini."

_Kenapa lelaki gendut tak berguna ini selalu saja mengingatkan diriku akan keberadaan Tetsuya_—Seijuurou menarik napas dalam, mengingat dirinya tidak boleh memancung orang sembarangan. Pedangnya harus disarungkan benar-benar. Ia tidak boleh memaki siapa-siapa, biarpun harus berat hati menerima bahwa keberadaannya dan Tetsuya tidak lebih baik dari dua butir jiwa yang menggelinding. Bertolak saling menjauh mengikuti aturan antitesis. Ia dan Tetsuya adalah dikotomi, dua siratan yang menyandang kontras positif, bukan tercipta untuk saling menyerap satu sama lain. Meskipun Seijuurou sungguh ingin memberi sebuah pelukan singkat sebagai salam perpisahan, Ia tak ingin membuat hatinya jadi lebih cedera lagi. Sudah saatnya Ia kembali pada gravitasi universal, dan Tetsuya Kuroko dengan seluruh daya jeratnya bukanlah terlahir untuk jadi gravitasinya.

Maka dari itu, mengabaikan Tetsuya di sepanjang pagi nampaknya adalah keputusan yang paling bijaksana bagi Seijuurou. Ia tidak bisa memilih untuk mempertahankan Tetsuya, karena memang dirinya tidak pernah disodori kemungkinan untuk berhak memilih hal itu.

Namun, jika saja arogansinya masih bisa jadi topeng yang sempurna, Seijuurou mungkin tidak akan segelisah ini.

"Terima kasih banyak atas tawaranmu," akhirnya Ia kembali menjawab—dan diam-diam merutuk dalam hati karena jijik dengan suara paraunya yang mendadak terdengar melarikan diri dari sangkar-sangkar birama, "Tapi, rasanya aku sudah tidak betah terlalu lama bersama manusia rendahan itu."

Lelaki tambun membentuk jembatan kerut di atas hidungnya yang besar.

"Manusia rendahan?" Ia mengulangi perkataan Seijuurou dengan nada tak percaya, "Tapi seingat saya Anda ingin menyerahkan anak muda ini kepada Putra Mahkota ... dan Anda bilang tadi, Ia berharga."

"Memang berharga. Tapi makhluk rendahan tidak berhak bersamaku, yang rendahan tidak akan kupertahankan. Ada pertanyaan lagi sebelum aku pergi?"

Seijuurou selalu berkata dirinya akan memperlakukan pendusta serendah anjing—dan sekarang Ia jadi menyesali idealismenya itu karena dustanya pun, ternyata tak terhitung lagi banyaknya. Terutama kebohongan kepada dirinya sendiri. Pada bagian hatinya yang paling parah terluka lantaran harus secepat itu melepaskan Tetsuya. Harapannya yang sempat ada pudar dititrasi tanpa basa-basi. Seijuurou ditimpuk beban imajinatif bertumpuk-tumpuk, dan Ia bukan patung batu yang tidak perlu kesakitan meski digempur remuk.

"T-tidak, Tuan. Maaf, tadi saya hanya sedikit penasaran."

_Aku juga penasaran mengapa sakitnya bisa seperti ini_—Seijuurou mendengus kecil, mengabaikan instingnya yang mengatakan Tetsuya tidak pernah berhenti memaku tatap pada punggungnya. Dan Seijuurou tidak sudi menoleh, tidak mau mematri harapan pada apapun. Tetsuya meminta dilepaskan, Ia akan melepaskan. Seijuurou sudah lama menyerah dengan hal-hal berbau perasaan. Ia tidak akan memaksa, tidak akan pernah. Lagipula, biarpun seandainya Ia memaksa, Ia tahu dirinya tidak akan selamanya bersama dengan Tetsuya.

Percuma saja.

Seijuurou Akashi terlanjur mengikat janji dengan orang lain. Ia bukan lelaki bebas yang dengan mudahnya akan mengumbar-umbar janji palsu, meskipun bahkan Nigou dan pria tambun di hadapannya barangkali tahu, jika saja Seijuurou mau sejenak saja melihat kepada Tetsuya, pancaran mata likopena itu akan memberikan pandangan berdefinisi tunggal—_aku ingin memilikinya, tidak boleh dicuri oleh siapapun._

"Kalau begitu," tidak ingin membiarkan pikiran gamang tamunya semakin meliar tak karuan, si lelaki tambun mencoba menebas keheningan dengan suara seraknya, "Anda bisa mempercayakan bocah itu kepada kami. Kami tidak akan menyakitinya sesuai pesan Anda, Tuan. Dan nanti saat matahari sudah tinggi, kami akan mengirimkan utusan untuk datang ke istana, mengundang Putra Mahkota untuk menghadiri forum lelang—"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sendiri yang akan memberitahu Shigehiro, dan Taiga juga akan kuberitahu untuk datang ke tempat ini ... Menjemput Tetsuya."

_Kenapa aku harus berkorban separah ini? Aku lama-lama jadi merasa berlaku kanibal terhadap diriku sendiri. Kala tengah mabuk kepayang kepalaku terpaksa diguyur air limbah. Dasar semua orang, semua komponen dunia di mataku tiba-tiba jadi terlihat amat brengsek. Aku butuh jalan keluar sekarang juga. Aku tidak sudi terabsorbsi ke dalam Tetsuya, separuh ataupun seluruhnya._

Diam-diam Seijuurou menyindir dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lupa mencatat pada sela perkamen-perkamen pengetahuan tentang sebuah pelajaran berharga, yang begitu busuk, yang begitu merepotkan—_bahwa jatuh cinta adalah ketika aku sudah berani mendustai diriku sendiri hanya untuk mewujudkan apa yang Tetsuya inginkan._

"Kalau begitu aku permisi," Seijuurou, lagi-lagi tanpa menoleh kepada pemuda yang akan ditinggalkannya, mulai melangkah keluar dengan menggemakan ketuk-ketuk sepatu, "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

"Iya, Tuan, sama-sama," lelaki tambun itu tersenyum rikuh menjawab Seijuurou, "tapi apa benar Tuan tidak mau minum teh bersama dengan kami?"

Seijuurou mendadak mematikan langkah, mata tajamnya berkilat membuat lawan bicaranya sempat harus bergidik diam-diam. "Apa sebegitu inginnya kau membalas jasa atas kebaikanku yang dengan percuma memberikan barang antik mahal untuk kau lelang?"

Tahu dirinya sungkan, si lelaki tambun hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepala belakang. "S-saya hanya ... Ingin berterimakasih. Saya rasa itu bukan sesuatu yang salah, Tuan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Seijuurou masih menatap ke depan, angkuh mengangkat dagu dan berucap pelan. "Kalau begitu, sebagai balasannya, aku tidak mau kalian menyentuh kulit Tetsuya, sedikitpun."

Tertegun lama, lelaki tambun itu menyahut gugup, "Eh? B-baik, Tuan. Saya mengerti. Apakah ada lagi yang ingin Tuan pesankan?"

"Ada. Pastikan Ia mendapatkan perlakuan yang terhormat dari kalian."

"S-siap, Tuan."

"Dan jangan membiarkan Ia terluka meski hanya tergores ujung garpu."

"T-tidak akan, Tuan."

"Beri Ia ranjang tidur yang layak, jangan dimasukkan ke dalam sel penuh sesak seperti tahanan perang."

"Cukup, Seijuurou," merasa keberatan dengan perintah-perintah bernada protektif yang dirasanya belebihan, Tetsuya akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyela setelah sekian lama hanya berlaku pasif jadi pendengar. "Seijuurou jangan terlalu khawatir. Saya akan baik-baik saja di sini. Lebih baik Seijuurou pulang dan beristirahat di rumah."

"Untuk apa aku harus khawatir kepadamu?"

.._. lebih baik aku khawatir pada kaki dan sekujur tubuhku yang lesu karena mendengar panggilan lembut darimu. Aku sangat membencimu, Tetsuya._

"Kalau begitu, Seijuurou lekaslah pulang ..."

_Haruskah itu?_

"Hati-hati di jalan, Seijuurou."

_... terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Aku sudah sekarat karenamu._

"Ya, kau juga jaga dirimu, Tetsuya."

Seijuurou miris mengingat betapa ganjil perasaan tidak rela itu, terlebih ketika sadar dirinya lupa memikirkan harus mengemas hatinya di peti mana.

Seijuurou melirik, Tetsuya bukannya tidak menyadari apa yang sedang Ia pikirkan.

"Saya senang sempat mengenal, Seijuurou," ada lengkung kritis tertarik—menyiksa hati Seijuurou Akashi yang tidak mengharapkan apapun bahkan sekadar lambaian tangan, "Seijuurou, jangan lupa untuk selalu membersihkan luka di lengan Seijuurou setiap hari."

_Kenapa kau lebih peduli pada lukaku daripada aku, dasar Lemuria bodoh._

"Ya. Itu pasti," Seijuurou menjawab sekenanya, sadar suaranya jadi kian tak bernada.

Tetsuya tidak berani melangkah untuk sekedar menjabat tangan Seijuurou.

"Selamat tinggal," ucapnya pelan, "Seijuurou, jangan lupa makan."

Sepele sekali_—tidakkah kau lebih ingin menyampaikan padaku bahwa, 'saya ingin Seijuurou membawa pulang saya bersama-sama', Tetsuya?_

Seijuurou mendengus pelan, "Sepertinya dalam beberapa hari aku tidak akan punya banyak nafsu makan."

Tetsuya, meski dengan susah payah, mampu menangkap makna dasar tuturan itu—bahwa Seijuurou sedang mengatakan dirinya patah hati, dan Tetsuya tidak bisa menolongnya.

_... maafkan saya, bukannya tidak ada pertentangan dalam diri saya. Dan saya tidak bisa membantu mengumpulkan patahan hati Seijuurou, karena saya juga sedang merasakan kehancuran yang sama._

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi. Selamat tinggal, Tetsuya."

Tidak ada salam perpisahan yang lebih manis sebagai epilog mereka. Seijuurou membawa diri, dan membawa hatinya yang entah bagaimana ceritanya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Meski menghindari bersitatap dengan Tetsuya, bayangan pemuda itu rasanya terlanjur terperangkap pada selaput jala Seijuurou. Sulit dihapuskan. Sang Kapten kemudian merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri, pada hatinya yang kenyal seperti jeli. Cinta adalah perkara dramatisasi murahan, pancingan agar dirinya rela mengaku jadi lemah—demi itu Seijuurou tidak sudi lagi menoleh. Tidak sudi lagi menghentikan langkah untuk meminta satu pelukan perpisahan.

"Saya tidak akan melupakan Seijuurou."

_... terserah kau mau berjanji macam apa._

"Ya, tapi maaf, aku pasti akan melupakanmu."

_Biarkan saja perpisahan kita berlangsung apa adanya. _

* * *

Ia masih berusia 13 tahun ketika mendapati dirinya terbangun di dalam sebuah karavan yang tengah berhenti di depan bangunan megah dibentengi kolom beton berlapis-lapis.

"Aku di mana?"

Kepalanya pening dan sakit. Berulangkali mengerjapkan kimera merah-jingga yang tidak biasanya terasa buram sekaligus janggal. Hal pertama yang diingatnya ketika siuman, saat sarapan Ia menumpahkan secawan penuh susu di atas selembar permadani mahal setelah mencicipinya barang satu hisapan. Setelah itu, Ia mendengar salah satu pelayannya berteriak histeris, menyorongkan secangkir air putih dan memaksanya minum sampai tersedak-sedak, setelah itu ... Otaknya tidak menggenggam ingatan apapun lagi.

Sudah berapa lama dirinya pingsan? Adakah tiga jam? Beberapa minggu? Sebulan? Dua bulan? Ia memegang belakang leher yang ngilu karena sekian lama dirinya dibaringkan pingsan tanpa disangga bantal. Hasrat ingin tahunya meminta tangan berjari runcing mendorong pintu karavan yang penuh ukiran relief kuda terbang. Di atas kakinya yang masih gemetar karena kesadaran belum pulih benar, satu-satunya suruhan primitif dari otaknya hanya meloncat keluar. Siapa tahu dirinya sedang diculik, atau mungkin sedang dijebak.

Tapi sepasang kaki tanpa alas itu tidak berhasil mendarat di atas halaman istana Lemuria dengan mulus dan terhormat.

"Sialan! Lepaskan aku!" pergerakannya terbatasi oleh empat lengan kekar yang menguncinya di sisi kanan dan kiri. "Siapa kalian ini? Singkirkan tangan kalian dari tubuhku! Lancang!"

"Mohon ampun, kami tidak tahu Anda sudah bangun."

Manusia-manusia berpostur pegulat ini, sebenarnya punya niat apa terhadapnya?

"Sudah bangun, katamu?" kesadarannya kembali pada momen yang begitu tepat. Dan tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya telah menjadi begitu murka, "Apakah kalian juga yang membuatku pingsan?"

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi Ia anggap itu sebuah sinyal afirmatif pembenaran.

"Jadi kalian ... Cih, dasar makhluk-makhluk kurang ajar! Apa mau kalian? Aku benar-benar merasa terhina! Tahu kalian berurusan dengan siapa, hah?"

"S-saya mohon, tenanglah dulu. Kami bisa menjelaskan kepada Anda ...," Ia sungguh heran ternyata manusia bertampang monster rupanya juga bisa berkata lembut membujuk, "Tolong, menurutlah sebentar saja. Kami tidak mau kalau harus ... Merantai tangan dan kaki Anda, atau harus meminumkan ramuan pingsan sekali lagi. Tolonglah. Ini demi kebaikan Anda."

"Demi kebaikanku, katamu?"

Demi mendengar pernyataan separuh pengakuan, Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut—menemukan bahwa langit di Atlantis tidak pernah berawan sebanyak itu, mendapati bahwa di Atlantis patung-patung malaikat dan burung _Phoenix _menjadi mayoritas dibandingkan julangan arca _Pegasus _yang terikat rantai batu simultan di pucuk air mancur, terkesan lancang menantang bara matahari yang bersinar terik siang hari itu.

"Ini di mana?" ketakutan itu sebenarnya tidak pernah ada. Tapi tetap saja, dibawa jauh dari tanah air tempat Ia menghabiskan nyaris seumur hidup, rasanya cukup merisaukan. "Kalian membawaku ... ke tempat apa ini?"

Hipotesisnya yang pertama—ia berhenti di depan sebuah halaman istana, dengan benteng-benteng berlapis baja dan titanium, serta serat-serat karbon sintetis sebagai penjara simulakrum—telah diterima tanpa harus menunggu deklarasi resmi dari monyet-monyet brutal yang dengan kurang ajar mulai memasang mata rantai berulir-ulir pada pergelangan tangannya yang tertekuk paksa di depan dada.

"Apa-apaan rantai bodoh ini—"

"Hanya upaya antisipasi, tolong tenanglah. Kami tidak akan menyakiti Anda."

"Antisipasi? Omong kosong macam apa itu—lepaskan kubilang! Aku bukan tawanan perang!" Ia mencoba meloloskan diri, sekuat tenaga menarik tangannya ke arah berlawanan agar bisa terlepas dari belenggu yang terpasang. Tapi tetap saja nihil. Urat-urat merah mulai tercetak di pergelangannya seperti bekas-bekas cakaran.

"Kalian tidak bisa seenaknya menawanku," tahu tidak bisa menjadikan tangannya sebagai media untuk meninju, Ia gunakan kakinya yang bebas untuk menendang. "Kalian akan membayar semua ini ... Aku bersumpah akan menyembelih kepala kalian—"

"Ternyata adat seorang putra mahkota dari Atlantis masih menganut tata krama hutan rimba."

Sesosok pemuda jangkung yang lebih tua darinya menuruni tangga pualam dengan langkah-langkah tenang. Menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak terkesan karena secara mental memang telah mengabaikan sorot murka dua warna itu—mengabaikan bagaimana sang Putra Mahkota Atlantis mulai sibuk mengingat-ingat koleksi perkakas pencabut nyawa, sedikit ingin tertawa menghina lantaran kemunculannya jelas telah dihadiahi reaksi tidak senang yang teramat berlebihan. Ia menyuruh bawahannya pergi dengan hikmat, mematikan langkah dari remaja tanggung yang dengan pelitur keringat siap meludahinya kapanpun Ia mendekat.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, anak kecil. Kau kami bawa ke sini karena akan kami hadiahi mainan baru."

"Anak kecil?" sebuah nada suara formal yang dibalas dengan formalitas sepadan, sang Putra Mahkota merasa dirinya sedang dihadapkan dalam sebuah forum birokrasi yang diselimuti oleh aura-aura keculasan. "Apa perlu kuberitahu bahwa aku sudah bukan anak-anak?"

Garis lengkung berbayang perhitungan merendahkan tertarik dengan maksud untuk membantai mental lawan perlahan-lahan. "Setidaknya kau lebih muda dariku. Masalah kau masih anak-anak ataukah sudah dewasa, itu bukan urusanku. Tapi apa perlu aku bertanya ... Sudah pernahkah kainmu dicuci mendadak pada pagi hari gara-gara ketahuan mimpi basah?"

Celaan spontan yang tidak koheren dengan segala aturan sopan santun membuat pengucapnya perlu lekas dienyahkan.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak peduli kau bangsawan, raja, atau dewa sekalipun. Pendapatku padamu hanya satu ...," Ia menjeda suara dengan sebuah seringai penuh kebencian, "Kau brengsek."

"Terima kasih atas pendapatnya, tapi aku tidak bertanya soal penilaianmu, anak kecil," lengan berbalut garmen biru kehijauan tersilang, rahang pemuda itu terangkat angkuh, "Untung saja orang-orang Atlantis lumayan cerdas untuk membuangmu ke tempat ini dan tidak terlalu suka menimbun sampah."

"Membuangku?" Ia mengulangi, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak sadar telah dibuang? Oh, baguslah. Setidaknya kau tidak akan sakit hati. Kau telah kehilangan semuanya," sepasang mata lawan bicaranya berkilat jahat di bawah tataran panas matahari, " ... kau sudah bukan Putra Mahkota lagi. Atlantis telah merelakanmu."

"Aku dibuang ...," cucuran tetes peluhnya tidak sepadan dengan sensasi rasa terkejut yang menyeruak dari dalam. Tangannya mulai bergetar hebat, " ... kenapa aku harus dibuang? APA MAKSUDMU AKU TELAH DIBUANG!"

"Jadi selama ini kau masih merasa begitu berharga? Lalu apa artinya ibumu sampai bunuh diri meneguk racun oleander setelah tahu melahirkan anak terkutuk dengan bola mata dua warna? Kasihan sekali, jadi ... Depresikah ibumu karena rakyat Atlantis menuduhnya bersetubuh dengan iblis alih-alih berpesta pora merayakan kelahiran putra mahkota?"

"Tidak, itu semua bohong ... Omong kosong! Ibuku itu ...," segala informasi spontan membuat otaknya seakan mendidih, palet berlian merah mulai mengabur dibayangi air mata akibat sesak di dada, " ... ibuku meninggal karena kehabisan darah saat melahirkan aku. Itu semua tidak benar! Kau jangan coba-coba mencuci otakku, bangsat kau!"

"Belum lelah belasan tahun hidup mengingkari kenyataan ... heh?"

"Aku bukan keturunan iblis ... Aku bersumpah akan merobek mulutmu!"

"Lakukan saja kalau bisa, nyatanya memang begitu. Kelahiranmu membuat Atlantis harus menghadapi bencana di masa depan nanti, dan ayahmu sudah cukup berbaik hati merawatmu meski aku berani taruhan, Ia sudah sangatlah muak melihatmu berlalu-lalang di istananya. Dan sekarang kalau kau ditendang keluar, dan diserahkan kepada kami ... Itu adalah keputusan yang kurasa amat sangat cerdas. Aku akan memberikan penghormatan khusus untuknya."

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah dibuang ... TIDAK AKAN PERNAH DIBUANG!"

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri kau sekarang ada di mana kalau kau tidak juga percaya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu sok tahu mengenai riwayatku!"

"Memangnya siapa manusia di dunia ini yang tidak mengenal satu-satunya anak iblis yang berhasil dilahirkan melalui rahim seorang manusia?"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan anak iblis!"

"Siapa yang akan percaya sementara mata mengerikanmu nyalang terbuka, dan tanpa bantahan apapun berhasil membuktikan semuanya?"

"Semoga dewa mendengarkan doaku dan mengirimmu ke neraka ..."

"Dan semoga saja kau kembali dikirim pulang ke Atlantis, setelah—"

"Setelah apa?"

"Setelah kau sadar diri untuk mencongkel bola matamu yang mengandung kutuk pastu itu."

Seseorang pelan memegang pundak pemuda gagah yang hanya tertawa kecil mendengar protesan susulan dari remaja yang masih berteriak penuh amarah kepadanya. "Sudahlah. Hentikan, Chihiro. Seorang Lemuria selalu memerhatikan tata krama saat berbicara. Termasuk saat menyambut seorang tamu istimewa ke tanah air kita."

Tungkai-tungkainya tiba-tiba melemas. Ia jatuh berlutut di atas tanah.

_Lemuria ..._

_Negeri yang dibenci oleh para leluhurku ..._

"Kau selalu saja mengganggu acara senang-senangku, Tatsuya."

"Kenapa—" sebuah erangan terucap getir, "—kenapa kalian melakukan semua ini padaku?"

"Simpan rasa penasaranmu barang sejenak, anak kecil. Kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya sendiri. Tapi, sebelumnya ... Tidak baik kalau aku tidak membantumu berdiri ...," pemuda berambut hitam itu menghadiahkan senyuman artifisial kepadanya. "Ayo, bangunlah. Kau dibuang oleh Atlantis, tapi bukan berarti kami juga akan membuangmu seperti apa yang mereka lakukan. Justru kami akan memberikan sesuatu yang sangat menarik untukmu sebagai ucapan selamat datang. Kujamin ... Kau pasti akan sangat menyukai apa yang kami persembahkan. Selamat datang di Lemuria ..."

... _entah kenapa aku berfirasat seluruh dunia sedang berkoalisi untuk memusuhiku._

"Mantan putra mahkota Atlantis ... Seijuurou Akashi."

* * *

Berjalan tanpa alas kaki di selasar-selasar istana penuh ukiran kaca membuat Seijuurou sesekali menyangka dirinya tengah terjebak dalam ruang imajinari puluhan ribu dimensi.

"Kenapa tampak kagum? Apakah istana Atlantis tidak semegah ini?"

Seijuurou tidak menjawab. Matanya berpendar mengitari setiap sudut koridor, menyusuri relief-relief patri berwarna-warni, guratan-guratan simetris yang mengapungkan lukisan mural penutur cerita-cerita mitos cinta, garis-garis bergelombang yang dipoles dengan warna-warna perunggu, serta ratusan perabotan porselen, dan batu-batuan bumi yang ditanam acak bersama dengan ceceran kerikil dan cangkang-cangkang kerang. Seijuurou tertelan dalam lambung istana Lemuria, ketakutan akan lekas memiliki keterikatan di dalamnya. Mengingat—jika dua manusia tadi tidak berbohong kepadanya—rasanya Ia tidak akan pernah lagi diperbolehkan menjejak kastil mayor Kerajaan Atlantis.

Apakah Ia harus tinggal selamanya di sini?

Menyusuri koridor panjang dengan puluhan pintu logam berjajar, Seijuurou masih berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa cepat atau lambat akan ada keluarga, atau bawahannya, yang sadar bahwa dirinya telah menghilang. Berusaha mempertahankan pikiran naif dan menyumbat celah-celah rasional, Seijuurou memang tidak diberitahu, jauh di seberang lautan sana, perdana menteri dan anak buahnya sedang bersama-sama melakukan prosesi penjemputan bagi Shigehiro Ogiwara dan ibunya atas perintah sang Raja.

Tatsuya Himuro membawanya berhenti di depan pintu logam seberat ratusan kilogram.

"Nah, di kamar inilah ada hadiahmu," lelaki yang lebih dewasa tersenyum manis, mengeluarkan sebuah gelang kunci untuk membuka rantai yang membelenggu lengan Seijuurou. "Ah, anak-anak buahku semua bodoh, ternyata. Buat apa mereka harus memborgol lenganmu? Kalau hanya tangan yang dirantai, berarti kakimu masih bisa berlari, tidak akan ada gunanya memasung orang jika hanya setengah-setengah."

Seijuurou pernah mendengar cerita tentang istana di dalam Taman Eden, dan dalam benaknya bangunan mulia itu pastilah hampir serupa dengan kastil induk milik Kerajaan Lemuria. Tapi, bertemu dengan orang-orangnya, Seijuurou jadi meragukan pendapatnya sendiri. Dan mempertanyakan, bagaimana iblis-iblis bisa membuat kamuflase sempurna dengan membangun sebuah penjara berkedok surga hingga berhasil memerangkap seorang Putra Mahkota Atlantis seperti dirinya ke dalam sarang setan mereka.

"Nah, kalau tanganmu bebas begini, kau jadi bisa bermain pedang."

Tatsuya menyodorkan pedang panjang yang tadinya terselip di pinggang, memberikannya kepada Seijuurou.

"Kau ingin aku membunuhmu? Baiklah. Terima kasih atas kesempatannya." Seijuurou cekatan menarik senjata tajam itu dari sarungnya, hampir menancapkan ujung haus darahnya tepat di bawah jakun Tatsuya. Siap memotongnya seperti mengiris balok mentega.

Namun, lelaki yang lebih tua hanya tersenyum manis sekali lagi.

"Kalau aku yang mati, percuma. Tidak akan ada perubahan apa-apa." Seijuurou heran mengapa dalam keadaan tersudut Tatsuya masih bisa memberikan ekspresi setenang itu. "Lagipula, apakah kau tidak malu, keturunan darah biru Atlantis, dengan pedang perunggu bersarung tatahan kulit manusia di tangan, memancung leher seorang menteri rendahan sepertiku? Tidakkah kau sebaiknya mencari lawan yang lebih pantas di balik pintu ini, Seijuurou?"

"Lawan yang lebih pantas," Seijuurou tidak bisa menerka arah pembicaraan Tatsuya. "Siapa lawan yang lebih pantas yang kau maksudkan itu?"

"Seseorang yang jika kau bunuh akan membuat dirimu berhenti disalahkan sebagai penyebab bencana yang akan datang membinasakan Atlantis."

"Seseorang?" Kening Seijuurou berkerut, "Kau ingin mengadu domba aku atau apa?"

"Bukan bermaksud begitu. Tapi ... Mungkin anak yang di dalam kamar ini bisa saja membahayakan hidupmu. Jadi sebelum Ia menghabisimu, habisilah dulu anak itu."

"Apa katamu?"

"Habisilah calon teman barumu, Seijuurou Akashi. Takdirmu sudah terpetakan, kau yang mati, atau Ia yang mati. Terserah kau ingin memilih mana."

Tapi Seijuurou bukanlah remaja bodoh yang begitu mudah dihasut. "Jangan sembarangan. Siapa yang kau maksud orang yang harus kubunuh itu? Orang-orang Lemuria ini barangkali semuanya sudah sakit jiwa, mengapa aku harus membunuh seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah bersalah padaku? Apa kau ingin aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar supaya keluarga Kerajaan Atlantis semakin menendangku—"

"Kau melakukan kesalahan atau tidak, buktinya kau sudah ditendang."

Seijuurou menggenggam gagang pedang makin erat, siap memenggal kepala Tatsuya dalam satu kali sabetan.

"Lalu siapa yang kau maksud ... Teman baru yang harus kubunuh itu?"

"Ia adalah putra Mahkota Athena," jawab Tatsuya, "namanya, Tetsuya Kuroko."

"Tetsuya Kuroko," Seijuurou yakin dirinya belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, "Tapi negeriku bersahabat dengan Athena. Kenapa aku harus membunuhnya?"

"Aku tidak ingin bicara panjang lebar di sini," Tatsuya muak sudah, perbincangan ini terlalu memakan banyak waktu. "Sekarang masuklah. Tangani anak itu jika kau benar-benar mewarisi darah petarung seorang Atlantan. Aku akan meninggalkanmu, semoga beruntung."

Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat, nyatanya refleks Tatsuya untuk mengunci, melumpuhkan dan membantingnya ke dalam ruangan besar itu terlalu lihai jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang masih minim pengalaman. Pintu logam itu dibanting di belakang punggungnya. Namun, alih-alih mendapati musuh garang yang menantangnya berkelahi, dalam ruangan berdinding, berlantai dan berplafon kaca, Seijuurou hanya mendapati seorang bocah mungil duduk memeluk lutut di dekat patri jeruji bersekat ukiran tembaga.

"Kau siapa?"

Kepala berambut acak-acakan itu menoleh, mata besarnya mengingatkan Seijuurou pada hamparan kuarsa langit biru Atlantis yang selalu sepi dari gelombang awan.

"Kau siapa?" Seijuurou kembali bertanya, masih menggenggam pedang kuat-kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih. "Hei, kau tidak bisa bicara, ya?" cecarnya tak sabar.

Anak yang duduk di dekat jendela hanya berkedip-kedip bingung. Memandangnya dengan ekspresi introgatif—tapi sama sekali tidak merespon dengan alunan verbal.

"Apa kau yang dikatakan ... Putra Mahkota Athena itu?"

Lagi-lagi makhluk rupawan itu membisu. Ia menjejak figur Seijuurou dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Pandangan intens yang membuat Seijuurou merasa sedang dikuliti.

"Hei, apa benar kau memang tidak bisa bicara?"

Seijuurou memutuskan menjatuhkan pedangnya dan berjalan mendekat. Ia mencoba mengulurkan tangan, tapi tidak dibalas. Tetsuya Kuroko hanya berkedip sekali dan mengamati Seijuurou dari balik poni-poni halusnya.

"Kau ini," Seijuurou mengamati wajah polos Tetsuya lebih dekat, "Kenapa tidak sopan sekali? Aku bertanya tetapi tidak dijawab. Kau pikir aku angin?"

Masih membisu, Tetsuya menunjuk ke luar jeruji. Ada aliran sungai bermandikan cahaya di bawah sana, dengan pohon-pohon raksasa menjadi penahan laju air. Seijuurou melihat seekor burung bersayap keemasan hinggap mematuki sela-sela daun, mungkin akan membangun sarang. Burung itu berceloteh dengan cicitan riuh. Dan Seijuurou terkejut ketika Tetsuya kecil malah menirukannya.

"Cit, cit, cit."

"Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Cit, cit, cit."

Seijuurou terang-terangan berekspresi tak suka. "Hei, Tetsuya! Kau ini manusia, bukan burung! Berbicaralah selayaknya seorang manusia! Kenapa malah bercicit? Kau pikir aku akan tertawa? Kau malah membuatku muak, tahu tidak?"

Tetsuya kembali memandangnya bingung. Bicara seperti manusia itu yang seperti apa? Tidak ada yang pernah mengajarinya berbicara. Tidak ada yang pernah bilang bahwa dirinya seorang manusia. Manusia itu ... apa bedanya dengan burung? Bukankah sama-sama hidup? Lalu kenapa dirinya harus bicara dan burung boleh leluasa bercicit?

Seijuurou menoleh ke belakang. Pintu logam itu sepertinya sudah dikunci dari luar. Ia bisa mati jenuh di sini ... Pengalaman macam apa, bertemu makhluk mungil berkepala biru muda yang dengan tampang seolah tanpa dosa, malah bercicit-cicit seperti induk burung kenari?

"Ini sungguh menyebalkan," Seijuurou melihat refleksinya yang kusut melalui hamparan lantai kaca, sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan Ia mendecak sebal. "Tunggu saja sampai bawahanku menyadari bahwa aku diculik ... Kalian semua rupanya telah mempermainkan aku. Seorang pangeran ketus, menteri tukang adu domba, dan ... seorang tawanan sangkar emas yang tidak bisa bicara dan hanya bisa bercicit tolol—cih, memuakkan."

Tapi akan seperti apapun Seijuurou memaki, Tetsuya tetap tidak akan mengerti Ia bicara apa. Karena itulah Ia terus mengulangi, "Cit, cit—"

"Berhentilah mencicit! Aku muak dikurung bersama orang bodoh sepertimu!"

Mata bulat itu berkedip ketakutan saat Seijuurou berteriak marah kepadanya.

"Cit!"

"Apa-apaan leluconmu ini!" Kain satin halus yang membalut tubuh Tetsuya ditarik paksa di bagian leher oleh tangan dingin Seijuurou, "Apakah sejak dulu tidak ada orang yang mengajarimu berbicara? Apakah orang-orang di Lemuria ini tidak ada yang sehat akal dan jiwanya? Apakah—"

Perhatian mereka terampas. Pintu besar itu kembali terdorong dari luar. Seorang dayang wanita masuk, menyampirkan selendang di pundak, menjatuhkan dengan sopan nampan makanan berisi porsi untuk dua orang. Roti mentega, buah-buahan, susu, dan bubur gandum.

Seijuurou mengangkat alis ketika Tetsuya beringsut menyerbu jatah makanan mereka.

"Hei! Beraninya kau melepaskan diri dariku—"

Ia terkesiap, Tetsuya makan dengan mematuk-matuk, tidak menggunakan sendok dan garpu.

"Apa-apaan cara makanmu itu?" Seijuurou berteriak jijik. "Kenapa adat makanmu seperti anjing!"

Masih tak peduli, Tetsuya masih mengais nampan, Seijuurou terpaksa turun tangan sendiri untuk mencegahnya. "Apa selama ini kau benar-benar tidak pernah dididik menjadi seorang manusia, Tetsuya? Makanlah dengan benar! Aku ingin muntah melihat perilakumu yang sama sekali tidak pantas seperti ini!"

Tetsuya berusaha melepaskan diri, tampaknya Ia benar kelaparan.

"Hentikan, Tetsuya! Kau harus memakai perlengkapan makanmu dengan benar!"

Seijuurou berusaha keras untuk memaksa Tetsuya memegang sendok. Setelah berhasil, bocah itu dengan polosnya memberikan kembali sendoknya kepada Seijuurou.

"Kau tidak mau mendengarkan perintahku? Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan, Tetsuya!"

"Uh?"

Hanya itu saja jawaban darinya. Tetsuya bukannya tidak mau, Ia hanya tidak mengerti.

"Hentikan makan dengan cara seperti itu, kubilang!" Seijuurou menahan tangan Tetsuya dengan genggamannya yang lebih besar. Ia menyendok bubur gandum dan memaksakannya ke dalam mulut Tetsuya, menyingkirkan nampan agar tidak dijilati oleh bocah anomali yang telah membuatnya terserang sakit kepala. "Beginilah cara makan yang benar, dasar bodoh! Belajarlah jadi manusia mulai sekarang, Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya memandang Seijuurou dengan tatapan bertanya. Seijuurou menyuruhnya mencicip susu dari dalam gelas, tapi Tetsuya justru menjulurkan lidah untuk menjilat permukaan airnya.

"Cukup! Apa-apaan kau ini!" Kelewat marah, Seijuurou muda melempar gelas hingga jatuh menumbuk lantai kaca. "Kau sangat menjijikkan! Sebegitu tidak sudinyakah mereka mendidikmu untuk bertatakrama yang lebih pantas sebelum dipertemukan denganku?"

Tetsuya hanya bisa memandang gelas yang menggelinding dengan tatapan sayang.

"Hei, kau dengarkan aku kalau aku sedang bicara! Ternyata kau benar-benar ingin kubunuh, ya?" Seijuurou mencengkeram pundak Tetsuya, membanting tubuh ringkihnya di atas hamparan reflektif yang teramat dingin ketika bergesekan dengan serat-serat kulit, dan dibalas Tetsuya dengan cara memberontak sebisanya. Seijuurou rasanya ingin sekali menyembelih makhluk kecil di depannya saat itu juga, tapi Tetsuya juga tidak pasrah begitu saja, dan justru berusaha menendang perut Seijuurou.

"Hei, bocah bodoh! Aku sudah cukup bersabar dan aku sekarang sudah benar-benar muak melihat semua kelakuanmu ini!"

Terlalu banyak bergerak untuk melawan, gelang platina tipis dengan lonceng mini yang melingkari kaki kiri Tetsuya, putus dan terjatuh.

"Uh?"

Seijuurou melonggarkan kunciannya, memungut benda berkilat itu dengan sebelah tangan.

_... ini adalah cinderamata bagi tawanan seumur hidup, jika aku tidak salah menerka._

"Cit—"

_... apakah bocah ini telah dikurung sejak bayi?_

"Cit, cit!"

"Berhentilah mencicit," Seijuurou menahan gelang Tetsuya, mengangkatnya tinggi di atas kepala, "Jika kau diam, baru akan kukembalikan gelangmu."

Tetsuya terdiam. Seijuurou bisa melihat matanya menatap ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa berbicara, Tetsuya? Tidak adakah yang mengajarimu?"

Padahal Seijuurou hanya berharap satu gelengan saja. Tangannya terulur, memberikan pertolongan naluriah untuk membantu Tetsuya bangkit dari posisinya berbaring, dan tawaran Seijuurou tidak disambut dengan baik. Tetsuya bangun dan beringsut menjauh dari Seijuurou yang sudah berhasil membuatnya menggeliat ketakutan.

Tapi Seijuurou—entah mengapa—sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung.

"Kau sungguh tidak bisa menyebut ... Bahkan, namamu sendiri, Tetsuya?"

Seijuurou yakin Ia memang sudah tahu jawabannya.

... _ternyata aku masih cukup punya hati untuk bisa merasa iba._

"Kalian semua payah. Kau payah, orang-orang yang mengaku Lemuria itu pun payah," Seijuurou berkata, mencari celah bagaimana sekiranya memperbaiki aksesori Tetsuya yang sudah putus sebelum dipasangkan kembali. Seijuurou memuntir gelang di tangannya, melihat ukiran bunga mawar bersulur, timbul tenggelam pada tiap-tiap sekuen yang menyusun membentuk unting sepanjang sembilan inci. "Sepertinya aku sudah merusak barangmu yang berharga. Aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya sebelum mengembalikannya kepadamu. Boleh kubawa?"

Tetsuya tentu saja tidak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya tahu Seijuurou melunturkan kesan jahat—dan Tetsuya jadi sedikit berani untuk melangkah mendekat.

"Maaf, aku sudah berlaku kasar kepadamu. Namaku Seijuurou Akashi."

Tangan itu terulur, tetap bertahan di udara meskipun tidak jua tersambut.

"Kau Tetsuya Kuroko. Bisa kau tirukan aku menyebut namamu ... Tet-su-ya Ku-ro-ko?"

Bola mata besar itu berkedip sekali.

"Tet-su-ya. Ku-ro-ko. Ayo, tirukan aku pelan-pelan."

"Tu ... Ya ... Ko."

"Bukan begitu," Seijuurou mengoreksi, kembali memberikan contoh dengan bibirnya yang memberikan isyarat untuk diimitasi. "Tirukan baik-baik, sekali lagi. Tet-su-ya. Ku-ro-ko."

" ... Su ... Ya."

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu pelan-pelan mulai hari ini. Sepertinya kau tidak bisa kalau diajari instan, Tetsuya. Sepertinya aku harus lebih bersabar terhadapmu," Seijuurou menepuk pucuk kepala Tetsuya yang tidak setinggi dirinya, dan memberikan sebuah lengkung senyuman manis, "Jadi, sekarang kita menjadi teman baik. Apa kau setuju?"

Tetsuya mengerutkan kening, Seijuurou menguncikan kelingking mereka berdua.

"Kita adalah teman. Te-man."

Sebagai jawaban untuk Seijuurou yang berharap tawaran persahabatannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, akhirnya Tetsuya Kuroko membuka lembut bibirnya.

"Te ... man."

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Glossy.  
**

1) Pleksus solaris: adalah jaringan saraf kompleks yang terletak di sekitar ulu hati, dikenal sebagai pusat tenaga dalam alias pengumpul chakra. Menurut beberapa pakar ilmu metafisik, pleksus solaris bersama dengan otak akan mengendalikan seluruh tubuh karena berpengaruh terhadap emosi, kestabilan jiwa, dsb. Ada yang menyebutkan bahwa pleksus solaris adalah 'matahari di dalam tubuh manusia', alias _qalbu_, meskipun kebenarannya masih menjadi perdebatan.

Terima kasih kepada ...

**KUROUJI, Saory Namikaze Athena, Otto Ichiyan, Yuna Seijuurou, Myadorabletetsuya, Sparkle Thannato, sei heichou, Fuu Ryuu-Shouta, setmefreeeeeeee, Hikage Natsuhimiko, Victoria Sei, Flow . L, Ningie Cassie, Bona Nano, Katsukatsu, Suki Pie, babyberrypie, alfi rivai, **dan seluruh_ readers_ yang telah berkenan mampir.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. :D


	7. Chapter 7

_Saya tidak menginginkan petikan perasaan. Saya menginginkan tembang cinta yang utuh._

.

_Disclaimer:_ Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

**R18.** AkaKuro. Stepbrothers!AkaOgi.

**Lukisan Pasir Ketujuh**

.

.

Tak biasanya Atlantis mendapat jatah hujan berlebihan. Atau memang merupakan keputusan yang salah jika Seijuurou Akashi telah menggenapkan bimbang hati untuk memacu kencang kuda putihnya ke arah Barat Laut.

Ia masih bisa merasakan guyuran air di atas kepala, ketika gerimis kental penasaran bertanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya sedang Ia cari.

Seijuurou turun dari tunggangan, memilih untuk sekadar meresap celah mencapai sekelibat pekat bayangan embun yang memadat. Matahari memilih tenggelam dalam perigi, menjadi pengecut dalam kubangan buruk rupa, mengirap begitu saja ketika ditandingkan menghadap irisan hari yang berduka. Seijuurou Akashi tak beruntung mencicipi hangatnya. Terlebih ketika gerbang kediaman Putra Mahkota Atlantis terbuka, menunjukkan portal yang sejujurnya amat Ia benci—mengingatkannya untuk tidak lalai menjatuhkan pedang dalam peperangan sengit melawan dirinya sendiri.

Seijuurou tetap memutuskan masuk, menggegah tapak-tapak sepatu berlapis metal di atas larik-larik tangga andesit. Gapura dengan arca singa jantan mengaum di sisi kanan dan kiri, gagah menyambutnya melalui berbagai adjektiva antonim terhadap wajah hari yang justru setara dengan kapasitas seorang pecundang.

Mungkin benar Seijuurou nekat mengintip dalam ragu, tetapi Ia berhasil dengan pasti. Keputusannya untuk melepas Tetsuya Kuroko tidak bisa tumbang meski demi egonya sendiri. Di detik itu Seijuurou terlanjur melangkahkan kaki ke dalam istana Shigehiro Ogiwara untuk menawarkan barang lelang—seorang pemuda polos, dan bodoh, dan keras kepala, dan dengan harga mati lancang benar membuatnya harus patah hati.

"Maaf. Pedang Anda, Tuan."

Seorang penjaga gerbang dengan air muka ramah, sopan menagihnya untuk meninggalkan senjata sebagai bentuk kepatuhan tamu terhadap preskripsi keluarga kerajaan. Seijuurou sudah tahu—aturan menghindari serangan tak terduga, orang-orang di istana selalu memperlakukan Shigehiro seistimewa mengasapi perjamuan kudus. Seijuurou sama sekali tidak akan berdecak keheranan untuk hal ini.

"Kutinggalkan pedangku di sini, tapi jangan sekali-kali menyentuhnya."

Tanpa mengulur waktu, Seijuurou menjatuhkan bilah selaka di atas lantai. Candrasa logam berdenting menimpuk pantulan bayangan. Santiran tubuh tegap membaur kabur lantaran dibayangi tetesan air hujan yang menggelayut dari pucuk-pucuk mantelnya.

Seijuurou menghela napas pendek. Tetap mempertahankan topeng angkuhnya seperti biasa, lalu meneruskan langkah. Ia tidak harus bertanya lagi di mana Shigehiro berada. Kamar penuh relief anak laki-laki penunggang lumba-lumba. Tentu Putra Mahkota akan betah duduk membaca buku seharian di salah satu sudutnya.

"Sibuk berkontemplasi tentang masa depan Atlantis, ataukah menerka-nerka kapan sekiranya kau akan kalah dalam perang penaklukan wilayah untuk yang pertama kali?"

Mendengar kesunyian di sekelilingnya terpecah, Shigehiro mengangkat mata dari baris-baris kalimat. Demi mengacuhkan siluet yang begitu dikenal, yang datang ke ruangan pribadinya tanpa merasa terikat dengan tatanan komunal untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk.

"Ah ... ya. Apa kabar?"

Sejak tadi Shigehiro duduk di ambang jendela, menikmati suara hujan alih-alih menunggu tempias membasahi lembaran bercoretan dawat beraroma rempah-rempah tropis. Bukannya merasa terganggu, tanpa segan Shigehiro justru memberikan senyuman ramah kepada Seijuurou, meskipun tamunya membalas dengan lirikan mata stronsium karbonat yang sama sekali tak bersahabat.

"Aku sudah terlalu sering menunggu Anda. Akhirnya Anda datang lagi setelah sekian lama. Aku senang sekali." Shigehiro berdiri, bermaksud menyambut Seijuurou yang secara personal selalu mendapatkan penghormatan lebih dari sang Putra Mahkota. "Sejujurnya, sudah lama aku ingin berkunjung untuk mendengarkan Anda bercerita tentang hal-hal menarik yang didapatkan dari pelayaran, Kapten Seijuurou."—_tolong,_ _ingatkan aku untuk tidak memanggilnya Kakak. Ingatkan aku kalau Kapten Seijuurou selalu menolak kupanggil Kakak. Aku harus cukup tahu diri untuk menghomatinya yang menjaga jarak._

"Jadi ... Apakah Anda sehat-sehat saja, Kapten?"

"Ya, aku sehat. Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri, Shigehiro."

Seijuurou mematikan langkah di depan lawan bicaranya. Mengajak pandangan Shigehiro Ogiwara untuk melakukan perjudian mental di tengah suasana pertemuan yang membeku.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir terhadapku, Shigehiro. Kalau tombak musuh belum beruntung membutakan matamu, kupastikan kau akan puas melihat sendiri keadaanku. Aku tidak akan pernah kalah, sekalipun orang-orang rendahan yang kau pelihara selalu setengah mati berusaha menyingkirkanku."

Berkat ketekunannya menjalani seribu satu latihan kepribadian sejak masih kanak-kanak, Shigehiro Ogiwara selalu bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak terpancing terhadap bidasan lisan macam apapun. Shigehiro tanpa ragu masih tulus mempertahankan senyumnya. Bahkan secara pribadi, pewaris tunggal kekaisaran Atlantis itu bersedia merepotkan diri menuangkan anggur untuk menyambut sang tamu.

"Kata-kata Anda masih saja pedas terhadapku, Kapten. Untungnya aku sudah terbiasa, jadi sama sekali bukan masalah meski kita harus berdebat seharian penuh."

Shigehiro sopan menyodorkan sangku jamuan, meminta Seijuurou mencicipi tanpa memaksakan sebuah instruksi verbal.

Seijuurou menjepit bibir cawan dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari, tajam melirik Shigehiro beserta wajahnya yang ramah, menghirup wangi cairan sulingan buah musiman yang sudah bisa dipastikan akan semanis nektar.

"Kau ingin membuatku mabuk sampai hilang kesadaran? Masih terlalu cepat satu millenia jika kau berusaha untuk menumbangkan aku, Shigehiro."

Putra Mahkota kembali tidak mengambil hati bahasa satire Seijuurou, hanya memilih sikap untuk kembali tersenyum dan menuangkan minuman bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir demikian, Kapten. Kalaupun suatu hari, kita harus bertanding, atau Anda menantangku, secara jantan Anda akan kuhadapi dalam sebuah duel yang seimbang. Kita akan sama-sama memakai perisai _aegis_, membawa senjata yang sama, dengan kesiapan dan kesadaran yang sama. Aku tidak akan menjadi kecoa menjijikkan dengan cara memenggal kepala seseorang yang sedang terkapar lantaran mabuk anggur, Kapten. Aku menghormati standar yang berlaku. Anda tidak perlu khawatir mengenai hal itu. Boleh kita bersulang sebagai ... Sepasang teman lama?"

Cawan Shigehiro bertepuk sebelah tangan di udara karena Seijuurou ternyata tidak menyambut ajakan bersulangnya.

"Aku sudah hapal mati sifatmu yang serba manis itu. Jangan repot-repot." Seijuurou, tanpa sungkan, meletakkan kembali minumannya di pinggiran meja bundar yang tengah dihadapi Shigehiro. "Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah percaya pada kekuatan dewa-dewa. Biarpun kegemaranmu melakukan ekspansi memuakkan membuat Atlantis memiliki hampir seluruh dunia, aku tidak pernah percaya jika tanah ini diberkati akibat campur tangan dewa."

"Lalu apa?" Shigehiro memandang Seijuurou, menebak diam-diam ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka akan terbawa. "Mungkin semua itu wajar karena sejak kecil, kita tumbuh bukan sebagai bagian masyarakat yang masih suka membakar bunga-bunga sesaji untuk memuja para dewa. Kita bukan orang Lemuria yang sebegitu percaya pada kekuatan ilahiah, dan kita tidak pernah mengkultuskan patung-patung. Aku bisa memahami pikiran Anda yang amat liberal, tapi tidak selamanya kebebasan akan membuat kita mendapati apa yang kita cari."

"Masih suka berfilsafat, ya? Membosankan sekali."

Seijuurou berjalan mendekati jendela. Menatap hujan dari balik kusen megah dengan tatahan ular-ular bersayap, berdiri tegap memunggungi Shigehiro yang tidak lepas-lepas menatapnya. Hempasan sinar dari langit yang tak terlalu banyak cukup memadai untuk menerangi separuh tubuh Seijuurou, membuat Shigehiro bisa melihat cetakan muram di wajah dingin itu—entah apa artinya.

"Apakah Anda datang ke sini ... Karena ada yang ingin Anda ceritakan kepadaku, Kapten?"

"Tidak usah berpura-pura baik, kau selalu saja membuatku mual." Seijuurou menandas, menyalurkan reaksi defensif spontan, berusaha menaburkan jelaga bahkan di dalam atmosfera katastrofi yang telah diciptakannya atas inisiatif sendiri. "Pantas saja kau disebut tidak terkalahkan, kemunafikanmu barangkali memang sudah jadi benteng pertahanan terkuat untuk seluruh pasukan. Begitupun dengan kecerdikanmu dalam membaca situasi hingga bisa mengobrak-abrik barikade musuh semudah memerkosa pakaian dalam selir-selirmu. Tapi perlu kau catat dalam otakmu yang bebal itu, Shigehiro. Diantara beribu-ribu orang yang berani berlaku seperti anjing mencium tapak kakimu, masih ada orang-orang yang tidak sudi bersujud di hadapanmu. Salah satunya adalah aku."

Entah menyimpan perasaan yang terkonfigurasi dari elemen apa, Shigehiro Ogiwara nyatanya sudah terbiasa untuk meramu-ramu cara penerimaan hatinya agar tidak lekas tersinggung dalam keadaan apapun.

"Ya, tapi ... Koreksi sedikit, Kapten. Aku sama sekali belum punya pasangan, apalagi selir." Shigehiro tertawa kecil, memerhatikan Seijuurou yang masih tidak berkenan meluangkan momen untuk sekadar menatapnya. "Sebenarnya ini ... Sedikit menggelikan, kalau tidak bisa kusebut menyakitkan. Aku tidak yakin apakah Anda juga bersikap sama dinginnya pada semua orang, Kapten—sebagaimana Anda selalu bersikap dingin kepadaku seperti ini. Aku kadang penasaran, mengapa Anda berlaku begitu diskriminatif terhadapku. Apa karena Anda benar-benar keberatan jika kadang-kadang aku memanggilmu Kakak? Ataukah Anda benar-benar tersinggung karena aku selalu mencegahmu untuk merencanakan perjalanan ke Lemuria?"

"Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pelayaranku menuju Lemuria," tandas Seijuurou. "Kau jangan mengada-ada, Shigehiro. Keinginan, impianku, perintahku ... Semuanya adalah absolut."

"Tapi absolutisme Anda tidak selamanya bisa memutar dunia, Kapten."

Sial bagi Seijuurou, Shigehiro begitu konsisten mempertahankan roman tenang tanpa gelombang. Senyum ramahnya juga tidak kunjung berkarat. Suaranya yang dirangkai dengan benang-benang nada antusias membuat sebuah penyiksaan tersendiri untuk gendang telinga Seijuurou yang terlanjur melabelinya sumbang dan memuakkan.

"Pendapatku sejak dulu masih saja sama." Shigehiro sekali lagi meneguk sedikit anggur dari bibir cawan dalam genggaman, merasakan tubuhnya mulai menghangat ketika cairan kemerahan bergerak menerjuni dinding pipa esofagus. "Anda memiliki kelemahan fatal, Kapten. Hati Anda bergerak dinahkodai oleh memori masa lalu, itu akan membuat Anda akan menjadi begitu mudah dikalahkan."

Seijuurou melahap bulat-bulat kalimat Shigehiro, menumbuknya dengan balasan sengit, "Jaga bicaramu. Kau memang punya bakat alami untuk selalu membuatku muak."

"Maafkan aku, Kapten," Shigehiro menjawab tenang. "Namun, tidak butuh kebohongan sebesar pecahan pasir pun, untuk menyadari bahwa Anda selalu membawa kenangan tentang bocah Lemuria itu. Suka atau tidak suka."

"Shigehiro," Seijuurou mendesis, "tampaknya aku tidak akan keberatan jika diminta mengurai jeroan Putra Mahkota."

"Jujurlah saja, Kapten. Tidakkah prasangkaku benar? Ia yang meresapkan motivasi tersendiri untuk Anda, yang selalu meminta diizinkan singgah di dermaga pantai Lemuria meski sama sekali tidak pernah mendapatkan hasil selama bertahun-tahun. Mengada-adakah aku? Apa benar Anda sudah berhasil mengesampingkan pengaruh seseorang itu di dalam diri Anda?"

"Beraninya kau bertanya seperti itu kepadaku, Shigehiro."

Seijuurou membuang pandang, tidak mengacuhkan Shigehiro yang sudah beringsut berdiri menyandingnya.

"Aku berlayar untuk diriku sendiri. Aku ke Lemuria semata-mata untuk memuaskan hasratku mendapatkan perdamaian yang kucari. Aku tidak pernah dan tidak sudi disetir oleh siapapun, termasuk oleh ... Siapapun makhluk yang kau maksudkan itu."

"Anda memang tidak pernah disetir oleh siapapun, tapi hati Anda, sayang sekali, hati Anda itu memang dikendalikan, Kapten—oleh kekuatan yang tak kasatmata."

"Tak kasatmata apa? Kau pikir aku jadi pemuja kekuatan gaib—"

"Bukan begitu. Anda selalu salah paham." Shigehiro pelan menepuk pundak Seijuurou, menghadapi seseorang dengan sikap sedingin patung es butuh kehangatan yang berangsur-angsur. "Sekarang aku bertanya, apakah Anda sudah bisa mengingat ... Bocah yang selalu Anda inginkan untuk bertemu itu, apakah laki-laki, ataukah perempuan?"

Seijuurou mengerutkan kening, tampak keberatan menjawab.

"Atau mudah sajalah pertanyaanku. Dalam momen apa kalian bertemu, dan mengapa dulu kalian pernah bertemu?"

Seijuurou merasakan pandangannya mengabur, konsentrasinya tercabik, Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memberikan jawaban. Bukan karena tidak mau, Ia memang tidak tahu. Rasionalitasnya berulang-ulang memasok penyangkalan, pengecut dalam dirinya ternyata tidak mau juga keluar sekedar mengatakan negasi untuk membanting argumen lawan.

"Kenapa Anda tidak bisa menjawabku, Kapten?"

"Dengar, Shigehiro. Akan sangat memalukan jika kepalamu terpancung di tangan seorang kapten kapal sebelum sempat disemati mahkota. Kuperingatkan."

"Setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku saja, Kapten. Mengapa sejak dulu Anda tidak pernah mendengarkan nasihat dariku dan Daiki? Berulangkali Anda membahayakan diri dengan datang ke Lemuria. Seperti yang sering Daiki bilang, Anda seperti pengemis ... Demi masa lalu yang mungkin sebenarnya adalah tiada."

"Sialan kau, Shigehiro! Jangan bawa-bawa nama Daiki hanya untuk menyudutkanku!"

"Kapt—"

Shigehiro Ogiwara tidak sempat menghindar saat tangan dingin Seijuurou Akashi mencengkeram leher tinggi jubah kebesarannya. Sang Putra Mahkota memejamkan mata, merasakan punggungnya terjepit menekan dinding, menerka kemungkinan bahwa Seijuurou akan tanpa segan meninju wajahnya hingga babak belur.

"Aku tidak akan segan merobek mulutmu."

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ... Sudah saatnya Anda melupakan orang itu, Kapten."

"Dan tunduk menerima saranmu untuk menikahi perawan-perawan Atlantis yang bisa memberikanku bayi-bayi berisik ... Agar bisa kupamerkan kepada semua orang yang selalu mencelaku, begitukah maumu? Aku tidak sudi, Shigehiro. Hidupku adalah hidupku!"

"Aku hanya tidak mau Anda terus-terusan dibayangi masa lalu, seperti apa yang pernah Daiki bilang ketika itu ... Semua ini hanya akan jadi percuma, Kapten. Orang yang selalu Anda rindukan itu, tidak akan pernah Anda temui lagi."

Seijuurou, dengan ringan tangan, membanting Shigehiro di atas beludru marmer dan memutuskan untuk menarik sebuah tombak bersilang yang awalnya hanya diam sebagai pajangan.

Ia mengacungkan ujungnya, seinci dari permukaan bola mata Shigehiro. Mengancam jika sekali sentak saja, Ia sudah akan mampu mencongkel mata Putra Mahkota.

"Lebih baik kita berduel, kalau perlu sampai salah satu ada yang mati."

Shigehiro menghela napas dalam, berusaha tenang dalam posisi tersudutnya.

"Aku tidak lihai menggunakan tombak. Maafkan aku jika menolak tantangan Anda, Kapten."

"Kalau begitu ambil busur dan anak panahmu yang sudah terkenal sampai ujung dunia itu."

"Aku tidak akan memakainya untuk menyerang seseorang yang berharg—"

"Tutup mulutmu, Shigehiro! Jangan berpura-pura peduli padaku! Kalau bukan karena Daiki tengik itu kita tidak akan pernah saling bertemu, dan aku bukanlah saudaramu!"

"Sekalipun Anda menyangkal, kita tetaplah saudara, Kapten."

"Cukup! Bosan aku melayani pembicaraan makhluk debil sepertimu!" Seijuurou membanting tombak di tangannya, matanya membara menahan amarah, "Pantasnya aku lekas pergi saja tanpa harus mengulur waktu. Lebih baik kukatakan saja sekarang juga, aku mau kau jemput Tetsuya Kuroko di tempat pelelangan manusia, suka atau tidak suka, aku sudah menyampaikan keperluanku. Kau datang atau tidak, itu bukan urusanku. Selamat siang."

"Kapten, tunggu dulu! Siapa yang Anda maksud ... Tetsuya Kuroko?"

"Milikku."

"Apa?"

"Tidak." Seijuurou tak sudi lagi berpaling, dan hanya menjawab sekenanya, "Ia cuma seekor belut licin yang tidak pernah bisa kutangkap. Bersyukurlah kau yang dipilih untuk memilikinya."

"Belut apa—tunggu, Kapten!"

Terlambat. Seijuurou Akashi sudah menghilang melewati pintu. Dalam pikirannya yang berserabut, Ia berusaha mencerna informasi minimal yang diberikan Seijuurou kepadanya.

"Siapa Tetsuya itu?"

Kepekaan hatinya yang melampaui rata-rata membuat Shigehiro berpikir.

_Tidak pernah bisa ditangkap._

_Aku yang dipilih untuk memiliki_, _dan mengapa Kapten sepertinya terlihat patah hati karenanya?_

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Tanpa sengaja Shigehiro Ogiwara merasakan ujung jarinya menyentuh selingkar gelang yang terjatuh di atas kotak-kotak pualam. Kerutan tercetak jelas di kening Shigehiro Ogiwara demi menoleransi rasa penasaran dirinya terhadap apa yang Ia temukan di bawah tubuhnya.

"Gelang ini ... Milik Kapten Seijuurou?"

Dengan sebelah tangan Shigehiro mengangkatnya, mengamati rantai logam platina itu menyala kebiruan dibayangi leret-leret cahaya minimal dari singkup kaca patri yang berperan sebagai prisma pengurai sinar.

"Apakah ini, gelang yang dulu pernah dikatakan Daiki ... Selalu dibawa oleh Kapten Seijuurou selama bertahun-tahun itu?"

* * *

Seijuurou Akashi menandaskan isi botol anggurnya yang kelima.

"Bawakan aku satu botol lagi, kalau perlu bawakan juga seorang wanita tanpa busana yang bisa kutraktir sampai mabuk kepayang."

Niat awalnya bergegas pergi ke kediaman Taiga Kagami, atau mungkin segera bertolak ke dermaga menitahkan pelayaran dadakan untuk melarung lepas sakit dalam hatinya. Namun, Seijuurou Akashi justru memutuskan berteduh di jantung wilayah pelacuran.

Distrik _Asmodeus_ (1), area pembukaan hutan seluas 8000 meter persegi yang dijadikan sebagai satu-satunya lumbung dosa bagi seantero Atlantis, adalah surga sekaligus neraka jahanam bagi para pencari bahan kepuasan gairah yang rakus. Di pintu-pintu toko, wanita-wanita berbagai usia menjajakan dirinya, mengetuk kaca, memanggil uang untuk mendekat setelah membiarkan dirinya dicicipi layaknya secangkir kopi. Rumus transaksinya mudah saja—lima keping uang tembaga untuk satu kecupan, sepuluh keping uang perak untuk pergulatan ronde tunggal, dan lima keping uang emas untuk para pelanggan yang gemar pulang kepagian.

Jelas sudah. Wanita-wanita telanjang yang menghuni rumah-rumah beretalase transparan yang berjajar menawarkan goyangan pinggul destruktif pasti hanya akan punya satu masa depan—dihukum mati, dicap keningnya sebagai kaum pengikut setan.

Masuk ke distrik terlarang itu bagi orang kebanyakan, sama halnya dengan menantang bunuh diri karena pasti akan lekas bertemu dengan tiang pancungan. Mengingat kedatangan pasukan kerajaan selalu terjadi secara tak terduga, dan siap menyeret tubuh-tubuh berkubang sperma bahkan sebelum sempat melepaskan karet-karet kontrasepsi dari ujung mercusuar mereka, orang-orang yang berani mengaku dirinya waras akan memilih untuk bermain aman—menjadi warga masyarakat baik-baik, tidak usah susah-susah cari masalah.

Memang sudah bukan kabar burung lagi, seretan rantai karbonit selalu jadi andalan untuk menggiring pelaku pelacuran dan pelanggannya, mengingat Atlantis begitu menghormati ritual seksual antara kesucian cawan dan pasangannya, sang mata pedang yang merupakan lambang kehormatan bagi seorang pria sejati.

"Tambah lagi, Tuan?"

Namun, ada pengecualian pada siang hari dengan gerimis dan angin dingin itu, seolah memanfaatkan matahari yang absen bersinar di atas kepala, Seijuurou Akashi bertaruh untuk menyeret dirinya ikut berdiang memutari api unggun kesesatan.

Ia adalah seorang pemburu lapar, yang tidak bisa lagi mendengarkan logika hanya karena daging buruannya terhanyut dalam aliran kali.

Semua hal mendadak tampak salah dalam paradigma Seijuurou, bagaimana otaknya memantulkan naluri primitif yang paling dasar, yang paling menyiksa jika tidak dituruti. Dalam keadaan pening, Seijuurou menangkap patahan napasnya konsisten mengalunkan satu nama—nama yang terbang seperti kepak sayap menjauh. Seijuurou mulai melupakan detik-detik yang berlalu. Menanggalkan semua perannya sebagai seorang kapten yang terhormat. Detik itu Ia hanya ingin bertahan hidup, bertahan hidup dengan hati yang kembali utuh, meskipun harus menumbalkan seribu satu logika.

"Sendirian, Tuan? Tidakkah Anda ingin menraktir saya?"

Seijuurou mereguk anggurnya sekali lagi. Jakunnya naik turun, cairan keunguan mengalir dari ujung-ujung bibir hingga membasahi rahang dan ceruk selangka. Tanpa khawatir jika alkohol pelan menghancurkan paru-parunya hingga jadi sedemikian sesak, Seijuurou meneruskan tingkah kalapnya. Wanita telanjang yang tadi Ia pesan diremas pinggangnya, dicakar punggungnya, kemudian diusir terang-terangan dengan satu guyuran cairan manis membasahi cepitan payudara.

Bentuk penistaan yang memediasi sebuah implikasi pengusiran terang-terangan, Seijuurou Akashi menyeringai licik sebagai perayaan kemenangan.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan! Ini ... Sebuah penghinaan!"

"Omong kosong, tidak akan ada gunanya sekalipun aku meludahimu." Seijuurou melirik, menjilati buih cairan manis di pucuk ibu jarinya. "Untuk apa ... Aku harus ... Menghinakan pelacur murahan ... Wanita yang sudah kepalang hina ... Sepertimu, hm?"

Wanita berambut sebahu itu tentu menyalak tidak terima.

"Jika tidak menginginkan aku mengapa Anda memesanku, dasar lelaki payah! Jangan-jangan kau takut mengakui dirimu impoten—"

"DIAM! Aku tidak berminat untuk berdansa ... Di dalam vagina—PERGI KAU, SUNDAL!"

**Prang!**

Botol dalam genggaman Seijuurou telah meluncur hingga akhirnya luluh jadi pecahan. Seijuurou merasakan sekujur alat geraknya bergetar hebat. Tremor. Otot-otot rahangnya berkontraksi, dan ada sesuatu yang mendidih hingga mencapai sumsum tulang belakang. Tangan dingin Seijuurou menekan kepalanya yang telah separuh kosong. Jijik—hanya itu yang tertinggal, tidak mau sekedar memberi ciuman selamat tinggal pada sosok cantik yang kini telah memaki-makinya dengan kosakata bajingan. Atau memang benar Seijuurou telah lupa diri, ingin mabuk total, kalau perlu baru siuman dan setelahnya bangun pagi dalam keadaan amnesia. Hampir setengah liter cairan memabukkan masih belum cukup membuatnya hilang kesadaran. Seijuurou sudah lama sekali tidak merasa sedemikian tersiksa.

"Setan semuanya." Seijuurou tidak memedulikan para pelanggan lain yang serentak memberikan pandangan ngeri kepadanya. "Mengapa semua orang ... Seolah sedang cari mati ... Mencari masalah denganku?"

Saat itulah Seijuurou tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa ngilu, sakit yang menggelembung paksa di balik mozaik penat. Seijuurou menjambak rambut, bermaksud menghilangkan nyeri barangkali bisa. Manik berwarna merah meredup gerhana, pita-pita titanium oksida dalam jaring-jaring irisnya redup memudar karena rasa sakit yang menekan secara repetitif. Tangan Seijuurou gemetar, masih menjadikan pucuk meja mahogani sebagai satu-satunya pegangan.

" ... T-tsuya?"

Memijit pelipis, Seijuurou Akashi melihat bayangan cantik berkelebat di sela-sela puluhan pria bertubuh kekar.

Seperti mendapati bunga matahari yang tersasar tumbuh di tengah hutan hujan, Seijuurou Akashi memaku perhatiannya hanya kepada sang obyek tunggal.

"Tetsuya?"

Gemulai, lemah, dan ringkih, dengan gerak-gerik halus nan rupawan. Diiringi senyum tipisnya, Tetsuya Kuroko melambaikan tangan, menggemerincingkan juluran manik-manik keemasan. Mata biru menyorot magis, membangkitkan selera, seolah menantang Seijuurou bertahan hidup dalam tangsi percumbuan kedap udara.

"Tetsuya ... Kau di sini?"

Seijuurou mengerjapkan mata berulang-ulang, takut pandangannya keliru. Namun, Ia tetap saja melihat Tetsuya Kuroko bersama senyuman manisnya. Bersama tubuh polos moleknya. Bersama tingkah pembakar hasratnya. Bersama tatapan matanya yang mengundang untuk dilucuti kemudian lekas dimangsa.

Di mata Seijuurou, Tetsuya lebih dari pantas untuk segera diterjang tanpa harus mencari ranjang.

" ... Mendekatlah, Tetsuya."

Jantung Seijuurou berdetak memburu. Tetsuya Kuroko, dengan kaki telanjangnya berjalan ke arahnya. Telinga Seijuurou dapat menangkap suara rincing gelang kaki setiap kali Tetsuya menapak dalam langkah-langkah stabil. Tersihir, Seijuurou bingung akan bertopang pada apa. Mahogani sudah kehilangan kapasitasnya. Wajah cantik yang begitu lembut, binar Alnitak polos tanpa dosa, dan tubuh bagian atas yang tidak terbalut apa-apa—semua hal pada Tetsuya jadi komposisi sempurna untuk membuat Seijuurou lupa daratan.

"Mendekatlah ... Tetsuya."

Patuh. Tetsuya Kuroko, dengan kain berwarna toska melingkari pinggang hingga lututnya, bergoyang lambat seperti api kecil lilin dalam pandangan mata lapar Seijuurou yang tadinya tengah menghadapi kegelapan total.

Seijuurou kembali melihat cahaya berkelap-kelip, dan Ia menyukainya.

"Katakan ... Pandanganku memang tidak salah. Katakan padaku ... Ini benar-benar dirimu."

Sepasang tangan lembut menarik Seijuurou, bermaksud mengajaknya bergoyang pelan. Rincing gelang pinggul bernyanyi riuh, senada dengan tarian menggoda. Seijuurou belum bangkit dari duduknya, masih belum jenuh untuk terpana. Ia bisa meneguk wangi ambrosia dari cekungan leher Tetsuya, merasakan aroma memabukkan sarat delusi ketika dirinya menggesekkan pucuk hidung ke dada ranum Tetsuya.

Tetsuya kembali tersenyum lembut ketika Seijuurou mengecup dalam punggung tangannya.

"Kau cantik sekali. Tidak pernah tidak cantik." Seijuurou berbisik di bawah pengaruh androgen yang meletup-letup. "Apakah kau ... Tidak jadi dijemput, Tetsuya? Tidak jadi dibawa ke istana oleh Shigehiro? Kau datang ke sini ... Untukku?"

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum kecil, tidak memberi sebuah cicitan memuaskan atau kecupan untuk membungkam rasa penasaran. Gemas, Seijuurou meraih pinggang ramping itu, menyuruh sosok cantik yang merebut dunianya agar duduk menghadapnya di atas pangkuan.

"Apa yang membuatmu ... Datang, dan berubah pikiran, Tetsuya?"

Seijuurou merasakan inti tubuhnya menegang ketika Tetsuya menurut untuk menggelayut di atas sepasang pahanya.

"Jangan khawatir, Tetsuya. Kalau Shigehiro tidak mau ... Biarkan aku yang menebus hargamu. Kau minta apapun aku turuti. Aku tidak akan ... Tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Tetsuya. Aku akan membuatmu ... Menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia. Lupakan Lemuria, lupakan siapapun yang kau cari itu ... Hiduplah denganku. Hanya aku ... Satu-satunya yang pantas untukmu."

Bergeming, Tetsuya menempelkan telunjuk di bibir Seijuurou.

Namun, sang Kapten memilih untuk meremas pelan jemari-jemarinya.

"Kenapa ...? Kau takut aku berbohong, Tetsuya?"

Sosok cantik itu menggelengkan pelan kepala mungilnya. Menggesek-gesekkan bagian belakang tubuhnya di atas paha Seijuurou. Tulang belikat Seijuurou ditekan, pundaknya diremas—entah dijadikan penahan, entah sedang curi-curi kesempatan merangsang. Tetsuya memberi remasan segementasi datang dan pergi, mencerna pikiran sadar Seijuurou seperti dinding usus mencabik-cabik makanan. Gerakannya yang menggoda membuat birahi ikut terserap di dalam nadi, gesekan serat kulit membuat poros tubuh Seijuurou panas jumpalitan.

"Kau ... Ternyata nakal juga ya, Tetsuya."

Tungkai mungil Tetsuya menikam lingkar pinggul Seijuurou, tertanam temporer di tubuh kekar sang Kapten tanpa terhalang apapun. Tetsuya mengecup pelan leher Seijuurou, memasuki bagian dalam kain hitamnya yang menghalangi pandangan dengan surga dunia. Seijuurou membalas dengan menjilati dada Tetsuya. Menghisapinya seakan-akan kulit Tetsuya telah selesai dibaluri teh kamomil penuh serbuk glukosa. Ia tekun mengais nikmat tanpa peduli wajah Tetsuya memerah karena tingkahnya.

"Tidurlah denganku," Seijuurou berbisik lembut, "untuk apa ... Menari perut di hadapan begitu banyak orang? Menari sajalah kau di bawah tubuhku."

Nafsu Seijuurou kian terbakar, semakin lama baranya semakin mematikan.

"Bersediakah kau, Tetsuya?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tetsuya?"

_Sial._

Tetsuya Kuroko nampaknya masih belum puas mempermainkannya.

"Hei."

Tidak merespon, Tetsuya justru beringsut turun dari pangkuan Seijuurou, menghentakkan kakinya yang bergelang untuk berlari kembali ke arah kerumunan.

"Kembali kau!"

Seijuurou total ditinggalkan. Tetsuya tidak kembali lagi untuk melunasi titik-titik pelumas yang terlanjur membercak-bercak di bagian dalam kain linen gelapnya.

"Sialan kau!" Seijuurou menekan dadanya lambat-lambat seraya mengerang, "Tetsuya, kembali kataku!"

Namun, Tetsuya Kuroko sudah menghilang pergi. Seijuurou Akashi ditinggalkan sendiri, bersama paku tatap pelanggan lain yang memandangnya seolah dirinya begitu aneh. Bersama sisa-sisa botol anggur yang sudah jadi serpihan beling berceceran tanpa rupa.

Seijuurou berniat untuk mengejar Tetsuya, sebelum akhirnya Ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

... Menyerah dalam pengaruh buruk toksin-toksin alkohol.

* * *

Pagi itu, Seijuurou terbangun lantaran mencium bau pekat air seduhan kayu manis datang menghampiri pucuk saraf olfaktorinya.

"Kapten?"

Suara serak, sepertinya suara anak buahnya—_tapi siapa?_

"Kapten, Anda baik-baik saja?"

Langit-langit kayu lapuk itu, ranjang keras dengan seprei kasar berbintil-bintil, bau bantal yang apek dan amis—tidak, Ia tidak terbangun di dalam kamar rumahnya yang bersih dan rapi. Tatapan matanya yang tadi kosong mulai terfokus, otak Seijuurou mulai mengunyah informasi visual satu-satu. Percaya bahwa kesadaran harus dikumpulkan, bukannya dibiarkan melayang-layang di atas kepala.

Seijuurou berusaha duduk, menekan kepalanya yang masih sesekali berdenyut nyeri.

"Kenapa kalian membawaku?" Itu adalah pertanyaannya yang pertama.

"Karena Kapten pingsan," lelaki paruh baya yang menyodorkan cangkir teh di depannya menjawab jujur, memandang Seijuurou dengan takut-takut. "Seseorang memanggil kami untuk menjemput Kapten yang mabuk berat hingga tidak kunjung siuman ... Jadi kami membawa Kapten ke rumah persinggahan di dermaga ini. Karena kami rasa, rumah Kapten terlalu jauh."

"Begitu. Tapi, seingatku ... Aku kemarin ada di—"

Seijuurou memejamkan mata, mencoba mengenyahkan bayangan Tetsuya dan tarian perutnya yang terasa begitu menganggu.

" ... Aku minum-minum di _Asmodeus_. Dan bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Benar. Sebelum kami bawa ke mari, Kapten memang berada di ... ehm, maaf, rumah pelacuran itu."

"Apa kalian melihat pemuda berkostum penari perut, dengan kain berwarna toska dan gelang di kaki kirinya?"

"Apa, Kapten?"

"Seorang pemuda, berambut biru. Sangat cantik, dan ... Separuh telanjang. Tidakkah kau sempat melihatnya?"

"Tidak ada penari perut di sana, Kapten. Apalagi laki-laki ... Telanjang pula. Tidak ada. Mereka tidak menawarkan kejantanan seperti itu. Tidak ada yang berminat, barangkali."

"Sudah kuduga," Seijuurou mengeluh perlahan. "Semua itu memang hanya halusinasiku saja."

"Maaf, Kapten?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit meracau. Tidak usah dipikirkan, tidak penting sama sekali."

Memastikan keseimbangannya telah kembali, Seijuurou memutuskan bangkit dari pembaringan, membuka jendela kayu untuk menambah pasokan penerangan. Pada ayunan bilah kembar yang pertama, Seijuurou sudah melihat hamparan laut lepas dengan buih-buih ombaknya.

"Omong-omong ... Sudah telalu lama _Poseidon_ menancapkan jangkar. Tidakkah kau dan teman-temanmu ingin berlayar ke suatu tempat yang jauh?"

"Berlayar ke mana?" Anak buahnya bertanya, menyipitkan mata. "Bukankah kita baru beberapa hari pulang dari Lemuria, Kapten? Maaf, saya rasa itu belum terlalu lama."

"Kunjungan yang tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali tidak bisa dihitung. Tempo hari kita tidak mendapatkan apapun, kecuali luka bodoh di atas lenganku ini. Karena itulah aku menawarkan, bagaimana jika sore ini kita layarkan kembali _Poseidon_ untuk menjelajahi samudera. Atau paling lambat besok pagi."

Alis lelaki paruh baya itu menyatu, sedikit heran dengan ide spontan Seijuurou.

"Kapten yakin ingin meninggalkan Atlantis lagi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada alasan untukku tetap bertahan di sini," tandas Seijuurou, "cepat atau lambat aku memang harus pergi. Tidak ada yang merindukanku kecuali laut lepas. Karena itulah, tidak baik aku bertahan lama-lama di Atlantis. Aku tidak akan mendapatkan apapun."

"Saya dan teman-teman tidak pernah keberatan untuk berlayar, dengan catatan pelayaran itu dititahkan sendiri oleh Kapten Seijuurou, kami pasti akan dengan senang hati berangkat."

Seijuurou menunjukkan senyum tipis yang lebih mirip seperti seringai.

"Baguslah," cetusnya, "kita akan berlayar jauh ke Selatan. Menemukan dunia baru. Pengetahuan baru. Dan pengalaman yang baru. Sepulang dari pelayaran, kita akan singgah ke Lemuria. Meneruskan misi yang gagal total tempo hari. Sejujurnya aku masih belum menyerah."

"Dengan senang hati akan kami laksanakan, Kapten."

"Kalau begitu, lakukan pengecekan menyeluruh pada _Poseidon_, dan suruh rekan-rekanmu menyiapkan perbekalan. Bawalah yang banyak, aku tidak yakin kita sudah akan kembali sebelum tujuh purnama kedepan."

Perintah Seijuurou Akashi meluncur bukan untuk dibantah. Anak buahnya menurut, kemudian memutuskan undur diri. Meninggalkan Seijuurou yang masih mematung memandang laut lepas, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku memang akan segera melupakanmu, Tetsuya."

Pagi itu Ia sudah siap menanggalkan memori tentang kepulangan singkatnya di Atlantis, termasuk unsur-unsur yang melibatkan keberadaan Tetsuya Kuroko di dalamnya. Seijuurou Akashi siap menutup kitab terlarangnya, kembali akan berkutat membuka gulungan peta-peta. Mungkin pelayarannya akan lebih menyenangkan kali ini, entah apa yang akan ditemukannya. Jelasnya Ia tak perlu lagi memikirkan kemungkinan konyol ...

... bahwa Tetsuya Kuroko bisa saja sudah ditiduri oleh Shigehiro Ogiwara tadi malam.

Persetan. Ia punya empulur dunia yang lebih berharga dibandingkan kegiatan buang-buang waktu menjarah masa depan lumba-lumba biru.

_... Seseorang yang kurindukan berada jauh di seberang sana, aku yakin Ia masih hidup._

_... Dan orang itu bukan kau, Tetsuya._

"Aku akan menemukannya. Seperti apa yang dulu pernah kujanjikan."

_... Jatuh cinta padamu adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal, karena gara-gara dirimu aku hampir saja memutuskan untuk mengingkari janji._

Sebelah tangan Seijuurou melesap ke dalam saku.

Ia terkejut mendapati gelang platina yang selalu ditimangnya selama bertahun-tahun tidak terdapat lagi di sana.

* * *

"Hei, hei, hei, jangan berjengit ngeri begitu. Kami tidak mau ada cetak kerutan di atas hidungmu. Renggangkan kulit wajahmu. Bersantailah sedikit."

Bukan salahnya. Bukan salahnya. Bukan salahnya.

"Kalian berlebihan," Ia berkata polos dengan nada dan ekspresi monoton. "Saya marah."

Dayang-dayang berselendang warna-warni yang mengelilinginya saling bersikutan tertawa.

"Apa belum cukup saya diluluri dengan susu? Saya rasa kulit saya sudah cukup putih."

"Bukan itu maksud kami," seorang dayang menjawabnya disertai senyuman lebar, "susu akan membuat kulitmu lentur dan lembut saat disentuh oleh Putra Mahkota."

"Tapi itu tidak pantas dilakukan."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Karena susu itu untuk diminum."

"Eh?"

"Lalu bubuk garam dapur ini—"

"Bedak, maksudmu?"

"Ya. Bedak ini membuat hidung saya gatal."

Dayang-dayang itu kembali tertawa. Padahal Ia sendiri sudah ketakutan melihat bayangannya di depan kaca. _Wahai, Dewa, tolong saya_. Tetsuya Kuroko kembali bergidik ketika mendapati tubuhnya disemprot berbagai macam wangi-wangian. Mungkin cairan berbau menyengat itu adalah hasil perasan seisi taman bunga—Tetsuya mendadak takut akan dikejar segerombolan kupu-kupu, atau mungkin diikuti parade hantu-hantu.

"Sudah cukup, tolong. Saya bisa pingsan mencium aroma tubuh saya sendiri."

Lugu Ia berkata kepada para dayang yang menyiapkan dirinya sebelum bertemu secara pribadi dengan Shigehiro Ogiwara. Baru kemarin sore, dengan puluhan keping uang emas dirinya ditebus oleh orang suruhan Shigehiro, dan Ia dibawa ke istana diperlakukan sebagaimana seorang tuan putri alih-alih budak atau calon pelacur.

"Apakah Putra Mahkota itu orang yang sangat menyukai bebungaan? Tadi saya disuruh mandi dalam kolam yang lebih banyak bunganya daripada airnya."

Dayang muda yang tengah membalut tubuhnya dengan kain tipis berwarna merah delima terpaksa menahan senyum, sementara teman-temannya yang lain sudah terkikik geli mendapati Tetsuya dan kenaifannya yang tak kira-kira.

"Kuku saya jangan diparut begini."

"Bukan, bukan. Ini namanya dikikir."

Penat, Tetsuya menekan keningnya yang terasa berat. Manik-manik yang dirangkai melingkari kepalanya memberikan beban yang entah mengapa sama sekali tidak Ia sukai. Tetsuya berusaha menarik kaki dan tangannya. Kuku-kukunya sedang sibuk dipoles dengan pewarna. Mendapati dirinya spontan memalingkan wajah saat poni-poni halusnya yang tidak rapi sengaja dipotong agar tidak menghalangi sorot matanya yang indah, Tetsuya pun merasa lehernya diperkosa karena digantungi belitan kalung seberat itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Putra Mahkota ternyata homoseksual, tapi kalau targetnya sepertimu, sih ... Aku rasa itu sama sekali tidak masalah, ya."

"Apa maksudnya saya jadi target Putra Mahkota?" Tetsuya berujar masam, berusaha untuk melucuti aksesori yang melingkar di pergelangan kakinya. "Memangnya saya tampak seperti wanita?"

"Ah, bukan seperti wanita, kok!" Salah satu dayang yang bergincu tebal mencetus antusias, "Jujur saja, ya, kau justru tampak seperti mahadewi!"

Tiga wanita itu terkikik geli, membuat Tetsuya makin jengkel dan merutuk dalam hati. Ingin sekali kabur, tapi tahu dirinya akan tersesat mengingat kenyataan bahwa Ia sama sekali belum hapal berapa banyak selasar yang bisa dijelajahi di dalam istana Altantis yang megah itu.

"Tenang, kami tidak akan bersikap buruk padamu." Tetsuya melihat salah seorang dayang menekan pundaknya dari hamparan kaca sebesar tubuh manusia. "Putra Mahkota sangat tampan, bijaksana, ramah, baik hati, juga sangat berbakat dalam menggunakan busur dan anak panah. Kau tidak akan kecewa jika menjadi simpanannya. Bahkan kau tidak akan kecewa meskipun hanya semalam menjadi teman tidurnya. Percayalah pada kami. Putra Mahkota adalah lelaki idaman siapa saja."

"Saya mengerti. Tapi kalau jadinya saya diperlakukan seperti ini," Tetsuya mencoba menggaruk leher, tapi tangannya buru-buru ditahan, "Saya jadi merasa seperti toko emas berjalan. Bagaimana jika baru sesaat keluar dari kamar ini saya sudah dirampok?"

"Ah, jangan berasumsi macam-macam. Kami melakukan ini semata-mata karena Putra Mahkota yang menitahkannya," dayang yang menyisir rambutnya berkata menenangkan, "kami sama sekali tidak berlaku berlebihan terhadapmu. Putra Mahkota sudah berpesan untuk mendadanimu secantik mungkin."

"Tapi saya bukan perempuan."

"Ah, kau ini."

Tetsuya terkejut ketika menerima colekan genit di pinggangnya.

"Hei, hei, pemuda cantik! Dengarkan aku. Manusia yang sudah ditebus dari tempat lelang sudah tidak punya hak untuk membela dirinya sendiri. Masihkah kau harus kembali diperingatkan mengenai hal itu? Terima saja nasibmu, masih banyak orang yang jatuh hati pada Putra Mahkota tapi kaki mereka bahkan tidak mampu menembus silangan tombak penjaga di depan gerbang istana. Kau ini sangat beruntung, tahu tidak?"

Ia terdiam.

... _Saya beruntung?_

Tetsuya bersitatap dengan dirinya yang lain, sebuah refleksi tanpa energi di permukaan cermin. Berusaha mengais pertimbangan.

... _Seandainya saya boleh memilih, saya tidak mau melakukan ini._

Entah apa yang membuat hatinya begitu tidak siap.

Mungkin ...

_... Saya sudah mulai merindukan Seijuurou._

* * *

Nada-nada andantino selalu jadi teman melamun paling setia untuk Shigehiro Ogiwara.

"Mungkin malam ini akan jadi sedikit menarik."

Terayun perlahan, pintu raksasa di depan peraduannya bergerak terbuka.

"Akhirnya."

Sebuah helaan napas terdengar. Malam telah larut, langit penuh bulan dan bintang menjadi pemandangan satu-satunya untuk dinikmati seraya menghirup secangkir susu pengantar tidur.

"Aku sudah menunggumu."

Sebuah anggukan kecil, membuat Shigehiro menyunggingkan lengkung tipis di bibirnya.

"Mereka bilang bisa langsung masuk ke dalam."

"Tentu saja. Tidak perlu segan."

Shigehiro menyibak tirai sutra jingga, menghilangkan layar penghalang di antara mereka.

"Selamat malam," sang pendatang adalah yang pertama memberikan sapaan.

"Selamat malam juga," Shigehiro menjawab sama sopannya.

"Maaf mengganggu."

"Tidak apa-apa ... Kapten Seijuurou Akashi. Aku tahu Anda pasti datang lagi ke istana ini."

Tidak punya respon yang dirasa lebih baik, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk mengangguk pelan.

"Aku datang ke mari bukan untuk bertamu, Shigehiro," ucapnya tawar.

"Aku tahu. Anda datang untuk mencari gelang pusaka Anda yang terjatuh, bukan?" masih saja, Shigehiro menebarkan ucapan hangat. Mencari pandangan mata Seijuurou dalam kondisi kamarnya yang separuh gelap. "Tenang saja. Aku akan mengambilkannya. Apa Anda keberatan jika harus menunggu sebentar saja di sini? Aku menyimpannya di rak buku, di ruangan sebelah."

"Aku tidak keberatan," Seijuurou menjawab, "Terima kasih. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

Shigehiro mengangguk afirmatif. Mengayun langkah dari biliknya yang megah. Meninggalkan Seijuurou sendirian.

Tanpa menggaungkan decit, pintu raksasa itu kembali tertutup dari luar.

"Shinji."

Penuh tata krama, Shigehiro memanggil salah satu ajudannya.

"Titah Anda, Yang Mulia."

Shigehiro memastikan sekali lagi bahwa Seijuurou tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Aku ingin kau tarik semua penjaga di sepanjang selasar ini. Aku mau keadaan di depan kamarku senyap, tidak kuperkenankan ada satu orang pun yang berjaga di sini sampai esok pagi. Ah, dan satu lagi, Shinji ..."

Shigehiro merendahkan suaranya.

"Pemuda dari tempat pelelangan yang bernama Tetsuya Kuroko itu ... Apakah Ia sudah cukup bersih dan wangi untuk menyambut tamu istimewaku?"

**To be Continued**

* * *

_Glossy_

_Asmodeus_: Nama dari salah satu dari 7 raja iblis penjaga neraka (dalam kepercayaan Yunani) yang mewakili salah satu dari 7 dosa mematikan yaitu lust alias nafsu.

* * *

**Terima kasih kepada ...**

**KUROUJI, Flow. L., Saory Athena Namikaze, Yuna Seijuurou, Hikage Natsuhimiko, ayulopetyas11, Bona Nano, Oto Ichiyan** (semoga namanya tidak salah lagi XD),** setmefreeeeee, Katsukatsu, Shizuka Miyuki, Guest, Myadorabletetsuya, alvi rivai, sei heichou, Akashi Sorata, **dan seluruh _readers_ Lukisan Pasir di manapun berada. XD

Well, saya hampir kebablasan nulis H-stuff. Padahal udah 5k+. Orz. Kritik, saran, perbaikan, dll, selalu ditunggu. Sampai jumpa di Lukisan Pasir kedelapan. Salam manis.

**-kiaara.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Bocah lelaki berkeringat meraup segenggam pasir, kemudian menciumnya. _

_Ia memandang bulan, bulan tidak bisa dicium seperti pasir-pasirnya._

.

_**Disclaimer**_**: Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**R18**. _**Sex scene**__—_**semoga ini implisit. =))**

.

_Suatu malam, si bocah menangis._

_Bulan yang tinggal satu-satunya terpanah, melenting jatuh dari permukaan langit._

.

**Bab ini mengandung 2 bagian dengan **_**switch**_**!POV. **_**Yeah, **_**mungkin ada yang berpendapat pergiliran POV dalam satu bab akan mempengaruhi alur menjadi sangat rumpang. Tapi saya tidak sependapat—entahlah, saya rasa pandangan subyektif setiap chara juga perlu tersampaikan. Hehe. Hanya saja, satu-satunya keluhan yang cocok saat menulis chapter ini ... Saya sakit kepala.**

.

_Si bocah pergi ke pasar malam, menemui kerumunan, bertanya sambil terisak-isak._

_Kata orang-orang, bulan tercebur dalam secangkir teh basi._

_Bulan mengapung sebentar, lalu tenggelam digerogoti bakteri._

.

.

**AkaKuro**

**Lukisan Pasir Kedelapan**

.

.

**[1. Antares]**

"Terima kasih. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

Bohong kalau aku mengaku diriku orang baik. Sebelum siapapun kecewa, kuberitahu aku tak ingin berpuisi di lembar-lembar kertasku. Kondisi menjemukan telah mengentaskan segala. Bahkan berucap terima kasih saja rasanya begitu dangkal seakan sudah tidak ada gunanya.

Pelan kudengar langkahku terketuk mendekati jendela. Adalah sebuah mimpi buruk ketika aku diperangkap dalam sebuah kamar gelap yang lebih suka kusebut sebagai kuburan dalam arti konotatif. Area personal yang menjadikanku tak lebih jinak dari seekor marmut submisif bernyali sebesar biji kacang kapri. Aku mungkin adalah tamu paling lancang di dunia, tapi berada di ruangan yang pada setiap sudutnya tercium bau seseorang yang tak kusukai, rasanya seperti mengucap kasih sayang untuk menerjemahkan bahasa kekerasan.

Aku bukan seseorang yang suka berpura-pura tersasar ke dalam sebuah bilik asing—bilik musuhku, maupun bilik mitraku—sekalipun ada kabar murahan yang mengatakan Satsuki Momoi pernah menjebloskanku ke dalam sebuah rumah pelacuran untuk membuktikan aku seorang biseksual. Aku juga tidak berminat menyibak tirai ranjang yang menyembunyikan rahasia Shigehiro—sudah berapa banyak totol-totol mani di atas hamparan sprei yang dipintal berkat kerendahan hati ribuan ulat tidak berdosa yang diperkosa jadi garmen-garmen sutra. Kalaupun benar tidak ada yang pernah ditidurinya di kamar ini, berarti Shigehiro lebih bermasalah daripada aku.

Aku tidak betah. Merupakan sebuah cerita memalukan dalam sejarah hidup seorang Seijuurou Akashi jika diketahui berdiam sendirian ke dalam kandang ternak berbau kesturi, di mana setiap budak yang ingin masuk ke dalamnya harus menyembah serendah anjing dan memberi sedikit bumbu penjilat dalam setiap kata-katanya.

Aku bisa mencium aroma picik, alih-alih aroma seks. Tempat Shigehiro ini sama busuknya dengan setiap jengkal tanah di _Asmodeus_, lebih dari pantas dijadikan obyek serapahan.

"Lama sekali orang itu."

Berdecak, memang. Bahkan aku keheranan mengapa bersedia datang kembali jauh-jauh hanya untuk seuntai gelang yang tidak bisa kuingat siapa pemiliknya. Namun, terkadang aku juga masih memiliki alasan lain untuk menyuruh kakiku tunduk dan sedikit melupakan harga diri hanya demi sebuah kemungkinan. Aku memang sudah terbiasa hidup dalam kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu, suka atau tidak suka, menghitung kemungkinan sama adiktifnya dengan menghitung berapa banyak tahi lalat di tubuh kekasihmu selagi kau gagahi.

Daiki Aomine. Mendiang temanku si tukang jagal manusia yang dengan congkaknya lebih suka disebut sebagai pahlawan medan perang, pernah berkata di sela kunyahan roti sarapannya bahwa aku adalah manusia tanpa kepastian. Aku selalu melangkah maju ke depan, tanpa berpikir harus berorientasi pada apa ataukah pada siapa. Yang jelas bukan kebiasaanku untuk terlalu banyak melakukan kalkulasi untung rugi. Aku maju karena aku mau. Alasan adalah hal yang bisa dipikirkan setelah meregang nyawa, sebelum malaikat benar-benar menarik jiwaku untuk dijerang di dasar neraka—atau jika aku masih berhak, aku akan menggelar singgasana di sebuah tempat yang oleh orang-orang beriman dipercayai sebagai surga.

Hari ini, kepalaku terasa seperti akan meledak. Aku memandang bulan dari pigura jendela dengan tatapan persetan. Tetsuya meninggalkanku tempo hari setelah fajar, dan sampai sekarang pun aku tidak tahu mengapa segala sesuatunya masih tampak begitu menyebalkan.

Aku tidak ingin berkeluh kesah berkepanjangan. Haram. Dunia saja sudah berotasi dengan teramat letih, aku tidak mau menjadi bebannya yang kesekian. Meskipun, andaikata depresi berlebihan—dan menjijikkan—itu mengebor tengkorakku sampai memberikan nyeri tajam menembus gelambir-gelambir otak, aku tidak sudi membiarkan diri dibanting kelemahan.

Benar, kunikmati saja, seperti pelakon menjalani setiap pergantian adegan drama. Lagipula sudah lama patah hati tidak membuatku tahu diriku masih seorang manusia, dan adalah normal jika seorang manusia selalu saja punya bagian hati kenyal selumer agar-agar.

Ditinggalkan Tetsuya, rasa sakit itu merata, sekadar gravitasi jadi tidak cukup untuk dijamin sebagai landasan bertopang dagu sambil merutuk dan menghujat, menyesali nasib. Lelah, seperti cangkir-cangkir kristal bergoyang riuh di atas nampan, tapi sekali lagi aku takkan mengakui diriku juga bisa hancur berkeping-keping.

"Apakah kau juga berada di bawah atap yang sama denganku, Tetsuya?"

Aku tidak bisa bercerita banyak, hanya sedikit bersedia meluangkan diri bermonolog seperti orang buta dalam cahaya samar. Tetsuya mungkin tidak berada di sini, tapi Ia masih berada di lorong pikiranku, duduk sendirian memetik senar-senar kecapi.

"Sialan, Shigehiro. Apa bocah itu akan membuatku menunggu sampai besok pagi?"

Lima belas menit yang lalu, Shigehiro Ogiwara mengatakan aku harus menunggu di sini. Belum ada tanda-tanda Ia akan muncul dan membiarkan aku pergi tanpa membuatku lebih bosan lagi, tapi aku cukup senang Ia punya inisiatif berguna untuk membuka daun jendela.

Pemandangan malam ini tidak terlalu buruk. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat bulan bersinar begitu aktual setelah bumi selesai ditangisi langit yang terlalu cengeng untuk bisa menahan gugatan rintik-rintik hujan. Setidaknya tidak cuma tuak-tuak berbau busuk—yang dikamuflase Shigehiro dengan nama anggur malaga—sajian yang bisa diberikannya padaku sebagai perjamuan, untuk kemudian berharap aku akan mabuk kepayang hingga bisa dijadikan mangsa empuk bagi mata alat pancung yang sudah membuat umat manusia harus menggali berjuta-juta tanah kuburan di luar sana.

"Akhirnya."

Mungkin aku sudah hampir jatuh melamun kalau saja tidak mendengar suara pergeseran pintu berlapis aurum memecah persatuan dengan nuansa sunyi.

"Shigehiro."

Aku berkhianat dari kekaguman primordial terhadap satelit bumi yang congkak dan seribu satu selir-selirnya di belantara langit, tidak jadi menunggu mereka melakukan persetubuhan beramai-ramai. Namun, tidak ingat kapan waktuku terakhir kali memanjatkan harap kepada bintang beralih, tiba-tiba telingaku menangkap suara rincing gelang kaki mengamini derit kayu bersemir logam mulia.

"Kau temukan gelangku. Kuharap aku tidak salah terka, Shigehiro."

Bertanya memang, tapi aku belum begitu berminat untuk menambah peredaran mataku kepada Shigehiro yang telah datang kembali. Untuk apa? Ia hanya akan berjalan mendekat, memberikan senyumnya yang tidak lebih mahal dari sebungkus tembakau berkualitas standar, dan memberikan gelang platinaku sambil basa-basi—TUNGGU.

Keningku tertekuk, ini janggal.

Sejak kapan Shigehiro yang biasa menenteng busur dan anak panah jadi punya pikiran bodoh untuk membuang-buang waktu memakai gelang kaki?

"Oi, Shigehiro."

Ketika memutuskan berbalik badan, aku mendapatkan jawaban sekaligus potensi untuk memberi lebih banyak tambahan pertanyaan.

"Shige—ah, bukan. Sepertinya kau tampak lain."

Tertegun. Aku tidak ingat ada kontrak sosial antara diriku dengan siapapun di istana ini. Apakah untuk berbicara denganku perlu melakukan serangkaian birokrasi memuakkan semacam ... Bersujud seperti itu?

"Hei, apa-apaan kau. Bangunlah."

Lain kali, harus kuperingatkan Shigehiro untuk menganggarkan sedikit pengeluarannya—mungkin uang yang biasa Ia pakai secara boros untuk mengencani perawan-perawan desa—agar dapat digunakan sebagai dana pembelian lilin-lilin penerangan yang lebih besar lagi.

Gara-gara suasana remang, bintik kuning di dalam cincin binomialku tidak banyak berguna, bintik buta juga masih meraba-raba. Kamar Shigehiro terlalu redup untuk ukuran ruang peristirahatan, lebih sesuai jika kusebut sebagai tempat pemujaan setan.

"Putra Mahkota, salam keselamatan dari saya untuk Anda."

Salam ... Apa katanya?

Lagipula suara itu seperti tidak asing untukku.

"Perlukah bersujud seperti itu?"

Penasaran. Lama-lama kebingunganku menjadi semakin plural. Kuayunkan kaki untuk mendekat memintal jarak membelah petak-petak marmer sebagai pijakan di bawah telapak. Ubin-ubin raksasa digunakannya untuk menempelkan kening, menyembahku yang bahkan tidak yakin siapakah dirinya.

Kuputuskan untuk menceraikan sebatang lilin beraroma melati dari tatakan yang datar dan menghangat, kubawa untuk menerangi ubun-ubun 'tamuku' yang kuduga jelas bukanlah Shigehiro.

"Saya siap menghambakan diri saya kepada Anda."

Demi apapun, kadang-kadang aku lebih memilih terkurung kekal di dalam gelap daripada pikiran warasku kembali dicederai oleh delusi-delusi magnetis tentang poni-poni lembut berwarna biru. Kenapa halusinasiku terlalu pakem untuk selalu menciptakan sosok Tetsuya di dalamnya? Sial, kadang-kadang aku jadi ingin mengakhiri riwayat separuh diriku yang selalu memikirkan manusia naif itu—merusak sekecil apapun kenangan tentangnya.

"Keluarlah."

Tetsuya. Terima kasih karena semakin lama geletar imaji kudisan kian menyulapku jadi makin gila.

"Aku bukan Putra Mahkota, keluarlah dari sini. Kau salah orang."

Kuputuskan untuk menyentuh pundaknya, sadar jika bagian diriku yang paling tidak munafik sedikit banyak mulai berharap sosok itu benar-benar dirinya. Berbaik hati mendengarkan omong kosong halusinasi, mengesampingkan logika—bahwa Ia tidak mungkin ada untuk menghampiriku.

"Tetsuya."

Usapan singkatku membuatnya bangun dari posisi bersujud, dan melihatnya terkesiap membuatku ingin melangkah mundur menjauh.

"Seijuurou?"

Bara kandil kecil menerangi kami berdua, menyala takjub melihatku yang terkejut dan Ia yang terkejut. Sunyi dan vakum kembali memanjat panggung untuk berpuisi—dan kami bertatapan lama seperti baru bertemu pertama kali.

Aku memeriksa dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, dari tonjolan dan lekukan, dari kainnya yang begitu minim dengan warna merah delima yang hampir setara dengan rona di pipinya.

Pembuluh darahku pelan-pelan dirambati ketidakpercayaan. Aku takjub. Ini bukan permainan delusional. Lamunanku tidak pernah sesempurna itu sekalipun aku menggunakan imajinasi ditemani sabun nabati sampai ereksi.

"Seijuurou, benarkah ini Seijuurou?"

Aku tidak menemukan jemu ketika memandangnya, berusaha menemukan diriku apakah punya sedikit benang pintal untuk disulam di kedalaman hati obyek terindah di dunia. Angin peragu dari jendela terbuka mengirimkan hawa dingin yang terakhir. Bulan tukang poligami yang mengapung di langit lepas mengheningkan cipta untuk memagut bayanganku dan Tetsuya—kami yang sama-sama terpana seakan-akan baru menemukan mata air setelah sekian lama dibakar kering oleh pengingkaran yang menyiksa bagai musim pancaroba.

Mungkin bisikanku bisa tembus ke langit melewati lembaran hujan di hari kemarin.

"Apa kabar? Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi," memutuskan untuk mengeksekusi kekosongan, aku menyulap kebimbangan menjadi patah-patah kata. Berusaha bersikap baik-baik saja meskipun iblis mulai berbisik-bisik sumbang sampai lubang telingaku gatal. "Shigehiro memperlakukanmu dengan pantas bukan, Tetsuya? Kau tampak segar bugar malam ini."

Jelas kulihat, biner matanya terlukisi sorot gugup. Ia hampir meluntur dalam pandanganku, tapi selaput jalaku menjadi spons untuk menyerap gambaran indahnya. Aku sadar dirinya bukan ilusi—setelah sekian lama aku jadi tahu bahwa tidak perlu menampar pipi untuk membangunkan diri dari mimpi—aku merasakan betul, semudah bernapas dan menghidu wangi-wangian beraroma floral terkuar dari kulitnya. Sekaligus aku juga menerima ejekan dari diriku yang lain, yang lebih lemah, sesulit aku menerima Tetsuya hadir kembali di hadapanku setelah memutuskan akan segera memasukkan memori ke dalam peti mati.

"Maaf, Seijuurou. Tadi mereka bilang yang ada di dalam kamar ini adalah Putra Mahkota."

Kaki telanjang Tetsuya melangkah mundur, menjauh dariku yang tidak bisa menjauh darinya.

"Jangan heran. Seekor singa selalu punya kemampuan untuk memperluas wilayah jajahan," aku hanya menjawab hampa. Lebih karena aku tidak tahu harus mendeklarasikan keterkejutanku sebagai ekspresi apa. "Aku sedang tidak berminat untuk bertanya kabarmu sebenarnya, tapi tidakkah kau masih perjaka? Atau barangkali kau memang sudah digauli sampai setengah mati oleh akal pendek Shigehiro?"

Aku berniat meringkas perasaanku saat ini dalam kata-kata yang paling sederhana, tapi sudahlah, berusaha menatap mata Tetsuya tanpa terjerat tidak pernah lebih ringkas dari teknik-teknik mustahil memindahkan orbit semesta.

" ... Eh? Digauli?"

"Aku tahu kau naif, tapi kau tidak bodoh." Sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin memeluknya—tidak, itu adalah sebuah naluri dasar. Aku memang ingin memeluknya. Belum pernahkah kubilang aku jatuh cinta padanya? Kalau memang belum, baiklah, kuberitahu sekarang. Aku memang jatuh cinta, permasalahkan saja sampai ujung dunia. "Dan untuk apa kau menggenggam setangkai bunga mawar seperti seorang perempuan, Tetsuya?"

Ia menggeleng dua-tiga kali, lingkaran sulur logam mulia di atas kepala mungil menggoyangkan bandul-bandul kristal kecil yang menjuntai menindih poni-poni halusnya.

"Seijuurou menjebak saya, ya."

Tiba-tiba, tanpa kuizinkan, Ia berpendapat. Terkesan ironis secara sepihak, tangkai mawar yang durinya telah terpangkas digenggamnya erat-erat seolah mencari kekuatan tambahan.

"Seijuurou telah mengatakan bahwa saya harus menyerahkan diri kepada Putra Mahkota. Tapi ternyata, tetap saja saya bertemu dengan Seijuurou."

Kejujuran dari orang polos bukan sesuatu yang penting, tapi reaksiku sangat berlebihan. Aku ingin menendang udara melampiaskan kekesalan. Harum bunga lembut dari tubuhnya mendadak jadi menjengkelkan untukku yang kembali dikecewakan—entah penolakan ini akan berakhir sampai kapan, dan aku hanya bisa membalas seraya menyilangkan lengan. Pura-pura tak terpengaruh. Bodoh sekali kalau Ia menduga aku yang gagah perkasa tidak bisa dibuat tersinggung, alih-alih terluka. Bodoh sekali.

"Sebegitu menyesalnya kau bertemu lagi denganku, hm?"

Tidak, tidak. Semua ini bercanda, ada orang lain ingin menumbangkan aku? Cih. Mimpi saja terus sampai membusuk jadi bangkai. Masih terlalu prematur seribu tahun untuk Tetsuya berhasil melampaui kuasaku. Percuma benar, perasaanku sudah sampai dalam tahap pembunuhan. Jika Ia berulah, aku kebas dan tidak akan tertebas. Silakan saja jika Ia membiarkan dirinya diperkosa Shigehiro saat ini juga di depan mataku. Ah, mungkin aku butuh secangkir teh untuk menemaniku menonton sambil sesekali bertepuk tangan memberikan apresiasi positif. Menjijikkan.

"Saya memang menyesal bertemu lagi dengan Seijuurou."

Omong kosong, ini sungguh konyol. Padahal jika berbicara tentang dirinya, aku tidak sedangkal itu. Menerkamnya, iya memang, tapi tidak hanya berarti sanggama. Perasaanku lebih dalam—asal Ia mau tahu dan mau mengeliminasi sedikit saja keras kepalanya itu.

"Apa maksudmu, ingin membuatku mati rasa kepadamu? Percuma, aku sudah mati rasa."

Aku menyesal untuk diriku yang lupa membaca aturan permainan. Aku akan mendefinisikan cinta dalam bahasa penuh sindiran. Dengarkan. Cinta adalah sebuah perasaan konservatif bedebah, produk integral kebodohan berupa cedera mekanis penuh nanah yang layak diamputasi dari hati orang-orang yang masih mau menikmati hidup dengan tenang dan memandang hari-hari dalam suasana benderang. Sebuah keluaran hati minimal yang dengan kelemahan manusia bisa semudah itu mengejawantah jadi luka-luka kolosal. Nista, sampah! Terima kasih banyak, aku sudah muak dari hati yang terdalam, cukupkah tatakan lilin untuk menopang muntahan sampai isi perutku habis?

"Saya menyesal karena jika kita bertemu lagi seperti ini, artinya saya akan semakin kesulitan melupakan Seijuurou."

Jawaban yang cukup krusial. Mau apa Tetsuya? Menjilat ludahnya lagi setelah meludahiku?

Mataku belum berpaling dari mawar merahnya yang mekar dan tampak mengundang.

" ... Saya harus pergi, Seijuurou."

Tersadar dari lamunan, dalam otakku yang tidak terlalu bisa berpikir benar aku merekam sebuah skenario kacangan—dekati, sergap, seret, tindih, miliki. Tetsuya itu tipe makhluk licin yang perlu sesekali dihajar. Salah siapa juga Ia datang dalam keadaan separuh telanjang. Salah siapa Ia mengenakan gelang kaki yang rincing manjanya membuatku merasa semudah itu terpanggil untuk menerkam. Salah siapa Ia menampilkan tubuh lemah gemulai seperti helaian kapas—bolehkah aku meniupnya ke ranjang dalam satu kali kedipan? Ah, sepertinya aku terlalu mulia untuk meminta izin.

"Saya ada di sini untuk menghambakan diri kepada Putra Mahkota."

Bahkan aku sendiri terkejut ketika mendengar tatakan di tanganku jatuh berdenting dan menggulingkan lilin bernanah di atasnya hingga mendesis mati di atas lantai.

Cepat. Lugas. Tak terhentikan. Tanganku terulur, menggunting jarak, kutarik ujung kain merah delimanya yang menjuntai di lekukan pinggang.

"Seijuurou, jangan!"

Tetsuya tidak sempat memprotes, tubuhnya kupaksa berputar-putar melawan angin ketika dengan penuh adikara aku memaksa melucuti kainnya hanya dengan sebelah tanganku.

"Seumur hidup, aku tidak pernah sudi memohon kepada siapapun, Tetsuya. Tapi untuk kali ini saja aku akan memohon kepadamu. Tidurlah denganku, atau aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Shigehiro—selamanya."

Tetsuya jatuh terduduk, lengan mulus gemetaran bersilang menutupi tubuh moleknya yang sudah tidak terbalut sehelai benang pun. Namun, Ia tidak memohon ampun, tidak beringsut mencium kakiku, tidak terlihat terkejut, tidak berdiri untuk menamparku—hanya terduduk seperti seonggok berhala.

Cih. Baiklah, tidak masalah. Persetan dengan reaksinya. Lagipula apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Asusila? Perlu diingat baik-baik, Tetsuya tidak akan mati muda hanya karena menerima tembakan meriam dariku. Kalaupun Ia akan mati, Ia akan mati bersama denganku setelah kelelahan mendesah.

"Seijuurou selalu saja lancang ... Minta maaflah kepada saya."

Aku mendadak mual. Siapa yang sudi diperintahnya!

Kuremas pembelit tubuh Tetsuya di tanganku, kemudian dengan begitu ringan kulempar saja ke luar jendela. Itu keputusan yang paling bijaksana, kurasa. Pilihan satu-satunya juga. Hm, jika saja lilinku belum mati pasti akan lekas kubakar sampai serat-serat mulianya berubah dhuafa jadi serpih-serpih abu. Terserah orang bilang aku angkara murka, yang jelas seujung kuku pun, aku tidak akan pernah terima diperintah oleh siapapun!

"Saya selalu mendapatkan masalah jika bertemu dengan Seijuurou."

Menarik sekali. Perlukah kuiris kupingku untuk berhenti mendengarkan keluh kesah darinya terkait aku?

"Apa yang Seijuurou inginkan? Katakan kepada saya."

"Tidak perlu kau suruh aku juga pasti akan mengatakannya."

Aku berjalan mendekat, Tetsuya kali ini tampaknya ingin menantangku dengan gagah berani. Baiklah, kita lihat saja siapa pemenangnya. Aku takkan kalah darinya. Tidak akan pernah.

"Aku bertanya kepadamu, Tetsuya."

Ia berjengit. Aku sengaja meremas pundaknya, menyamakan tinggi dengan dirinya yang duduk menunduk seolah tidak berdaya.

"Bagaimana jika Shigehiro bukanlah orang yang kau cari ... Dan kau terlanjur menyerahkan diri kepadanya? Apakah kau juga akan tetap pasrah menyerahkan diri untuk ditiduri? Apa kau akan membiarkan dirimu tetap disentuh oleh Shigehiro?"

"Jika memang bukan, saya akan pergi lagi. Saya akan mencari orang itu sampai ketemu, apalagi Seijuurou?"

"Semudah itu? Dan kau akan membiarkan dirimu digilir seperti pelacur yang bersedia diperkosa seisi kota!"

Setan semua. Aku tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak membentak. Namun seolah telah ditempa mentalnya, Tetsuya masih saja menggeleng untuk meresponku. Demi apapun, aku jadi ingin sekali menggantung kenaifannya di tiang layar kapal. Mengumumkan pada lumba-lumba bahwa dunia banyak mengoleksi bocah-bocah cantik tapi kurang berpendidikan. Dan orang-orang terajar sepertiku akhirnya jadi korbannya—aku patah hati! Aku makin berminat membuatnya bersujud minta ampun sampai mencium kakiku. Kalau perlu Ia harus mau mencium seluruh tubuhku!

"Aku tidak akan memohon lagi, kali ini ... Kau turuti aku."

Mawar merahnya terjatuh, belasan mahkota ranumnya tercerai-berai. Memang terkejut, Tetsuya tidak meronta, tapi gerakannya yang defensif membuat aku sadar Ia ingin lekas berlari. Ia menarik lengannya yang kuremas paksa. Menatap ranjang beraroma kesturi belasan depa di depan kami seperti menatap pintu gerbang neraka ... dan Ia benar kalau mengira aku adalah malaikat maut yang akan menyeretnya ke sana. Suka ataupun tidak suka, aku akan menghabisinya malam ini juga.

"Seijuurou, lepaskan saya ..."

"Mimpi saja kau sampai kiamat, Tetsuya."

"Seijuurou, lepaskan tangan saya."

"Tidak akan!"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah sensasi panas di lenganku membuat aku memaki-maki.

"Ah!"

Sinting! Kurang ajar benar, berani-beraninya Ia menggigitku.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!"

"Saya harus pergi."

Terlambat. Belum sempat Ia berlari, sudah kurangkum seluruh tubuh mungilnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan dalam.

"Jangan, Tetsuya. Jangan lakukan itu."

Mata bulat Tetsuya pasti sudah membola dalam pelukanku. Terserah apa sinonimnya. Memenjara, menyandera, memborgol, memasung, mengikat ... Aku tidak peduli Ia mengartikan jeratan lenganku sebagai apa. Aku yakin masih ada sedikit sisa ruang di hatinya untuk memahat namaku. Suka atau tidak suka, mau atau tidak mau, sudi ataupun tidak sudi, aku akan memilikinya malam ini juga.

"Seijuurou ... "

Aku akan tetap menunggu sampai Ia membalas pelukanku. Kupejamkan mata, meresapi kenyataan bahwa diriku memanglah seekor kucing pencuri yang ingin menangkap ikan kecil, sementara ikanku masih berenang-renang riang di dalam air. Keraguan itu selalu saja ada, tapi untuk apa aku menyimpan sajak-sajak perasaan kalau segelnya saja tidak pernah dibuka. Aku tidak mau mencintai dengan sia-sia. Aku tidak peduli dengan bulan, langit, Atlantis, Lemuria, dan gelang platina itu. Aku ingin melihat taman bunga dari atas tubuh Tetsuya. Aku tidak lagi memerlukan jendela dan balkon-balkon tinggi.

Karena bersamanya aku melihat bulan bersinar di mana-mana.

Karena bersamanya aku melihat jutaan keajaiban tak terjelaskan.

Aku pun tidak mengerti mengapa aku segila ini—ada sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti, sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku ingkari. Sudahlah. Lagipula, memangnya apalagi yang harus Tetsuya ragukan dariku? Semua kelayakan sebagai kekasih yang terbaik, aku memiliki itu. Aku tidak mempan dibantai penolakan, aku tidak mati-mati meski berulangkali dibuat patah hati. Aku mencintai Tetsuya. Sangat mencintai Tetsuya—cinta dengan alasan, maupun cinta tanpa alasan ...

... Jangan khawatir, tidak perlu munafik, aku memang memiliki substansi tengik itu.

Kukecup lembut bibirnya selembut mengusap lapisan es tipis, seolah takut dirinya akan lekas retak dan pecah jika kuperlakukan dengan salah.

Dan Ia membalas ciumanku dengan kelembutan yang setara.

"Setidaknya, sekali saja, berpura-puralah aku berharga untukmu."

Aku tidak meminta cinta yang sama, karena memang akan kuberikan seluruh yang kumiliki hanya untuk Tetsuya.

"Seijuurou."

"Perasaanmu, aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya."

"Seijuurou?"

"Tidurlah denganku, Tetsuya. Sekali ini saja, seumur hidup. Aku sangat menginginkanmu."

Tidak perlu sungkan, kekuatanku masih lebih dari cukup untuk menopangku bertahan mencintainya sendiri.

* * *

"_Seijuurou, lukisan saya di atas kain dibakar karena mereka tidak suka."_

"_Sudahlah. Jangan sedih begitu. Akan kucarikan pasir dan kita bisa mengunakan ruangan kaca ini untuk melukis apapun yang kau mau."_

"_Pasir bisa digunakan untuk melukis?"_

"_Tentu saja bisa."_

"_Tapi mereka akan menghapusnya."_

"_Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu."_

"_Kenapa Seijuurou kelihatan sangat yakin?"_

"_Tentu saja aku yakin, Tetsuya. Karena biarpun lukisan pasir kita nanti telah dihapus oleh orang-orang itu, kanvas kaca di bawah kita tidak akan mungkin dihancurkan. Kita akan membuat lukisan lagi, kalau perlu sampai jutaan kali hingga mereka mengerti."_

* * *

**[2. Iota Aquarii]**

Telapak kaki saya basah, bukan hanya bibir saya. Seperti berjalan di atas permukaan sungai, saya takut sekali tenggelam oleh lapisan air dangkal. Seijuurou tidak pernah lelah berusaha. Memilin tubuh lawan main tampaknya sangat menyenangkan untuknya.

Mungkin kami membayangkan hal yang sama. Bagaimana saya akhirnya mau dipapah ke ranjang seperti pengantin wanita. Seijuurou tidak minta izin dulu kepada Putra Mahkota. Tapi ternyata saya ini egois. Tidak usah dilamar juga bisa saja takluk dengan murahannya. Nama Putra Mahkota sudah jadi sejarah, setidaknya masih ada waktu sampai Seijuurou mengembalikan saya ke jalan yang benar. Orang di luar banyak yang bilang Tetsuya Kuroko adalah orang baik, tapi saya ini tidak baik. Kami bukan orang baik. Kami melakukan hal yang tidak pantas bukan karena terpaksa, tapi karena mau.

Tubuh saya mendarat di ranjang besar dengan seringai Seijuurou sebagai langit-langitnya.

"Ano—"

Begini. Ada beberapa hal yang saya sukai tentang Seijuurou. Salah satunya adalah bagaimana Seijuurou dengan perlahan hinggap di atas lekuk-lekuk pinggul. Seijuurou mirip burung kenari menganyam sarang. Saya merasa bersalah sebetulnya. Juga merasa tidak adil bagaimana Ia tidak membuka pakaian padahal saya sudah telanjang bulat seperti ini.

"Jangan takut. Buka matamu, Tetsuya."

Bantal bersulam benang emas dijadikan penumpu tengkuk. Terasa empuk seperti kue bolu. Tidak berani menatapnya sungguh, saya sangat malu. Merasa murahan. Merasa mudah jatuh dalam bujukan setan. Siku Seijuurou menekan busa di kiri dan kanan. Tanpa rasa berdosa mengusap dan mengecup pipi dengan ciuman bersuara. Seolah-olah saya miliknya. Lalu suara itu adalah klaimnya. Tidak tahu apa Seijuurou karnivora, tapi pipi saya dijilat senikmat bubur krim, atau kue mentega, atau sari kedelai ...

... Ah, belum, jangan salah sangka. Saya tidak ada rencana mengeluarkan sari kedelai di atas ranjang terhormat Putra Mahkota. Takut dipancung, mengotori tempat suci dengan cairan aneh-aneh ...

"Katakan kau menginginkan aku, Tetsuya."

Terdiam. Saya tidak suka diatur-atur oleh Seijuurou. Namun, barangkali ada yang salah untuk kali ini, kenapa dengan marathon detak jantung saya? Cukupkan pijatan-pijatan sugestif di cepitan paha itu, saya sudah panas membara.

"Katakan."

Pucuk saya diperas seperti kelapa parut. Ngilu. Tapi enak.

Saya bisa menyemburkan santan kental di telapak tangannya. Seijuurou juga tidak mau disaingi sama sekali. Lilin saja takut bernyanyi. Takut dibekap selimut jika menantang dengan gagah berani. Karena itu kami gelap-gelapan, dengan Seijuurou sebagai satu-satunya sumber cahaya. Kehangatan menjalar dari setiap inci kulit ketika saya menyentuhnya.

"Katakan kau menginginkan aku, cepatlah."

Ah, sepertinya salah jika menganggap Seijuurou memandang diri saya sebagai aneka menu sarapan. Tidak tahu mengapa di matanya saya pasti tampak enak dan gurih. Apa Seijuurou sudah lama tidak makan? Entahlah, Seijuurou sepertinya lebih lapar dari siapapun. Ataukah Seijuurou bahkan bisa menghisap darah dalam pipa-pipa pembuluh sampai kering kalau saya berani nakal, berani main-main? Ano, jujur saya tidak sepolos yang Seijuurou kira. Kalau diterkam juga bisa mencakar. Awas saja.

"Tetsuya."

Saya berdoa memohon keselamatan. Perpotongan leher yang cekung baru saja digigit. Hasrat dalam dada menggumpal jadi keloid. Rasa takut berubah jadi jaringan parut. Birahi menebal sampai berlapis-lapis. Kecupannya saya balas demi rasa sopan dan ... Memuaskan nafsu.

"Seij—"

Bunyi garut permukaan kulit tergesek dengan kain biru penutupnya. Tapi cakaran saya mengundang. Seijuurou menyeringai samar. Saya merasa pecundang. Lantaran tubuh pengkhianat ini tidak mau bekerjasama dengan otak yang berharga diri selangit. Tubuh tidak menolak semua sentuhan, semua rabaan, semua gigitan. Tidak salah Seijuurou memperlakukan saya bagai daging panggang. Saya sendiri memang tidak mengingkari, mau-mau saja dikuliti sampai panas dalam. Jangan-jangan Seijuurou telah menaruh sesaji di bawah patung untuk mendapatkan kemampuan menghipnotis dalam kamar. Saya curiga. Mengapa Seijuurou bisa jadi begitu menghanyutkan. Begitu menawan.

"Apakah ... Tidak ... Apa-apa kita seperti ini?"

Suara dari bibir diaduk desah. Panggilan untuk menyatukan kedua jasad lebih jauh. Menjawab saya, Seijuurou hanya menggeleng penuh keyakinan. Remasan susulan menjadi tindak persuasif, membujuk hasrat saya sampai menyentuh titik kritis.

Saya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Alas tidur sutra di bawah tubuh kami halus seperti selembar daun raksasa. Saya mulai curiga di bawah ranjang beraroma wangi ada sekian tumpuk batu bara. Tengkuk rasanya panas. Cepitan paha digesek-gesek kuku runcing. Seijuurou mungkin pada masa kecilnya gemar bermain kelereng sampai suka sekali menyentil sesuatu. Saya tegang—iya, dalam arti sebenarnya. Padahal, yang di bawah belum diperlakukan apa-apa.

Darah berdesir hebat. Urat-urat saya ditelusuri seolah sedang mencari jejak. Udara dingin tidak lagi diterjemahkan dingin. Seijuurou atraktif, tangannya liar. Menari, menekan bukit lunak di belakang tubuh. Hela napas kami tidak berjarak. Kulit terasa ketat. Keringat deras mengucur. Seijuurou mengusap kening saya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Bilang saja kau menikmati semua ini, Tetsuya."

Saya tersanjung. Seijuurou menatap intens seolah cuma saya entitas pengisi dunia. Tapi Seijuurou juga aneh, tiba-tiba tersenyum. Saya bingung bagaimana memberi senyum yang sama. Apalagi dalam keadaan gugup begini. Menelan ludah adalah satu-satunya cara. Masalahnya, ludah kami sudah tercampur jadi senyawa. Manis juga, lidah ternyata bisa diajak main akrobat. Seijuurou yang jadi pawang. Lihai memutar indera perasa seperti memutar kincir angin. Sangat ringan, tapi berkesan. Sangat brutal, tapi membuat ketagihan.

"Angkat pinggulmu sedikit, Tetsuya. Hei ... Coba pandanglah aku."

Meskipun suka, saya tidak berani bilang tambah meskipun sudah pasti Seijuurou akan memberi tambahan. Lebih memilih diam jadi penikmat saja kalau begitu. Entah sudah berpengalaman, entah instingnya terlalu kuat, sepertinya Seijuurou sudah ahli soal gigit-gigit sayang. Apalagi jilat menjilat sampai mabuk kepayang. Titik sensitif saya di belakang telinga tak terluput dari jilatan manis.

"Mendesahlah, hei. Jangan malu-malu."

Bukannya malu. Hanya saja, saya berbeda dengan Seijuurou yang ekspresif saat bercinta. Sadar diri saja. Mungkin masih butuh tambahan pelajaran untuk bisa lebih panas lain kali. Tidak masalah, ya. Biji kacang saja harus tumbuh pelan-pelan sampai bisa jadi besar, apalagi saya. Bicara seks saja rasanya tabu, apalagi melakukan. Tapi kalau Seijuurou ditolak, saya juga yang akan menyesal. Tidak apa-apa, hitung-hitung tambah pengalaman.

"Seij—ngh."

Bibir kami kembali bersanding, lekat sekali.

"Mmh."

Tapi yang bawah sudah membengkak, apakah ini pertanda buruk?

"Seijuurou, j-jangan yang di situ."

"Tenang saja, ini tidak akan sakit. Percayalah padaku."

Memejamkan mata. Saya tidak kuat mental, melihat pisau sudah menggembung terisi darah. Sensasinya panas, apakah gesekan bisa menyebabkan radang? Saya tiba-tiba ingin minum obat demam. Ada dua pucuk bergesek, salah satunya sudah mulai basah. Semakin takut saja, punya Seijuurou juga tidak berani saya lihat. Khawatir dibelah. Khawatir sudah mulai berminat dengan titik tubuh terlemah.

"Tetsuya ... "

Tahu saya gelisah, Seijuurou memeluk erat tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Tanpa sadar, saya mengusap halus rambutnya.

"Malam ini ... Saya adalah milik Seijuurou. Lakukan saja."

Benar, otak saya sudah miring beberapa derajat. Mendesah akhirnya jadi aksesori yang membuat dada saya bergemuruh kencang. Saya ternyata juga rakus. Difusi oksigen tidak jadi perhatian lagi. Kami berbagi napas dalam ciuman-ciuman gila. Tangan Seijuurou kembali memeras, mengurut, menekan—apapun, saya jadi merasa diperlakukan tak ubahnya dengan sapi perah.

Lalu, saat ciuman kami berhenti, Seijuurou bergerak menuruni tubuh saya. Saya dikulum. Sakit dan nikmat membaur bersama aliran darah.

Ah, Putra Mahkota tentu akan marah kalau tahu alas tidur mahalnya saya tarik-tarik—jujur saya sempat mendengar suara robekan. Apakah bercinta selalu butuh benang jahit untuk mengaburkan jejak? Saya mungkin harus bertanya dari hati ke hati dengan Seijuurou ... Esok pagi sajalah. Kalau Seijuurou sudah tobat jadi penjahat.

" ... Tidakkah kita akan menyesal, Seijuurou?"

Tungkai saya dinaikkan ke atas pundak—mungkin ini posisi menggunting, entah menggunting apa. Ada dua pisau tumpul berhadapan. Belum saling menyentuh, jadi tidak ada decitnya. Yang berdecit justru gairah di dalam dada. Dewa mungkin akan benci pada saya.

"Seij—j-jangan."

Berkata jangan, tapi malah membuka diri lebar-lebar. Saya adalah orang paling munafik di dunia. Apalagi saat bercinta. Bibir refleks tergigit, menahan ngilu yang nikmat. Pandangan yang tadinya fokus jadi kabur. Pikiran waras juga jadi tidak waras. Seijuurou ternyata memang berbahaya, bahasanya kasar, tatapannya mematikan, sentuhan-sentuhannya juga buas seperti singa. Saya lupa bertanya apa Seijuurou karnivora, tapi lidahnya berlayar di puting—tidak, tidak, biji dada saya. Tonjolan kembar dipijit, dicubit, digulir-gulir, mungkin tahu sekali itu titik awal sumber percikan listrik. Seijuurou rupanya juga ahli dalam teknologi setrum-menyetrum. Ahli fisika. Mengalirkan gelombang energi, membuat korban lupa diri.

"Kau boleh merobek bajuku, Tetsuya. Agar kita impas."

Saya terdiam. Jadi begitu, ya. Kami akan jadi anoda dan katoda. Seijuurou akan menarikkan dirinya kepada saya.

Ah. Bodoh. Bodoh.

Tiba-tiba saya ingin menyalahkan diri sendiri karena ... Entah kenapa saya tetap saja malu menjadi pemuda binal. Bingung harus apa, tapi tahu ingin berbuat apa. Perang batin, selalu saja perang batin tidak pernah ada ujung pangkalnya. Penuh dikotomi perasaan di dalam hati. Seijuurou adalah orang yang paling saya rindukan, tapi orang yang paling saya hindari. Karena—seperti yang sudah saya ungkapkan—saya ini munafik sekali.

"Boleh kupercepat gerakannya?"

Rahangnya terkatup, menjepit pisang berkulit. Saat merasa cukup, Seijuurou menjilat pelumas di pucuk-pucuk bibir. Satu jarinya dimasukkan ke mulut saya. Bertitah untuk dikulum jadi permen. Melatih saya menikmati wakilnya. Saya menggeliat, tangan Seijuurou berkeliaran di mana-mana.

"Tidak dijawab berarti boleh, ya."

Curang. Tapi, tidak ada bukti fisik. Seijuurou tidak jahat. Seijuurou malah mengubah permainan standar menjadi gerak ... l ... a ... m ... b ... a ... t. Mungkin agar saya tidak mati dalam keadaan tegang. Tapi benar, rasanya menahan bisa bernapas tanpa terpacu pun sudah setengah mati. Panas di dalam, panas di luar, yang paling panas ada di bawah. Tapi Seijuurou masih tidak punya tenggang rasa untuk membantu meniup-niup. Padahal ranjang ini sudah rentan kena bahaya kebakaran. Malah dibasuh dengan air liur, dihisap-hisap keras, kadang dielus laksana batangan emas.

Saya tidak tahan. Syukurlah saya ingat Seijuurou tidak melarang protesan. Saya boleh menyuarakan isi hati dan keinginan. Namun, bercinta adalah kebebasan yang tidak sepenuhnya bebas.

"Seijuurou ... "

Lancang memang, tapi rambutnya dijambak oleh tangan saya yang gemetar.

"Ngilu sekali."

"Ya, akan kusiram secepatnya agar rileks lagi."

Kali ini saya tidak percaya. Kedua mata berpaling, takut. Seringai Seijuurou terlalu mengerikan. Seperti makhluk jadi-jadian. Jujur saja, sampai di sini saya masih sangsi pada paham kuno—seks adalah jalan pintas mencapai nirwana. Nirwana apa? Sebelah mananya? Saya minta ampun saja tidak didengar olehnya. Dasar Seijuurou penjajah. Ini namanya pembunuhan mental ... Saya takut mati muda.

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau tidak mau melucutiku?"

Sadar juga rupanya, ya. Kalau tanpa melucuti sarung saja pedangnya sudah mencuat berkilat-kilat, buat apa cari mati? Lebih baik jaga diri, jaga kesucian pikiran. Seijuurou bisa menyalak kapan saja karena memang sedang lapar—bukan perutnya yang bersuara, birahinya yang berbunyi-bunyi. Paru-parunya yang ditekan nafsu. Tidakkah Seijuurou merasa sesak?

"Tetsuya?"

"T-tidak," saya menjawab pelan, "terima kasih, Seijuurou. Saya tidak mau."

Tidak mau apanya?

Entahlah. Padahal jelas-jelas saya mau. Jelas-jelas membiarkan diri terkapar polos begitu di bawah kuasa Seijuurou. Lalu, tidak mau apa? Tidak mau berhenti sebelum klimaks? Ah, sudahlah, saya tidak suka berbasa-basi. Lebih suka berbicara dan bertindak secara tepat sasaran, bahkan benci gaya bicara Seijuurou yang selalu penuh majas berputar-putar. Karena itulah lebih baik saya memberikan serangan verbal. Mengatakan apa yang saya mau tanpa harus ditutup-tutupi.

"Seijuurou—ahhh."

Nah, gagal. Malahan ... Saya mendesah, walaupun sempat ragu-ragu.

"S-Sei ... "

"Kau suka, Tetsuya?"

"M-maafkan saya."

"Kenapa mendesah saja harus minta maaf, hm?"

Tidak bisa berkutik lagi, berbicara rupanya jadi pilihan yang salah. Tadi Seijuurou menancapkan gigi di lingkaran kanan dada saya. Percikan listrik di balik kulit semakin banyak. Frekuensinya semakin rapat.

Saya tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak bertanya, "Kenapa pemanasannya begitu lama, Seijuurou?"

"Kau mau langsung saja, Tetsuya?"

"Memangnya kalau langsung ... Bisa langsung keluar?"

"Pelumasnya, apa spermanya?"

"Keluar dari kamar maksud saya, Seijuurou."

Pinggul saya ditepuk-tepuk seperti bayi. Tapi saya bukanlah manusia lugu. Hanya saja memang sengaja membuatnya jengkel. Padahal saya tahu betul ke mana arah perkataan Seijuurou. Tapi belum siap rasanya menerima serangan begitu saja, dan itulah yang ingin dijadikan pertanyaan. Mungkin sekadar salah penyampaian, hingga membuat Seijuurou tiba-tiba gemas dan meremas lebih panas lagi. Sebagai hukuman—tapi hukuman apa, siapa yang jahat, siapa yang dihukum. Dunia ini selalu saja penuh ketimpangan.

"Kau lebih cantik kalau tidak memakai apapun, Tetsuya."

Tidak masalah. Hiasan di atas kepala saya juga sudah dilepaskan. Saya senang-senang saja, karena memang aksesori itu aneh sekali. Kalung berat ini yang belum, gantungan liontin zamrud berbentuk misterius. Padahal leher sudah tersiksa gatal-gatal. Sudah merah. Ruam karena iritasi terkena logam. Sekaligus ruam karena ditandai oleh cap bibir Seijuurou yang melintang ke sana ke mari. Pelangi-pelangi menghiasi langit lugu di pagi hari.

Menelan ludah, saya saksikan sendiri Seijuurou melucuti bajunya. Ada pertempuran siasat buruk dalam batin. Saat perasaan kami terlibat. Saya mengerahkan segenap tenaga untuk membersihkan kata-kata. Salju pelicin diratakan di atas perut. Otak yang nakal mulai bisa menerima kedamaian tanpa harus memaksa bertanya-tanya. Saya biarkan adidaya Seijuurou menari-nari tanpa harus lancang menghalangi, apalagi mendahului saya.

"Buka dirimu lebar-lebar untukku."

Saya sudah pasrah. Imajinatif. Seijuurou membongkar setiap sel. Mengoyak jaringan-jaringan. Membekukan organ-organ. Rembulan malam masih mengapung menyaksikan. Hanya nanar saja. Angin bergerak mengibarkan tirai-tirai jingga. Tidak bisa lagi memisahkan suspensi antara keringat dengan pelicin. Batang Seijuurou siap melahapkan diri tanpa taburan bumbu. Desah kami bercampur renyah. Dunia punya hati dan ketetapan perasaan tanpa niscaya. Cinta Seijuurou menghujam langsung emosi saya. Kami lupa segalanya.

"Tetsuya."

Sungguh saya berharap malam tidak lekas menjadi terang.

"Seijuurou."

.

_Dalam keremangan aku berjalan mendahuluimu._

_Kutunjukkan cara membelah gunung-gunung batu._

_Kuberikan saran-saran terbaik memecah kita jadi sepasang partikel udara._

_Dan dari gurat-gurat tubuhmu akan kutemukan seisi dunia._

.

Wangi tubuh Seijuurou menyusup ke dalam otak. Tubuh kekarnya berkilauan, akan selamanya jadi ingatan. Pinggul saya yang didorong, bulu kuduk berdiri bagai rumpun hidrila di kolam-kolam. Tubuh mendidih, dipecah jadi seratus bagian.

Pelan tapi pasti, Seijuurou menusuk. Mengisi sangkup bunga mawar di belakang tubuh saya. Mengairi penuh, cekungan kering menjelma jadi oasis. Seijuurou menyembur, sekaligus mereguk. Memuaikan raga dengan panasnya. Mendinginkan otot yang berkontraksi dengan erangan-erangan saya.

Seijuurou menggaruk dinding otot lurik dengan pisau yang tertanam. Maju, mundur, depan, belakang. Gerakannya terukur tanpa kesalahan. Jantung kami berdenyut sama—saya belum pernah merasa sehidup ini, sebelumnya.

"Sei ... Seijuurou ... ah."

"Hmph—Tetsuya ... "

"Saya ... "

Hampir mati.

"Mencintai ... "

Tapi kalau begini, saya rela mati berkali-kali.

" ... Seijuurou."

Pengakuan itu disambut semburan pekat. Saya buka kaki lebar-lebar. Organ pusakanya berdenyut cepat. Seijuurou menyudahi pergulatan dengan amat nikmat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," tidak ada kesan letih dalam suaranya, "sangat mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

Saat itulah saya berani untuk membuka mata, berniat menatap lekat hanya untukny—

"Seijuurou!"

Tersentak. Angin dingin berhembus kencang menceraikan tirai-tirai. Malam berantakan dalam beberapa detik. Badan saya yang lemah justru gemetar tak karuan. Titik akupuntur di poros tubuh ngilu, tapi tak menyurutkan saya untuk mendorong Seijuurou menjauh—sekuat tenaga, meski cuma sejumput energi dari sisa-sisa yang ada.

"Lepaskan saya, Seijuurou!"

Menakutkan. Masa lalu muncul bertumpuk-tumpuk sebagai fragmen-fragmen memori. Saya melihat banyak hal—juga Seijuurou yang seolah baru terbangun dari mimpi buruk, dan cintanya yang diberikan tanpa kepura-puraan.

Ada Seijuurou yang mengajari berbicara.

Ada lukisan pasir berbentuk hati yang diobrak-abrik oleh Kakak.

Ada punggung telanjang dengan puluhan bekas cambukan.

Ada bara api dan kami yang dibaringkan dikelilingi banyak orang.

Ada igauan nama Seijuurou, dan tubuh lain yang memeluk sambil menangis.

Ada seseorang mengusap bibir yang terbatuk darah dengan kain dan air hangat.

Ada saya yang sekarat, dan Seijuurou yang dikatakan telah tewas akibat sakit keras.

... Semua itu, bercampur baur menjadi satu.

Jadi, saya dan Seijuurou adalah ...

"Tidak mungkin."

"Tetsuya."

"K-kenapa bisa begini ... Siapa sebenarnya Seijuurou?"

"Tetsu—"

"Seijuurou menipu saya."

Kalimat bodoh saya hanya menggantung di udara. Seakan tertimpuk kitab kejahatan. Ibarat tertusuk tepat di ulu hati. Saya menyingkir jauh-jauh. Menggigil ketakutan.

"Tetsuya!"

"Jangan sentuh saya lagi, Seijuurou. Jangan ... Saya mohon. Saya tidak mau."

Menyibak tirai. Saya duduk di lantai dingin. Menangis tanpa suara. Seijuurou memandang dari atas ranjang, tatapannya depresif. Dan saya ... Tidak tahu apa deskripsi yang pantas—mungkin takut, sangat amat takut. Keringat dingin mengucur deras. Terkejut. Sama-sama tidak memahami keganjilan yang terjadi. Semua ini berlangsung begitu cepat.

"Kenapa bisa ..."

... Sekujur tubuh bergetar hebat, hanya bisa menangis seperti anak-anak.

"Tetsuya."

Ketika tadi saya membuka mata, dua manik merah Seijuurou telah berubah jadi heterokromia.

**To be Continued**

* * *

Terima kasih kepada ...

**kiiroyuuri, Yuna Seijuurou, Akashi Sorata, Saory Athena Namikaze, alfi rivai, Shizuka Miyuki, Katsukatsu, KUROUJI, Oto Ichiiyan, midnightpuncher, Zuraconis, Bona Nano, Hikage Natshuhimiko, Victoria Sei, Flow . L, Kagamine Micha, Guest, RyuuAkaKuro, ayulopetyas11, Uchiha Ryuuki**, dan seluruh pembaca fanfiksi ini. =)

Ok, 18 halaman words spasi 1 cuma buat 1 scene! *pusing sendiri* Pace-nya merangkak, asli. Oh ya, bagian Tetsuya mungkin terlalu banyak pakai kata 'saya'. Itu sengaja kwakwa biar kesannya naif, plus rada-rada selfcentric. XDD Hem, okelah cukup sekian dilanjutin ngehe-nya chapter depan, sambil menyusuri masa lalu kelam -_-

Sampai jumpa di Lukisan Pasir Kesembilan. Salam manis. =)

-kiaara


	9. Chapter 9

_Kita saling memandang lama, dari permukaan kaca, gabardin, dan hati yang kedap air._

_Kau percaya perkataanku. Kita takkan pecah jadi butiran-butiran. Kita sudah dihancurkan, tapi takkan pernah mati._

_Karena aku akan berhenti padamu, meski kau jijik dengan bincut keningku, memar di kulitku, pelagra di otakku, layuh lumpuh tulang-tulangku._

_Kupastikan aku akan tetap membantumu berdiri, saat kita melompati tragedi seperti lomba lari, saling mencari kesempatan seperti anak-anak pencuri._

.

.

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**R18. Timeline series**_**—yang termuat dalam chapter 9 ini hanyalah potongan-potongan adegan. Saya ingin mengajak Anda untuk bersedia merepotkan diri menjahit kepingan plot. **_**So, we have something called hard plot here. Maybe plot twist. **_**Tapi bukan misteri, mungkin lebih seperti **_**puzzle**_** yang dipecah-pecah karena saya kurang kerjaan. Lukisan Pasir sesuai judulnya adalah kisah-kisah yang berceceran di sana-sini sebelum menjadi sebuah karya yang utuh. Semoga masih dapat dinikmati tanpa mengurangi esensi dari apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh embiro kisahnya.**__**Dan, setelah sekian lama, semoga fanfiksi penuh kekurangan ini dapat tetap menghibur para pembacanya.**_

.

.

_Kau masih harus menamatkan cerita ini denganku._

_Tetsuya._

_Inilah kita—aku dan kamu—pada suatu ketika._

.

.

_(—Ah, begitu. Tapi apa yang sekiranya akan saya hakimi jika kelak di suatu pagi saya menemukan Seijuurou tersenyum dalam keadaan tiada?—)_

_._

_._

**AkaKuro**

**Lukisan Pasir Kesembilan**

.

.

Seijuurou Akashi mengusap rambut basahnya ke belakang setelah sekian menit membenamkan kepala di bawah permukaan air. Mata bersudut sempitnya memandang letih, melirik ke samping, melihat goyangan pelan bayangan seseorang terpantul di atas partikel-partikel air yang beriak sebagai pengganti cermin.

"Tetsuya."

Tanpa harus menoleh, Seijuurou pun dengan mudah tahu siapa yang telah berani mengganggu acara mandi—atau berendam—privatnya sore itu.

Seijuurou memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memberi peduli. Dibiarkannya sosok yang lebih kecil dari dirinya berdiri tercenung di pinggir kolam. Mata bulat nanap melebar takjub, memagut pemandangan diri Seijuurou yang berenang lincah bagaikan seekor lumba-lumba. Seijuurou membiarkan bocah itu mendapatkan kesempatan langka melihat lekuk-lekuk tubuh maskulinnya yang mulai terpahat seiring pertumbuhannya yang mulai beranjak remaja. Tetsuya mengamatinya lekat seolah tidak ingin melewatkan satu detik saja.

Namun, Seijuurou tidak bersedia mengundang sang pendatang untuk ikut masuk ke dalam air. Ia membiarkan pemilik pandangan lugu itu tetap berdiri menapak pinggiran kolam yang terkonstruksi dari pahatan batu-batu berkilat berwarna putih kecokelatan.

Lama-lama, Seijuurou mulai menikmati tatapan keheranan bocah itu yang tak henti menimpuk-nimpuk punggungnya.

"Sudah bangun tidur?"

Akhirnya Seijuurou memberikan sedikit pengakuan akan keberadaannya di tempat itu. Ia berenang lincah mendekati Tetsuya Kuroko yang masih ragu-ragu seperti anak kucing khawatir jika bulu-bulu mulusnya terkena cipratan air.

"Mau mandi? Mandi sendiri? Kupikir kau kalau mandi harus dimandikan seperti anak burung."

Tetsuya tergugu, masih memandangnya ragu-ragu. Seijuurou sedikit menaikkan alis melihat rambut biru halus sang bocah mungil yang kusat-mesat—menggelikan, di mata Seijuurou, Tetsuya yang baru bangun tidur tampak tak lebih baik dari seekor anak ayam.

"Kalau mau mandi masuk saja, itu pun kalau kau tidak takut air."

Seijuurou kembali memasukkan kepala ke bawah permukaan, berenang menjauh, mengelilingi kolam pemandian dalam tujuh kali putaran. Kakinya berkecipak riuh, menampar-nampar air dengan tepukan-tepukan energetik. Setiap perpindahannya memberikan obstruen menarik bagi pendengaran Tetsuya. Mencengangkan karena bocah itu jarang mendapati pertunjukan yang lebih layak selain melihat induk burung kutilang menyuapi anak-anaknya pada pagi dan senja hari.

Seperti menciptakan melodi dengan harmonisasi yang konsisten, Seijuurou bisa bermain orkestra dalam setiap gerakan lincahnya.

Tetsuya diam-diam mulai menikmati perannya sebagai penonton dan pendengar. Bunyi gesekan air dengan sisi-sisi kolam batu, suara singgungan kucuran deras dari pipa-pipa yang terselubungi dengan angin sore yang bertiup semilir menerpa perpotongan tengkuk, semua bersatu. Alunan musik gratis bagi dirinya yang seolah selalu kagum terhadap segala sesuatu.

Seijuurou tampak seperti makhluk laut yang indah di mata Tetsuya, tubuh dan pikirannya telah menyatu dengan air, tidak ada waktu untuk Seijuurou untuk mengajaknya berbicara, atau memberikan perhatian lebih pada busa-busa sabun, batu apung penggosok, dan botol-botol wewangian untuk menemaninya berkubang di dalam kolam.

Tetsuya memutuskan untuk duduk saja di pinggir, sendirian memeluk lutut, merasakan ujung-ujung kakinya dibasuh molekul-molekul basah tapi tanpa berani ikut meloncat mengawani Seijuurou.

"Kalau mau masuk, masuk saja. Kalau bingung caranya buka baju, sini aku yang buka."

Tetsuya yang sebenarnya belum terlalu mengerti apa yang dikatakan lawan tatapnya—hanya menggeleng pelan. Lebih seperti memberi penolakan, padahal juga Ia tak mengerti. Tetsuya tetap dalam posisinya yang canggung, polos dan tidak berisik. Digunakannya tarian jemari untuk menciptakan gulungan kecil di permukaan.

Tetsuya menikmati permainannya. Melihat bagaimana air kolam mengombak samar, kemudian melihat sendiri ombak kecilnya tergulung ombak besar akibat ulah Seijuurou yang berenang mendekat kembali ke arahnya.

"Turunlah, kau tampak tidak berguna jika hanya seperti itu."

Seijuurou menumpukan dagu di bibir kolam, melihat Tetsuya dari balik poni merahnya yang meneteskan bulir-bulir air.

"Aku akan mengajarimu berenang, siapa tahu suatu saat akan berguna, mungkin untuk menyelamatkan diri. Siapa tahu suatu hari istana ini kebanjiran, atau tenggelam karena air bah."

Candaan Seijuurou yang lebih mirip kata-kata pendamping seringai itu hanya ditanggapi Tetsuya dengan berkedip pelan—kemudian, pemuda itu kembali tidak mengacuhkan Seijuurou. Tangannya masih bermain, namun pandangannya dilarikan ke arah patung bocah pembawa air dengan tubuh putih montok dikalungi sulur-sulur tanaman sirih yang tumbuh menjalar.

"Ini, apakah perasaanku saja ... Ataukah kau memang sering tidak menganggapku ada, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya Kuroko mematikan sumbu matanya pada pemandangan yang jauh. Lekas kembali memerangkap sosok Seijuurou Akashi yang dengan cepat membuat fokusnya terpolarisasi.

Tercengang. Seijuurou bisa melihat mata bulat Tetsuya bersinar-sinar—irisnya yang berwarna terang namun lembut ternyata memiliki potensi tersembunyi untuk membuat hamburan cahaya hingga garis tempuh lajur perak jingga matahari menembus benda-benda bening yang lain. Seijuurou—yang percaya bahwa memang ada di dunia ini beberapa orang dengan bakat lahir biadab untuk memikat orang lain hanya dengan berkedip—harus dipaksa bisu dengan kaki tak lagi berkecipak melainkan hanya bisa menjejak tegap di dasar kolam.

Ia menyesal mengapa tadi pagi ketika tergegau karena silau matahari belum dapat melihat Tetsuya dengan mata polosnya yang manis dan teduh itu. Ditambah lagi, melihat pupil mungil di tengah-tengah merangkum seluruh lurik sinar jatuhan senjakala yang terbekas di pelupuk—Seijuurou tiba-tiba saja ingin tenggelam, amblas di kedalaman mata yang melumpuhkan itu.

"Pergilah, Tetsuya. Tempatmu di kamar, bukan di sini."

Meski nada suaranya bukan seperti mengusir, tetapi Seijuurou Akashi memutuskan untuk sembuh dari delusi bodohnya, lalu berbalik badan. Sadar dirinya hampir terseret untuk mengagumi Tetsuya lebih jauh lagi—dan Ia tidak mau.

Kepala kecil Tetsuya miring sedikit, tidak tahu apa yang harus Ia katakan untuk menanggapi perubahan sikap Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba menjadi ketus.

"Pergilah."

Sebelumnya, Tetsuya belum pernah pergi ke kolam pemandian megah di poros istana Lemuria sebelum ini, meski Ia diperbolehkan untuk menjejak tempat-tempat tertentu sekalipun harus dalam pengawasan ketat. Tetsuya selama ini menikmati kesendiriannya di dalam ruangan pribadi penuh tatahan kaca—dan hanya suara tubuh Seijuurou yang riuh ketika berenang yang berhasil membuatnya tergoda untuk ikut keluar. Lalu kenapa sekarang Ia harus diminta pergi?

Tetsuya, tanpa ragu-ragu, mencelupkan kakinya menghujam air, kemudian meloncat ke dalam kolam tanpa pikir panjang.

"Hmph—"

Seijuurou Akashi yang tengah berenang menjauh terkejut mendengar suara kecipak gugup tangan-tangan kecil yang berusaha menggapai udara.

Tetsuya kesulitan mengendalikan napas karena tubuhnya terlampau mungil sekadar untuk berdiri menjejak dasar. Dadanya terasa sesak, kebingungan mencari-cari oksigen.

Tetsuya menyembul dan tenggelam secara berulang karena tidak bisa berenang, tanpa sengaja menelan materi likuid tawar dari mulut serta hidungnya.

"Tetsuya!"

Seijuurou yang pada mulanya masih berada di sisi kolam yang lain dan berlaku masa bodoh, langsung berenang tergesa menuju bocah mungil yang kini terengah-engah mempertahankan posisi tubuh—sebisa mungkin—agar tetap mengambang.

Seijuurou gesit menangkap tubuh ramping Tetsuya, mendorongnya ke tepi kolam, kemudian mengangkatnya ringan ke permukaan kasar lantai batu.

"Hei, sadar!"

Tetsuya terbatuk-batuk, Seijuurou menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan menekan-nekan poros dadanya. Sedikit ingin mendumal karena bagaimana bisa Tetsuya melakukan hal yang sebegitu imbesil—meskipun pada dasarnya Seijuurou selalu curiga Tetsuya lahir membawa gangguan kejiwaan—tapi Seijuurou khawatir juga melihat Tetsuya kolaps karena tenggelam dalam air yang ketinggiannya tidak seberapa.

Mungkin cairan kolam sudah terlalu banyak terimbibisi ke dalam jaringan, mungkin akan lebih sulit membuatnya sadar. Ah, Seijuurou menyesal tidak terlalu banyak belajar buku-buku tentang pertolongan pertama.

Kalut, Seijuurou berdecak sebal. Bayangan kalau Tetsuya mati dan gentayangan menghantui dirinya—_padahal hidup saja wajah Tetsuya sudah pucat seperti mayat_—membuat Seijuurou keberatan kalau harus dihantui jika Tetsuya benar-benar tewas di tempat saat itu juga. Ia tidak ingin hidup dikejar-kejar penampakan bocah kecil yang suka bercicit, suka menghabiskan jatah susu dalam mangkuk, dan datang setiap hari ke dalam mimpi buruknya.

_Mungkin,_ Seijuurou diam-diam mencetus dalam hati, _Tetsuya butuh napas buatan._

Bibir mereka sudah hampir mendekat ketika bertubi-tubi suara tapak kaki membongkar senyap di sela-sela melodi ricik air menghantam permukaan adhesif. Kepala berhelai merah menoleh, mendapati Tatsuya Himuro dan Chihiro Mayuzumi datang ke arah mereka dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Tetsuya." Pemuda yang berambut hitam kelam terlihat lebih panik, Ia meraih tengkuk Tetsuya, kemudian memastikan masih ada denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan sang Putra Mahkota Athena. "Ck, kau tidak jadi membunuhnya, anak iblis?"

Alis Seijuurou menyatu—batinnya mendadak langsung melempar kutukan.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu," desis Seijuurou penuh amarah. "Kau tidak lihat Tetsuya sekarat!"

"Ck, berlebihan."

Tatsuya ringan mengangkat tubuh kecil Tetsuya, membawanya berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu persegi lebar yang menjadi satu-satunya penghubung dengan selasar istana.

"Kuserahkan padamu makhluk bandel itu, Chihiro."

Ia berkata lembut, tanpa penekanan pada setiap kata maupun spasi. Namun, di telinga Seijuurou, pemuda bergerak-gerik halus dan terukur itu selalu memberi kesan sangat menjemukan. Sementara rekannya yang satu hanya berdiri tegap, bersilang lengan, terlihat lebih banyak diam mengamati apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Cih."

Seijuurou Akashi membuang muka ketika hunusan mata dingin Chihiro Mayuzumi menusuk tajam ke arahnya.

* * *

"Kenapa—"

Seijuurou ingat sekali, warna iris bocah lugu yang menjadi penyebab Ia mulai belajar membangkitkan imaji-imaji kotor itu adalah biru langit.

Dan ingatannya memang tidaklah salah.

"Tetsuya."

_Sungguh serupa._

Mata yang sama dengan milik pemuda bugil yang kini tengah menggigit bibir memeluk dirinya sendiri ... Ia yang tidak mau lagi mendekat kepadanya selepas membunuh secara sepihak geliat aktivitas bercinta mereka yang sedang panas-panasnya.

"Tetsuya?"

Lalu Seijuurou hanya terdiam, gelisah menjambak rambut di bibir ranjang. Napas lelahnya terpenggal-penggal. Terpukul, terbanting oleh interaksi yang tertebas sebelum sempat disudahi dengan kecupan-kecupan manis. Sungguh klimaks yang antiklimaks. Perasaan Seijuurou tercampur aduk. Sedikit remuk—meski lebih banyak dari saat Ia harus merelakan Tetsuya ditebus oleh uang berlimpah Shigehiro Ogiwara.

Kadang-kadang harga diri memang tak ubahnya sehelai sampah pakaian dalam. Baru sekali pisau kebanggaannya diberi probabilitas menerobos lorong sempit, tapi gairahnya begitu saja dihanguskan jadi arang. Yang tersisa tinggal sakit, enggan, segan, juga gantungan pertanyaan tanpa jawaban.

Untuk detik itu, Seijuurou ingin sekali tuli.

"Seijuurou berusaha membodohi saya."

Tidak ada pilihan untuk Seijuurou Akashi berteriak tidak terima. Ia dan Tetsuya, yang baru saja bertemu, rupanya harus terpisah lagi. Kali ini terpisah oleh ketidakpercayaan menghadapi gambaran memori dari segel magis yang tanpa sengaja terbongkar akibat dua jiwa telah menyatu dalam sebuah momen persetubuhan. Batas itu, retak—namun muncul batas yang lain sebagai penggantinya. Lebih solid dan masif.

"Saya ingat semuanya, Seijuurou ... Saya sudah ingat semuanya."

Tetesan air mata bening beretorika, bercerita liris perihal Tetsuya Kuroko sedang benar-benar kecewa. Seijuurou Akashi tidak bisa berpaling, merasakan udara malam menggericau seperti sayup-sayup kepak sayap pelan burung murai, menyeruak di tengkuk telanjang, membuatnya menggigil entah karena dingin ataukah terluka.

"Maaf."

Ngilu, pedih, sesak—pemandangan indah berubah memilukan seolah dirinya baru saja lulus melakukan sebuah kejahatan.

"Begitupula aku. Aku baru ingat siapa kau dan siapa aku."

Hati Seijuurou terpilin, tangis Tetsuya menyiksanya sebagaimana garis-garis luka bakar.

"Maaf, Tetsuya. Seharusnya aku tidak menidurimu."

Seijuurou memutuskan untuk memaksa tangan dan kakinya bergerak, membantu memunguti pucuk-pucuk garmen, berlutut di depan Tetsuya yang masih konsisten menjaga jarak. Namun, apa yang disodorkannya tidak diterima. Jawaban Tetsuya yang hanya diterjemahkan dalam diam konsisten menjadi realita pedih sebagai nukilan lara.

"Aku tidak ingat apa-apa sebelum bersetubuh denganmu."

Seijuurou menatap cahaya bulan kurus bersorot terbias dari persegi jendela, menuntut dirinya rela menerima apsidal panjang yang ditarik Tetsuya sebagai pengeliminasi hati yang terpaut dan terpaksa dipisahkan oleh ego yang tiba-tiba datang mengguratkan jarak. Seijuurou, kalau boleh terus terang, sangat tidak menyukai suasana beku itu. Tetsuya Kuroko jadi terasa begitu asing di matanya—terasa begitu jauh, tak tergapai karena memang Tetsuya tidak sudi digapai.

"Kenapa?"

Seijuurou gemas meremas lembaran tipis di tangan. Fabrik hitam yang robek pucuk-pucuknya, atau mungkin seprai yang masih utuh jika Tetsuya tak bersedia menggunakan pakaian bekasnya—Seijuurou akan memberikan apa saja. Asal Tetsuya mau berhenti menangis.

Ia akan tawarkan apa yang bisa Ia sentuh, agar Tetsuya memakai kain di tangannya untuk menutupi kulit pucat yang menganga dirembesi keringat-keringat dingin, apa saja untuk menghentikan tangisnya. Jika Tetsuya tidak ingin disentuh lagi, Seijuurou tidak akan memaksa. Ia akan melupakan kecupan basahnya, dubur merah yang berdenyut hangat, semua tarian lemah gemulai persanggamaan mereka yang memikat.

Seijuurou hanya ingin melihat Tetsuya berhenti menangis. Sesederhana itu.

"Seijuurou tidak pernah bercerita kepada saya."

Ia melihat jemari-jemari kurus Tetsuya mencakar pundaknya sendiri, seolah ingin melampiaskan kekesalan, menghapus dosa fatal yang terlanjur mereka tenun dengan serat lungsin berupa desah, lalu juga dengan seribu kuluman lupa diri itu.

Tetsuya pasti merasa kotor, gara-gara ulah cabulnya yang lancang, dan itu semua terjadi begitu cepat sepenuhnya salah dirinya.

"Aku juga tidak ingat apapun sebelum sekian menit yang lalu, Tetsuya. Kau harus percaya padaku."

Persetubuhan itu telah menciptakan kegelapan statis, memori mengerikan bagaimana kulit mereka bergesek menghantam dada Seijuurou dalam penat-penat menyakitkan.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu kalau memoriku juga sama-sama tersegel ... Sepertimu juga?"

Seijuurou menekan sesak yang menggerogoti dada. Mungkin akan lebih mudah jika tidak ada cinta yang ikut mengambil bagian di dalam sana.

"Saya harus pergi, Seijuurou."

Tetsuya, dengan tergesa-gesa, mendekap penutup ranjang sutra bersulam emas yang telah dionggokkan di hamparan lantai pualam untuk melindungi tubuhnya.

Untuk beberapa detik, Seijuurou bahkan sama sekali tidak punya kepercayaan diri untuk menggerakkan langkah mengejar Tetsuya. Rincing gelang kaki yang dibawa pemuda cantik itu berlari semakin terdengar jauh ... dan Seijuurou mengutuki dirinya yang hanya membiarkan Tetsuya pergi tanpa berusaha mendapatkan maaf, atau mungkin lebih pantas jika diberi satu tamparan kasar di pipi.

"Tetsuya."

Ia larut dalam kekhawatiran yang menjemukan—_kenapa begini?_

_Jadi kita harus saling membunuh ..._

_Atau salah satu dari kita harus dibunuh oleh yang lain?_

Seijuurou tidak percaya—tragedi ternyata belum jenuh mengobrak-abrik hidupnya.

Malam kembali menjadi begitu kosong. Seijuurou Akashi masih tergugu dalam pertempuran batin.

"Sialan," geraman Seijuurou mendadak terdengar merusak kesunyian. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari, Tetsuya!"

Sang Kapten berdiri di atas kaki-kaki kokohnya. Seakan tersadar sesuatu, Ia bergerak cepat tanpa kalkulasi lama. Kainnya dililit untuk melindungi tubuh tanpa mengulur banyak waktu. Ada murka menggelegak di balik dada. Diraihnya bilah pedang yang tadi terbanting begitu saja ketika mereka kalap saling menyatukan diri.

Ditarik logam tajam itu dari sarungnya, diayunkan sekali di tengah-tengah udara.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Tetsuya!"

Ia menerobos pintu yang masih bergoyang pelan. Seijuurou berlari menggenggam senjata terbaiknya untuk menerabas angin. Ia selalu tahu—setiap manusia, harus bertanggungjawab menyelesaikan tugasnya—suka atau tidak suka, mau ataupun tidak mau.

Begitu halnya dengan Tetsuya Kuroko.

Malaikat biru itu, tetap harus menghadapinya.

* * *

"Purnama!"

Seharusnya, selalu ada fase jeda di langit malam Atlantis, separuh hari ketika sama sekali tidak ada mendung membercak, ketika langit terhampar bersih menenangkan saat bersemuka dengan para manusia penghuni bumi yang berlari-lari di bawah sana.

"Ayo kita bermain rakit bambu di dekat kanal air!"

Suara gelak tawa anak-anak terdengar di mana-mana. Benar. Orang-orang menyebut fase itu sebagai purnama—malam cerah ketika para bocah bermain lempar tongkat kayu dan berkejaran di halaman, dan para orang tua meneruskan lagi pekerjaan mereka untuk mengepulkan asap dapur hingga nanti benar-benar telah lelah dan mengantuk hingga jauh malam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menumbuk padi ramai-ramai sampai tengah malam?"

Semua penduduk Atlantis selalu menanti hari dimana bulan melingkar seindah cincin kawin. Ketika mereka meneguk kebebasan, tidak harus bergulung di dalam selimut saat hari mulai gelap, dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat untuk segera pergi tidur lebih cepat.

Malam ini juga malam purnama.

"_Cha, chi, chu. Cha, chi, chu. Nom, nom, nom, nom_."

Seorang anak kecil berlari-lari di pinggir ladang, memeluk telur asin dan mentega asam yang bertumpang tindih diselimuti hamparan serbet penutup dalam keranjang. Awalnya, Ia berlari-lari sambil bernyanyi riang. Di mulutnya terkunyah kembang gula yang lumer dan manis. Ia senang sekali mendapatkan bayaran makanan sebelum tugasnya terselesaikan.

Kakak yang cantik itu sungguh baik kepadanya.

"Eh?"

Di tengah riang hatinya, tiba-tiba bocah itu menghentikan langkah.

"Um?"

Berdiri kaku, keringat dinginnya menetes menyadari sesuatu.

"_Slurp_—kenapa ini, ya ... "

Bocah itu tergugu.

Angin katabatik dingin bergerak merangkak menuruni bukit-bukit, gerakan udara bersuhu minimal mengibarkan poni-poni halusnya yang berwarna keunguan.

"Dingin."

Bocah itu menggigil, merapatkan kain, memeluk keranjangnya lebih erat lagi. Ia tidak sadar malam telah berubah—sejak kapan bulan dan bintang yang tadi bersinar-sinar jadi menghilang tanpa jejak seperti itu? Sejak kapan malam jadi begitu gelap? Sejak kapan Ia jadi penakut?

Tubuh kecil itu duduk berjongkok, bimbang akan tetap pergi ataukah tetap di sana. Rumah Kak Satsuki masih jauh di depan, tapi Ia takut ada makhluk halus pemakan anak kecil menghadang kalau Ia nekat berlari.

Mata bulat si bocah berkedip pelan. Tatapan ingin tahunya terlempar ke atas.

"Gelap sekali ... "

Langit yang tadi cerah kini telah menjadi suram. Ia melihat mendung tebal membedaki langit bagaikan perca-perca hitam. Awan kelabu datang dari Selatan, menggulung-gulung pekat membentuk tiruan mahkota bunga kol sebesar kapal-kapal yang sering dilihatnya tertambat gagah di sepanjang dermaga.

"Ibu."

Dalam kerjap mata polos anak itu, Atlantis seperti akan dimakan raksasa.

"Ibu ... "

Si anak mengkerut, ragu meneruskan langkah.

"Apa ini yang dibilang Ibu ... Monster jahat bermata tiga yang tinggal di dalam gunung akan marah pada Atsushi kalau membantu beli telur untuk Kak Satsuki?"

_Gawat_.

Anak itu mulai merasakan celananya mulai basah, kandung kemihnya tiba-tiba penuh karena terpijit oleh rasa takut.

_Monster akan memakanku, monster suka memakan bocah yang gemar membantah nasihat Ibu._

Atsushi Murasakibara yang baru berusia enam tahun ingin sekali menangis keras. Ia harus memberitahu Ibu, Ia harus melapor kepada Ibu. Monster jahat penunggu gunung marah karena Atsushi suka membantah. Makhluk itu akan menangkapnya karena bandel, selalu bersikeras membantu Kak Satsuki hanya demi makanan yang tak seberapa.

"Ibuuu!"

Atsushi menangis, kemudian memutuskan untuk berlari pulang. Kembang gula di mulutnya jatuh ke tanah dan tak dipedulikan lagi. Keranjang telurnya ditinggalkan begitu saja. Ia tidak mau bertanggungjawab kalau Kak Satsuki bertanya. Yang penting Ia pergi, sebelum dimakan monster ... Atsushi tidak mau dimakan. Lebih baik makan daripada jadi makanan! Ia mau pulang dan bertemu Ibu! Ia ingin memeluk Ibu dan minta maaf karena sudah jadi anak nakal.

"Atsushi tidak mau lagi membantu Kak Satsukiii! Atsushi tidak mauuu!"

Bocah itu lari lintang pukang. Hampir lupa jalan pulang. Ia menabrak kerumunan orang-orang di tepi jalan. Mereka semua tengah berkepentingan sama—menatap keanehan pada langit yang seharusnya masih cerah karena bulan purnama.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan deras malam ini," salah satu dari mereka menebak, tidak peduli pada anak kecil yang lari pulang sambil menangis dan sempat tidak sengaja menginjak kakinya yang tak beralas. "Beritahu anak-anak kalian untuk segera pulang ke rumah."

"Tidak, sepertinya akan ada badai," seorang tetangga membantah, ikut menebak-nebak juga. "Ini benar-benar gelap. Aku sampai tidak bisa melihat ujung kakiku sendiri."

"Benar juga. Kenapa bisa begini, ya?"

"Seharusnya hari ini malam cerah dan bulan bersinar terang benderang!"

"Dewa sering seenaknya menurunkan hujan, ya."

"Ah tidak, Dewa mungkin iri kepada kita yang peradabannya lebih maju dari mereka."

"Ah. Ingin menantang kita rupanya."

Percakapan mereka berbalik arah dengan amat mudahnya. Dewa yang mengamati entah di mana pun jadi dimaki-maki. Dikatai tidak punya hati. Tidak punya perasaan—bahkan, pengecut.

"Berani-beraninya!"

Manusia-manusia itu melupakan kepentingan mereka sendiri untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah, mencari tempat berteduh yang paling nyaman dan hangat. Mereka justru sibuk bertukar pendapat, bertukar hujatan.

Hingga akhirnya hujan lebat benar-benar turun, menghajar permukaan bumi Atlantis dalam kapasitas yang tak biasa besarnya.

"Ah! Apa-apaan ini!"

"Dewa benar-benar sedang cari mati rupanya!"

Kerumunan itu mendadak terpecah. Tercerai-berai. Saling mencari tempat berlindung ternyata tidak semudah melemparkan hujat dan makian.

"Sialan! Dewa sialan!"

Cacian masih terdengar diantara gemuruh gelombang air yang jatuh tercurah dari langit.

"Bedebah! Anakku sedang bermain rakit bersama teman-temannya di tepi sungai!"

Semua orang sibuk menyelamatkan diri. Mencari tempat berteduh terdekat, atau nekat menjemput anak-anaknya yang masih bermain entah di mana.

"Tolong, buka pintu! Biarkan aku ikut berteduh di rumahmu!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Orang-orang yang sibuk itu tidak tahu, jauh di tepi lautan sana, gelombang pasang raksasa sudah menyapu habis pondok-pondok kecil di dermaga. Air tinggi bergulung menjadi peredator pembunuh yang tak dapat diperkirakan, memerangkap, mengeksekusi, dan mengakhiri nasib orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya.

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba hujan deras seperti ini?"

Atlantis sedang berada dalam ujian, tapi para Atlantan tidak juga menyadarinya.

"A-apa yang s-sedang terjadi?"

"Dewa sedang menantang kita, Ayah!"

"D-Dewa ... Dewa apa maksudmu! Dewa itu tidak ada! Dasar anak bodoh!"

.

.

Memang tidak ada yang terjadi.

Tanah Atlantis yang agung ... hanya sedang berjalan lambat menuju kiamat.

* * *

Kelopak mata Seijuurou meretak terbuka ketika merasakan titik-titik air yang merembes dari pipa-pipa berlumut jatuh menimpuki pucuk keningnya.

_Di mana aku?_

_Dan bocah yang tenggelam tadi ..._

"Tetsuya ... "

Nama itu adalah yang diingatnya pertama kali. Namun, Seijuurou menemukan lorong buntu dalam celah pikirnya. Ia merasakan bau amoniak menusuk hidung, dicampur bau anyir spora-spora lumut dan jamur-jamur air yang amis dan berlendir. Saraf di bawah punggung telanjangnya memberikan informasi terbatas bahwa lantai tempatnya berbaring sangat licin, basah dan menjijikkan.

_Tetsuya tidak mungkin ada di sini._

Bingung harus memulai mengumpulkan kesadaran dari sisi mana, ingin rasanya Seijuurou jatuh tertidur lagi—dan Ia belum juga menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah sengaja dikunci di dalam kamar mandi budak yang pengap dan buruk sanitasi.

_Apa Tetsuya jadi mati?_

Matanya berat sekalipun hanya sekadar ingin dibuka. Kekuatannya yang tinggal seujung kuku protes tidak mau bertahan lebih lama. Seijuurou menggigil karena harus terjepit dalam ruangan basah itu. Namun, gemeletuk giginya berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi di dalam tubuhnya yang panas membara.

Seijuurou bertanya-tanya masih hidupkah dirinya, ataukah Ia sedang tidur di dalam sekoci, diseberangkan di atas kali melalui sungai, menuju negeri para mayat yang tengah menunggu kedatangannya jadi penduduk baru.

"Bangun."

Mata dua warna itu berkedip pelan.

Bau pesing di bawah tubuhnya sama sekali tidak memberikan rasa tenang. Suara rendah seseorang yang membuatnya harus terjaga menjadikannya terpaksa menggeliat lemah. Semua hal bertumpuk-tumpuk menghajar pikiran kalutnya, membuat Seijuurou dalam kesadaran seadanya pun harus bertanya-tanya dirinya sekarang sedang ada di mana.

Ia hanya bisa menakar kemungkinan, kemungkinan yang sama sekali terbatas. Pikiran logis sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan dalam keadaan sakit fisik dan mental seperti ini.

"Bocah iblis, kau sudah tertidur terlalu lama."

_Ada yang memanggil namaku, aku tidak terlalu jelas melihat siapa dia ... Tatapan tanpa emosinya mirip Tetsuya. Tapi Tetsuya tidak mungkin berada di sini ... Ia harus cukup tidur agar bisa tertawa lagi besok pagi. Ia tahu aku tidak suka melihatnya memiliki kantung mata. _

Seijuurou berusaha menekuk tubuh, bangkit. Lamat-lamat merasakan haus yang membakar. Bibirnya pecah-pecah. Seijuurou menelan ludah berkali-kali, berusaha melegakan dahaga. Ingin rasanya menggerakkan tangan, kaki dan leher lebih leluasa, melihat lebih jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun entah kenapa otot-ototnya separuh mati, terutama kaki yang sudah tidak bisa ditebaknya masihkah ada ataukah sudah diamputasi.

Fokus mata dua warna itu mengabur. Hawa panas di sekeliling membuat Seijuurou merasa mirip sepotong daging panggang siap santap. Perutnya diremas-remas mencium bau urin tanpa jeda, tangannya jijik bertumpu pada permukaan tembok yang kotor—penuh bercak merah bertotol-totol seperti bekas usapan darah menstruasi.

"Makan," seiris roti yang terbungkus daun dilempar ke samping tubuhnya namun mendarat di samping kaki kloset, "Jangan mati dulu, kau belum menyelesaikan tugasmu."

Orang gila mana yang menyuruhnya makan dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Seijuurou ingin sekali membenturkan tengkorak pada permukaan dinding. Pusing menyakitkan membuat sisi dalam tengkoraknya berdenyut cepat, ngilu, merusak, dan berat. Tekanan cairan bantalan otak naik drastis bagai berada dalam kondisi patologis. Seijuurou menduga kepalanya akan pecah sebentar lagi.

"Makan. Jangan manja."

Seijuurou menarik napas dalam, paru-parunya meraba-raba pasokan udara. Sekujur tubuhnya hampir tidak bisa merasakan apapun, kecuali rasa perih dan sensasi terbakar.

Tidak terlalu memedulikan entitas lain yang memberinya makan malam itu, Seijuurou mencoba mengingat dalam kesadarannya yang belum terlalu penuh. Apakah sebelum ini Ia sempat dirajam dengan batu-batu tajam, apakah dipukuli dengan rotan sampai bertubi-tubi, ataukah punggung dan betisnya dicambuk sampai puluhan kali—_iya, benar. Aku memang dicambuk setelah dijemur sampai kering di bawah paparan sinar matahari. Aku dehidrasi, aku tidak tahu lagi kenapa aku disiksa sampai separah ini ... Aku Putra Mahkota Atlantis. Siapa makhluk sudra yang merasa berhak memperlakukanku senista ini?_

Seijuurou menelan ludah, bergidik sakit. Ketika punggungnya bercerai dari lantai basah, perih itu semakin menggila saat kulit penuh ruamnya bergesekan dengan udara yang didominasi karbon dioksida. Sensasi sakit menikam dalam mematikan otak. Punggung yang penuh anyaman luka membuatnya ingin menjerit. Ia tidak tahu harus meminta ampunan pada siapa. Ia belum ingat apa salahnya. Ia juga tidak tahu apa salahnya.

_Siapa yang tega melakukan semua ini?_

_Binatang ternak saja tidak boleh disiksa._

"Tetsuya ... "

Air mata Seijuurou bergulir lambat, membentuk lengkungan bening di pipi pucatnya.

_Aku sakit, Tetsuya._

Ingin sekali mengutuki gelambir otak yang lambat memproses stimulus, Seijuurou Akashi baru mengerti keadaan sebenarnya. Tubuhnya dibaringkan lemah dalam keadaan alat gerak terkunci dilingkari cincin-cincin bersemir tembaga. Ia tidak bisa bangun karena dipasung.

Seijuurou menoleh lemah ke sisi kanan. Chihiro Mayuzumi berdiri di ambang pintu—menatapnya dengan pandangan mata tanpa emosi. Seijuurou baru tahu keningnya berdarah ketika melihat aliran merah pekat mengulir pelan di sepanjang pelipis saat kepalanya bergerak miring. Fokus matanya telah kembali, Ia ingin sekali menertawakan diri sendiri.

_Terima kasih untuk rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan ini_—kehilangan satu liter darah pun rasanya Ia sudah tidak akan menyadari lagi.

"Di mana ... Tetsuya—"

"Aku menyuruhmu membunuhnya, tidak lebih dari itu."

Jawaban Chihiro sampai menggema di langit-langit rendah karena terlalu dekat jarak antara plafon kusam dengan sumber suara.

Seijuurou tidak terlalu ambil pusing—membiarkan sahutan Chihiro menguap sia-sia di atas kepala.

"Dan kau justru kurang ajar menciumnya."

_Mencium apa? Siapa yang kucium?_

Suara dingin tak bernada itu tidak teralun lagi, kali ini Seijuurou tidak benar-benar bisa mempertahankan seluruh kesadaran. Ia sudah letih, benar-benar letih.

"Lalu di mana Tetsuya?" tanyanya dengan sisa-sisa tenaga.

Butuh jeda lama sebelum Chihiro yang pendiam itu sudi menyahuti dirinya.

"Hanya mata pedangmu saja yang boleh menebasnya," tandas pemuda itu, "Sedangkan kulit, hati, dan seluruh tubuh iblismu, kuharamkan satu unsur pun untuk menyentuh tubuh adikku."

_Adiknya?_

_Siapa?_

Kelopak mata Seijuurou kembali menutup perlahan.

_Terserahlah._

_Tubuhku benar-benar sudah menyerah._

* * *

"Tetsuya!"

Pemuda gagah itu harus tersasar di puluhan lorong dan membangunkan penjaga-penjaga yang tertidur, sebelum akhirnya mata jeli itu berhasil menemukan Tetsuya Kuroko. Pemuda cantik itu sedang berdiri mematung dengan wajah ketakutan di atas balkon batu tinggi di tepian selasar istana milik Shigehiro Ogiwara.

"Hujan."

Seijuurou menghentikan langkah, kemudian mengerutkan kening. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang Tetsuya katakan dari mulutnya. Ia tidak mengikuti ke mana pandangan mata Tetsuya terjatuh dan berpendar ketakutan, fokusnya masih tertanam pada tubuh Tetsuya yang nyaris polos tanpa pelindung kecuali bagian depan.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" Seijuurou menelan ludah—tidak juga sadar kalau Ia seharusnya cepat meralat fokus. "Gunakan penutup tubuh dengan benar, Tetsuya."

"Hujan, Seijuurou."

"Kau bilang apa," Seijuurou mengerjap, "Tetsuya?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba hujan, Seijuurou?"

Suara Tetsuya mengalun hampa, Seijuurou menyadari ada ketidakberesan dalam nada lirih itu.

Sang Kapten melempar tatap ke sekeliling, membuka kembali kepekaan inderanya untuk mengamati bagaimana limpasan debit hujan meretas hebat menjatuhi permukaan bumi sebagai cawan penadahnya.

_Kenapa?_ Seijuurou tertegun lama. _Bodoh. Sungguh bodoh._ Kenapa bisa-bisanya Ia melewatkan perubahan kondisi fisik di sekelilingnya hanya karena terlalu kalap mencari keberadaan Tetsuya? Tidakkah masih ada isi dunia yang lebih penting selain eksistensi Tetsuya? Mengapa kondisi ganjil yang mengelilingi mereka seolah jadi tidak terasa?

_Benar juga, tadi langit begitu cerah dan bersahabat. Tapi kenapa sekarang begitu gelap?_

"Bukankah ... Seharusnya malam ini purnama?"

Tetsuya Kuroko tidak menjawab, hanya mendongak, menghadapkan wajah pucatnya ke arah langit yang menghampar. Bulan sudah hilang. Bintang-bintang seperti dipaketkan ke dalam peti lalu dikirim jauh entah ke mana. Purnama sudah tidak ada lagi—yang ada hanya tetesan-tetesan deras jatuh berguguran membasahi semak-semak, halaman, menara lonceng, serta pucuk-pucuk jemari kokoh barisan pepohonan yang mayoritas tidak memiliki daun.

"Seijuurou, semua ini salah kita."

Pemuda itu mengerutkan kening lagi. "Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?" tanyanya.

"Bencana itu ... Akan segera datang, karena kesalahan kita."

Membeku, Seijuurou Akashi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ditatapnya Tetsuya dengan pandangan hampa. Tetsuya tidak mau memandang dirinya.

Sang Kapten kemudian berjalan dengan ritme teratur, menghampiri sosok kecil yang ketika menoleh lekas tertegun menatap pedang panjang dalam genggaman eratnya.

"Seijuurou."

Tetsuya mundur dua langkah. "Apa yang Seijuurou—"

"Menjalankan takdir kita, Tetsuya," tandas Seijuurou, "seperti yang selalu kau katakan padaku."

Terkejut. Mendadak Tetsuya Kuroko merasakan kakinya bergetar hebat. Dijambaknya kain sutra ulet di tangannya sebagai pegangan, atau mungkin perisai.

Ujung pedang argentum Seijuurou telah teracung dalam posisi kritis, tinggal beberapa inci saja dan akan berhasil menusuk ulu hatinya.

"Jangan, Seijuurou!"

Refleks, Tetsuya bergerak mundur, tersungkur. Matanya menatap Seijuurou Akashi dengan ketakutan berlipat ganda.

"Apa yang Seijuurou lakukan, saya belum si—"

"Katamu kita harus saling membunuh," ucapan Seijuurou ditelan suara rembesan uap air dingin di udara. Tetsuya menatapnya dalam ekspresi gelisah yang tak bisa lagi disamarkan.

"Tanah air kita sedang terancam bencana. Kita terlahir untuk saling membunuh, atau salah satu diantara kita harus ada yang mati. Bukankah begitu, Tetsuya? Kita tidak bisa mangkir dari kenyataan itu, bukan?"

"Seijuurou—"

Pucuk pedang itu naik, berganti destinasi, kini sudah begitu dekat di pucuk hidung Tetsuya.

"Kita mulai darimana ... "

"Seijuurou, tolong—"

"Kenapa? Kau sudah menghancurkan aku berkali-kali ... Lalu kau sekarang mau apa, Tetsuya?"

Seijuurou Akashi masih memandangnya tanpa kedip. Tatapan dan gerik-geriknya sama-sama menikam. Tangan dingin itu makin mendorong pedangnya ke depan, menyudutkan Tetsuya lekat dengan permukaan lantai.

Tetsuya merasakan punggungnya menekan kotak-kotak kasar, satu-satunya tumpuan—dan Ia mungkin tidak akan bisa lari lagi dari Seijuurou Akashi.

Sekeras apapun Ia mencoba, Ia akan tamat.

"Tetsuya Kuroko, seharusnya kau jangan pernah percaya padaku."

Air mata Tetsuya kali ini tidak turun—wajahnya yang pucat seperti bulan mati telah dihiasi tempias-tempias hujan. Ia tidak sempat lagi menggigil kedinginan. Di malam yang sama ketika merasakan pengalaman pertama berhubungan seks dengan seorang laki-laki, ternyata Ia juga harus dicabut nyawa oleh laki-laki itu. Sama sekali bukan kabar baik untuknya, mungkin dirinya hanya tidak beruntung ...

"Jangan pernah percaya padaku, semua yang kukatakan padamu adalah bohong."

Tetsuya menggigit bibir. Apa salahnya yang terlanjur berkata jujur bahwa Ia mencintai Seijuurou? Haruskan menarik kata-katanya kembali begitu saja?

"Sei ... "

"Kau tidak berarti apapun untukku, Tetsuya. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu tidak merasa sedang diperkosa."

... _Dan percayalah, aku selalu berbohong._

"Seijuurou?"

.

.

_(—Seijuurou cintakah pada saya?—)_

_._

_._

_Tidak, hanya saja ..._

_Cinta kita ada tanpa sifat-sifat metaforis, Tetsuya—mudigah dari segala alasan, saat kita menyelam menangkap koin di kedalaman air, dengannya kita dipertemukan, bersisian ... kemudian kandas._

_Cinta itu, sederhana sekali, impedansi antara kau dan aku, hanya itu saja._

_Kita—harusnya sesamar apapun akan terasa jika kau peka._

_Kita._

_Dua, yang selalu dan akan selalu jatuh hati kembali, setiap kali dipertemukan oleh hidup yang tak bosan membuat jiwa-jiwa yang dikaramkan selalu muncul lagi untuk berjuang saling mencari._

.

.

.

Tapi mulai hari itu Seijuurou akan membiasakan dirinya untuk banyak berbohong.

Dan Tetsuya Kuroko, sepertinya percaya.

"Seijuurou tidak mencintai saya. Sudah saya duga."

_Sudahlah_. Tidak ada waktu memikirkan hati yang tiba-tiba sesak sebagai penafsiran kecewa, Tetsuya Kuroko beringsut mundur makin jauh.

Lelaki bertangan besi dengan tatapan depresif itu bisa menikamnya kapan saja.

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mencintaimu, kau tahu itu."

_Untuk kali ini pun, aku juga berbohong._

"Sei—"

Tetsuya terbeliak. Seijuurou jatuh berlutut di hadapannya. Tangan dingin melemparkan pedang hingga berputar meluncur di lantai. Bilah logam itu berhenti, tepat menyenggol ujung jemari kanan Tetsuya yang basah merengsa keringat karena terlanjur ketakutan.

Tetsuya menahan napas. Tertegun tak mengerti—dan seperti biasa, Ia tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk bertanya.

"Seijuurou," bibir mungilnya bergetar, tidak bisa menebak apa yang Seijuurou pikirkan. "Pedang ini ... "

Jemari tangan Seijuurou terkepal meninju lantai. Tidak ingin menatap Tetsuya—tidak ingin hatinya disusupi keraguan sekecil apapun yang dapat menumbangkan keputusan besarnya.

"Aku tak akan menerima penolakan lagi darimu, Tetsuya."

Seijuurou mendesis dengan nada suara tak ingin dibantah.

"Sekarang juga, kuperintahkan kau untuk membunuhku dengan benda itu."

**To be Continued**

* * *

Terima kasih kepada ...

**Saory Athena Namikaze, Flow. L, ayulopetyas11, Uchiha Ryuuki, Ryuu AkaKuro, midnightpuncher, Bona Nano, Kagamine Micha, ste, Yuna Seijuurou, Shizuka Miyuki, Victoria Sei, Katsukatsu, Zuraconis, Koyuki Tooki, Myadorabletetsuya, alfa yuan, Shinon, Oto Ichiiyan, Dark Kitsune 9,**

... dan buat Mukkun versi chibi yang jadi bintang tamu meski cuma numpang lewat dan nangis XDD dan Mayu yang harus ikhlas saya jadiin ujian cinta Seijuurou—well, ot3 saya memang AkaKuroMayu, tapi semoga saya konsisten untuk tidak menciptakan segitiga bermuda di sini. Sudahlah, daku udah sebegini kejamnya merajam Seijuurou, masa masih tega. -_- Semoga gak ada gunting melayang di kamar saya malam ini. XP

Sekian dulu, sampai jumpa di Lukisan Pasir Kesepuluh.

Salam manis.

-_kiaara_


	10. Chapter 10

.

"_**Seorang pencerita buta memetakan masa depan dari sebuah dunia yang tak terbaca. Elegi mengantar kuasa pengetahuan memberi pilihan air bah ataukah sungai darah. Ilanun dari Atlantis mengotori pantai Lemuria menunggu senja. Jeritan semesta membuat iblis lecut kuda berlari menemui Athena. Urung iblis kembali saat bertemu dengan malaikat cemerlang dan menjadi sekutu yang tercinta. Upeti dibayar terlalu mahal karena jiwa-jiwa dibahayakan dalam pengorbanan tak kentara. Rembulan purnama berkenan iblis dan malaikat bersetubuh dobrak perbatasan hingga mereka tak bisa kembali lagi. Obelisk bermahkotakan dua kerajaan menampung bumi di bawah telapak kaki seperti tak ada harga. Usaha iblis dan malaikat tidak berakhir sebelum cerita buruk rupa ini menemukan pasangan sejatinya."**_

.

.

.

.

Chihiro Mayuzumi adalah seorang pemecah kode yang ulung.

Tidak butuh sepuluh kali membaca, pemuda berdarah Athena itu sudah bisa melihat arti menggelayut erat dari tatahan abjad-abjad tersurat. Sepotong kisah turun temurun dari masa lalu, menjelaskan pasti betapa nyata ramalan sebagai jaminan masa depan terpampang. Kenyataan yang akan dihadapi dunia laksana ceceran kotoran menjijikkan, siap menggerogoti tubuh sebagaimana bibit penyakit menular—dan Chihiro Mayuzumi tahu dunia akan segera tamat dicerna air bah sampai lumat.

"Seijuurou."

Geram. Chihiro ingin sekali amnesia. Tapi pasukan kalimat yang berbaris tanpa derap di atas lembar jalinan alang-alang air yang telah diawetkan merengsa dalam kegelapan pikirnya. Bagaikan seulas cahaya dari lubang dinding, deretan huruf saja mampu menjarah seluruh pengingkaran. Membuat Chihiro terpaksa mengakui dirinya tidak pernah khilaf membaca, bahkan apabila dirinya berharap jika saja Ia keliru.

_Kenapa makhluk seperti Seijuurou Akashi tidak langsung amblas saja ke neraka?_

Menghela napas, tulisan-tulisan bertinta darah itu berloncatan lagi bagai kerumunan hantu ingin melukai pelupuk mata Chihiro.

.

.

.

.

"_**S**__eorang pencerita buta memetakan masa depan dari sebuah dunia yang tak terbaca.__** E**__legi mengantar kuasa pengetahuan ...__** I**__lanun dari Atlantis _..._** J**__eritan semesta ... __**U**__rung ...__** U**__peti ... __**R**__embulan ... __**O**__belisk ... __**U**__saha ..."_

"_S ... e ... i .. j ... u ... u ... r ... o ... u."_

.

.

.

Benar. Bocah iblis itu akan membawa kiamat. Chihiro telah mengetahuinya dengan sangat pasti. Dan belum cukup Ia menjauh dari bayangan kegelapan yang bergemuruh bagai genangan paya-paya terebus dalam kuali tengkorak, ramalan pasangan selalu disimpan Chihiro sama baiknya dengan yang pertama. Kenyataan mengerikan itu tak disebarkannya. Hanya ditidurkan di dalam sebuah tabung bambu yang telah diserut halus bertahtakan ukiran-ukiran antik tak berbahasa.

Tapi Chihiro Mayuzumi terlanjur hapal di luar kepala tentang apa yang terkatakan oleh ramalan kedua.

.

.

.

"_**Terlalu lama pencerita ketakutan dan tidak ada pilihan selain kisah ini harus tetap disebar. Epitaf bisu menandai kuburan massal setelah bayi lahir menguasai birunya laut dan birunya langit. Tidak ada kemungkinan lain kecuali keberadaannya menarik iblis berkutat memecahkan peta samudra. Sekian lama mereka saling mencari demi bersatu dalam sebuah persembahan terlarang. Uliran darah diciptakan oleh mereka di atas dunia-dunia sekarat sebagai papirusnya. Yubileum Atlantis-Lemuria akan disepakati dengan indah di atas air bah cantik hingga tak bisa dipisahkan lagi mana bumi mana kehancuran. Athena tahu kebijaksanaan tapi cinta keduanya akan terapung lebih membakar dari bintang-gemintang."**_

.

.

.

"Tetsuya."

Sama saja—_Seijuurou dan Tetsuya_, semua naskah kuno itu bicara tentang dua tubuh yang berbeda. Namun, Chihiro menangkap bayangan-bayangan ganjil. Memisahkan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya tentu sangat mustahil. Satu-satunya opsi yang bisa diambil—semata-mata—hanya membuat cinta terlarang itu tidak pernah tumbuh, apalagi sampai bersemi memberikan kehancuran mahadahsyat untuk seluruh dunia.

Chihiro tahu, kiamat bisa ditunda dengan menyuruh Seijuurou membunuh Tetsuya, atau Tetsuya membunuh Seijuurou ...

Apapun itu. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Asalkan mereka tidak saling jatuh cinta.

_Tidak._

Chihiro Mayuzumi tidak mau dunia membayar mahal untuk hal ini. Dan yang paling penting, nama adiknya juga tidak layak menjadi kotor—apalagi kotor hanya karena Tetsuya bersedia disetubuhi oleh seekor iblis seperti Seijuurou.

"Akan kulakukan apapun."

Penat. Chihiro Mayuzumi memutuskan membakar kedua gulungan alang-alang itu ke dalam bara tungku yang berkobar.

.

.

.

.

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**AkaKuro. R18. Keseluruhan tubuh cerita dalam bab ini akan disampaikan melalui sudut pandang Seijuurou. Hati-hati dengan **_**flashback**_**, serius, saya tidak akan bosan mengingatkan hal ini. Fragmen-fragmen adegan terpisah sebagai **_**foreshadow**_** begitupun latar waktu kejadian yang berlompatan, namun keseluruhan cerita sesungguhnya terjahit jadi satu mengikuti aturan sebab-akibat. ;)**

**Lukisan Pasir Kesepuluh**

.

.

.

Bocah separuh lumpuh yang kaki dan tangannya bahkan sudah tidak kuasa untuk menendang dan mencakari dinding-dinding berlumut itu adalah aku. Ketika suatu pagi diriku terbangun dengan keadaan sekeliling yang begitu tenang, kupikir saat itu aku sudah mati.

Dugaan pertamaku—orang-orang di bumi yang biadab sudah melarung serpih-serpih mayatku, dan menggantinya dengan keping uang untuk dijadikan bistik lembut bagi anjing-anjing pemburu yang selalu menggonggong minta sarapan, atau buru-buru mengaburkan jejak kejahatan dengan mengencingi bekas darah beramai-ramai. Agar penanda kematianku itu tidak jadi burik-burik kecil di bahu jalan seperti semprotan saus tomat kental tumpah dari lubang botol.

Namun, ternyata keadaan surga itu jauh di bawah harapan. Ternyata surga sangatlah kekurangan. Surga yang tersaji di depan mataku ini hanyalah kotak kecil berlangit-langit rendah, dengan tembok persegi dan kusen-kusen retak, juga sudut-sudut tak presisi dengan lantai yang dipenuhi oleh kerumunan serangga berekor sengat.

Binatang beruas yang lain juga terbang dengan dengung tanpa dosa di atas kepalaku. Padahal, jelas di gigir-gigir sayap monokrom mereka tersimpan racun bersenyawa rangkap digestif yang mampu mengunyah jaringan hidup hingga melunak jadi bubur telur.

Aku, dalam upaya mengembalikan penglihatan yang masih sedikit mengabur itu, berusaha duduk, tanpa pernah mengandai-andai dapat kesempatan merasakan lantai licin dengan lendir bergelambir menjijikkan di bawah telapak tangan.

Pemandangan di sekelilingku seluruhnya buruk rupa. Sebuah bak air kering berdiri di samping kepala dengan keramik buruk berdebu tebal. Selembar kaca beralur retak di atasnya dirambati laba-laba hitam pemintal benang—di mataku benda itu serupa dengan kulit manusia yang sekian tahun tidak digosok hingga muncul daki-daki subtil yang menggantungi pori-pori cermin.

Silinder pipa yang terbenam di langit-langit juga sudah tidak lagi meneteskan air. Udara bersih pun terpaksa tertahan di luar sana, sama sekali tidak ada segumpal pun yang dianggap boleh memberi jatah untuk paru-paruku yang sudah sekian lama dipaksa bertahan dalam kondisi sesak dan pengap.

Mataku berpendar lagi.

Di sisi tungkai kakiku yang kaku untuk digerakkan, kulihat seekor kecoak pencuri sedang beremulasi mengeluarkan ampas-ampas penuh cacing dari perutnya yang gemuk dan tak berpusar. Sepotong roti berkapang merah jambu di atas lantai anyir dijadikannya kudapan, sekaligus diambilnya sebagai jamban empuk untuk membuang kotoran. Dan di detik itu juga, aku kebingungan—adakah kecoak menjijikkan punya hak juga untuk mendapatkan satu tempat bermukim di surga sebagaimana diriku?

Lapar. Perutku yang kosong mulai berbunyi riuh, asam kuat terasa menggaruk-garuk dari dalam, melukai dinding lambung yang entah berapa lama sudah vakum tanpa bahan pencernaan.

Lagi-lagi aku kebingungan. Ah, apakah orang mati masih butuh makan?

Tapi memang benar, perih di ulu hati rasanya sudah kepalang kelewatan. Rasa lapar itu mencakar-cakar. Bibir kugigit kuat-kuat dengan lengan lekat melingkari perut. Berharap aku masih punya sedikit kekuatan untuk mencari makanan di luar sana agar tidak terpaksa bunuh diri melahap roti berselai tinja kecoak di permukaannya.

"Ugh."

Tangan kananku kaku menekan kepala. Ada kejut menyakitkan tiba-tiba di sudut pelipis.

"Apa ini?"

Sebuah gambaran polikrom tiba-tiba menyapu seluruh mataku seperti jutaan siraman cat warna-warni.

Dalam sedetik, penglihatanku beriak menghapuskan pemandangan surga yang cacat holistis, menggantinya dengan ilustrasi menyakitkan—aku yang sedang duduk terpekur di ruangan kamar mandi busuk, dengan sejulur senar laba-laba menjulur hampir mencapai pucuk kepala, dan penghuninya yang bertangan delapan sedang terayun rendah dengan mata berputar-putar ingin menjadikan ubun-ubunku sebagai target sengatan mematikan.

Kemudian, beberapa detik setelah dia jatuh di kepalaku, aku merasakan binatang laknat itu merayap di tengkuk, menginjeksikan racun di batang otak hingga kesadaranku akhirnya mencapai titik nol, kemudian aku muntah darah dan menggelepar seperti ikan kekurangan air sebelum kulihat ada malaikat maut berjubah putih turun rendah menjemputku.

"Apa itu tadi?"

Aku tersadar tiba-tiba, bibirku yang pucat bergetar hebat. Setelah gambaran mengerikan itu berhasil kabur dari kepalaku, aku masih sibuk bertanya-tanya.

"Aku disengat laba-laba?"

Aku buru-buru menyingkir dari tempatku duduk. Berdiri di atas kaki-kaki tremor, mataku yang berbeda warna memerangkap proyeksi seekor laba-laba predator jatuh mendarat ke lantai di mana tadi aku terduduk.

"Apa—"

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Dia merayap sigap, tangan-tangannya yang berujung cakar dan ditumbuhi bulu-bulu kasar bergerak mengerikan tak kalah dari juluran tentakel gurita.

Mataku mengerjap—tak percaya—ternyata aku belum mati, ternyata ini bukan surga ... Dan ternyata aku baru saja hampir terbunuh.

Seandainya aku tidak mendapatkan pengelihatan polikrom aneh secara tiba-tiba, sekarang pasti aku sudah sekarat oleh racun makhluk sialan itu.

"Ah."

Pelipisku berkedut lagi, kali ini oleh tekanan depresif yang tiba-tiba terasa menusuk lantaran keterkejutanku yang datang dengan amat terlambat. Ini semua abnormal—tidak, ini sangat abnormal. Kenapa bisa semua ini berlaku padaku? Apakah memang aku mampu melihat peristiwa yang bahkan belum benar-benar terjadi? Aku tidak pernah menyadari hal ini sebelumnya. Apa ada yang salah dengan mata dua warnaku ini?

Berusaha tetap stabil di atas kedua tungkai yang gemetar, aku memutuskan untuk tidak sudi terhipnotis oleh rasa ketakutan yang tidak seharusnya ada—cih, bukan saatnya untuk takut atau mengambil sikap sebagaimana seorang pecundang bodoh, aku harus lekas pergi dari kamar mandi pengap ini.

Akhirnya aku berjingkat-jingkat di atas lantai licin itu, berusaha menghindari laba-laba jelmaan setan yang secara kurang ajar masih merayap di keramik kusam bagaikan monster pembawa kutukan, seolah ingin membawa siapapun yang mendekat untuk berdansa dengan kematian.

Tanganku meraih pengungkit pintu, membukanya paksa, bisa kudengar obstruen retak di engsel-engselnya yang sejak semula rapuh karena telah berumur menyobek udara pengap yang kering. Bergegas, kutimpukkan lembaran logam berat itu ke dinding, kakiku berlari meninggalkan ruangan menjijikkan meskipun harus sepandai mungkin memanfaatkan sisa-sisa tenaga.

_Aku tidak akan takut._

Kalap aku melarikan diri dari si terungku terkutuk, udara segar kudapatkan sebagai imbalan pertama bagi usahaku terseok-seok, menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh pingsan meskipun kejut sakit dari atas hingga bawah rasanya sudah menjalar-jalar. Aku berlari menyusuri lorong minim cahaya dan tanpa manusia—mungkin selama ini aku dikurung di kamar mandi bawah tanah, tapi entahlah aku tidak bisa menebak dengan pasti dan juga tidak akan ada gunanya menebak-nebak—saat itu ingatanku benar-benar berapkir hingga semua ceruk pikiran serasa bergaris dan tercerabut.

"Hei."

Tersentak, tubuhku tanpa sengaja terhuyung dalam lariku yang bermaksud membelah kegelapan. Suara mutlak yang menyapu pendengaran bagaikan teror yang berhasil membuatku semakin merasa terpasung bahkan dalam sedikit saja pergerakan. Ini memuakkan, sungguh—aku sedang dalam keadaan penuh luka, nyaris tidak punya simpanan energi, dan yang paling penting, di tanganku tidak sedang tergenggam sebilah pedang untuk membela diri.

Sial. Aku belum terlalu pandai bertarung dengan tangan kosong, aku perlu senjata untuk melumpuhkan musuh ...

Dan ketika berhasil menyobek kemungkinan akan mati di dalam otakku yang kacau balau ini, kulihat jelas sosok Chihiro Mayuzumi berdiri di pertengahan lorong, memandangku dengan tatapan tiran seekor binatang pemburu yang ingin mencabik-cabik mangsanya.

"Anak iblis ingin kabur," mulut pendiamnya itu ternyata bisa bicara juga. "Bagus."

Kami berdiri berhadapan—aku tidak sudi menunjukkan sedikit pun rasa takut kepadanya, demi apapun aku tidak sudi—dan Ia tidak juga bergerak untuk menangkapku, alih-alih memasang borgol karbonit untuk memasung tangan dan kakiku sebagaimana ketika aku baru saja tiba di tanah Lemuria beberapa bulan lalu.

"Kaburlah kalau kau mau," Ia berkata lagi, nadanya rendah tanpa kesan intimidasi—tapi aku terlanjur benci setengah mati sehingga semua kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya adalah racun-racun fiksi yang punya kekuatan untuk menyengsarakan siapapun yang mendengar.

"Kau malah akan mengurangi pekerjaanku jika angkat kaki dari istana ini. Aku jadi tidak perlu merepotkan diri untuk menendangmu keluar, anak iblis."

Gigiku bergemeletuk, menggeram penuh amarah. Selalu saja begini akhirnya kalau aku bertemu dengan pemuda biadab itu—pasti Ia akan membakar emosiku hingga meletup sampai ke pucuk kepala. Ingin sekali aku meledak, menjadikan air mukanya yang sedingin buih es cacat dengan memberi seribu cakaran sepuluh jari bersilang-silang merobek wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan lari semudah itu ...," kuhadapi Chihiro bedebah itu dengan kekuatan—dan seluruh tekadku yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba tersulut membara. "Aku tidak akan lari tanpa membawa Tetsuya bersamaku!"

"Tetsuya?"

Bajingan itu mengulangi, aku tidak tahu Ia tidak jelas mendengar ataukah memang benar-benar tuli, tapi di mataku makhluk itu benar-benar dungu seperti keledai.

"Kau pikir siapa yang akan mengizinkanmu membawa Tetsuya?"

"Aku tidak akan minta izin! Aku memang akan membawanya pergi tanpa harus meminta pertimbangan bodoh darimu!"

"Di mana-mana iblis selalu keras kepala, tidak heran."

Chihiro berjalan ke arahku, suara sepatunya yang berdasar logam beradu pantul dengan lantai beton, menimbulkan gema mengetuk permukaan selaput hening di langit-langit tinggi, memerangkapku dalam aura suram yang mengikat.

Mengantisipasi serangan, aku berjalan mundur. Bertekad tidak akan tertangkap dan memang haram kubiarkan kulitku disentuh seinci pun oleh manusia itu. Sudah lelah aku memberi kutukan batin padanya, bahkan aku hampir menghujat Dewa karena ternyata Ia masih belum dicabut nyawa ketika posisi tubuhnya sudah begitu dekat denganku.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa Tetsuya," Ia berkata lagi, kali ini dengan sebuah bisikan liris, "jangan pernah bermimpi."

Baru saja manusia laknat itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tengkukku menerima hantaman tak terkalkulasi hingga pandangan mataku tiba-tiba menggelap dan aku ambruk menghantam lantai beton.

Sebelum kesadaranku menghilang, kudengar manusia sinting itu kembali berbicara.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya hidup sengsara di luar sana bersama gelandangan sepertimu, Seijuurou Akashi."

* * *

Malam ini sudah berjarak bertahun-tahun dari momen ketika aku masih hidup di bawah tirani lelaki terkutuk bernama Chihiro Mayuzumi, kakak dari seseorang yang telah membuatku gila.

"Tetsuya Kuroko, seharusnya kau jangan pernah percaya padaku."

Aku bisa melihat sebuah pertarungan batin mematikan menggerogoti mata polos Tetsuya yang biasanya selalu damai tanpa gelombang, dan ekspresi tipis menyedihkan ketika aku dengan tanpa hati seolah mengatakan bahwa keberadaannya di dekatku sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang berharga.

Angin dingin menerpa tengkuk kami yang telanjang. Hujan pekat membilas balkon istana Atlantis tempat kami berdua sedang berusaha mempelajari tatapan mata satu sama lain sebelum terpaksa membuat keputusan. Bisa kulihat Tetsuya mencoba tegar, mungkin mengesampingkan kecewa, atau sekadar mencoba untuk mengerti. Tidak ada gelisah yang kutangkap, Ia hanya menyergapku dengan seluruh pendar mata birunya—membuatku serasa jadi pihak yang terasing dan menyimpan dikotomi besar antara batin dengan logika yang berbenturan di tengah-tengahnya.

"Jangan pernah percaya padaku, semua yang kukatakan padamu adalah bohong."

_Benar, Tetsuya._ Semua yang kukatakan adalah bohong. Aku bahkan berbohong kepada diriku sendiri demi mengingkari perasaan yang tengah menyamar_—padahal sudah sejak lama aku amblas dalam matamu, butir-butir perak bening penuh tipu muslihat, aku ingin mengasahmu dan membiarkan dirimu mengasahku sebagai sebuah kehormatan terbaik. Aku tidak bisa menenangkan diri jika berada di dekatmu._

Cinta menjelma jadi orang gila yang meringkuk di bawah kolong.

"Sei ..."

Aku masih diam.

_Kenapa kau seberani itu memanggil namaku, Tetsuya? Aku benar-benar muak melihat matamu yang sayu, jeratmu yang mengecoh mematri inspirasi—demi nenek moyang yang mati-matian menganut totemisme, Tetsuya, aku membenci semua tentangmu dalam artian apapun._

"Seijuurou?"

"Kau tidak berarti apapun untukku, Tetsuya. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu tidak merasa sedang diperkosa."

Aku tidak ingin Tetsuya bisa memerangkap terjemahan kata-kataku, biar saja semua berlalu seperti kotoran anjing disapu banjir. Karena sayangnya sejak dulu aku yang tidak pernah belajar menulis surat cinta, tidak pernah dilatih menata perasaan yang mengular meski hanya untuk satu-dua inci apalagi untuk melampaui jutaan kilometer jarak hati kami berdua. Dan jelas tidak ada gunanya sekarang. Kata paling jujur pertama yang kubangun sendiri dengan fondasi metaforis nyatanya hanya berakhir seperti air limbah menerjuni selokan yang menurun—_aku mencintaimu, benar, tapi semua yang telah kuresapkan dalam keyakinanmu terpaksa harus kujilat lagi_.

Kenyataan bahwa aku menginginkan Tetsuya Kuroko tanpa alasan membuatku frustrasi—dan depresiku termanifestasi dalam sebentuk ketakutan seolah sebuah afeksi justru akan membelenggu kami dalam kotak labirin penuh perangkap. Hatiku menyerah, tragedi itu terlalu pekat menghantui, aku tidak ingin suatu hari tubuh malaikat yang putih bersih itu tenggelam dalam gelombang air yang bergulung-gulung.

"Sei ..."

_Diamlah, Tetsuya—karena aku tidak pernah sudi menjadi lemah, kau tahu seperti apa magnetmu selalu beinteraksi terhadapku, seperti dosa yang mutlak adalah dosa, aku tidak pernah bisa menarik diri dari jerat rembulan linear yang kau ciptakan saat hujan menyapu wajahmu bagaikan lubang vagina licin dileleri madu. Dan aku selalu tanpa daya, tidak pernah punya insting yang lebih baik selain berjingkat di atasmu, mengklaim kau sebagai milikku, sebagai satu-satunya entitas di atas bumi yang bertahun-tahun selalu tekun kucari tanpa kenal lelah, sakit dan putus asa._

"Seijuurou tidak mencintai saya," malaikat itu berbisik—berpura-pura becus membaca isi hatiku, tidak berani menatapku yang selalu menghunusnya dengan tatapan setajam tusukan pedang es. "Sudah saya duga."

_Dugaan yang cerdas. Kurangkah aku yang berulangkali sekarat keracunan takdir hanya untuk membela perasaan kita?_

Aku, perlahan, dengan mata tak pernah lepas memandang Tetsuya yang terduduk lesu di hadapanku, mulai membenci emosi kasih sayang lunak yang sejak kemarin datang menjalar memengaruhi pancaindra.

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mencintaimu," kuberi Ia sebuah jawaban afirmatif, "kau tahu itu."

Idiot. Cinta bukanlah intan bertuah yang pantas untuk tetap dipertahankan ketika lancang menjelma menjadi parasit, yang berani cari mati menggerogoti nutrisi dari kewarasanku yang tersisa, ataupun yang menantang maut menukil kisah-kisah ketegaran jadi cuplikan mengharu biru. Tidak—aku tidak akan melunakkan hati, semua kisahku dan Tetsuya sudah cukup sampai disini—kami sudah bertemu kembali, saatnya perjalanan itu dipatah-patahkan, diremas-remas hingga hancur demi menghindari kutuk pastu.

Mati bukan masalah, tapi memberi ciuman perpisahan sebelum terkapar bersimbah darah sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk untuk dilakukan.

"Sei—"

_Hentikan, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih_ _gara-gara muka sok sucimu_—aku jatuh berlutut, kulempar pedangku ke arahnya yang melihatku dengan mata terbeliak kaget.

Aku sudah memutuskan, diriku selalu absolut menentukan jalan hidup sekaligus menentukan bagaimana aku akan menjemput kematian. Aku tidak akan takut pada apapun. Kalau memang ada kitab takdir yang berkisah tentang semesta yang kiamat akan kurobek dengan pengorbanan, jika saja nyawaku nyatanya memang sebegitu berharga untuk dijadikan pahlawan penyelamat dunia, akan kutumbalkan diriku sendiri semudah memutuskan jadwal terbaik untuk menghisapi aroma pakaian dalam Tetsuya sambil bersiul-siul onani di kolam pemandian.

Cih, percayalah, seluas apapun dunia ini selalu terlihat ringkas untukku—karena memang tidak ada satuan berwujud yang kujadikan alasan hidup selain bocah pendek yang kini ketakutan menebak maksudku melempar pedang hingga mendarat di samping tangan mungil pucat yang tentu sekarang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Seijuurou."—_sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku lagi, dasar anak tuli, kau ingin membuatku mati lebih cepat karena tidak kuat menahan lonjakan hormon yang mengomporiku untuk lekas menyetubuhimu sekali lagi, hm?_

"Pedang ini ..."

"Aku tak akan menerima penolakan lagi darimu, Tetsuya," akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memberinya ultimatum, "Sekarang juga, kuperintahkan kau untuk membunuhku dengan benda itu."

"Tidak. Saya tidak mau."

Demi apapun aku sempat tak percaya ketika Tetsuya terang-terangan menolak membunuhku. Kepalan tanganku yang meninju lantai pualam semakin mengerat. Begitu geram, hingga kuku-kuku jariku balas menghujam telapak tangan.

Tetsuya ini ternyata benar-benar tuli turunan, seperti halnya Chihiro, kakaknya yang sekarang entah tersasar di belahan bumi mana itu, bocah ini sungguh membuatku selalu terpaksa memperpanjang sumbu kesabaran. Padahal, secara eksplisit—dan sangat jelas dan terang—aku telah berkata padanya bahwa aku tidak menerima penolakan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menuruti perintahku ..."

Kuambil pedang perakku, kuposisikan diri lebih tinggi dari Tetsuya, genggaman sadistik tangan kanan menghunuskan ujung senjata terbaik itu hingga hampir menyentuh pertengahan binokuler mata orang yang paling kucintai.

" ... Akan kubuat kau buta selamanya, Tetsuya."

"Seijuurou bisa membunuh saya, tidak hanya boleh membuat saya buta—tapi izinkan saya bersiap-siap ..."

"Penipu," sentakku tanpa ampun, "kau tadi begitu ketakutan saat mengira aku akan membunuhmu."

"Seijuurou, dengarkan saya dulu."

_Dengarkan. Saya. Dulu._

Cih, anak ini ternyata mutlak kurang ajar. Berani benar menyuruhku diam!

"Saya bersedia mati, sungguh, saya bersedia mati di tangan Seijuurou. Tapi saya mohon, biarkan saya memberikan pesan terakhir pada Seijuurou sebelum Seijuurou mencabut nyawa saya," kata-katanya tersendat, mungkin pergolakan batin yang setara dengan kemarahanku sama kuatnya menggelegak di hati Tetsuya, "Tolonglah ... Saya mohon, Seijuurou ... Cari mayat, tengkorak, atau apapun bagian tubuh kakak saya yang masih tersisa ... Ia meninggal di delapan tahun lalu, saya dulu sudah pernah berjanji akan menguburkannya dengan layak, tapi saya tidak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan. Dan, Seijuurou—"

Oh?

Jadi, Chihiro Mayuzumi sudah meninggal? Gara-gara apa? Disengat laba-laba, atau mengidap penyakit borok bernanah sampai kronis dan kemudian mati sambil menerima tatapan penuh jijik dari semua orang?

Aku mengerutkan kening samar—baguslah, apapun penyebab kematiannya, ini adalah sebuah kabar sukacita yang perlu dirayakan dengan sepoci teh atau sebotol anggur terbaik.

"Mustahil, kau pikir diantara ribuan kuburan aku bisa menemukan mayat makhluk jahanam itu, dan mengenali tengkoraknya setelah sekian tahun lamanya?" aku berkata dengan nada datar, tidak ingin menyinggung Tetsuya sekaligus juga tidak mau berpura-pura punya hati sebening malaikat meskipun itu untuknya. "Kalau sudah mati, ya sudah. Mungkin mayatnya sudah berada dalam perut ikan-ikan lapar. Itu juga kalau Chihiro beruntung tidak dikubur di rawa-rawa hingga tubuhnya tercabik-cabik gigi buaya. Kalau kau ingin meminta tolong padaku, yang masuk akal saja, Tetsuya. Daripada akhirnya harus kuludahi kalimatmu seperti ini."

Tetsuya terdiam, aku belum berminat untuk mengambil pedang dan menebas lehernya.

"Saya masih punya permintaan kedua, Seijuurou," tanpa tahu diri Tetsuya berkata lagi, kali ini lebih lirih, tidak berani menatapku yang tidak pernah lepas menatapnya. "Kalau saya sudah mati ... Saya ingin Seijuurou menghapuskan kutukan itu benar-benar. Dengan menikahi seorang perempuan—"

"Apa katamu?"

"Menikahlah, Seijuurou."

"Baik, kunikahi kau sekarang juga. Ada permintaan mas kawin sebelum aku mengucapkan kaul?"

"Jangan bercanda, Seijuurou. Seijuurou harus menikah dengan seorang perempuan."

"Kau yang jangan bercanda, Tetsuya!" aku tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak membentak, "Persetan dengan kakakmu dan suruhanmu menikah, aku ingin kau membunuhku sekarang juga!"

Tidak ada pilihan lain, kupaksakan Ia menggenggam pedangku meski tangan kecilnya bergetar begitu hebat. Sudah cukup omong kosong itu, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan gejolak emosi. Daripada pembicaraan tak tentu arah yang dilontarkannya dengan kalimat-kalimat polos itu pada akhirnya hanya akan berakhir mengerat akal sehatku, lebih baik kuluruskan tujuan jadi satu—aku ingin Tetsuya membunuhku, bukan sebaliknya!

"Seijuurou, saya tidak mau—"

Saat itulah aku merasakan getaran hebat mengguncang seluruh tubuhku dan Tetsuya dari bawah kaki kami. Paparan lantai pualam yang tadinya tenang terhampar sebagai permadani mati kini riuh bergejolak.

Gempa bumi—itu satu-satunya yang terlintas di pikiranku dan sepertinya dugaanku tidak sepenuhnya salah. Hujan berangin tanpa tahu diri juga turun semakin deras, menimpakan retas-retas air dinginnya pada tubuhku dan Tetsuya yang masih membeku di atas balkon istana Atlantis. Kami melihat pepohonan bergoyang, juga lonceng di tengah menara berbunyi riuh, menyenggol sangkup logam bagai pendulum lantaran digetarkan oleh permukaan bumi yang bergerak di bawahnya.

"Sudah datangkah bencana itu?" Aku nanar menatap segala sesuatu di sekelilingku yang tiba-tiba tampak tidak stabil. "Masih bisakah kita mencegahnya jika kau membunuhku sekarang, Tetsuya?"

"Seij—"

"Bunuh aku sekarang, tolong, aku tidak suka memohon sampai seperti ini ... BUNUH AKU SEKARANG, TETSUYA!"

Diantara kondisi tubuh kami yang bergetar hebat, aku sempat tercenung beberapa detik saat kulihat manik biru Tetsuya tiba-tiba menggulirkan air mata—Ia menangis ... untukku. Dalam momen yang sama sekali tidak tepat.

"Seijuurou, maafkan saya."

Pedangku telah digenggamnya, diangkat setinggi dada, siap menusuk jantungku dalam sebuah hunusan tunggal.

"Aku justru tidak akan memberi maaf kalau kau ragu-ragu lagi, Tetsuya."

Bola mata kimeraku mematri ketat manik _iota aquarii _Tetsuya yang cantik meskipun sedang dalam keadaan menangis—benar, setidaknya mati di tangan seseorang yang kucintai bukanlah sebuah pilihan yang buruk.

Aku sudah memejamkan mata, menata mental untuk dicabut nyawa ketika tiba-tiba Tetsuya memelukku dengan begitu erat. Bisa kurasakan kehangatan yang ganjil menjalar di seluruh tubuh dari ujung ke ujung, menyadarinya terisak liris di pundakku membuatku luluh—setidaknya, inilah perpisahan yang layak kudapatkan sebelum aku bertemu dengan kematian, aku menghargai inisiatifnya, meskipun lambat, tapi Tetsuya ternyata tidak sebodoh yang kupikirkan.

"Jangan menangis," aku telah lulus berusaha mengentaskan ego, kuusap halus rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan, kubisikkan kata-kata untuk meredakan tubuhnya yang tremor dan isakannya yang parah, sekalipun pada dasarnya aku memang tidak pernah berbakat memilih kata-kata lembut yang mampu menenangkannya.

"Dengar, kalau sungkan membunuhku dari depan, kau bisa memenggal kepalaku dari belakang. Aku tidak akan takut, Tetsuya. Seijuurou Akashi tidak mungkin takut. Jadi kau tidak boleh ragu," aku berkata penuh penekanan, "Seseorang yang paling dicintai oleh Seijuurou Akashi tidak sekalipun diperkenankan untuk ragu dan takut pada apapun. Kau mengerti 'kan, Tetsuya?"

"Saya ...," Tetsuya akhirnya menjawabku, meski hanya dengan sebuah bisikan, " ... mengerti."

_Bagus._

Memejamkan mata kembali, aku yakin pedang di dalam genggaman Tetsuya kini telah terangkat di belakang tubuhku.

Siap mengiris batang otak secara melintang untuk memisahkan kepala, dan akan lekas mengubahku secepat kilat jadi mayat dalam beberapa detik kedepan.

Kututup seluruh indra sebagai perwujudan bahwa aku sudah siap menerima eksekusi mati—tidak, aku tidak akan pernah sekalipun menyesal ...

Dan saat itulah gambaran mataku berubah tiba-tiba.

Kurasakan sensasi abnormal yang sudah sekian tahun tidak pernah kudapatkan lagi.

Cat berwarna-warni, hamparan polikrom yang menyesaki pelupuk mata ... Pelipis yang berdenyut menyakitkan hingga aku buta tiba-tiba dan hanya bisa memerangkap gambaran aneh itu ...

Jelas kulihat kotak-kotak pualam di bawah kami rubuh tiba-tiba, Tetsuya yang terbanting lepas dari pelukanku, pedangku yang terlempar ke bawah dan membentur tanah dari ketinggian bermeter-meter hingga akhirnya mendarat dalam keadaan bengkok ...

Aku berteriak saat Tetsuya ringan mengapung di udara, kemudian tubuh mungilnya yang basah oleh air hujan membentur permukaan bumi yang bergejolak di bawah sana dalam keadaan kepala bocor, sendi-sendinya terburai, ujung matanya sobek dengan perdarahan hebat, dan patah tulang belakang tiba-tiba menyulap Tetsuya-ku dari pemuda kecil yang masih bisa menangis jadi sepotong boneka lumpuh—tersedak-sedak menanti ajal.

Tetsuya mati lebih dulu sebelum diriku.

Sedangkan aku ... Kulihat tubuhku mendarat lebih lambat darinya. Namun aku tidak mengalami kehancuran yang setara. Aku lebih sigap, meskipun aku yakin tulang kering dan pinggulku pasti retak setelah dilempar begitu jauh dari ketinggian, aku tidak langsung sekarat. Kesadaranku masih ada meskipun bisa kucium bau darah mengguruh dari dalam kepala.

Kugapai-gapai tangan Tetsuya, aku merangkak dengan perpindahan nyaris nihil, ingin menggenggam tangannya.

"Tetsuya, awas!"

Gambaran polikrom itu mendadak menghilang, satu setengah detik sebelum kutarik tubuh Tetsuya yang masih kudekap untuk lekas menyingkir dari titik tempat kami berpelukan.

Tubuh kami yang menyatu berguling-guling lantaran kondisi fisik sekeliling yang masih belum stabil. Tetsuya terkejut, pedang di tangannya sempurna terlempar. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak melepaskannya, kupastikan Ia aman di antara kuncian-kuncian lenganku.

Aku ingin menjadi tempat berlindung yang paling aman untuknya selagi aku belum mati.

"Seijuurou ... apa yang terjadi?"

"Jangan takut. Hanya masalah kecil ... "

Aku yakin Tetsuya tahu aku kali ini berbohong lagi. Mata bulatnya melebar, tubuh Tetsuya mengejang dalam dekapan, kusandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leherku, berniat melindunginya dari friksi sekecil apapun yang mungkin saja dapat menimpa bocahku itu.

"Seijuurou."

"Jangan takut. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Nihil usahaku menenangkannya. Ketakutan—dan tidak percaya—Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana bagian balkon yang tadi sempat kupijak bersamanya runtuh akibat guncangan gempa yang mengerat pembebat pondasi hingga terjun bebas ke arah bumi.

Suara beton dan pualam ambrol menodai malam, membuatku refleks menggunakan tanganku untuk menutup telinga Tetsuya, aku tidak mau Ia ketakutan—meskipun aku sendiri memejamkan mata, merasakan ngeri menggelepar hebat di pelupuk, sebelum sempat menyadarkan diri bahwa aku punya tugas yang lebih penting untuk membawa Tetsuya lari alih-alih membodohi diri sendiri hingga lambat bergerak demi menuruti ketakutan-ketakutanku sendiri.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, balkon ini bisa runtuh kapan saja, aku tidak ingin kau mati sia-sia hanya karena kita terus bertahan di sini."

"Saya takut, Seijuurou."

"Tetsuya, dengar," kurangkum erat pipinya dengan kedua belah tangan, kuhisap bibir pucat Tetsuya sekuat tenaga seolah seluruh bagian dari diriku mengatakan bahwa aku ingin memberikan kekuatan tambahan padanya.

"Dalam keadaan seperti ini aku harus berubah pikiran, kita terlalu terlambat. Bencana itu sudah datang, Tetsuya. Bumi sudah terlanjur marah besar. Kalau aku mati sekarang, membiarkanmu untuk membunuhku, aku tidak akan bisa memastikan kau bisa selamat dari semua ini. Aku tidak mau kau ikut terbunuh hanya karena tidak ada aku di sisimu."

Kurasakan tubuh Tetsuya yang menggesek kulitku mengejang lagi. Kubawa Ia lebih dekat kepadaku, aku sungguh tidak punya terlalu banyak waktu untuk meyakinkannya—tapi akan mustahil membawanya lari jika saja Ia masih ragu terhadapku.

"Lihat aku, hei, dengarlah, makhluk keras kepala," kupaksa Ia menatapku, kuraih lekat dagunya untuk menyematkan percaya. "Demi Dewa-Dewa di Langit, percayakan keselamatanmu padaku. Aku tidak akan pernah berkhianat, Tetsuya ... Akan kupastikan kau selamat, akan kubawa kau lari ke tempat yang paling aman. Akan kupertaruhkan apapun—"

Butuh rentetan kalimat sebanyak mungkin hingga akhirnya aku bisa melihat ketakutan di mata jujurnya mengabur, berganti dengan keyakinan intuitif yang aku yakin hanya ditunjukkannya kepadaku.

"Saya percaya, Seijuurou."

Akhirnya bibir tipis itu bergerak pelan. Ia menggenggam tanganku, mengajakku berdiri.

"Saya akan lari bersama Seijuurou," ucapnya, "Karena saya sudah mengerti ... Bukankah tadi Seijuurou berkata, orang yang paling dicintai oleh Seijuurou Akashi tidak sekalipun diperkenankan takut dan ragu terhadap apapun?"

Mungkin, hanya satu kejadian seumur hidup di mana aku masih bisa tersenyum di tengah-tengah tragedi.

"Ya."

Kepalaku mengangguk, membenarkan perkataannya seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangan kami yang bertaut.

" ... dan seperti yang kau tahu, Tetsuya, orang yang paling dicintai oleh Seijuurou Akashi adalah dirimu."

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Terima kasih kepada ...**

**kiiroiyuuri, MizuKaze Naru, Uchiha Ryuuki, Yuna Seijuurou, Ryuu AkaKuro, Koyuki Tooki, Bona Nano, KUROUJI, midnightpuncher, Saory Athena Namikaze, Kagamine Micha, Katsukatsu, Oto Ichiiyan, Freyja Lawliet, Myadorabletetsuya, shizuka miyuki yang gak login :D, Flow. L**, dan seluruh pembaca yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mengikuti fanfiksi ini.

Pertanyaan yang paling banyak diberikan di chapter lalu adalah, apakah Lukisan Pasir akan segera tamat? _Well,_ saya hanya nyengir-nyengir maso dengan tampang maso dan berharap digaplok maso sehingga lebih baik saya klarifikasi saja bahwa perjalanan kisah ini masih belum akan berhenti sampai di sini. Saya belum bisa menjanjikan _happy_ ataupun _sad ending_, tapi OTP kita tercinta masih belum menemukan jalan untuk bersatu, jadi masih ada lika-liku yang harus disusuri oleh AkaKuro sembari mendaki klimaks yang sedang dipahat perlahan-lahan.

Dan yep _emperor eyes_ ternyata berlaku juga di zaman antediluvian kwakwakwa~

Sekian persembahan kecil dari kiaara, sampai jumpa di Lukisan Pasir Kesebelas. :)


	11. Chapter 11

_Mari gunakan lembar-lembar yang tersisa untuk menulis cerita cinta paling bahagia._

_Kalau mereka bilang kita cuma hidup menciptakan tragedi dan membuat segala macam derajat kebahagiaan hanya serupa tanda tanya—tidak, tidak mengapa._

_Asalkan aku bisa mendapatkan impian pribadi yang paling sederhana—melihatmu bangun tidur berbantal dadaku dan aku mengecup pucuk kepalamu saat kau melambai menyuruhku sarapan—melihatmu jadi milikku dan tidak harus berbagi dengan dunia yang membenci kita._

_Aku tidak bertanya bagaimana membahagiakanmu dan tidak sudi bertanya._

_Jika suatu hari aku meregang nyawa di sela-sela tendangan kaki yang mendesakku pergi, menghakimi sederet peraturan yang kulanggar dan sudah berapa kali aku melarikanmu hingga berdiang di sisi-sisi bahaya, aku akan menelan semua kegetiran dan menyisakanmu manisnya._

_Atau setidak-tidaknya, dalam keterbatasanku, kegetiran itu akan terasa hambar di lidahmu. Tidak akan cukup mampu membuatmu tersiksa._

_[Seijuurou, cinta itu sederhana. Saya percaya sekali. Apa Seijuurou ingin saya yakinkan?]_

_Apakah bisa?_

_Dan aku selalu ingin bertanya dalam sebuah nada ksatria ..._

_Bisa kau definisikan sederhana menurutmu itu, Tetsuya?_

.

.

.

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**R18. **_**AkaKuro. Brothers!MayuKuro. Plot twist. **_**Bab ini isinya kisah masa lalu mereka.**

**Romance/Tragedy/Supernatural/Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

**Lukisan Pasir Kesebelas**

.

.

.

Pesimis.

Chihiro Mayuzumi tidak mau hidup selamanya jadi penuntut.

"Tetsuya, kudengar dari Tatsuya kau menampik sarapanmu tadi pagi."

Memang, selama ini Tetsuya Kuroko tidak pernah menyuarakan protes keras padanya. Tidak pernah berdiri membelakanginya untuk membahasakan isyarat kata hati yang perlahan-lahan teredam sekarat.

Namun, sikap adiknya yang kelewat tanpa reaksi selama berhari-hari seolah menjadi hakim yang siap mengadilinya dalam rasa bersalah.

Chihiro berjalan mendekat. Menyejajari Tetsuya yang masih saja duduk meringkuk, berlindung dalam keremangan sudut. Dagu mungil bocah itu menikam dalam pada kedua lutut yang terpeluk.

Chihiro tidak bisa menerka apakah Tetsuya sudah habis menangis selama berhari-hari, ataukah hanya akan terus berdiam permanen menunjukkan laku antagonis kepadanya.

"Jadi begitu, kau ingin protes dengan mogok makan?"

Tidak ada anggukan, tidak ada gelengan. Rasa kecewa merembes di setiap hela napas Chihiro. Kedatangannya tidak lebih bermakna dari segumpal air yang terpercik, tidak diberi apresiasi oleh malaikat biru yang tengah hilang dalam dunianya sendiri.

Mendesah, Chihiro tidak akan memegang pundak adiknya. Ia tidak akan membunyikan bahasa empati karena tahu itu percuma. Orang lain tidak akan berarti apa-apa. Tetsuya sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pengaruh sang iblis. Setiap hurikan darah adalah residu dari keinginan kuat untuk berlari bersama membebaskan diri dari sangkar yang mengekang. Kebersamaan mereka mungkin terlalu adiktif untuk Tetsuya yang selama ini selalu kesepian.

Bahkan mungkin denyut jantung bocah polos itu sudah mulai kurang ajar hanya mengetukkan satu nama.

_Seijuurou Akashi._

"Kalau kau mau mati lebih cepat dengan mogok makan begini, baguslah." Suaranya yang dingin terpapar di plafon langit-langit, tidak ingin memberikan indikasi bahwa sekian lama Ia harus memikirkan Tetsuya hingga terserang insomnia. "Tapi aku mau kau punya sedikit harga diri dengan tidak mendekati iblis itu lagi," sambungnya parau.

Tidak ada gerakan udara ganjil sebagai tanda Tetsuya menjawab. Mata hampa itu masih menghujam satu titik—mangkuk-mangkuk kuarsa berisi ramuan herbal dari rimpang rumput yang anyir dan lembek—bahan yang Chihiro tahu sejak kemarin ditumbuk oleh tangan-tangan mungil Tetsuya. Adiknya itu ingin mengolesi bilur-bilur luka bekas cambukan di punggung si anak iblis. Seijuurou harus cepat sembuh—katanya.

Dan Chihiro tidak setuju mereka mencuri kesempatan untuk berdekatan lagi, meskipun hanya demi bertukar sekepal ramuan penyembuh dan satu sapaan selamat malam sebelum mereka pergi tidur malam ini.

Chihiro terlanjur penat. Biar saja Seijuurou mati. Tidak ada yang peduli. Atlantis pun sudah membuang putra mahkota mereka.

Keberadaan Seijuurou di mata Chihiro memang sudah tidak lebih berharga dari isi plastik sampah di halaman belakang. Justru dosa besar jika Tetsuya memilih melanjutkan sisa hidup dengan entitas yang terkutuk. Adalah cacat yang tak termaafkan jika dengan bodohnya bocah itu malah melumuri luka Seijuurou dengan obat-obatan.

Biarkan saja membusuk. Kematian Seijuurou justru akan jadi kabar menggembirakan bagi seisi dunia.

"Mereka akan menyiapkan eksekusi mati untuk kalian berdua besok pagi."

Chihiro berlutut ksatria di hadapan Tetsuya. Berusaha menyergap satu saja celah pikirnya—kalau saja ada dan kalau saja Ia bisa melihat. Tapi Tetsuya masih tidak bereaksi. Ia tidak punya kekuatan pengaruh untuk membuat adiknya terselamatkan dari utopia lamunan yang menipu.

Sepanjang siklus detik yang terdengar hanya helaan napas silih berganti.

"Usahaku gagal total, Tetsuya. Maafkan aku."

Siapa sangka akhirnya Ia yang harus bermonolog sendiri. Tidak ada gelagat Tetsuya mendengarkan, tapi Chihiro berusaha mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran negatif yang keburu menyangka adiknya sudah kena penyakit gila.

"Tidak ada gunanya lagi aku mempertahankan kalian di sini. Membuat kalian saling membunuh. Semuanya sia-sia, aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk melenyapkannya tanpa harus melenyapkanmu—"

Tapi pada akhirnya siapa yang tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya sendiri?

Chihiro Mayuzumi buru-buru berdiri. Menggigit semua kerisauan penguras hati kecilnya yang ternyata masih juga punya riak meskipun cuma tersisa setengah jengkal. Mungkin kadang-kadang Ia harus membiarkan dunia mencemoohnya.

Chihiro yakin akan mengalami mimpi buruk mengerikan malam ini.

"Aku pergi."

Perlahan, Chihiro mulai membenci jalinan darah yang menjahitnya dengan Tetsuya. Bagaimana tiga belas tahun lalu Ia serasa ditiupi mantra saat bayi kecil berambut biru yang baru bisa menangis membuat hidupnya serasa kacau balau.

Padahal sebelum Tetsuya ada, Chihiro Mayuzumi punya segalanya. Hampir-hampir Ia disebut putra mahkota Athena, kalau saja tidak harus mengalah karena ternyata seorang bayi lelaki cantik lahir dari rahim permaisuri pada saat bulan purnama.

Chihiro yang cuma anak selir tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali mundur teratur dan hanya diberikan prioritas sebagai yang kedua.

Dulu, Ia menggugat takdir yang tanpa perasaan mengirim Tetsuya ke dunia, menjarah semua yang awalnya bebas Ia nikmati seorang diri. Namun, ketika Ia tahu Tetsuya lahir untuk dibunuh gara-gara ramalan bodoh yang tak jelas asal-usulnya, Chihiro seakan tidak punya pilihan yang lebih bijaksana selain bertahan terus berada di sisi adiknya—sehina apapun mereka akhirnya ditendang keluar dari kerajaan Athena ... Dan seburuk apapun Tetsuya melihatnya sebagai seorang penyiksa.

Ia terus mengurung bocah kecil itu dalam penjara bertabur aurum hingga ketakutannya mengeras dan kebebasannya terjarah total tanpa bekas. Chihiro tidak pernah memberikan penjelasan apapun—bahkan yang semata-mata partitif—karena riskan untuk Tetsuya yang selalu dilihatnya sebagai satuan hidup yang rapuh dan butuh sokongan setiap detik berlari.

Chihiro tahu, Tetsuya tidak pernah mengartikannya lebih tinggi dari seorang penjahat.

"Besok akan kusuruh Tatsuya menjemputmu," pemuda itu berucap seraya meremas ketat kenop pintu. Mencari tumpuan untuk tangannya yang gemetar, berusaha mengirai emosi yang tak bisa ditilap. "Aku ingin kau mati dalam keadaan paling mulia dari tawanan-tawanan yang lain. Kalaupun Seijuurou itu hina, aku tidak setuju jika adikku juga diperlakukan sama hina."

Memalingkan wajah, Chihiro sudah tahu Tetsuya-nya kini telah berubah sebeku benda mati. Sama seperti patung anak kecil penuang minyak kesturi yang meringkas udara dingin di pucuk air mancur. Tidak ada gunanya memberi Tetsuya serangan. Gelombang kejut justru akan menciptakan pasat sentak imajinatif yang mengganggu parak pikiran keduanya yang memang tidak pernah berdendang dalam nada selaras. Tidak perlu menarik numeralia untuk tahu skala kewarasan Tetsuya kini sudah terganggu karena kelakuan Seijuurou bedebah itu.

Tidak ada gunanya.

Tetsuya terlanjur mengambil nama Seijuurou sebagai orang pertama yang dipercayainya selama hidup di dunia—dan Chihiro sudah terlalu lelah hidup terkepung jeratan ambivalensi.

Menyelamatkannya, ataukah membunuhnya?

"Tidurlah, Tetsuya. Aku tidak mau melihatmu datang ke tempat eksekusi besok pagi dalam keadaan mata berkantung."

Chihiro telah memilih opsi kedua.

Pintu besar itu tertutup dari luar. Suara derit halusnya menggores emosi dalam Tetsuya yang rupanya masih bisa tercederai—seberapapun Ia berusaha keras melupakan semua hal yang terjadi, dan menerima kematian begitu saja tanpa harus memprotes—Tetsuya Kuroko rupanya masih bisa menangis.

"Kakak."

Setelah sekian lama, malam itulah Tetsuya kembali menemukan dirinya terisak parah dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

_Seijuurou, bahagia itu seperti apa?_

_._

_Rumit._

_._

_Rumitnya?_

_._

_Keluarlah dari kamar, cari lorong paling lurus di sayap istana sebelah kiri, turuni puluhan anak tangga yang memeluk dinding majemuk seperti sabuk, larilah ke halaman di samping menara lonceng, awasi sekeliling lalu temukan pohon dedap dengan bunga merah di sisi Timur sumur air, kemudian berbeloklah ke arkade dan ulurkan tanganmu ke arah matahari bersinar._

_Temukanlah aku yang menunggumu di sana._

_._

_Lalu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan saya, Seijuurou?_

_._

_Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak bisa mengatakan jawabannya. Tapi cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan diberi kebahagiaan itu, Tetsuya. Kau bisa mengartikannya sendiri sesuai apa yang tertangkap dalam panca indra._

_Apa kau bisa mencarinya sendiri, kira-kira?_

_Kalau tidak bisa, aku bersedia membantumu menemukan jawabannya._

_._

_._

_._

"Kenapa harus saya."

Tiga belas tahun Ia memenggal waktu hanya dengan melamunkan dunia itu seluas apa.

Tetsuya Kuroko tidak bisa lagi pura-pura tegar. Semua perlakuan ini sudah berada di luar batasan.

Bayangkan saja. Sekian lama hidup Ia belum pernah sama sekali melihat apa yang disebut laut, apa yang disebut ladang gandum, apa yang disebut hutan hujan tropis, dan seperti apa auman binatang liar pemburu daging melakukan predasi.

Tolonglah, Ia juga ingin melihat segala hal. Tidak hanya mendekam lembek penaka tepung terapung dalam baskom adonan. Tidak hanya dihimpit oleh cepitan lantai, sudut dinding, pucuk-pucuk ranjang dan perca-perca seprai.

Omong kosong orang-orang yang bekerjasama mengurungnya—mereka tidak pernah bosan membuat peran Tetsuya ditentukan oleh skenario besar sebagai diagram tunggal; rahim hangat ibu, kamar berlantai kaca, kemudian berakhir pada peti mati atau mangkuk kremasi.

Sama sekali tidak ada artinya. Kalau ditanya Seijuurou, Tetsuya selalu menjawab dengan nada polos—_saya selalu berdoa, semoga Dewa mengizinkan saya bereinkarnasi jadi lumba-lumba. Saya ingin bebas berenang mengitari dunia, dengan Seijuurou sebagai elang yang terbang di atas kepala._

"Cuma Seijuurou yang peduli," bocah itu mendesau, mengabaikan tamparan konotatif yang diberikan oleh gulita malam, memberikan hukuman tanpa tahu apa salahnya. Menambah petaka bagi kegelisahan yang justru jadi semakin berkabut.

Tangan-tangan mungil menjambak kainnya yang menempel di dada. Ada pedih, tekanan sentimentil yang mengekang, dan segala macam kesakitan bercampur jadi satu mengusik raga. Suara dingin orang yang baru saja meninggalkannya seolah masih sempurna terekam. Tidak mau menghilang begitu saja tanpa harus menyisakan pertanyaan mengapa.

Tiba-tiba Tetsuya terperanjat.

Bunyi pintu terkuak lagi menjadi teror susulan.

Bocah itu makin meringkuk di sudut, berlindung dalam cahaya samar. Remasan tangannya kian mengetat, rasa takut menyasar tidak mau meninggalkan seinci pun jeda napasnya.

_Siapa yang datang?_

Tetsuya menunduk dalam. Saat itulah ingin sekali rasanya terisak memanggil nama Seijuurou—tapi Tetsuya terlanjur berjanji akan jadi manusia kuat. Membutuhkan Seijuurou bukan berarti harus bergantung kepadanya. Masih ada kaki, tangan, sepasang mata untuk mendata siapa saja orang-orang jahat yang bersekongkol mencelakakannya ...

_Saya juga bisa kalau terpaksa harus jadi pembunuh._

Menjatuhkan kaki yang gemetar hebat ke lantai, Tetsuya tiarap, merangkak cepat memasuki kolong ranjang. Tidak akan ada penyesalan, dunia ini pun sejak dulu tidak pernah mengajarinya arti kasih sayang.

Ia tidak akan pernah menyesal.

Kalau mereka tidak bisa menyediakan aliran sungai, mengapa harus memaksa dirinya dan Seijuurou harus menjadi ikan-ikan?

Kepala mungil Tetsuya hampir saja terantuk kayu ranjang karena tidak berhati-hati. Susah payah Ia keluar dan berdiri. Pedang Seijuurou Akashi tergenggam di tangannya. Sarung candrasa penuh tatahan itu telah terlempar entah ke mana. Bilah sepanjang separuh tubuh Tetsuya siap memenggal kepala siapa saja yang berani datang ke dalam tanpa diundang—

"Tetsuya?"

Bocah lelaki kecil itu terperanjat lagi. Pintu terbuka lebih lebar, kali ini sama sekali tidak menggemakan derit. Celah yang mendedah cahaya menampakkan seseorang yang memberikan energi dorong dengan gerak-gerik penuh perhitungan.

Mata sayu Tetsuya melebar melihat pantulan sosok dengan warna mata ganda muncul merobek keremangan.

"Tetsuya." Suara itu terdengar menahan sakit, sekaligus ada kesan tidak sabar ingin segera mendapatkan sambutan. "Apakah mereka menyakitimu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mata bulat Tetsuya langsung berbinar.

Tahu siapa yang datang, pedang panjang itu dibiarkan begitu saja berdenting jatuh ke lantai. Buru-buru makhluk mungil berdarah Athena berlari. Dengan sisa kekuatan tipisnya Ia berusaha menahan tubuh Seijuurou Akashi yang datang dengan tubuh penuh bilur luka dan lepuhan bekas disiksa.

"Saya bantu, Seijuurou."

Bibir mungil itu akhirnya meretakkan kata lagi. Dan Seijuurou Akashi ternyata masih bisa tertawa kecil, bergetar memegang pundak Tetsuya yang penuh kesabaran membantunya berjalan.

Biner kimera Seijuurou bersinar-sinar meskipun tubuhnya didera perih menikam.

"Hati-hati."

Perlahan Tetsuya mendudukkan Seijuurou di atas ranjang.

"Tunggu sebentar, Seijuurou, sejak kemarin saya menyimpan obat untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka ini. Apa Seijuurou bersedia saya membuka kain Seijuurou?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul, kemudian mengangguk dan mendekap Tetsuya dalam tatapan bersahabat. "Jadi kau ingin jadi tabibku? Boleh juga inisiatifmu, Tetsuya. Terima kasih."

Sedikit bersemu, Tetsuya melepas kain yang terpilin longgar di tubuh Seijuurou dengan sebuah tarikan hati-hati. Bocah bermanik _hydrangea _meraih mangkuk penuh ramuan yang sejak kemarin dibiarkan terpapar udara di lantai—tidak jadi sia-sia—perlahan, jemari-jemari lembut itu mengoleskan obat herbal beraroma pekat di punggung Seijuurou yang penuh bincut luka.

"Ini mungkin sedikit sakit, tapi mujarab—"

Seijuurou—jujur saja—sama sekali tidak merasakan pedih saat telapak tangan mungil Tetsuya berlarian dengan tepukan-tepukan halus di punggungnya.

"Dari siapa kau belajar membuat obat, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou memecah tanya, berbasa-basi.

"Bibi Pelayan pernah membuat yang seperti ini untuk Kakak yang sakit."

Senyum tipis Seijuurou tersungging lagi diam-diam. "Boleh aku pinjam tanganmu? Aku ingin melihat obat buatanmu seperti apa."

Tanpa prasangka, bocah polos dedara mengulurkan tangan. Dan Tetsuya hanya tertegun ketika punggung tangannya yang berbau ramuan menyengat itu justru dikecup hangat.

Seijuurou menggesekkan bibir di kulit pucatnya, seolah berusaha menyingkap seluruh rahasia. Ada perasaan yang ganjil, entah apa namanya, membuat Tetsuya berdesir dan menyadari bahwa tidak selamanya kenyataan yang terpasang adalah bercak-bercak buruk menyakitkan.

Tetsuya buru-buru menarik tangannya ketika tersadar. "J-jangan, Seijuurou," Ia menunduk dalam. Gugup.

"Kenapa?" tanya lawan bicaranya, heran. "Kau tidak suka kuperlakukan seperti itu?"

"Bukan, maksud saya ...," Tetsuya dengan ceroboh mengusap telapak yang masih berbalur ramuan pada fabrik yang melilit tubuhnya, "Tangan saya bau jamu."

"Oh."

Seijuurou ingin sekali menepuk pucuk kepala itu, tapi untuk kali ini Ia hanya bisa menahan tawa diam-diam.

"Kalau begitu tidak jadi kukecup tanganmu. Yang lain saja."

Tetsuya hampir tersedak saat bibir Seijuurou sudah menempel lembut pada bibirnya.

Tekanan otot merah yang awalnya penuh sopan santun, meloncat melangkahi detik dan berubah jadi sebuah kecupan dalam.

Tetsuya gugup, membuka bibirnya, tidak bisa berkutik, lantaran Seijuurou menghisapnya seolah ingin berdifusi masuk dalam kepenatan jiwa yang sudah sekian lama hidup sendiri tanpa kesudahan.

Tetsuya membeku. Detak jantungnya juga mulai menjadi ganjil.

"Tetsuya."

Seijuurou melepaskan kuluman singkatnya perlahan, tidak ingin membuat bocah itu terkejut.

"Terima kasih. Kudengar kau kemarin mencoba mencariku." Telapak tangan hangat Seijuurou menyentuh pipi lembap Tetsuya, mengusapnya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan. "Kenapa, Tetsuya? Tidakkah kau tahu ... kalau kau berusaha mendekatiku lagi itu akan sangat berbahaya untukmu?" tanyanya.

Tetsuya kecil hanya menggeleng. Memalingkan wajah, Ia menahan gejolak perasaan dengan menatap lugu pada rigi-rigi lemari.

"Tetsuya, kalau kau dekat denganku, kau bisa menjadi iblis juga—"

"Siapa peduli dengan reputasi bahwa iblis jahat, saya tidak keberatan jadi iblis."

Seijuurou tertegun. Akhirnya bocah itu menangis juga. Seijuurou baru pertama kali diberi kesempatan melihat sisi paling rapuh dari Tetsuya.

Dan Ia terpana.

"Saya cuma ingin bebas. Apa ada yang mau memberi kebebasan itu selain Seijuurou? Tidak ada."

_Sosok rapuh yang memprihatinkan._ Pemuda berhelai merah menarik Tetsuya duduk di sampingnya. Pundak mungil itu diputar, mereka bersitatap lama tanpa bahasa. Untuk apa merepotkan diri menelusuri artikulasi dalam setiap kata-kata, mata sudah bisa membicarakan ungkapan paling indah bahwa mereka tidak ingin berpisah.

Hidung keduanya hampir bersentuhan. Entah mengapa Seijuurou merasa Tetsuya ingin berkata bahwa Ia membutuhkannya.

"Aku mendengar Chihiro bicara apa," remaja tanggung berdarah Atlantis itu berucap pelan. Didekatkan wajah pada Tetsuya. Ia bisa mencium wangi bunga asing merengsa samar dari serat-serat kulit pucat yang tergesek ujung jemarinya. "Karena itulah ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu sebelum kita berpisah, Tetsuya."

"Tidak."

Seijuurou sempat tertegun saat Tetsuya dalam remasan janggal mengeratkan genggaman pada tangannya pada lengan Seijuurou yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Jangan pergi," pintanya lugu, "saya masih ingin lari bersama Seijuurou melihat dunia di luar sana."

"Kau akan melihat dunia, Tetsuya," janjinya, "tapi tidak bersamaku."

"Kenapa Seijuurou?" mata besar yang jujur membersitkan kecewa, "Saya janji tidak akan bercicit lagi."

Seijuurou Akashi tersenyum getir. Pindaiannya menikam dalam pada ceruk orbita Tetsuya yang mengguratkan kesedihan pekat. Sekali waktu tidak pernah rasanya Ia benar-benar terikat pada seorang bocah bodoh yang dulu diduganya punya penyakit kejiwaan.

Tapi Tetsuya ternyata benar-benar mengikat. Seolah ada benang-benang imajinatif mereka saling terjerat dalam kunci magis yang tak mampu diburai, dan Seijuurou menyesal karena dirinya tidak ingin selamat.

Mengelus poni-poni Tetsuya, ingin rasanya Seijuurou mengecup pelan kening itu, kalau saja boleh.

"Bukan itu masalahnya," ujarnya, "aku malah menyesal tidak bisa mendengarkanmu bercicit lagi. Tapi memang tidak ada pilihan lain, aku yang harus pergi. Kau harus melupakan aku."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku punya rencana bagus," Ia berucap lagi seraya memberikan senyuman aristokrat. "Lihat mataku ini, Tetsuya. Ini adalah mata iblis yang punya kekuatan istimewa untuk melihat melintasi waktu. Pengasuhku dulu pernah bilang, dengan mata ini aku akan menjadi dewa perang Atlantis. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Dan aku tahu ini akan berguna untukmu—"

Tetsuya menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, saya tidak mau. Saya tidak mau menerima kekuatan Seijuurou. Saya cuma ingin lari bersama-sama."

"Dengarkan dulu, Tetsuya, jangan potong bicaraku." Seijuurou memerintah penuh penekanan, "kau mau atau tidak aku akan tetap memberikannya padamu. Coba mengertilah. Ini akan membuatmu bisa bertahan hidup, agar kau kelak jadi orang yang tidak terkalahkan."

"Tidak!"

Kali ini Tetsuya berontak, berusaha berdiri—tapi Seijuurou menarik lengannya dengan gesit, membantingnya hingga terbaring pantul di atas pegas kasur. Dengan Seijuurou yang mengunci pergerakan dari atas tubuhnya, Tetsuya terhimpit bagai selembar kapas dalam tumpukan batu-batu penjepit. Ia tidak punya celah untuk menyusup mencari jalan berlari.

"Kenapa kau ingin menghindar? Tidakkah kau akan menyesal?" bisik sang Atlantan, "Malam ini kau masih bisa kumiliki, tapi besok pagi, lusa, dan selamanya kau tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi denganku."

Tetsuya menatapnya sejurus, merasa janggal karena tidak menemukan kebohongan di mata Seijuurou yang bersorot membara. Aura intimidatif Seijuurou memang legendaris, dan bukan berarti Tetsuya ingin mengingkari detak jantungnya yang mulai berkhianat. Saat Ia mulai menyadari berada dalam posisi tubuh siap dibelah, otaknya melakukan pemberontakan naluriah.

Ia tidak mau tunduk, terlebih kalau tunduknya ini akan menandai sebuah perpisahan.

"Lepaskan saya ...," Ia meronta dengan nada terpasung, "Kalau Seijuurou tidak mau bertahan hidup, saya juga tidak perlu menerima kekuatan dari Seijuurou."

Tangan-tangan kurus dan runcing menelusup ke dalam anak rambut yang menghamburkan warna biru terang.

Tetsuya terpenjam, pelipisnya mulai dibasahi keringat dingin.

"Kenapa? Apa kau jijik? Apa kau baru ini menerima sentuhan selekat ini dari seseorang?" Seijuurou berbisik seraya menjilati air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipi Tetsuya. "Dan kau takut akan diperkosa bahkan sebelum kau mengalami mimpi basah yang pertama kali?"

"Saya tidak takut," bocah itu menggeleng pelan, "saya cuma takut ditinggalkan."

"Ditinggalkan," ulang Seijuurou, "kau tidak akan merasa ditinggalkan jika berhasil melupakan aku."

Ia tidak punya kesempatan lagi membantah. Kecupan dalam yang diterimanya dari Seijuurou Akashi membuat seluruh dayanya luntur dalam sekejap. Telapaknya yang menggesek dada sang Atlantan menciptakan ribuan tanda tanya—mengapa denyut kardiak lelaki muda itu sangat terukur, sementara dirinya sudah berjingkat-jingkat kepayahan dalam imaji liar yang sudah tidak dapat dibendung hanya gara-gara ciuman pertama?

"Aku akan menghapuskan ingatanmu, Tetsuya," ciuman itu diakhiri dengan sebuah bisikan, "ingatan kita berdua akan kuhilangkan. Agar kau tidak sakit jika aku mati malam ini."

"Seijuurou, jangan—"

"Diamlah. Aku akan menyegel ingatan kita agar bisa sepenuhnya saling terlepas, tapi sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikan mata iblisku padamu, Tetsuya."

"Tidak. Saya tidak mau punya mata dua warna," sebisa mungkin Tetsuya meronta mencari alasan, tapi sepertinya Seijuurou sudah memutuskan apa langkah yang harus mereka ambil segera. "Saya ingin Seijuurou saja yang menjaga saya."

"Jangan bodoh, matamu tidak akan berubah. Aku akan menyegel kekuatanku dan ingatanmu jadi sebuah rajah. Aku tahu ini akan berguna untukmu—"

Tetsuya terbelalak ngeri saat Seijuurou menunjukkan setangkai martir penuh tonjolan jarum dan sebotol kecil tinta berwarna cokelat kayu dalam genggaman tangan.

Ujung jemari Seijuurou berdecit saat berdansa licin di atas dada Tetsuya.

"Akan ada rajah kuda terbang cantik di sini."

Tetsuya mati-matian berusaha menampik sentuhan itu.

"Seijuurou, hentikan. Saya tidak mau. Saya tidak bisa menerimanya!"

"Kau ingin mati, Tetsuya? Kau ingin aku kesakitan melihatmu mati? Kau ingin terus dalam ketakutan seperti ini? Kalau aku pernah bilang kau bodoh, ternyata kau benar-benar bodoh."

Tetsuya berjengit. Seijuurou tidak menyampahkan waktu, buru-buru melembapkan kulit pucat yang akan dirajah dengan menjilati dada kiri di bawah tulang selangka. Sang Atlantan tampaknya sudah hapal di luar kepala hingga tidak ingin membuang waktu membentuk pola.

Jarum langsung tertusuk lurus mendera kulit, memasung tinta warna dalam pori-porinya. Tetsuya menebak Seijuurou tengah mengucapkan mantra dalam hati—entah apa bunyinya—yang jelas setiap tusukan yang menghujam repetitif rasanya begitu menyiksa.

"Seijuurou ... "

Seakan sudah tidak punya lagi kekuatan meronta, Ia hanya bisa merengkuh erat leher Seijuurou, mendengar pemuda yang lebih dominan membisikkan kata-kata, bermaksud menenangkan. Tapi rasa sakit terlanjur mendarahi seluruh tubuh, tidak melepaskan dirinya meski hanya sedetik, dan Tetsuya kacau karena itu.

"Seijuurou, cukup—s-saya tidak kuat lagi, Seijuurou ... Sungguh, sakit ... Ini—"

"Aku tahu, tahanlah sedikit. Percayalah padaku. Ini tidak akan sia-sia."

Tetsuya merasakan ada panas membara di dalam kepala, membakar dari dalam seperti bara api menggerogoti ganglion-ganglion otak.

Ada kekuatan baru—mungkin tenaga dalam—menjalar berbentuk ketukan-ketukan aneh, dan Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menikmatinya.

"Saya ... tidak tahan sakitnya, Seij—"

"Aku tahu, Tetsuya. Tenanglah, jangan bergerak."

Tetsuya menggigit bibir hingga berdarah, sudah lelah meratap, tanpa sadar kuku-kuku tangannya mencakar punggung Seijuurou.

"Tenanglah."

Merintih dalam diam, subyek yang menerima cakaran harus menahan sakit bertubi-tubi.

Seijuurou Akashi diam-diam meremas pelapis bantal, membagi rasa nyeri luar biasa pada apa saja yang bisa dijadikan pelampiasan. Kulit tipis punggungnya yang telah terluka karena ratusan cambukan jadi terasa makin panas, menjalar-jalar bagai racun pecah dalam pola ledakan kembang api merata.

Bilai-bilai hantaman yang baru dilumuri ramuan belum sembuh benar, dan sekarang harus robek lagi lantaran Ia jadi satu-satunya tumpuan Tetsuya untuk bertopang.

Seijuurou merasa jutaan unsur tidak kasat mata seakan bekerjasama menyakiti dirinya.

"Seijuurou, sakit ... "

"Iya, aku tahu," tapi Ia masih berusaha berbicara seolah tidak ada gangguan apa-apa pada tubuhnya. "Tahan sedikit, sebagai laki-laki jangan rapuh begini, Tetsuya."

Seijuurou terbatuk pelan. Air matanya hampir jatuh menimpuki kening Tetsuya. Tapi tidak ada baiknya jika Ia menambah beban sang Putra Mahkota Athena dengan menangis atau meraung demi membagi sakitnya. Jika Ia menyerah, mengatakan bahwa dirinya pun tidak tahan dengan rasa pedih di sekujur tubuh, itu hanya akan membuat misinya gagal prematur.

Karena itulah Seijuurou diam saja, berpura-pura kuat—merengek adalah cacat tidak termaafkan yang takkan pernah sekalipun Ia lakukan.

"Seijuurou," Tetsuya berbisik lemah, "kenapa saya pusing sekali?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu karena kekuatanku sudah mulai menjalar di tubuhmu. Ini hampir selesai."

"Tapi, Seijuurou sepertinya menahan sesuatu—" Rapatan mata biru itu terbuka saat mendengar Seijuurou terbatuk lagi. "Seijuurou? Kenapa?"

Tetsuya terperanjat. Darah pekat keluar dari tenggorokan Seijuurou dan mendarat di telapak tangan pria muda itu.

"Seijuurou!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak selemah kau, jangan khawatir."

Meski sejujurnya Seijuurou sendiri terkejut, Ia berusaha menyembunyikan. Namun Tetsuya terlanjur melihat ada hematokrit janggal di atas garis tangan lawan bicaranya yang mati-matian berusaha menutupi.

"Seijuurou," Tetsuya memanggil dengan nada khawatir, "Seijuurou baik-baik saja? Apa Seijuurou sakit?"

"Jangan berisik. Aku tidak apa-apa." Seijuurou buru-buru menghilangkan darah dengan mencengkeram kainnya sebagai serbet. Tidak ingin membuat Tetsuya tambah panik, berusaha memberikan sinyal bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. "Aku kecapekan karena Chihiro tadi siang keparat menyuruhku mengangkati air seperti budak," dustanya, "kau jangan takut, Tetsuya. Kalau kau terus ribut, kau akan menghambat pekerjaanku."

Tetsuya tetap saja tidak percaya meski Seijuurou sudah menekuk senyuman kritis yang dialamatkan kepadanya. Tidak, Ia tidak bisa berbohong—mata pura-pura kuat Seijuurou itu tipuan, kejujuran yang telah ternoda debu, tidak koheren dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang telah babak belur seperti tidak patut lagi untuk bertahan tersenyum tanpa merasa cela.

Masih membiarkan kulitnya diukir, Tetsuya merasa terkhianati. Seijuurou seolah menganggap apa yang terjadi begitu remeh, bahwa dirinya bisa mati dengan tenang asal Tetsuya sudah diberi bekal—tidak, tidak sesederhana itu.

Apa Seijuurou kira dengan kekuatan Ia berikan akan bisa berdiri di kebahagiaan konstan tanpa harus terganggu oleh orang-orang yang menjadikannya pesakitan? Bisa apa dirinya sendirian tanpa mereka bersama saling menggenggam?

"Dengan begini kau bisa melihat masa depan." Seijuurou berkata puas, namun batuk darahnya tidak kunjung berhenti hingga meninggalkan bercak-bercak kental berbau amis di atas seprai, menodai puluhan titik.

"Atau kau mungkin akan melihat masa lalu ... Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan kekuatan itu jika kau yang memilikinya. Tapi yang jelas, kau akan segera melupakan aku, kita tidak akan membahayakan dunia. Kau tidak akan kabur sebagai target yang diburu. Kau akan bebas, Tetsuya—"

... tapi kekuatan sang Putra Mahkota Athena ternyata sudah menggapai batas lebih cepat dari Seijuurou.

Tetsuya sudah tidak sempat lagi mendengar Seijuurou berkata lebih panjang. Sorot matanya meredup, detak di balik rusuknya luluh karena tidak kuat menahan gelombang kekuatan yang melesak ke dalam pembuluh dalam rasio diluar perhitungan.

Panas tubuh Tetsuya yang melonjak drastis menjadi petunjuk bagi Seijuurou untuk mengentikan ketukan jarum-jarum di atas kanvas dermis bocah cantik itu.

Sang Athena akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri di bawah tubuhnya. Menyisakan air mata yang terjatuh untuk terakhir kali di pucuk pelupuk. Meninggalkan Seijuurou dengan batuk darahnya yang semakin parah seolah sengaja dituang dari kisi gelembung paru-paru.

Martil dan botol tinta itu terbanting hingga cairan likat tertuang bagai miasma mendesaki pori-pori kain yang menghampar di bawah tubuh mereka.

Ambruk. Kekuatan Seijuurou terserap seluruhnya oleh Tetsuya. Kepalanya terasa kosong dan tercuci dalam waktu bersamaan.

Ia sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk bertahan hidup.

Untuk sesaat yang Seijuurou lihat hanya kegelapan.

.

.

_Jadi, Tetsuya ... Cinta itu apa? Sindiran satire, umpatan sarkastik, atau sepucuk rambut yang disulap jadi seribu kunang-kunang?_

.

.

Mungkin suatu hari Ia akan punya kesempatan lagi datang dalam mimpi Tetsuya, berdua melihat senja di gigir pantai—tapi bukan sekarang saat jantungnya sudah mulai memelan.

.

.

_Cinta itu selembar kertas, Seijuurou. Selembar kertas tanpa tulisan. Karena cinta akan tetap sederhana meskipun kita dimusuhi seluruh dunia._

.

_Kau yakin dengan itu, Tetsuya?_

_._

_Seijuurou, berhentilah memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu. Mari kita berlatih menjalani hidup dalam bentuk pikiran yang paling amatiran. Karena kadang-kadang jadi orang bodoh bisa membuat kita tidak takut bertindak di luar nalar._

_._

_Ya, aku tahu maksudmu—dan aku sudah jadi orang bodoh sekarang._

_._

_._

Ingatan arkaisnya habis. Tamat terhisap dalam satu kedipan mata.

Seijuurou Akashi sudah tidak ingat lagi siapa bocah kecil yang terbaring di sebelahnya—siapa namanya, bagaimana asal usulnya, dan mengapa dadanya ruam penuh hasil tusukan.

Tapi ada keinginan tidak lumrah yang membuatnya ingin sekali mengisi sela-sela jari kecil itu dengan genggaman tangan.

Dan Seijuurou melakukannya ...

Tersenyum tanpa arti saat telapak mereka mulai bertumpuk.

"Kau tidur nyenyak sekali," Ia hanya bisa berbisik dalam batin. Memandang hampa pada sosok mungil yang terbaring teramat damai di sampingnya.

... _Aku ingin masuk dalam mimpimu. Bolehkah?_

.

.

_Aku sudah bosan mendengar Chihiro bilang diriku anak iblis, Tetsuya._

.

_Apakah Seijuurou keberatan? Mungkin harus bilang pada Kakak—atau mungkin Kakak tidak tahu nama Seijuurou jadi memanggil Seijuurou seenaknya._

.

_Kau naif sekali, tidak mungkin manusia bejat itu tidak tahu namaku._

_._

_Lalu apa Seijuurou keberatan dipanggil anak iblis?_

.

_Tidak juga. Kalau benar aku iblis, berarti aku berhak berlaku seenaknya. Berarti wajar aku membangkang agar Dewa tidak mengambil malaikatku._

.

.

"Siapapun kamu—"

Bagi Seijuurou Akashi, saat ini bumi hanyalah sepetak kebun kecil, dengan seekor kupu-kupu biru tertidur damai di pucuk mahkota bunga yang mengangguk pelan dimainkan angin.

"—tidurlah yang nyenyak."

.

.

.

_Selamat malam. Kita akan bertemu lagi, ataukah cerita kita sudah cukup sampai di sini?_

.

.

"Aku ingin masuk ke dalam mimpimu."

Mata kimera yang telah berubah jadi satu warna meredup, pelan-pelan memucat, mengerucut kosong dalam satu titik, kemudian menutup.

.

.

_Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi pada kehidupan yang lain, apa kau mau bertemu lagi denganku?_

.

_Benarkah? Apa perpisahan bisa diakhiri dengan pertemuan lagi?_

_._

_Tentu saja. Kalau kita saling mencari._

_._

_._

Deru napas terpenggal-penggal itu akhirnya benar-benar terputus.

_._

_._

_Ya, mungkin di kehidupan yang lain itu aku juga akan jatuh cinta lagi padamu, Tetsuya._

.

.

Tengah malam di Lemuria diakhiri dengan sorot bulan pucat yang meredup memenggal leret-leret cahaya kurus.

Cerita itu telah selesai. Ditutup sampai disini.

.

.

_Selamat tinggal._

.

.

Tangan mereka masih saling tergenggam.

Seijuurou Akashi baru mengerti.

Ternyata kematian itu ...

.

_... sangatlah damai, Tetsuya._

_._

**To be Continued**

.

.

Terima kasih kepada ...

**KUROUJI, Kagamine Micha, Saory Athena Namikaze, Dark Kitsune 9, midnightpuncher, Koyuki Tooki, Oto Ichiiyan, Uchiha Ryuuki, Freyja Lawliet, Yuna Seijuurou, katsukatsu, Bona Nano, Ryuu AkaKuro, ColdGreen, alfa. yuan, Flow . L, Victoria Sei, Myadorabletetsuya,** dan seluruh pembaca yang telah berkenan mampir di fanfiksi ini.

Halo para pelukis pasir, apa kabar? Masih kuat berapa bab lagi, nih? Saya udah kimoi banget dan nyaris kehabisan bensin ;;_;; /curhatlo/

Hayo ngaku, siapa yang tebakannya bener kalau yang menyegel ingatan mereka adalah Seijuurou? Kalau ada dikasih ketjup basah deh sama Midorin /loh kok Midorin?/

Sampai jumpa di Lukisan Pasir Keduabelas. Jangan bocan dulu ya, cyin. XDD

Salam maso.

-kiaara


End file.
